The Darkstar Legacy
by Ootini
Summary: Cipher-Nine uncovers a hidden Sith file that drags the Darkstar lineage into danger, and draws the attention of Darth Marr himself. Survival depends on unravelling the past, but will such set the children of the Darkstar Legacy free, or destroy them all? With enemies all around, the children of the Darkstar can only depend on one another to try and stay alive.
1. Prologue

**DROMUND KAAS**

Darth Marr sat in the high straight backed chair in his chambers, silent and still as if he were not alive, merely a part of the room itself. The imposing figure the Lord of the Sith made in his armour was not lost on Daneb Khass as the man entered and bowed low to his better.

"Speak." The hollow, filtered voice broke the still of the room as Marr's attention fixed on the man.

Daneb could feel the weight of the Dark Lord's eyes on him even through that helmet. Beads of sweat had already formed long before he had even entered the chamber, and he was all too aware of the ones running down the back of his neck. Most would not have wanted his job. It was well known few had lived long enough to be known as someone Darth Marr relied upon. Most got carried out and forgotten. Not that anyone ever remembers a lowly servant, Daneb reminded himself.

"My Lord," Daneb said, hurrying forward and dropping to one knee at the base of the short set of steps that lead to the raised dais where Darth Marr sat waiting. "I bring troubling news."

Darth Marr's fingers drummed on the arm of his chair, and Daneb Khass swallowed hard. The collar of his imperial uniform seemed to shrink and tighten about his neck all on its own, though he knew it was merely a trick of his mind. Daneb reminded himself to be straight forward, wasting Lord Marr's time or being dramatic was apt to get him killed. This was a man of action. Darth Marr did not mince words and did not suffer fools, let alone failure. If he did not tread carefully he knew he was very likely to be force choked for real.

Daneb had served long enough to know Darth Marr lived by the creed, life is our enemy, and death is our solace. Few would challenge the man he was that skilled a warrior. He also was not one to get caught up in the power plays of his fellow sith, staying above such and acting as protector and defender of the Empire. One did not jest or vex the man.

"My Lord, the missing codex from Imperial Intelligence, it contained a file that is tied to the work of Lord Mekhis."

Marr's helmeted head rose slightly at the mention of the missing Dark Lord of the Sith. He had made sure once she had gone missing, any mention of even the slightest reference was brought to his attention. The woman had been useful when it came to battle, but she had also been corrupt. For as much good as she did for the Empire, she undermined it as well. Marr was not about to let anything he had been up to slip by to be used against the Empire, be it from someone within, or someone in the Republic. Especially now, given the war raged on and was not going as the Empire would have liked. The longer the war had gone, the more power plays had occurred. Malgus's attempt to usurp the Emperor's throne and power base had been just the latest in a string of foolish moves. Marr had seen many council changes. Baras killed, Malgus killed, Thanaton defeated. He himself had appointed Thanaton's killer to his place in fact. It had been a calculated risk, but Darth Nox was rarely seen, leaving that seat empty and one less fool for him to worry about.

"What was in the codex?" Darth Marr demanded.

"It references one of Mekhis's projects, the Darkstar Legacy, my Lord." Daneb said, keeping his eyes on the carpet, head down. When Marr did not say anything, the man continued and elaborated.

"Former Imperial operative, Cipher-Nine was last known to be in possession of the codex, but we have been unable to locate her since and she is presumed dead."

"I know this well enough already." Marr snapped, rising from his chair to stand and stare at the man kneeling before and below him. "Do I know she is dead? We trained her to not be seen! Unless you walk in here bringing me her head, Cipher-Nine is out there."

"As you say, my lord." Daneb agreed, cringing and waiting for death to claim him.

"You are to speak of this to no one else and ensure all information is destroyed. I want no trace of any of this left. After that you will get me the hunters. It is time to clean up Mekhis's mess."

"As you wish, my lord." Daneb said rising and backing away before turning and making to leave. Darth Marr's voice made him stop in mid step.

"Daneb, I want no loose ends. Wipe them out, all of them."

"Yes, my lord. So you say, so shall it be."

Darth Marr watched the man go and had his face not been concealed by his helmet, Daneb would have seen the deep set scowl and frown. The news was grave, and what he had to do even worse. There was no other way left to him now. With the codex gone, and potential damaging information in the open, all he could do was act to protect the Empire.

I need be swift and decisive, Marr thought before reminding himself he need to be very careful. The Emperor had been too long silent and gone, but even so, Marr was not going to be careless in crossing him. Those tied to Mekhis's work would be killed, but that held great peril for him as well in acting on such. One of those he would now silence and remove from the galaxy had earned himself the position as the Emperor's Wrath. Baras's former apprentice, a man Marr had watched rise to his station. Truth be told, Marr admired the pure blooded sith and what he had overcome and achieved. It mattered not however when it came to the good of the Empire itself.

"Necrolis Darkstar must die." Marr muttered to himself as he once more settled in his seat. "They all must die."


	2. Chapter 1

**HOTH**

The wind howled angrily, a driving force that created a white curtain of heavy snow that stole everything from sight. The temperature was freezing and barely tolerable, even in armour that regulated body heat. As bad as it was, it was only going to get worse as day turned to night on the planet. Only the hardiest of creatures dared to call the barren wastes of ice and snow home at the edge of the known galaxy.

Shadelis Darkstar would have cursed her luck for having ventured to Hoth. The sixth planet of the Hoth system was far from a planet, as far as she was concerned. It was more one giant frozen hell. Still here she was, hunkered down with her gree armour doing its damnedest to keep away a relentless cold that went right down through into her bones. Despite the regulated temperature, she could feel her nose running and had to sniffle again.

The cold was not just affecting her. It tended to make life even more difficult on any technology, from armour to equipment. Communications with her ship were static filled, but had yet to be cut off. That, she knew, could change if the snow storm continued. Shadelis doubted it would stop at all, though she wished otherwise.

Shadelis pressed herself back out of the wind and against the torn and warped cold metal hull at her back. She had taken refuge in one of the broken, forgotten remnants of a long destroyed star cruiser. Republic or Imperial, it didn't matter really, nor could she tell without venturing deeper into the unstable remains. Under the circumstances it was any port in a storm, and she could have cared less who once owned the broken vessel. Perched with a view out over the area, such as it was, it really was any port in a storm.

"Yeah, great choice for a day out." Kaliyo Djannis voice broke over the comm link, breaking the silence. "Remind me to have a talk with you later about how to book a vacation."

"Look at it this way," Shadelis responded. "You could be naked out there and your pale ass would blend right in."

"Right about now, I'd make a sight." Kaliyo shot back. "It's so damn cold my chest plate has cracks where my nipples are jabbing through!"

Shadelis laughed at that and shook her head. The rattataki was an ally, if not one of the few who she regarded as almost a friend. It surprised her to think of Kaliyo that way. Their history had been rife with manipulations and betrayals of trust, but Shadelis also knew when push came to shove the woman had always had her back. It was for that reason Shadelis had reached out to contact her after she had need to travel to Hoth. Sometimes it was simply a case of the devil you knew. In this case, the devil you knew intimately, Shadelis thought, and had to stop herself from going there.

"Ok, so what are we doing here anyways? What are we after?"

"Information."

Shadelis knew well enough to leave the other woman in the dark, especially this time. Kaliyo had sold secrets before, and there was no way Shadelis was going to chance that happening again. Not this time, anyways. This time it was personal, it was a matter of family. Besides, she knew, it really was the truth as blunt and to the point as it was in way of an answer.

The chiss was now on her own, the Imperial Intelligence operative cut loose with its fall and having disappeared. It was how she wanted it to remain. Once, she had been a shadow, someone who blended in and did her best to be unseen as she carried out her work for the Empire. She was the silent knife, the killer behind the shot nobody heard that took out the target. Now however, she no longer existed at all. Shadelis was a ghost. Everyone thought she was dead and gone, and she was not about to do anything to change that belief. It was a blessing, and a curse, but necessary. Having obtained the Empire's list of black operations, she was now in possession of every last dirty little secret they had. Now I'm a ghost with a target on her back, she thought.

Checking the display information that flashed on the heads up display inside the gree helmet, Shadelis noted the day was growing later. It was not good news, as with the dying of what little sun the planet got, the temperature would soon be dangerously, fatally low. A press of a button brought the thermal setting of her scope to her helmet display wirelessly. She could see Kaliyo making her way forward below and in front of her.

Hoth had been where the Republic and Sith had collided in conflict during the Great War. Both sides had lost numerous ships, the wreckage littering the surface of the planet, and no more concentrated than in the dubbed Starship Graveyard. It was here that Shadelis had come searching for information she knew she needed badly. Somewhere in the wreckage, aboard the Imperial cruiser Warstorm was what she was after. Assuming the computer banks remained intact and with the ship, she reminded herself.

After the Treaty of Coruscant both sides had attempted recovery of technology from their downed ships. Conflicts had been ongoing ever since. That, of course, did not take into account the assorted scavengers, pirates, and scum of the galaxy that used Hoth as a safe haven. The Outer Rim planet was well off the beaten path, and given its frozen climate few wanted to come here at all. Since the return of war between the sides, even more fighting had taken its toll on the remains, and Shadelis knew well enough to not get her hopes up. At the very least the ship computers could have been damaged beyond salvage.

"Kaliyo, freeze." Shadelis hissed as she spotted a glimpse of a thermal signature ahead of the woman.

"I already am." Kaliyo shot back jokingly, even as she complied.

Shadelis grit her teeth before making herself take a breath and relax. The signature was a larger one, humanoid shape, but far too big to be a person. Wampa, she knew. Wampas were just one of dangers of the ice planet wildlife.

Slow and smooth, smooth is fast, make the shot count, Shadelis ran the words over and over in her mind as she slowed her breathing and took hold of her sniper rifle. The chiss fingered the trigger, but was still until she simply curled and pulled it back. The sniper rifle didn't kick, and Shadelis swore under her breath. Damnable Hoth weather, she thought as she pounded a fist on the weapon, noting the flaking and falling sheen of ice that came off the rifle.

Quickly she hit the weapon again before getting her sights locked back on the target. The wampa was closing in on the snow blind and waiting Kaliyo. She would only have time for one shot at its current speed of approach. It was hit or miss, and if she missed then Kaliyo was going to make a nice light snack. Once more she went over her manta.

Slow and smooth, smooth is fast, make the shot count.

Shadelis let out a slow breath and squeezed the trigger gently. This time the sniper rifle gave its familiar and usual kick, the red blast streaking off to disappear into the whiteness. Shadelis watched as the thermal outline lit briefly about the head area of her target, then crumpled and remained unmoving in a blob.

"All clear. One dead wampa."

"Remind me never to piss you off." Kaliyo quipped as Shadelis watched her bound forward and then her thermal image disappeared off the scope moments later as she was out of direct sight.

"I think this might be the ship. Give me a few minutes. I'll try and locate a terminal and patch in."

Shadelis said nothing as she made a quick scan checking again for thermal signatures. Satisfied there were no other lurking creatures, or worse out there, the chiss settled back once more against the hull of the broken ship. A little research had given them a general area of the graveyard to search, but it still had taken them this long just to locate the wreckage, or at least a chunk of it. All Shadelis could do now was wait, and that gave her time to dwell on why they were here and what she had learned from the black codex.

Shadelis had at first just started to scan and flip through the files. Routine stuff, nothing unexpected had leapt out at her. It was then she had come across a file, one buried amongst the rest, a hidden ghost file within another. The file had been classed the Darkstar Legacy. That on its own had grabbed her attention. That alone had made her open and read it. Line by line she scoured through the file until finally she had gone through the whole thing. In the end it had left her needing to know more.

The file had been an overview, with little real information included, a passing report of a project headed by a doctor Ordann, and reporting to a Dark Lord Mekhis. Something told Shadelis Darkstar her last name heading some secret file on a Sith project, one buried and hidden in the black codex, was far more than coincidental.

Shadelis sat back, eyes closing a moment as she remained patient in place until finally the comm link crackled and the familiar voice of the Rattataki came to her.

"We've got the goods, boss. Computer core was there and intact, just needed to get some juice and was able to pull all its files."

"Good." Shadelis responded, allowing herself a small smile. "Let's get off this snowball!"


	3. Chapter 2

**ILUM – SPACE**

The Fury class sith star fighter sat dark and silent, resting with mooring hooks attaching it to the floating giant chunk of ice and rock that hovered over the planet below. The ship was running on minimal power, undetectable unless visually seen, but then nobody would be seeking out a single ship well past where most would choose to travel.

With the fall of the usurper Darth Malgus, even Imperial travel to the planet had become sparse. There were too many more important planets both sides in the conflict wanted. Recently the Hutts had also gotten involved and with a three way war now shaping up, it was definitely getting messy. The fight for resources was in full force. Ilum, as much as all sides wanted its crystal resource, had more important strategic targets to secure at this point in the ongoing war.

It was for that reason that Necrolis Darkstar had chosen to return to Ilum. The view was spectacular, and nobody would think to find him there at all. Following the battle with Darth Malgus, and then another handful of missions, including Makeb, Necrolis found he was in need of a good deal of rest. It seemed to be one fight after another for him these days. Baras, Malgus, the Republic and Hutt Cartel, the Emperor's Wrath had been kept busy.

All the fighting had taken its toll. Injuries had mounted to the point where Necrolis had simply been ordered by his medic, Malavai Quinn, to rest. Broken bones, bruises, cuts, he had lost count of the injuries he had suffered. In truth they all sort of blurred together into one painful beating. He had, of course, argued against bed rest and taking a break.

That fight had lasted right up until his wife had pointed out she had to literally help him get dressed every morning. When he could not even lift his arms up to put a shirt on, even he had to admit it was time to rest. Vette had even threatened to use her long forgotten shock collar on him if he didn't listen. It was a rare occasion when she and Quinn ended up agreeing with one another. It had almost been worth seeing the looks on their faces as they realized they were on the same side.

Settled in the command center of the ship, Necrolis sat and peered out the viewport, lost in his thoughts. Things had certainly changed for him. He had come a long way from his days as an orphan on Ziost in Imperial care. Thinking of those days made him wonder how the rest of those he called family were doing. Oh he knew Teffa was married, and Aela was well enough. The others he had not seen in a very long time. His sister Shadelis was dead, a casualty of Imperial Intelligence falling. Even with his standing he had not been able to find out anything as to what happened.

He shook his head as if to ward off the more morbid thoughts, knowing it did no good to dwell on such. He'd killed and seen enough death recently to last a half dozen lifetimes. Since Tremel had fast tracked him to Korriban death seemed to always follow him, death and secrets. Damn the man, but Baras had been the worst for such. Then again his own lineage was still shrouded in such. Necrolis was tired of secrets, and the sith seemed to love them. Lost in his thoughts, Necrolis barely heard the soft steps of the twi'lek before Vette had wrapped arms about him and nuzzled his neck.

"Hi there!" She chimed in that all too familiar melodic voice.

Necrolis spared a soft quick smile. It was not something he did often, but Vette always seemed to draw such out of him, much to her enjoyment. At times Necrolis swore she made it a point to do so intentionally as if it were some sort of game, or a challenge. He was not about to complain however, after all he had married the twi'lek. I'm such a glutton for punishment, he thought.

"And what has you brooding so, husband?"

Necrolis took her arms and guided her about, settling her lithe frame into his lap, taking a moment to enjoy the feel of her against him. She was always warm and soft. It was one of those things he had noticed early on in their relationship, a guilty pleasure he had indulged in. He'd found excuse often to take her hand, or her arm, evolving to just wrapping an arm about her shoulder. Nowadays, whenever they had the chance, they tended to touch and or cuddle together. Malavai Quinn, even Jaessa Willsaam had picked up on such and teased them often enough about it.

"I had a vision." Necrolis said, brow furrowing slightly.

"I take it not a good one?" Vette asked, reaching up to brush her fingertips over Necrolis's brow, tracing the lines and ridges of his dark red skin.

"No." Necrolis answered pointedly, sighing heavily. "I saw others I know. They were in trouble, in pain."

Vette stared at Necrolis, studying him with her violet eyes, trying to read him. Even after being so close, after all the time together and being through all they had, he still managed to confound her. He was always stoic, always calm and cool no matter what, save on rare occasion when he was angry. In that case, Vette had seen just how strong of a force user Necrolis really was. It was not something she wanted to see often at all, and she pitied those that found themselves in his sights. She remembered all too well what he had done to Baras. The sheer power he had brought forth had stunned even the Dark Council. Good old Darth Thermaslice, well he had never seen it coming at all. Remembering Baras's end brought a small smile to her face.

Vette had learned long ago to trust in Necrolis' instincts. The pure blood sith warrior was not prone to jumping at shadows, so when he had an uneasy feeling, her lekku tended to shudder. For a moment she had the sinking feeling she would be hauling out her armour and blasters soon, but she brushed those thoughts aside. He was supposed to be taking it easy, and she was not about to let him go traipsing off over just a feeling to get out of such.

"Don't dwell on it." She said softly, nestling her head up under Necrolis' chin comfortably. "And don't make me call Captain Killjoy!"

Necrolis chuckled at the mention of calling Quinn, wrapping his arms about his wife. The passing thought of being able to press a shock collar button ran through his mind and made him chuckle once again a little louder than before. He didn't need to see Vette to know she had arched an eyebrow questioningly and was curious at the sudden sound from him.

"I won't let it distract me, my wife." Necrolis said voice low and light. "I think we better send word and recall the others just to be safe, however."

Vette nodded and smiled softly. Hearing such was not unexpected. When it came to the crew of the Wraith, they had all come to be more like family. Necrolis had come to trust all of them, and he was rather protective of them. With any luck, it would all turn out to be nothing. The twi'lek did not believe such for a minute, but she could still hope. Most of the others could take care of themselves too, she knew. Quinn, despite being a stuck up pain in her ass, was quite competent. Pierce was a fighter, as was Broonmark, both very capable. Then there was Jaesa. Necrolis's apprentice, she still managed to scare the hell out of Vette with her bloodlust and wild untamed nature. At least we get along now, the twi'lek thought happily.

"And here I was rather enjoying it just being us."

Necrolis smiled and laughed again before shaking his head. Damn the woman, he thought. Vette just had that ability to lighten his mood, no matter the moment. He knew from the moment they had met there was just something about her that seemed to build an instant connection between them. It was as if they completed each other, brought out the best in them. She still didn't like or understand a lot of what he did at times. She called it his sithy side, but it was something she had come to accept.

"We still have a bit of time before they get back." Necrolis grinned, hand stroking down the twi'leks side slowly and lightly, a brushing teasing stroke.

"And I know where the shock collar is too!" Vette grinned as she leaned in and nipped at his neck before laughing and waggling her brows at him.

Necrolis gave her an intense look, one of hunger and lust that made Vette shudder even as she leapt off his lap, grinning over her shoulder as she bounced off heading to their chambers and making sure to give an extra emphasis in the sway of her hips. Necrolis rose and gave chase, hurrying after her even as his eyes devoured her. It had better take them a while, he thought as he went.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**SPACE – THE SHADOW**

Shadelis groaned and leaned back against the wall of the shower, red eyes glancing down to see the pale white smooth head of Kaliyo, water beading and running off her. The chiss groaned again as she felt the woman's tongue against her sex, sliding over her slick and swollen petals, flicking and teasing the hard nub of her clit. Her hands reached down and stroked over the ratattaki's head, urging and guiding her harder against her aching, throbbing sex.

" Kaliyo." Shadelis half whispered the woman's name, head falling back against the wall and eyes closing once more.

Shadelis felt Kaliyo's tongue quicken, drawing on her more until she cried out as the pleasure built and overwhelmed her. Legs shaking, Shadelis groaned and looked down, their eyes meeting even as the ratattaki pulled back and grinned up at her. Every nerve seemed raw and sensitive. She could feel the air, the water from the shower head hitting her skin, that tingling as it ran down over her body. She felt alive.

"I told you we'd run about the galaxy having fun!"

Shadelis laughed at that and nodded back, catching her breath. She had to admit, the two of them indeed had a lot of fun, in any number of ways, including the present. Part of her was quite glad she had dismissed those who comprised her crew, and had only brought in Kaliyo. There was a quiet calm about the ship, and it reminded her well back in the beginning when it was just the two of them. It had been a long time since they both shared such, and it brought back good memories.

"Well it is a nice way to get warm, isn't it?"

Kaliyo laughed and rose, sliding against Shadelis, her pale white skin a sharp contrast against the blue skinned chiss. Reaching up she gave a sharp tug of Shadelis' long dark blue-black hair and winked at her before kissing her.

"There are worse ways." Kaliyo quipped back before pulling back and stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel to wrap about herself.

Shadelis studied the woman a moment as she watched her drying herself off. She was average height, thin but muscular, with ample breasts capped by greyish nipples tight and tiny. Kaliyo was striking to look at really, she knew. The pale white-grey skin, the black tattoos that ran under her eyes and down onto her cheeks, as well as the three lines that ran along each side of her bald head. She was sexy, but could also seem rather intimidating, Shadelis knew. It just depended on her demeanour and how much attitude the ratattaki wanted to show. Sometimes she came across as downright scary.

As she had noted before, they made quite the contrasting pair. Shadelis was almost the same height, with a similar build, but her breasts were a good couple sizes larger. The blue skin and red eyes of her chiss heritage clearly marked her and set her apart however, as did the three scars that ran down over the left side of her face from forehead down onto her cheek. The scars were old, from childhood in fact. Thinking on that made her remember days long gone, and faces she had not seen in just as long. For a moment she felt the pang of regret hit her, knowing as far as anyone knew, she was dead. Secrets demanded a price be paid, and she had paid hers. There was no going back she knew.

Kaliyo finished drying herself and tossed Shadelis a towel as she sauntered away naked, turning as she reached the doorway and cast a glance back over a shoulder. The ratattaki had often been open and quite comfortable in those early days when on the ship being naked. Shadelis was slightly more modest, but when she thought about it, they both had spent a good portion of the time together naked back then.

"Meet you on the command deck in a few."

" Indeed." Shadelis remarked and smiled to her as she shook off thoughts of days long gone. " We have some things to discuss."

* * *

Shadelis sat in the command chair in the cockpit of the ship, staring out at the stars, lost in thought. While waiting for Kaliyo to show up, she had uploaded and gone over the files that had been salvaged from the Warstorm. She had gone over the information that was still on the screen twice already, digesting every bit of it. She felt sick to her stomach with what she had learned. It had not at all been what she had expected. Sometimes ignorance really is bliss, she mused.

" You look like you're about to face a Rancor naked and unarmed." Kaliyo commented as she attended the cockpit, moving in and settling in to one of the co-pilot seats.

The ratattaki stretched her legs out comfortably before her, ankles crossed over one another. Shadelis had half expected the woman to show up naked, but Kaliyo had settled for a simple pair of loose cotton pants and oversized plain shirt, both black in colour. It made her complexion seem all the more pale. At least I'm not distracted, Shadelis thought as the clothing did little to entice at all.

"Sometimes you wind up knowing things you just wish you didn't." Shadelis remarked softly before looking at the other woman, " You know what I mean?"

" Sure," Kaliyo remarked offhandedly, " It happens all the time."

Shadelis gave her a sharp knowing look that told Kaliyo she was not kidding at all. The ratattaki raised her hands defensively and shrugged before studying the woman. While she was thrilled about getting back to making some credits and working, and having it be just the two of them like the old days, there was something that made her uneasy. Shadelis was far too tense for Kaliyo's liking. They had worked together, and been together too often, for her to not be able to read her moods and demeanour.

" Ok, so we've toured Hoth, and I'm here." Kaliyo said finally after a moment. " So the real question is why you called only me in, and what is going on. I think I'm owed an explanation."

Shadelis smiled at that and nodded in agreement. The chiss knew she owed the other woman that much at least. She couldn't expect her to watch her back, to follow her into harm's way, if she could not trust her to know what it was all about. Shadelis may not have wanted to fully trust Kaliyo, but she also knew she had to, at least somewhat take that leap of faith and do just that. Why did you bother to call her otherwise, she reminded herself.

" I called you because I need you to have my back." Shadelis stated pointedly. " The truth is, there's trouble coming."

" Oh, this sounds interesting." Kaliyo quipped, motioning for Shadelis to continue.

Kaliyo knew it went unsaid that she would be there for Shadelis. Most would have hung her out to dry for decisions she had made. While it had strained their relationship, the woman had not turned her back on Kaliyo. That counted for a lot with her. And if anything, perhaps this would mend some of those burnt bridges.

"I don't know who my parents were, what my name was. I was given the last name Darkstar when I was a child. I was a child of the Empire, an orphan." Shadelis confided, settling back into her chair and staring out the viewport to the stars beyond as she talked.

" I remember basically growing up under the Empire's care on Ziost, being trained from a young age to serve the Empire. While there I guess you could say I made friends with some of the other orphans. We were all we had, and I guess you could say we're family."

" Ok and I thought my own background was strange." Kaliyo joked before sighing seeing Shadelis was not going to smile. " So where's this leading? I mean it isn't exactly uncommon knowledge the Empire would use orphans to swell their ranks."

" I found something in the codex, Kaliyo." Shadelis finally said. That grabbed Kaliyo's attention and the woman shifted, straightening in her chair. Elbows went to knees and head rested on her hands as she stared intently, waiting for more from the chiss.

" It concerns me, my family as it were. Some sort of.. I don't know… program… called the Darkstar Legacy. The information from Hoth confirms such and elaborated a bit on it but still left a whole lot of questions. What I do know is there's trouble coming and I and my family's lives are on the line."

" Then I guess we'd better start taking care of things." Kaliyo grinned and winked at Shadelis and this time the chiss smiled back and nodded.

" I'm going to owe you." Shadelis said, knowing the truth of those words.

" Oh, and I expect you are going to give me what I want too." Kaliyo remarked right back and Shadelis could only wonder just what was going through the other woman's head.


	5. Chapter 4

**TATOOINE**

The twin suns baked the outer rim planet sending shimmers of heat dancing up from the sands and rock. A smugglers haven, Tatooine was well off the major trade routes and was little more than a forgotten backwater refuge for those of less repute from smugglers to bounty hunters, or those trying to simply hide from the galaxy. Always hot and dry, the desert planet made for the perfect place to just get away from it all, especially for those that did not want to be noticed or found.

Tormen Darklight had spent too long running about the galaxy on behalf of the Republic. After getting shot at by bounty hunters on a supply drop to Ord Mantell, he had decided enough was enough and it was time to take a step out of the spotlight. Being a privateer was never something he had aspired to, and really he had his own goals to get back to attending to. He could only count on Risha and the others so much to run things in his absences.

He had left Risha in charge of the crew and jumped on the first available transport, slipping into Anchorhead without much trouble. He had even had enough luck to managing avoiding recognition by the usual customs officers milling about the spaceport. If his luck held, he would spend a few days relaxing and enjoying. He already knew there were enough problems on Tatooine to fill a star cruiser, but Tormen just hoped he could stay right out of it all. Hopefully the ship is going to be in one piece when I get back, he mused not for the first time since he had left.

The Anchorhead cantina was easy enough to find, sitting on the outskirts away from the spaceport or the shops that were the heart of the city. The cantina was a two level structure, had low lighting and plenty of dark corners, catering to any number of shady characters. Tormen felt well at home as he sat back in the shadows of a corner table, keeping an eye about him. Old habit made him put one hand on a blaster and his back to the wall. You're getting paranoid, old man, he chided himself.

A green skinned and scantily clad twi'lek waitress strolled by and Tormen waggled his almost empty glass at her. With a wink, the woman nodded before heading off to the bar to get him a refill of his Alderian ale. Dark brown eyes did another quick scan of the cantina, taking in the two rodians, a handful of humans, and then just the work staff. There had been a couple jawas but they had been chased off pretty quick.

It was early morning, not yet the hottest part of the day, so the cantina was relatively quiet. The smugglers eyes noted half a dozen vibro-blades as well as a number of blasters, and one rifle amongst the assorted carried weaponry of those in attendance however. No matter how pleasant the place was, how quiet it was, Tormen was not about to let his guard down. Knowing where potential danger might come from kept him breathing and alive.

"You wouldn't happen to be here on business now, would you?" The green skinned twi'lek waitress asked as she returned, and Tormen gave her an appreciative gaze and one of his charming smiles that brought a nice blush to the woman's cheeks. She was tall and thin, light green skin shown off, the darker green accent of her twi'lek markings visible as well. She wore a wrap of gold ribbon wound around each of her lekku. The waitress was pretty, he had to admit.

"Just here for relaxing… and pleasure." Tormen replied, taking the drink and then winking at the waitress.

"Ah, well I'm assuming you got lost on your way, unless you were looking for a slave to purchase perhaps?" The woman answered back, brown eyes meeting his even as she leaned forward on the small table top to peer at him while giving him ample view of her cleavage. And she did in fact have quite a bit of cleavage, Tormen noted.

Tormen smiled taking in the sight she provided him, not missing her meaning in such at all. This was the Outer Rim, forgotten corner of the galaxy where the Republic's rules were well and truly forgotten. The Empire, well slaves had their uses for them after all, so they would not have stopped anything either. Slavery was not at all uncommon, among far more sinister endeavours.

"Shame I'm not in that market at all, but if I change my mind…"

"Pity." The woman smiled and winked before standing back up turning and with a shimmy of hips strolled away from him.

Tormen chuckled and sipped at his ale, relaxing as much as he ever would allow himself in such a surrounding. It was then he picked up on a conversation taking place on the other side of the dividing wall between his table and the next. It was barely audible over the music the cantina kept pumped through the speakers, but leaning well back into the corner, Tormen could make it out if he concentrated.

"I'm telling you, those Mandos are offering good damn money. It's an easy bounty."

"Good money?" Another voice questioned. " For that amount I'd shoot my own beloved mother."

"I don't like it." A third stated and Tormen arched an eyebrow, curiosity peaked now. " I know two of those names. One's a Hunt champion and the other is a Jedi Master! She's a looker and hard to forget with that red hair of hers. Saw her on Balmorra, I did. I want no part of this."

Tormen arched an eyebrow at the mention of the two known targets. Overhearing some bounty talk was nothing new to being in a cantina, especially in the Outer Rim, but something about this conversation seemed off. His attention caught, Tormen knew he wanted to hear more, his curiosity now peaked. Having a good idea who the conversation was about just added to that curiosity.

Certainly the Great Hunt Champion could only be the bounty hunter Teffa Darkstar. His being targeted did not surprise Tormen really, not given he was the top of the bounty hunter food chain. Anyone below knocking him off would get a huge increase in status and business. Credits in the end always talked loudest, and most bounty hunters would just as soon shoot their own mothers for a pay day.

It was the mention of the other target that really made Tormen take heed. He only knew one red headed Jedi a man would have referred to as a looker, and it just so happened Asha Lightstar had been on Balmorra, among other planets. The woman was rather unforgettable.

"I'm telling you its easy money. Two of the targets are right here in Mos Isla!" The original speaker piped up, a little too loud.

"Shut up you fool!" One of them snapped at the original speaker. " Fine, we're in, but shut your trap."

Tormen did not move at all, simply remained as he was sipping his ale and mulling over what he had overheard. He waited until he saw the green skinned twi'lek waitress returning from the bar, heading towards them. More liquid courage, he guessed. Waving a hand slightly she made towards him grinning.

"Just a moment of your time!' Tormen replied smoothly, winking at her before his hand slid about one hip and guided her down into his lap where she was all too willing to settle herself.

Tormen leaned in, hand sliding to tease up along the line of her spine before stroking up and down on one of the woman's lekku, making her tremble. Leaning in close, Tormen kept his voice low and soft as he spoke to her.

"So do you get time off to yourself? I was thinking perhaps you could show me a few sights here."

The woman laughed and leaned back into him, enjoying the closeness and touching. Some of the other girls wouldn't do such, but she didn't mind. Most guys were not nearly as cute as the dark brown haired human with his goatee. There was a presence about him that she found she rather liked, and he had a quick wit. She knew she could do far worse than being sold to him.

"You'd have to buy me away from my owner, I'm afraid."

"Damn." Tormen swore for effect and chuckled. " I doubt he'd be accommodating."

"You never know." The twi'lek teased, rising and grabbing up the tray of drinks once more from his tabletop. " You could always ask. He's the bartender after all."

Tormen winked and nodded, casting a glance over to the bar as the twi'lek waitress slipped around the retaining wall and went to the other table. The smuggler grinned and downed the rest of his ale, brown eyes casting a look about to ensure nobody had noticed anything. He was quite certain the waitress had not even seen the small tracking device, barely the size of a pinhead that he had dropped into one of the drinks she was delivering next door. It had been all too easy.

Tormen shook his head knowing he was getting himself involved in something he really should have just left alone. So just why are you doing it? He already knew the answer to that one even as he thought the question. He had a thing for large breasted, red headed women who could handle themselves. Yeah, Asha Lightstar had made that much of an impression. Well that and saving my ass, he admitted.


	6. Chapter 5

**SPACE – SOMEWHERE IN THE OUTER RIM**

The StarWolf was in full stealth mode, a predator amongst the stars, sliding along unseen. Sensors were alive however, both passive and offensive, locating every ship nearby and scanning it while remaining hidden itself. It was merely waiting to be put into action, the power held back, reigned in, but still there in the subtle thrumming that could be felt through the deck plating.

Teffa Darkstar could feel his ship surging, eager and ready for action. The zabrak sat reclined in the command chair, relaxing though his eyes flickered to take in each registered reading that blinked over the ship displays, noting what was out there. He was simply in no mood to take out anything without a need. The meagre shipping vessels were not worth the effort for minimal profit, and he was above petty piracy. He was after all a Great Hunt champion.

It had truly not been that long since he had claimed that title, but it seemed like a different lifetime ago to Teffa. I wonder if Braden knows I did it and is happy, he thought. Teffa could not also help but wonder if Braden had not been killed by Tarro Blood, if he and Mako would have ended up together. Braden had been like a father to her after all, and Teffa doubted he would have liked his flirting and courting of her. Jory would have likely punched him square on the jaw.

Thinking on Braden, the bounty hunter could not help but remember the first time he had met the man. In those early days, Teffa had worked alone. He'd just got done a contract to take out a couple hired goons on Hutta that were hassling an Imperial officer. The guy was dirty as they came there was no denying he had made his own bed there. The guy had gotten on the wrong side of the ledger sheet betting on huttball. Still it was work, and the credits were good.

He'd completed the assignment and collected his credits. He had made right for the spaceport, but the bastard had alerted Imperial troopers of his deeds. The double crossing little weasel wanted his credits back. Teffa had been left no choice. Fight or wind up imprisoned by the Empire. It had been a good thing he was quick with a blaster. He'd gotten to his ship when he realized they had been waiting all along. A dozen armed Imperials were waiting for him, including his former employer. With few palatable options, Teffa had decided to go down fighting. That was when Braden, along with his companion, a nikto named Jory evened the odds. Once the dust had settled they were left standing, the Imperials were not.

"We've got a lot of work to do, but damn you're good with a blaster, kid!" Braden had said to him.

Not good enough, Teffa thought. He had not been there when Tarro Blood had shown up and killed both Braden and Jory. It was not the first time he wondered if he had been, would they still be alive. Mako had been off getting intelligence for them, a way to get into the hunt through Nemro the Hutt. That had spared her a similar fate. With just the two of them left, they had carried on, wanting to honour their fallen friends. No, you wanted revenge, Teffa reminded himself. He knew he had been affected by Mako's anger and more so by her tears.

"I got the bastard." Teffa whispered to himself in the quiet cockpit. "I got Tarro for you, Braden."

Teffa had finally caught up to Tarro Blood on the Aurora. The ship falling apart, they'd had their final confrontation. Bloodied and battered, Teffa had left the man to face death alone a broken shell unable to do more than scream and curse his own failings and fate. Mako had been about as bloodthirsty as she, but even for her, torturing and then leaving him to die as Teffa had, it stunned her.

"Hey." The soft voice broke the bounty hunter out of his reverie.

Teffa smiled and leaned back, peering up and over the back of the chair at the petite, thin woman who stood in the entry to the cockpit of the craft. The short bob cut hair had not changed at all, which was fine since he preferred Mako with that look anyways.

"So what's the word out there, Mako?" Teffa asked.

Since the start of their acquaintance Mako had been the brains and technical support for him. Sure there had only been the two of them left standing before the start of the Great Hunt thanks to Tarro Blood, but that was ancient history. They started out friends, but if Teffa was honest with himself, he had a thing for her right from the start. It was no surprise that he had decided to pursue her, and ultimately marry her. He liked to think somewhere in the great beyond Braden would have approved of them ending up together.

"You're going to want to see this." Mako said, and the tone of her voice made him spin the chair around to face her. The look on her face told him it was not good news. "I've checked this a few times, gone into everywhere and well…"

Teffa took the datapad she offered him and glanced at the information on screen. The bounty board was alive and well it seemed. That was not all that strange as it tended to ebb and flow, especially with the Empire and Republic still at each other's throats, though recently it had been pretty quiet. It was then Teffa noticed his name amongst the rest and he laughed. The amount had gone way up. Once upon a time he had been thrilled when some Republic scum had offered up fifty thousand credits for his head. This time however, the amount was five million.

"Looks like I'm going to be popular." Teffa chuckled.

"Look at the others, the amount and names." Mako said frowning, hands going to her hips in annoyance.

Teffa glanced at her then back to the list, noting there were a lot of credits being shelled out, the same amount as the bounty on him. It was then he noticed the names, the datapad almost falling out of his hands. His gaze rose to meet Mako's and he arched an eyebrow.

"I checked, the same unknown contact routed through a half dozen systems putting up the bounty. It almost looks like how my stuff was hidden. This stinks."

Teffa set the datapad on his lap and frowned. This was definitely not good news. Glancing back at Mako, the zabrak swore under his breath as his dark black eyes roamed over her swollen belly. Now was not a good time to be hunted at all, he mused. He didn't much care if someone wanted to take shots at him, but with Mako's condition, there was no getting around paternal instincts.

"Mako I need a secure channel."

Mako smiled softly. She had recognized a few of the names on the list, knew well enough Teffa had contact with them. One of them was the Emperor's Wrath after all. She was not supposed to know such, but well when you could get into almost any and all systems in the galaxy, information tended to not be in short supply. And the man had been at their wedding and seemed close to her husband, it was only natural to go and find out about him wasn't it?

"Already done and ready." She answered him, before taking half a step to leave. "Guess I should go?"

"No." It was all Teffa answered as he reached out and hit the comm button. It did not take long for the holo display to come to life with the familiar face of the pure blood sith he knew all too well.

"Necrolis, we've got a problem." Teffa growled, still frowning. "We need to talk, brother."


	7. Chapter 6

**TATOOINE**

Pierce groaned as he woke from a sound slumber, eyes opening to take in the sight of the dark haired woman pressing down into him, grinding and riding on his hard length. Jaesa Willsaam grinned as golden eyes peered down into his. Seeing him awake, she slammed hard down onto him, clenching her sex about him within her and giving a low deep growling groan of enjoyment.

"Fuck, Jaesa..." Pierce went to complain half-heartedly only to have it cut off as he hissed in pain as the woman dug her nails into his large pectoral muscles.

Pierce growled and grit his teeth even as his hands rose to grab and squeeze hard right back into Jaesa's firm breasts. His hands enveloped them, dug hard into warm soft tender flesh, and brought a cry from her lips. Jaesa bit her lip and grinned, driving herself onto Pierce's cock harder, faster, taking from him what she wanted.

"Jaesa." Pierce groaned, hips rising up to her matching her rhythm, hands sliding down her sides to grab at her hips, slamming her down forcefully onto his hard length again and again.

"Yes." Jaesa hissed in pleasure, golden eyes narrowing as she felt her pleasure rise and that pulse through Pierce's cock letting her know he was close. "Give it to me! I want it!"

Jaesa's eyes narrowed again, her focus shifting even as she kept moving on him. The force came to her, doing her will as it wrapped about Pierce's throat and squeezed. She felt that pulse from his cock, the hissed wheezing of his breath even as he arched and flooded his cum inside her. Jaesa tossed her head back with a howl and joined him, bathing his cock in her pleasure.

"Mmmmm. Now that was delicious." Jaesa said, keeping Pierce inside her but stilling, straddled and perched over him.

"Could have woken me up sooner." Pierce grinned as he caught his breath and glanced about.

The suns were low on the horizon he noted through the rooms window. The Tatooine sky was a dusky blue-pink that stained the sky and contrasted against the brown stone and sand. Above the SiltShift Cantina, the room was comfortable enough, and gave a nice view over the Imperial held city of Mos Isla. It was a good enough place for a getaway while Necrolis allowed it. Down time was in short supply and they had both wanted to make the most of the chance when it had come.

Jaesa had suggested it, though Pierce suspected it had been her choice from the start. Jaesa had already mentioned seeing who could kick about the most jawas, or go fight and kill the most tusken raiders. Pierce could have easily not done any of that and just stayed in bed enjoying Jaesa herself, but he knew the sith liked to indulge herself in many ways. And so they had come to the outer rim planet.

It seemed such a short time ago when Pierce had joined Necrolis's crew and run smack into his apprentice. It had not taken them long at all to wind up naked in his bunk. She was bold, brazen, and quite honestly horny as hell. Pierce had not come across someone who so utterly embraced and enjoyed their sexuality like Jaesa. It was a different type or relationship though. They were together but not exclusive. Perhaps one of these days, Pierce thought, he'd make her settle down with him. It was not likely to be anytime soon though, the trooper knew.

"So what's on the agenda?" Pierce asked as Jaesa slid off him, striding over to stare out the large window.

Naked and bathed in the fading light, Pierce had to admit she was striking to behold. Not to mention brazen, he thought and smiled to himself. Anyone out on the street if they were to look up was certain to get an eyeful. Nothing wrong at all with that, he thought. And if they didn't like seeing a young naked woman, well Pierce figured they could just go fuck a bantha and be done with it.

"I thought we might eat, then once night falls see if we can have some fun."

"By fun you mean go kill something?" Pierce laughed as he asked the obvious question.

"Of course! Should be able to find some Tusken Raiders don't you think?" Jaesa answered back before smirking at him. " Unless my fucking you just broke you and left you unable to be a man?"

"Oh, you wish!" Pierce growled back at her to which the sith just grinned.

* * *

Tormen Darklight had followed the group he had tagged earlier in the day in the Anchorhead Cantina, keeping a safe distance away as they had crossed the desert to Mos Isla. Heading into Imperial held parts of Tatooine was not quite what Tormen had wanted to do, but then he was not about to blink at a little danger after all he had faced.

At least I had time to get my gear, Tormen thought, happy to have been able to get his armoured flight jacket and gear. The dark red and black coloured gear made him a little harder to see now that night had fallen. If he was indeed going to walk smack into Imperial territory he knew he should dress for it.

The wind had picked up some and Tormen could only hope there was not a sand storm on the way. It had been bad enough as it was piloting a speeder over the dunes, staying well back out of sight of those he followed, and having small particles of sand pelting him. It had in fact not been that pleasant an experience.

Crouching down in an alley, the smuggler peered about the corner noting the men had spread out over the street that lead to the Mos Isla cantina. They were not heavily armed, but given the advantage of surprise, they should have been able to take their targets well enough. Of course, they were not counting on him at all. He shook his head at that thought. Come out to the outer rim, have a few laughs and relax, yeah I'm really on vacation!

Tormen shook off his musing and focused back on the moment. Instinct took over at that point, the smuggler falling back into habit. He checked his stores, then his blasters to ensure he was ready. He then peered back about the corner, the smooth black face of his helmet almost invisible in the dark. He noticed the men ducking down where they had hidden, three on either side of the street.

It was then Tormen clicked the night vision filter on his helmet display on. The street became clear as day, the green tinted filter brightening things to make it easier to see. Sure enough he could make out the men on either side of the street. Further on down, walking right towards the waiting ambush, Tormen could make out two figures.

One was a female, thin and short, wearing a hooded midriff bearing top and long skirt. Even at the distance, Tormen could easily spot the lightsaber hilt that hung and bounced with each step at the woman's hip. She was sith he knew, and that realization made Tormen quite uneasy. For a moment he even had a pang of sympathy for what he knew might well befall the ambushers. Tormen knew he didn't even mess with sith if he could help it, they were just too damn dangerous and without remorse.

The woman's companion was tall, broad shouldered and thick. Tormen had no issue seeing the heavy cannon strapped and carried on the man's back. The man's heavy armour marked him as a soldier, be it Imperial or bounty hunter, but it was definitely of a heavy variety. He would not be an easy mark either.

For a moment Tormen thought about just slipping away, but he knew he could not. He needed to know what was going on and what made these two special. Whatever was going on, it included Asha, and he owed her one. Tormen knew that was a debt he was going to pay back.

From his belt pocket, Tormen pulled out a flash grenade and crept out of the alley, moving down the street closer. Once he drew close enough, he slipped behind a storage crate along the side of a closed building and waited. He counted down to three under his breath before turning off the night vision setting to avoid blinding himself. All that was left was to rise and toss the grenade.

Pierce shook his head as he trudged up the hard dirt and sand packed street. It was quiet he had noted, but then with the sand people prowling out in the desert, few ventured out once the suns went down. Jaesa had been gloating their whole way back, having won their bet on who would kill more of the tusken raiders. One of these days you'll learn not to bet on death with her, Pierce thought to himself.

He was about to ask her about food when her hand shot out and grabbed his arm bringing them up short all of the sudden. He cast a questioning look at her, but she was not paying him any attention. The small hairs on the back of his neck began to rise as he knew she was attuning to the force about them. Something had caught her attention, something not good.

"We've got trouble." Jaesa hissed low and soft. " More nerfs to the slaughter."

Pierce was already unslinging his weapon from his shoulder when he heard Jaesa give a wild cry of delight, her lightsaber springing to life in a flash of yellow energy. Jaesa charged straight ahead reckless and eager as ever, and all Pierce could do was try and catch up. Swearing under his breath, he lowered his cannon even as he saw figures pop up, weapons drawn from under cover ahead of them. There was a flash of bright light and a yell from down the street beyond the attackers Pierce could see, and then the fight was upon them as blaster fire streaked through the night air.

"Heads up! Ambush!" Tormen hollered, blasters coming to bear even as the three men, one on either side of the street turned towards him.

The men were caught unaware and hesitated, the flash grenade blinding them. Tormen took no chances and let loose with both blasters, strafing over first the men on the left, then nailing another on the right. Diving and rolling up into a crouch, Tormen fired again, the man on the left taking two blasts in the chest and going down. The others managed to duck under cover firing at him, and at the two intended targets that were now converging on them. The attacker closest to Tormen on the right side dove for cover behind a low wall even as the smuggler fired a spray of shots in his direction. The man returned fire, shoving his blaster up over the wall firing indiscriminately and without aiming in his general direction.

Amateur, Tormen frowned even as he lobbed a thermite grenade against the base of the wall. The explosion tore a chunk out of the wall, throwing the hidden man back and leaving him to lie under smoking rubble. Glancing to the strangers, Tormen saw the flash and flare of a yellow two sided lightsaber come to life and heard screams. That was accompanied by the whomp and bright flash of the big man's cannon being fired, blasts lobbed on both sides of the street.

The fight lasted but a moment longer before the street fell into silence. Tormen stood and moved out of cover, lowering his blasters but not holstering them. He did not trust sith in general, and in this case not this particular sith or her companion. Putting them away to him could be the difference between life and death.

The two strangers moved closer before drawing up feet from him. The man had re-slung his weapon onto his back, but the sith still had her saber lit and in hand. Tormen could hear the low hum and crackle of the weapon, the yellow energy blade casting a pale light that did little to penetrate the woman's hood. She made quite the figure of death, he thought, beautiful and deadly.

Tormen heard a groan and then the scrabbling sound of rock moving. Glancing over, the smuggler watched as the would be killer crawled out from under the rubble of the wall where he had tossed the grenade. Groaning and pulling himself by his hands, scrabbling for purchase in the dirt, the man fought to rise, to get away. The smuggler walked over towards the man, as did the sith and her companion.

"Who hired the mandalorians? Who's behind this?" Tormen demanded, the faceless helmet peering down at the man as they stood over him.

"Go to hell!" The man spat back.

Before Tormen could ask anything more, there was a flash of yellow that speared down and through the man's back. The weapon burned into and through the man. The hole large and yet cauterizing at the same time. The ancient weapon of force users left no blood in its wake. The man gave a cry of pain that was choked off and died in his throat, as blood filled his mouth trickling out to stain the sand. Tormen stared at the sith woman incredulously.

"He wasn't a threat! What did you do that for?"

"You've got two seconds to explain, or you're dead." The woman hissed, golden eyes turning on Tormen, glowing and burning with a bloodlust he had never seen before, even in hardened sith warriors. The woman actually managed to scare him a little.

"I'd believe her. She tends to have a mean streak." The man added before shrugging as if to say, what do you want me to do?

Tormen cocked his head to one side studying both, before finally holstering his blasters. Keeping his weapons out was going to keep the pair on guard. In the end if the sith wanted to make it a fight, she'd likely be able to kill him given the numbers and firepower they had at their disposal. No point in antagonizing them, he thought, even if he disliked the frivolous killing. Add in that he had wanted answers, and it was damn hard to get them from a corpse, the whole thing left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I'm a friend. I overheard these guys talking about a bounty on you both, as well as a friend of mine." Tormen said, glancing about before continuing. "I want to know why they were after you, and after my friend."

"I wouldn't call you a friend, but you showed up at the right time." The man remarked, hand moving to touch the sith on the arm, and the woman gave him a look before shutting down her lightsaber. "Who are you?"

"Name's Tormen, just a spacer with a conscience I guess."

"I'm Pierce, this is Jaesa." Pierce nodded to Tormen before glancing about them as well. "We should get out of sight here and talk I think."

"Agreed." Tormen said back, following the two of them towards the cantina.

I hope you know what you are doing, Tormen thought to himself. One step then another was taken as the smuggler followed after Pierce and Jaesa, walking himself right into the mouth of the enemy.


	8. Chapter 7

**SPACE – THE WRAITH**

Necrolis paced the durasteel deck plating of the Wraith's lounge area, brow furrowed in thought and hands clasped together at his back. He could feel the pulse of the ship as it travelled through hyperspace, knowing it would still be some time before they reached their destination. Too long, he mused, it is taking too long. Normally he was not that impatient, but this time that nagging feeling would not leave him, and it was making him irritable. For a moment he contemplated having Vette work on the engines to get more power, but shoved the thought aside. No need to risk breaking the ship.

It had been a short call with Teffa, followed by another call to get Malavai Quinn back aboard. He had yet to be able to get in contact with Pierce or Jaesa, but he was less worried about them. If anything were to happen to his apprentice after all, Necrolis would have felt such through the force. Pity the fool who went after Jaesa, he thought with a grin, knowing how his apprentice had no qualms about killing.

Jaesa had once been a prize worth having, a padawan to the Jedi. Baras had feared her so badly he had Necrolis chasing after her. In the end, after coaxing her out and taking care of the jedi who had tried to protect her, Necrolis had turned her to the dark side. Jaesa Willsaam had embraced and revelled in being sith, in the freedom that came from embracing her emotions and feelings. Even he had been stunned by the sudden dark transformation she had undergone once he had turned her.

"You look like a long tailed manka cat in a room full of rocking chairs." Vette cracked as she leaned against the bulkhead leading to their quarters. Necrolis cast a glance at her and shook his head, having to fight against the smile she was trying to draw from him.

"I just hate waiting." Necrolis muttered, "Something is coming."

"Well we got Captain Killjoy and the creepy crone on board like you wanted." Vette remarked, referring to Malavai Quinn, and the sith warrior Aela Darkstar.

Necrolis had been adamant Quinn bring the woman along with him. The woman creeped Vette out, and the twi'lek was not thrilled at all having her aboard. Of course both of them knew there was an ongoing relationship between them. One that Necrolis had instigated a long while back. What happens on fleet, stays on fleet, Vette thought with a smirk. It was fortuitous Quinn had been with her at the time Necrolis had told him to get back to the ship.

"Watch it." Necrolis growled giving his wife a pointed stare. "Don't make me get out the shock collar."

Vette grinned and moved over to her husband, leaning in to kiss him before winking. "Oh come on that could be fun."

Necrolis shook his head and rolled his eyes at the woman. Only Vette could take a warning and turn it into foreplay. In answer to her, Necrolis just smacked her on the ass before moving and settling down on the padded bench seating. The last thing he needed was Aela getting annoyed more than usual with the twi'lek. Aela had a temper, and a very dark sadistic side to her. Vette did not know the woman that well, and Necrolis did not really want his wife causing him problems he would rather not have to deal with. He would need to ensure his wife and his sister didn't go blaster to saber anytime soon.

Vette watched him a moment, grinning at the slap to her ass. She was glad to have Quinn back, even if the other sith had come along or not. She was still left wondering what the bounty hunter had said that made Necrolis so uneasy and upset, scrambling to get moving. Whatever it was, the twi'lek felt certain she was going to need her gree armour and blasters soon enough.

"I'm not interrupting now, am I?" The voice was soft but held an edge, a gravelly tone that left no doubt who it belonged to.

"Aela!" Necrolis gave the sith a smile before patting a hand on the table for the white haired sith to come join him, even as he relaxed himself.

"And I'll just take care of the bridge here." Vette remarked, turning abruptly and leaving for the cockpit of the ship. Aela Darkstar cast a glance with pale grey eyes after the twi'lek as she quickly disappeared.

"Something tells me I should just force choke her ass." Aela Darkstar commented offhandedly as she settled across the table from Necrolis.

In truth she was joking, but that was only because she knew the woman was married to Necrolis. If it had been anyone else, her rudeness and clear dislike would have left her fighting for breath. Aela had not really gotten to know the twi'lek, and had barely said two words to here the few times they had been about one another. That included their wedding as well. Of course Quinn kept her rather distracted when she had been about too.

"No permanent damage." Necrolis remarked pointedly before grinning at her. Aela arched an eyebrow at the sith. It was rare Necrolis ever cracked a joke. He was usually far too serious for such. And as for him smiling, she could have counted the times on one hand that had happened.

"So what was so important I made Quinn beg till he was in near tears to get me aboard your ship?" Aela asked the man. "And just what is going on?"

"Someone is out to kill us, Aela, all of us." Necrolis answered her, the frown on his face returning. "Teffa got the bounty list. All of us are on it, you, and every other last family member."

"Brother, if someone wants my head they are welcome to try." Aela grinned at him and shrugged.

The woman knew she had a list of enemies too numerous to count. Such came with being sith, and having been in the spotlight in the efforts against the Republic. It was the same for Necrolis, she knew. For every success, every life they erased from existence, there was some family member or friend that wanted revenge.

"Oh, I know that all too well." Necrolis remarked back. "Sister, whoever is behind this is connected though. I can feel the disturbance in the force. Together we are better than apart."

Aela Darkstar looked at her brother and nodded, knowing the truth of his words. If she focused on the force she could feel the same disturbance, and it bothered her. The fact Necrolis was going to lengths to get them all together made her see how grave the situation was. The only other times most of them had been together since the days on Ziost had in fact been Necrolis' and Teffa's weddings. Darkstar family reunions were few and far between. Even then most of them she had not seen despite the weddings. Some of her adopted siblings she had not seen in so long she could have sworn they were likely dead, and Shadelis was in fact.

"So where are we going?" Aela finally asked, settling back and letting those dark grey eyes stare right into Necrolis's.

"We're going to get Bloodshade." Necrolis answered after a moment as he leaned back and settled into the cushion of the bench seating. "She's on Drommund Kaas."


	9. Chapter 8

**DROMMUND KAAS**

Blackheart Darkstar crouched low in the foliage, dark red eyes burning in anger as he peered about him. The fingers on his left hand twitched as he gripped the lightsaber hilt hard, itching to hear the hiss of energy as he brought it to life. Better the hunter than the hunted, he thought.

He had been heading to the dark temple with his mother and mentor, Bloodshade, when the jungle had turned into one giant blaster filled fight. Mandalorians had seemingly come out of the woodwork about them, and in the chaotic moments just after being jumped, they had become separated. The initial fight had been quick, mini rockets and blaster fire coming from all directions, mingling with the blue hued lightning and dirt kicked up by use of force slams to gain distance for them. The jungle had filled with smoke and fire.

Blackheart had taken two of the Mandalorians down since, playing hide and seek with them in the jungle. The first he caught crossing a small stream of water. Lightning was useful, especially when the man had been standing in such a good conductor. The warrior's armour had smoked and burst into flames about the seams as he fried out its systems along with the person within. The other he had caught crouched down and unawares. Blackheart had crept in close, letting his double bladed lightsaber sever the helmet from the body, head within in a clean quick stroke. He could only hope Bloodshade was faring equally as well somewhere out there.

"Where are you, mother?" Blackheart hissed.

"Behind you."

Blackheart growled and spun on one foot, hand bringing up his lightsaber and igniting it, the red blades springing to life horizontal out before him from either end of the hilt. The zabrak's eyes narrowed and looked about a moment before seeing the slight shimmer standing beside a tree a couple feet away. Well out of reach, but had it been anyone else, I would have been a dead man, Blackheart thought angrily.

Bloodshade dropped her disguise, letting go of the force she used to wrap about herself to disappear almost entirely from sight. The woman moved forward and crouched down beside her adopted son, even as he shut down his weapon. She grinned inside the ancient sith helmet she wore. A family heirloom passed down, or so the force ghost Kallig, her ancient relative, had told her. She was still uncertain about the validity of that. Ratattaki in heritage, an orphan as it were, she could not quite reconcile the fact she might have had a powerful sith related to her.

Bloodshade wore her customary red armour, the lightly plated upper chest and lower sith robes marked her station as an inquisitor. Blackheart knew with the old, skull looking metal helmet she looked terrifying at the best of times. Despite that, he noted the burnt sections on the robes and the charred mark where a shot had grazed the armour plating at her shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her.

"No, but a handful of them are." Bloodshade said in a tone that left no mistake the Mandalorians had lost a few more men. Blackheart could only grin, noting the woman was in a foul mood. That was a good thing, he knew. She was always dangerous when put out.

"Any idea how many of these bastards are out there?"

"Too many." Bloodshade commented and shook her head. They were well outnumbered, and sooner or later their luck would run out she knew. She had managed to get some separation from her attackers, long enough to have thought things through.

"We are going to need to split up."

"I'm not running from these dogs." Blackheart growled, spitting on the ground for emphasis.

"Don't be foolish and blinded by hate, my son." Bloodshade commented, casting a glance about watching for more mandalorians. "We have no idea how many of them there are, why they are after us, or who sent them. They hunt for credits and glory, and right now we are the prey."

Blackheart swore under his breath and shook his cowled head. As was his usual habit he wore lightly armoured all black robes with its deep cowl covering his horned and tattooed head. Much as he wanted to argue, he knew he could not find any fault in Bloodshade's logic. If they split up there was a good chance one, if not both of them, would get away. At the very least it split the number of foes they faced.

"Whoever sent them, I am going to rip out his heart and hold it before their eyes as they die."

Bloodshade grinned behind her helmet hearing his words. Blackheart had fury and passion to spare, but it was still not tempered by experience. Soon though, Blackheart would ascend to be a great sith inquisitor, following in her footsteps. For today however, she could only hope he would do as told and follow her lead without getting too creative. Her adoptive son was nothing if not a handful at the best of times.

"I want you out of the line of fire. You are to go to Korriban. The rules on fighting and killing there still hold true for the most part." Bloodshade confessed. "Take my ship and go there. Follow your instincts."

"Fine." Blackheart growled, unsure why he was going to the sith home world, and still unhappy with how things were going. "And what about you, mother?"

"I am going to go get Khem, and together we will find out who is behind this. And then, my son, we shall have our revenge."

Bloodshade watched Blackheart slip off, smiling within her helmet as he left. He was becoming all he could be, growing well under her tutelage. He would do as told, but grudgingly. He always had before, though she understood all too well the desire to find and kill whoever was responsible. I've certainly made enough enemies.

"My daughter, you must take heed and caution."

Bloodshade turned in her crouch, startled hearing the hollow resonant voice. She relaxed a moment later seeing the pale translucent form of Kallig standing and watching her. While she was not sure she fully trusted what he had revealed about her lineage, he had not lied to her at all. It had been a long time since last she had seen him, but he had a bad habit of popping up when trouble was coming. Still, Kallig had sworn he had been seen for the last time back before she had killed Thanaton. What was he doing here now?

"Kallig." Bloodshade said the name of the force ghost, nodding to him. "And what do I owe this visit to? I thought I was not going to see you ever again."

"You, my daughter, are in grave danger. I have seen wait awaits you. This is why the force brings me to you now."

Bloodshade cocked her helmeted head to one side, studying the shade of her supposed relative. One of these days I need to do a check into such, a bit of blood would prove the claim once and for all, she thought. She knew enough not to doubt Kallig though. He had been right about Zash, had warned her and even helped her then and after. His strength had been part of many ghosts she had bound to draw power from in her fight with Thanaton.

"I'm guessing this attack is tied to such." Bloodshade said to him. "And I don't suppose you can tell me what in the bloody hell is going on?"

"You will face yourself, your past." Kallig said pacing back and forth as he spoke. "All you think you know is at an end. Prepare yourself, daughter, but know you are not alone. And know you sit amongst your enemies on the Dark Council. Seek not their help, for they have betrayed you."

Bloodshade shook her head. Damn force ghost, always so bloody cryptic, she thought. He told her just enough to help, but nothing really useful at all. It left her only with more questions. Kallig had a habit of doing that. Annoyed all the more, there was nothing more Bloodshade could do but head off to find her deshade, and then a way off Drommund Kaas. The last words of the ghost lingered in her mind however, about the Dark Council. She had earned that seat defeating Darth Thanaton, but not without argument at her placement among them. She had been dubbed Darth Nox, but titles were meaningless. Others had risen on the broken bones of fallen council members before, it was nothing new. If they are against me, Bloodshade thought, then things are grave indeed.


	10. Chapter 9

**TATOOINE**

Tormen Darklight felt the blow even through his helmet, taking a moment to register that he was on the floor and on his back. Sure enough, it had not taken long for the sith woman and her companion to realize he was in the employ of the Republic and to act swiftly. The woman had hit him, a shoving blow by way of the force at her command. Lying there, his drink spilt, and dazed he could only seem to stare up at the sith. She stood over him, yellow blade of her saber pointed down at him.

"Jaesa, don't!" Pierce growled from where he remained seated.

"This republic dog should be put down." Jaesa snarled back without taking her eyes off Tormen.

"If it's all the same I'd just as soon keep breathing." Tormen cracked wise despite the situation, then glanced to Pierce. "Hey, c'mon! I didn't have to save your lives!"

"Jaesa." Pierce said her name again, the tone of such making the woman flick the power off on her weapon, though she did not move from over top of him.

"Ya know you're kinda cute when you're in a killing mood." Tormen flirted, his words this time actually making the sith smile. Still, that smile made Tormen's skin break out in goose bumps. There was something exciting as much as there was something dangerous about that smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Jaesa said in a tone that was half sweet, half threatening, as she back away and moved to stand beside Pierce.

Tormen rose and grabbed his chair even as Pierce tipped the table back into place. Settling into his seat once more, the smuggler studied both Jaesa and Pierce. He could only hope the big man had as good and firm hold over the woman as he appeared to. She was a loose cannon, Tormen had decided. Risha would hate her, he grinned as he had the thought. Of course pretty women always hated other pretty women.

"Ok, so where were we. " Tormen remarked, deciding it was best to just get back to business. "Any idea why someone would be trying to kill you two, let alone my friend?"

"Maybe your Jedi just decided spending credits was easier than losing in a stand up fight?" Jaesa threw the gauntlet down right away and Tormen watched Pierce just shake his head. Yes the jedi were suddenly flush with credits and looking to buy the deaths of Imperials and Sith, Tormen thought.

"Doubtful there." Tormen replied. "Since my friend happens to be part of the order, seems we have a common foe out there."

Pierce frowned, mulling that information over. For once, he actually wished Quinn was about. As insufferable as the man was about protocol and following directives, he had quite the analytical mind and would have been useful in dealing with this. The fact there was someone putting up a lot of credits, someone targeting them, and the fact they had no reason why made Pierce uneasy. Jaesa was muttering under her breath, which did not surprise him, but he could tell she was sick of the politics and subterfuge. She preferred to have a straight up fight, kill or be killed. Not that he could blame her. I'm going to get a headache with this crap, Pierce thought.

"I still say someone in the Republic is behind this." Jaesa growled.

"Maybe it's just the Sith doing it. Wouldn't be the first time you guys tried to kill your own." Tormen shot back before he could bite his tongue on the thought.

Jaesa made to start forward at Tormen, but stopped as she heard the armoured footfalls drawing someone else uninvited into the room. Her hand once again found her lightsaber and it hummed to life as the golden energy blades came streaking out of the hilt. Pierce and Tormen had both registered the intruder as well almost at the same time. Both men rose, weapons coming to their hands. The personal dislike was quickly set aside as they readied themselves for another attack.

"What in the name of the Sarlaac?" Teffa Darkstar swore as he entered the room, taking in the two people he sought before his gaze fell on Tormen Darklight. Of all the people Teffa had thought he might run into on Tatooine, the smuggler had not even made the list.

"Oh crap!" Tormen swore, foot kicking out to knock over the table once more, even as he dove behind it for cover. "This is just not my day!"

"Knew I smelt something." Teffa growled, even as he grabbed his own blaster and knocked over a large bookshelf for cover of his own.

With the bounty hunter blocking the only way in and out of the room, Tormen realized he was effectively trapped. There was only one thing he could do under the circumstances. With no means of flight, the smuggler squeezed the triggers of his blasters. A barrage of shots dotted along the length of the tipped over shelf the bounty hunter was using for cover. Teffa's head popped over the shelf and he let loose a barrage of his own fire, forcing Tormen to duck down behind the table. As he made to pop back up, a gout of flame from the bounty hunter's flamethrower bathed over the table, forcing him to take cover once more, the table surface beginning to smoke and melt.

"What in the name of the abyss are you doing here?" Tormen yelled, slipping a hand over the melted tabletop to fire off a few more shots.

"Killing you, isn't it obvious?" Teffa growled back letting loose with a volley of fire before raising a hand and firing off a small dart that hit the wall above where Tormen was hiding.

Tormen heard the wall get hit casting a glance up before swearing aloud. Scarcely a heartbeat later, the explosive dart exploded blowing a hole in the wall. Chunks of plastisteel wall plating showered down on him. For a moment he thought about tossing a thermal grenade, but in such close quarters that was a last resort weapon. He'd likely kill all of them doing that. As it was the explosive dart had been dangerous enough. Would the galaxy really miss a bunch of Imperial and Sith scum? Would they give me a medal post humusly? Tormen had to laugh at his own thoughts before firing once again over the top of the table.

"ENOUGH!"

The voice was female, melodic even if she was screaming above the blaster fire in the room. Silence followed in the wake of that yell. Tormen took the chance to peek over the edge of the burnt, ruined table. Pierce remained standing against the back wall, Jaesa beside him her lightsaber still lit and ready even if they were staying out of the shootout. He could see Teffa's armoured head above the bookshelf that was a smouldering ruin as well, following his gaze towards the doorway and who had yelled.

The woman barely was tall enough to come to Tormen's chest, dark hair bobbed in cut and ear length. She wore armoured pants but a loose fitting black top with hood that did little to hide the fact she had a swollen belly. Who the hell brings a pregnant woman to a gun fight, Tormen wondered? Better question was who's kid was Mako carrying, since she had been part of Teffa's crew for as long as Tormen had crossed paths with them.

"Mako." Teffa said, rising and moving over to her only to have her punch him in the chest.

"You trigger happy, testosterone laden, gamorrean brained idiot!" Mako fumed at her husband. "And you, you scruffy, tauntaun loving, womanizing, poor excuse for a spacer!"

Tormen laughed and shrugged at the comment as the woman pointed at him. He'd been called far worse a time or two, but coming from a pregnant woman, that ranked high on the creativity scale. Glancing at Teffa, the bounty hunter just shrugged back at him. Clearly she was with him, but if he was any judge of a woman, and he'd known enough to say he was qualified, Teffa was the one that needed to worry. It didn't take much of a sure bet to know Mako was carrying Teffa's child.

"Both of you put your guns away before I shoot you both in the balls!"

"Can I watch?" Jaesa grinned, the smile remaining even as both Pierce and Mako glared at her.

"What are you doing here, smuggler?" Teffa demanded, deciding it was best to just get to business and change the subject before Mako got around to unleashing her anger on him again.

"Besides getting shot at, punched, and hanging out with an unsavoury crowd?" Tormen cracked and then shrugged at the man's question. "Would you believe I'm on vacation?"

Pierce groaned at the banter as he realized he had been right. He was getting a headache. At least he knew who the strangers were in this case, and they were far from a threat. Necrolis knew this bounty hunter and those who he had as crew. If Necrolis trusted the bounty hunter, then Pierce felt certain they could as well. It didn't hurt that the man was armed to the teeth, which if anyone else tried taking shots at them, they would have some heavy guns to even the odds.

"He saved us from an ambush. It seems someone wants us dead." Pierce threw out, watching as Teffa nodded in response. It didn't seem to surprise the bounty hunter, Pierce noted.

"That's why Necrolis asked me to come get you two." Teffa remarked. "Seems there's a price on all our heads."

"And that includes you, scruffy." Mako chimed in, nodding to Tormen.

The news was a bit surprising, but Tormen had to admit not out of the realm of possibility. Given his enemies in the Hutt Cartel, organized crime gangs, smugglers guild, as well as Republic and Imperial forces, finding out he was a mark was not a surprise. On one hand he was actually flattered, but on the other Tormen could not help but think this time he was in way over his head. When Jedi and Sith, Imperial and Republic were all being targeted, it was a little more grave a situation.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Tormen commented.

"You ain't the only one." Teffa remarked. "We better get out of here while we can. Much as I am loathe to say it, you'd better just tag along, Tormen."

"Oh joy!" Tormen remarked, falling in line as they slipped out in behind Pierce and Jaesa. "This is some vacation."

* * *

The Mos Isla space port was not far from the cantina. As they had been before, the streets were empty of people, not even the jawas were out scavenging whatever they could find. Teffa lead the group, the bounty hunter watching his sensor readouts in his helmet carefully. His trigger finger was itching, and it had nothing to do with having just had a blaster fight with Tormen Darklight.

The bounty hunter made an imposing figure at the best of time, but in the black tionese armour with its red accent, he was all the more intimidating. The fact he and Mako had added enough armaments to his weapons systems that he was literally a walking arsenal might have had something to do with it as well. Times like now however, Teffa knew he stood out like a sore thumb. A heavily armoured bounty hunter walking down a deserted street was not exactly inconspicuous.

"Torian, prep the Wolf for immediate dust off, get her ready." Mako said over the comm link, voice low. "We're coming in hot most likely."

Teffa glanced back and saw Mako right in step behind him, then Jaesa and Pierce, followed lastly by Tormen. The bounty hunter hoped Mako was wrong on her last words. If they could just get to the ship and off planet without a fight, he would be far happier. Tormen had his blasters out and was watching their backs, Teffa noted. He had to grudgingly admit he was glad the man was there. He was after all, good with his blasters. He also had a penchant for getting into and out of trouble. In this case the latter would prove handy, Teffa knew.

"Tormen, keep a sharp eye out." Teffa commented over his shoulder, though he knew it was hardly necessary.

Tormen was about to answer the man when he noted movement above them on the building rooftops just as they entered the wide open square leading to the entrance to the space port. Pierce and Teffa had also seen motion, their weapons in their hands even as they reacted to the spotted threat. Tormen gave a shout of warning before opening fire. The Mandalorians had set a trap, the smuggler realized. They had bought and used the other men, likely watching to assess their skills before they attacked themselves. They had hunted them.

The still of the night was shattered as the square erupted in blaster fire. Mini rockets screamed down even as they scrambled for cover and returned fire. Teffa brought up his portable shield and set himself, the pale blue glow of energy forming about him. Teffa brought up his arm firing three mini rockets from his shoulders, streaking small trails up to the rooftop. The explosion hurled two figures off into the air, to fall to the ground with thuds and remain motionless.

"Mandalorians." Pierce growled, noting the two bodies and the blue and white distinctive armour they were wearing. Both hands gripped the heavy cannon, sweeping his line of fire along the rooftop forcing more attackers to duck and take cover. Pierce knew they were in trouble. The Mandalorians had the high ground and effectively had put them in a kill box.

"Well it wouldn't be a party unless someone invited them to shoot up the place." Tormen cracked wise as he let go a hail of shots that toppled another mandalorian from above over the edge of a building.

"You know it's good!" Pierce growled back over his shoulder to the smuggler, "It's drawn the finest mercenaries for hire!"

Jaesa stood her ground and shook her head at the banter of the two men. Shots came at her, but the sith caught the blaster bolts with her lightsaber, deflecting them harmlessly away. She gritted her teeth as she watched the ranged attacks. There was little more she could do but stand and block given the distance and it annoyed her.

"If you all are done taking the kills, perhaps we should get the hell out of here?" The sith muttered.

Teffa glanced about before firing a pair of wrist rockets into another one of the Mandalorians. The rockets found their mark, exploding into the mercenary and launching him backwards right off his feet. Teffa knew he had taken him down, even if he couldn't see that he was not getting up. The sith was right, they were out in the open and it was only a matter of time before someone got off a lucky shot on one of them, he knew.

"Tormen, lead the break for the space port." Teffa barked the order. "Pierce with me, we provide cover."

Pierce grunted in acknowledgement, shifting himself closer to the bounty hunter, taking the right side while Teffa covered the left. Tormen moved forward, blasters strafing upwards even as he sprinted for the entrance ahead. Mako and Jaesa followed right on his heels, the sith using the force to ensure any shots at them were deflected. Once they were halfway, Pierce and Teffa began moving after them. The two men let their weapons blaze as the Mandalorians tried in vain to gun them down while they were within the gauntlet they had set up.

Mako took over leading once they had reached the entrance of the spaceport. Teffa bringing up the rear paused as he reached the entrance himself. To be safe he set up a pair of laser proximity mines just inside the entrance. That's going to make for a real surprise, he thought before racing to catch up with the rest of the group. Reaching the hanger they found the ramp down and ready for them. Racing to the StarWolf, Teffa cast a last glance back before his fist pounded on the button to raise the walkway, barking into the intercom.

"We're in, lift off and get us off this dirtball!"


	11. Chapter 10

**KORRIBAN**

Shadelis Darkstar crouched low, staring about what seemed to be a far too quiet training center grounds that lay below and in front of her. Korriban usually had acolytes all about the great temple and the grounds, but for some reason she did not see a single soul. It made her wary. The only reason acolytes would not be about was if they were being kept from doing their trials. Few reasons were good enough for that to happen.

"You sure you don't want me down there with you?" Kaliyo's voice came over the comm link to her.

"No." Shadelis answered flatly, knowing they had already argued over this point, let alone argued over coming to the sith home world. "I want your finger on the trigger in case I need covering fire to get out of here."

She could hear Kaliyo mutter something under her breath but not make out the exact words. It made the chiss smile. Shaking her head, Shadelis moved forward slowly, darting from cover to cover, picking her way down the slope of the cliff that ringed the back of the sith academy temple. The slope was not without its dangers, but it did keep her cautiously out of sight. The approach was the best option she had, Shadelis knew.

Having the ratattaki with the ship, knowing the weapons system were under her thumb, and if need be a bombardment could be dropped from on high, gave Shadelis an added measure of comfort. It was slight however, given the number of force users all about her. If there was a trap ahead, she had little choice but to walk into it and hope for the best. Hope for the best, she reminded herself.

"I've reached the temple, Kaliyo." Shadelis informed as she sprinted from the boulders about the base of the slope to the rear wall of the academy. "Will lose comms once I enter."

"Copy that." Kaliyo responded, biting her lip as she studied the sensor screens watching from orbit. She did not like this plan one bit. Might as well break into a hutt's treasure vault while we're at it, she mused.

The temple was equally as quiet as the grounds about the academy. There were no acolytes in sight, or even the trainers themselves about. The great ramp way entrance was deserted. It was far from normal and it made the small hairs on the back of the chiss' neck stand on end. Shadelis may have been getting a bad feeling about things, but she pressed forward, darting across the large open common area at the top of the ramp and slipping within. If the lack of people made her nervous, her feelings were all the more so as she noted not even the guards seemed to be in the hallways.

Finding a small nook out of sight along the wall, Shadelis pulled out the data pad and checked the map she had loaded. The schematic of the inside layout of the temple seemed accurate from what she could tell as she ran over her route in her mind, memorizing it. The computer banks were on the upper level, but she had already determined to head to one of the offices on the lower level to use a spike to gain access. It meant a greater distance between the heads of the academy, and the dark council chambers, and her.

Pushing off the wall, Shadelis made her way carefully into the main central area, taking in the two towering statues, and stairwells that lead to the upper levels of the temple. She caught sight of movement, a couple acolytes, but they were in a hurry and she was able to slip into the side hallway undetected.

"Who are you?" A female voice demanded, making Shadelis swear under her breath as she stopped dead in her tracks.

The chiss glanced over her shoulder, red eyes taking in the pure blooded sith woman. Shadelis studied the woman carefully, recognizing her from the briefing files. She was Assistant Overseer Loun. Shadelis let a bit of the tension ease from her. If she was going to wind up running into someone, at least it was this woman. She might well prove helpful, she thought.

"Overseer Loun, so nice to finally meet you." Shadelis remarked, keeping calm and still so as not to spook the woman. The last thing she needed was a fight, or for the woman to just simply sound an alarm.

"I will ask this one more time, who are you?" Loun stared hard at the chiss she had found skulking about.

The woman was clearly no acolyte, and was not an overseer or trainer. It was not uncommon for chiss to be about, but this woman was clearly not supposed to be here. The fact she was wearing black gree armour, lighted in blue, with a sniper rifle over her shoulder marked her as trouble.

"Don't be rash now." Shadelis smiled to the woman as she spoke. "Our mutual friend, the Emperor's Wrath, would be most distraught to find you had been so unkind to me."

Loun gave the woman a hard, measuring look at hearing such. Whoever this intruder was, they clearly knew things about her no one should. That made her all the more dangerous in the Overseer's eyes. Nobody, save for she and Necrolis, knew anything about any contact they had shared while he had been on Korriban. It seemed forever ago at that, though she had kept appraised of his success. Still, Loun knew, if this stranger was in some way tied to him, the last thing she wanted to do was overreact and cause a problem. It made her hesitate.

"And why would such a one care about a chiss, let alone a lowly Overseer?" Loun questioned, playing innocent as best she could.

"Because I doubt those in charge here would want to know an Overseer was screwing an acolyte, even if he was destined for greatness." Shadelis said, keeping her voice low but her red eyes narrowed meaningfully. There was no point in beating about the bush. The longer the standoff continued, the greater the chances someone would stumble upon them.

Shadelis could see Loun stiffen at her words, the understanding that she knew far more than anyone should about her. Shadelis knew it was a dangerous play she was making, but a necessary one. Necrolis should have known his secrets would at some point be uncovered. Then again, Shadelis had really had to pry and dig to find such, and in all honesty it had been a rather lucky moment at that. Darth Baras was just that paranoid and that much of an asshole. He had actually slipped a recorder into Necrolis's gear to keep tabs on him.

"What do you want?" Loun demanded, her own eyes narrowing and glaring at the chiss. The woman was a threat, but for the moment her ties to the Emperor's Wrath were keeping her from being sliced in two by a lightsaber blade.

"I need your help, and so does Necrolis." Shadelis said. " I need a computer terminal, and I will explain as we go."

Loun arched an eyebrow at the woman's words. Necrolis was one of the toughest sith she knew. He had slain the usurper, the false emperor, and also taken out Darth Baras. If he was in danger, it meant someone equally strong, if not more so. Self- preservation told Loun to just sound the alarm, or even just walk away. In the end she knew she was not going to, if for no other reason than sentiment.

"Why should I trust you?" Loun finally asked, seeking any reason to justify what she was already going to do.

"I'm Necrolis' sister." Shadelis finally said, knowing she had to use such to her advantage now. At her words Loun merely nodded acceptance and beckoned her to follow.

* * *

Loun listened as the chiss talked, frowning as she mulled over the information she had been given. To her credit, the chiss had not withheld information. The woman trusted her as she wanted Loun to trust in return. Finding out the woman was considered Necrolis' sister made it a bit easier to relax around Shadelis, but Loun still had grave concerns. The least of those concerns was being caught with the woman inside the academy.

"Whatever you are searching for, I have a feeling you are not going to like it." The Overseer commented, peering over the chiss' shoulder at the computer terminal screen.

Shadelis nodded and spared the sith a smile. The woman was right of course, she knew. The more Shadelis was discovering the more she had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had been able to get into the main system easy enough. After that it was locate and download the files on Doctor Ordann, as well as a few others on the Darkstar Legacy. In truth she was about to log out when she had spotted a related file buried well into the file logs. Security on it was tight and it was classified, but she was able to get around the blocks. Shadelis gave a quick read on screen before saving the file as well and then turning to the pure blooded sith woman.

"You wouldn't happen to know Lord Mekhis would you?"

Loun scowled hearing the name and then spat on the floor in disgust. She knew the name well, as most sith did. Mekhis was a dark lord, and one that had utterly no morality, no shred of honour, or mercy. Even the council feared and shunned her. Hearing of her involvement, even if just in name, made Loun uneasy.

"She is one not to be trifled with. You'd best go." Loun remarked glancing about. "Know that if she is involved, your lives hang in the balance of whatever mad scheme the woman has concocted."

Shadelis could hear the fear that tinged the woman's voice and nodded. She agreed it was time she got herself out of the temple, away from sith and Imperials alike. She had more research to do, and family to locate. Rising, Shadelis paused a moment and stepped up to Loun, hands grabbing her face and kissing her hard on the lips a moment. Stunned Loun froze, staring at the chiss as she pulled back.

"Thank you, from Necrolis and I both."

Loun felt her face grow hot as her cheeks flushed at the kiss and the woman's words. Unable to find any words, she settled for nodding back in answer. While the woman had set her aback, Loun was already thinking ahead. What she knew of Mekhis was enough to make her stomach churn. Worse, she knew such events would also put Necrolis' adoptive son, Raistlis, in danger. Loun may not have wanted to get involved, but she had promised Necrolis to keep an eye on the acolyte, and she knew she needed to act quickly to uphold that promise.

Shadelis fled the office, sprinting her way down the quiet halls of the sith academy, pausing as she looked out into the central area at its heart once again. There were more people about now. Shadelis noted trainers, overseers, and a handful of acolytes. There was no way now to get through unseen. She could also see the royal guardsmen standing in the hallway, an obstacle that prevented her from reaching outside. Guess it's the hard way, Shadelis thought with regret, and wondering where everyone had been not that long ago before.

Unslinging her rifle, she thumbed it to automatic and carried it down at her side. Stepping out at a slow steady walk, she did her best to keep the weapon at the ready, but not completely visible. She moved with purpose in a line for the entry, eyes scanning about as she went without moving her head. The red eyes marked everyone, watching for the inevitable threat and attack to come. Her luck held and she was able to reach the hallway unnoticed.

Immediately the royal guard on either side of the entry were on her. Shadelis brought herself up as the guards moved to block her way, electrostaffs meeting together between them. Shadelis smiled even as the one demanded to know who she was and what she was doing there. In a fluid quick motion the rifle came up and the blasts tore through the guard's armour and chest. Shadelis turned quickly, rifle spraying shots even as cries rose up and acolytes scattered, the second guard dropping by her feet. At such a close range, Shadelis knew the rifle was so high powered the shots were going to rip right through armour and body alike with ease.

A shot caught her shoulder a glancing blow, Shadelis rolling with the hit. Spinning and using the momentum she dropped, rifle seeking out the new threat. Two more royal guard were coming down the hallway, a trooper crouched and firing down the middle of the hall at her between them. Shadelis grit her teeth and took her time, snapping off a handful of shots that caught the trooper from left hip up to right shoulder dropping him.

The first royal guard had reached her by then. Shadelis brought the rifle up to block the downward strike of the electrostaff in his hands, even as the second guard closed in. As the second guard drew in to attack on the side, Shadelis used the stock of the rifle to smash into his helmeted head. The blow shattered the lens, staggering the guard back. With space obtained, Shadelis turned her attention back to the first guard.

One hand dropped to her belt, drawing out the vibroblade she also carried. The strike was clean and efficient, the blade driven straight through armour and flesh, piercing the guard's heart. Wrenching the blade out, Shadelis then turned and threw the blade at the second guard who was just recovering from the blow to the head. The weapon buried itself with the force of the toss hilt deep in the guard's chest.

The cries had alerted more guards and troopers, and a klaxon alarm echoed through the academy. As the shots began raining down, Shadelis broke into a run down the hallway, following it out to the main entrance of the temple. Even as she found comms returned, Shadelis was pulling a thermite grenade out and lobbing it back into the entry. Crouching near the entryway, the chiss scanned outside before turning to fire at her pursuers, forcing them to hide back about the bend in the hallway.

"Kaliyo, mark my position now and fire. Don't wait!" Shadelis ordered before sprinting down the ramp even as she heard the explosion of the grenade and felt the shake of the concussive force through the ground.

She reached the bottom of the great ramp before she heard the orbital strike slam into the walkway and entrance to the temple. The explosion was all she could hear, the force of it throwing her forward clear off her feet to land face down in the reddish dirt and sand. Rolling over, Shadelis glanced back behind her. All she could see was a large black cloud, rising and swirling about obscuring the sight of the academy. Forcing herself to rise, the chiss ran for the landing platform knowing she had little time before she would face more opposition. They're going to have a hell of a cleaning bill, she thought with a small smile.

"Get down here and pick me up. We've got to get out of here in a hurry."

"Don't worry hun, already on my way." Kaliyo answered back.


	12. Chapter 11

**SPACE – THE OUTER RIM**

Teffa Darkstar sat in the command chair of the StarWolf, hands steepled before him as he stared out the viewport watching the swirling white-blue of hyperspace sliding by. It would be a while before they reached their destination, and the ship was more crowded than he was used to. Hiding up on the flight deck out of the way was for the best, he knew. It meant he didn't get aggravated and shove someone out the airlock to take a walk.

They were short some of his crew, given they had gone to tend to personal business, but he still had Blizz down in the engine room. The little jawa was rather handy to have around and honestly, Teffa liked the little guy. He kept him laughing and from wanting to shove some of his rougher edged crew like Skadge out into space. Beside him, Torian the young mandalorian was still aboard as well. Both would be handy in a fight. Skadge was a pain in the ass but he could fight, and Torian though young had his own set of skills. He had already put the call out to have Gault and Skadge catch up with them in a hurry.

Mako's light steps made him turn in his chair, dark eyes taking her in a moment. He smiled at her approach, but it faded though as he saw Tormen Darklight walking behind her. The man smirked at him, and Teffa could not help but think about airlocks once more. While he might have respected the smuggler, there was still no love lost between them. One of these days I might have to collect on the bounties on him, Teffa mused.

"Looks like we got away clean." Mako remarked, giving Teffa a wink and knowing how the two men were about one another. "Torian is getting the others settled as well."

"Good. We're going to head to a safe house for now, wait for Necrolis to get word to us." Teffa said, laying out the plan.

"I need to get word out." Tormen said, knowing full well it would end up an argument, but it was a conversation he could not put aside. "You all aren't the only ones being targeted in whatever mess this all is."

Teffa made to speak then stopped himself. Biting down his objection, he thought about it a moment and knew the smuggler was right. He was doing what he could to protect himself and those he knew. To expect Tormen to do any less was idiocy. If he denied him doing so, Mako would have his balls anyways. Happy wife, happy life, he reminded himself.

"Mako, get Tormen a secure channel." Teffa stated.

"Teffa… thanks." Tormen said before taking a chair and stretching out to wait for Mako to take care of the set up.

Teffa nodded to the man, before having another thought. The fact was having Republic re-enforcements added to their numbers might not be a bad thing at all. Whatever was going on, it seemed to be against both sides so their common interests might well be served working together as strange as that notion was. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, the bounty hunter thought.

"We're going to Nar Shaddaa, Tormen." Teffa confided in the smuggler. "Have your people meet us there, and remind them to be friendly. I don't think we need to throw down and have any more attention on us, especially there."

Tormen nodded in agreement at Teffa's words. Nar Shaddaa was Hutt space, and a good place to get lost. Even so, the bounty hunter was right about not wanting attention being put upon them. Hutts would just as soon sell them out for a pile of credits after all.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Tormen remarked and both of them chuckled.

* * *

Torian Cadera growled deep in his throat, eyes squeezed shut. His hair was sweat soaked and plastered to his head, and he could not move no matter how he tried. This was not what I figured was going to happen, he thought. Still he was not about to pass up the chance encounter with an attractive and willing young woman.

Jaesa Willsaam had the young mandalorian in the grips of the force, naked and pinned against the wall of the quarters she and Pierce had been given just off the engine room. It was an easy enough trick to hold the man in place. He was young, lean but muscled, and oh so innocent. Just the type of man she could have fun playing with. The trick would be not breaking him too badly to avoid being in trouble with their host. The sith had already come to the conclusion Teffa Darkstar was not one to mess with. That was not even taking into account if he was upset, how Necrolis would take it.

Jaesa's golden eyes peered up at the young mandalorian as she took his length into her mouth, savouring the feel and pulse that ran through his cock as she drew on it. Her hands pressed into his thighs as she used the force to hold him in place. Bent over at the waist, she pressed forward hard, pushing his cock down her throat till she gagged, then moaned against his claimed flesh, making him moan and growl once more.

She could feel the pulse and throb of him, knew he was getting close to feeding her his cum. Jaesa smiled even as she continued to feast, almost missing the sound of footfalls behind her before hearing the growl of surprise. Without missing a stroke she drew her mouth off, replaced with her hand as slender fingers kept the young man right on that edge stroking him. Jaesa was not about to lose a second of tormenting and teasing, let alone enjoying the young man.

Pierce stood there scowling as he stared at the young man and Jaesa, not so much angry as just stunned by what he had walked in on. Jaesa peered over her shoulder at him and smiled, winking at him and he felt the stirring of his own hunger rising with just that look. The woman was as incorrigible as she was insatiable.

"Oh come on, Pierce." She chided him. "You know you like it."

Jaesa wiggled her hips and ass at him, spreading her legs as she remained bent, free hand drawing her lower robes up over the globes of her ass, exposing her bare wet sex to him. She was soaked she knew, her pussy and inner thighs glistened, skin covered in the sheen of her arousal. Jaesa turned back to Torian even as she heard Pierce move up behind her, felt his hands on her hips. Jaesa hissed and moaned about Torian's captured taken length as Pierce speared his cock into her, stretching her painfully open about his length.

"Oh fuck yes, Pierce! Fuck that tight little cunt!" Jaesa hissed, slamming herself back into him, feeling one of his hands grab her hair, tugging hard and tight. The searing burn of such brought a cry of pain and pleasure mixed from her lips.

Pierce slammed into Jaesa mercilessly then, shoving her head forward as he did so, letting her dive back onto Torian's cock with her mouth. He watched as the woman surrendered over to the carnal pleasure, becoming a heated rutting beast as she sucked one cock and was slammed in her pussy by the other. Pierce reached under and up, capturing and pinching one tight bud of her nipple making her cry out over Torian's cock, in turn making him cry out.

Torian began gasping and moaning and then came, flooding Jaesa's mouth so fast and full it spilled from the corner of her mouth to drip down her chin. Moaning, Jaesa herself shuddered and came, bathing Pierce's claiming cock inside her, clenching down on it. Growling at how tight her pussy became, feeling that pulse and throb of her, Pierce drove into her harder and faster and then let go. With a grunted groan Pierce bathing her inside with his release before he withdrew from her and smacked her bare ass hard on each cheek. He took a moment then to admire the reddened handprints on each globe.

"Mmmm, and who said this was a bad vacation?" Jaesa grinned as she squirmed and let herself drop down to the floor, glancing between both men.

* * *

Teffa Darkstar was still on the bridge when he heard the shuffling and then the chittering speech that he knew belonged only to his resident engineer. Turning the chair, the zabrak's eyes spotted the jawa excitedly waving his arms and shuffling hurriedly to him. Teffa would have laughed if he had not been able to tell the little jawa was upset over something.

"Boss! Boss!" Blizz said as he came up to Teffa. "Boss help Blizz! Too noisy down there. No peace! Blizz can't work, can't sleep! Boss help Blizz!"

Teffa arched an eyebrow and wondered what in hell the jawa was on about. Short of understanding there was too much noise down by engineering where Blizz spent most of his time tinkering and sleeping. The bounty hunter knew though, with more people than normal aboard it was going to get crowded.

"Ok, what's going on Blizz?"

"Scary woman makes noise. Blizz can't work, can't sleep. Too loud." Blizz explained, hands waving about as he did so. "Boss fix! Blizz sleep and work, be happy."

" What is going on down there? What's she doing?"

"Torian help, all too noisy!" Blizz stated again before holding his small arms straight out and thrusting his hips, robes swishing forward and back.

Teffa wanted to laugh but knew better than to. Still the sight of Blizz thrusting away to get across his message was enough to make anyone burst into fits of laughter. Blizz did good work and he did often make Teffa laugh, but the last thing he wanted was an annoyed and pissed off jawa. Next thing he knew, the little guy was apt to build something to zap people out of spare engine parts.

"Blizz, go sleep in my quarters while I deal with it. The strangers won't be here long at all, it will be ok."

Teffa's words brought clapping and jumping up and down by the little creature and this time Teffa did laugh.

"Blizz sleep with pretty lady! Blizz thank boss! Torian with strange lady, Torian too loud."

Teffa laughed again then arched an eyebrow. Torian was involved, and that made him wary. The kid was still not that experienced, and taking up with a sith was not something Teffa liked. Still, it was his business. It was then the bounty hunter noted what his little engineer had said, and once again chuckled. He was not quite sure Mako would want Blizz climbing into bed with her. While she thought he was cute, there was just something about that which seemed so wrong! Blizz stopped clapping then cocked his head to one side staring at Teffa as if something had just dawned on him.

"Pretty lady is boss's. Blizz know. Blizz not want boss mad! Blizz knows. Blizz behave, Blizz promise!"

Teffa burst out laughing yet again before reaching a hand out and patting the jawa on the hooded head like he would a child. The little guy really did amuse the hell out of him. Of all the people to sleep about Mako, Blizz would be the last one he would ever have worried about.

"Not to worry, just don't build anything out of her belongings." Teffa warned the jawa, making a mental note for Mako to lock up her toy chest under the bed before idle hands found them.


	13. Chapter 12

**DROMMUND KAAS**

Darth Marr read the data pad for the second time then tossed it from his grasp, letting it fall to hit and land on the back of the corpse at his feet. Marr could have cared less about the adage of not shooting the messenger. The incompetent fool had been left to take care of loose ends and had failed. The crimson robes of the royal guard had marked him as one of the elite in the Empire. It clearly had been a distinction he was not worthy of. He had failed him.

The news of someone breaking into the Sith Academy on Korriban was troubling, even more so when it appeared someone had used an Overseer's terminal to gain access to the central computer system. A check had shown the intruders had accessed and gotten a hold of files relating to Lord Mekhis' work. The same mess he had been trying to clean up.

Marr swore under his breath and strode back to settle in his chair. Reports had been filtering in that had set him to a dark mood all day. Failures by the Mandalorians on Tatooine and on Drommund Kaas itself made him question what level of incompetence he was surrounded by. He cared not a bit about what losses they had suffered or the excuses of unexpected people interfering. Results were all that mattered.

He had already issued orders for the Imperial fleet to look out for those he sought, but he had to have them captured just to avoid unwanted scrutiny and questions. That applied especially with the Emperor's Wrath and Dark Council member Darth Nox. At least with the Republic scum he was free to act openly in killing them. Even with capture orders, he doubted they would have good luck in finding them. Like any good prey, Marr expected they would go to ground. These were not ordinary marks, these were the finest warriors, the heroes of both the Empire and the Republic after all.

Marr knew time was of the essence. He had to deal with the matter quickly, quietly, and decisively. His hand was being forced. They simply did not have the common decency and sense to just die. It was for the good of the Empire as it were after all. It was time, he knew. The pieces were all in play on the board, all save one. Loathe as he was do take that step, Marr knew there was no other way.

Pressing the communications button on his chair, Darth Marr was instantly connected to one of the many secret locations he often employed with trusted and competent men in his command. When one controlled the might of the Empire, the entire military, one tended to ensure his power base could not be affected by simpletons.

"My lord?" A voice answered immediately, awaiting his orders.

"I want all 53's activated and with full files on all the targets I am sending you. Is this understood? Kill order, but capture for any acquaintances named."

"Yes my lord, so shall it be done." The voice answered back and Marr cut the connection.

* * *

**CORUSCANT**

Asha Lightstar paced the hanger bay deck outside of her ship impatiently. She had finally gotten approved for some time to herself and the longer she waited, the more likely the Jedi Council would find a need for her once more. She had already heard Alderaan was having a problem with rakghouls and she would not have been surprised to find she was being dispatched to help enforce the quarantine. It was not all bad news there though with the GSI company in charge of the quarantine and making every effort to get the issue under control.

Beside her T7 bleeped and blooped and the jedi could only smile, knowing the little droid was excited to be heading off wherever. It did not take much to make T7 happy. Asha checked her chronometer and sighed, knowing they should have been off planet by now. If he is any later I'm going to make him pay, Asha thought.

"Well hello there beautiful." Doc remarked as he walked up casually to them. "I think before vacation you need a complete and thorough medical."

Asha rolled her eyes at the man. Always the walking hormone, she mused. Still, she had to admit he was charming enough, and well he was the best option available for some stress relief. And he was quite good at stress relief, she knew. The thought almost made her blush.

"You're late!" Asha chided.

"Mmmm, and you're lovely when you're angry." Doc countered moving close and slapping Asha on the ass.

"Doc!" Asha hissed in warning, knowing there were too many about for her to tolerate such.

Their relationship, such as it was, was not something she wanted bandied about at all. She knew the order would most definitely frown on it. Doc took the hint, glancing about himself before holding his hands up defensively in lieu of a verbal apology. Asha just shook her head before winking at the man. Incorrigible, she thought, the man is utterly incorrigible.

"Asha!" Rusk's gruff and loud voice called out.

Fideltin Rusk had held the rank of sergeant before joining Asha's crew. The blue skinned chagrian had proven useful both from a strategic standpoint as well as in a fire fight. Asha had to admit she did have the most interesting crew and companions. Beside the sex addicted Doc, and Rusk, there was the turned sith Scourge, as well as T7, and the jedi Kira Carsen.

"We're coming! Doc just showed up." Asha called back but Rusk waved a hand to brush such aside.

"You've got an incoming priority call."

Asha groaned even as Doc gave her a quick apologetic look. He already knew his delay had likely just lead to the cancelling of any down time. Asha is going to kick my ass, he thought sourly. He knew it also meant that physical exam he had hoped to give her was likely going to get replaced with a very cold shower.

Quick strides carried Asha into the Vigilant, up the stairs and straight back into the lounge area where the holoterminal was located. She noticed Kira was chewing her lip as she arrived. The fact the young woman was doing so was not a good sign. Kira only did that when she was bothered by something. Scourge was also present, the former sith standing with arms crossed off to one side. Scourge nodded to her in greeting, but kept silent.

"Hey boss." Kira said lightly. " Strange call coming in. Your personal secure channel but Rusk noticed it was being routed through a blocked transponder."

Asha digested that information. It was certainly strange. Still, few knew how to contact her directly through that channel, and there could be any number of reasons why someone would block or hide their transponder too. It was a mystery that at least she could solve with relative ease. Nodding she understood to Kira, Asha hit the button to open the channel.

"Asha? You there?" The jedi smiled seeing Tormen Darklight's face appear in the holodisplay.

"Tormen. This is a surprise." Asha said, trying to read the smuggler's face even as she tried to recall the last time he had dropped word to her.

"It's been too long, darling." Tormen flirted before growing more serious. "Listen we got a big problem. You aren't going to like this."

Asha arched an eyebrow as blue eyes glanced towards Kira and Scourge. Kira frowned while the former sith merely shrugged indifferently. Tormen was not prone to calling her at the drop of a hat, so whatever had him calling was something that she needed to take very seriously. She instantly got a bad feeling about what the smuggler was going to tell her.

"Where are you?" She asked, watching as Tormen glanced off to the side before looking back as if seeking some sort of permission to talk. "You alright?"

"Yeah but we need to meet and talk. I'm sending co-ordinates to rendezvous on Nar Shaddaa." Tormen said before adding, "And Asha, when we meet do not jump to fighting."

The last made Asha nervous, but all she could do was nod and leave it at that. She cast a glance to Kira who was still frowning. Asha could feel her worry and shared it, but Tormen was a trusted ally. The circumstances were not the best, but Asha did not think they were in any danger from the man. Well other than him trying to get in Kira's pants again, she reminded herself.

"What do you think?" Asha asked Kira finally.

"I don't know." Kira replied to her. "We've got the co-ordinates, and I'll set course for Nar Shaddaa, but I just have a bad feeling about this."

"And you?" Asha looked over to the silent pure blood sith.

"I think we are going to Nar Shaddaa." Scourge remarked pointedly. "Everything else is speculation and a waste of time and energy."

Asha smiled softly and nodded. He was as right as he was blunt, she knew. There was no getting around the fact that like it or not they were heading to Nar Shaddaa. Still, Asha was worried over Tormen's last words. She was a jedi, she did not jump to fighting. Whatever that was about, she surmised she would soon know and just have to keep it in mind. Tormen is going to owe me on this one, she thought.


	14. Chapter 13

**DROMMUND KAAS**

Bloodshade Darkstar glanced about, grey eyes scanning the way ahead as she and Khem Val, the bound and grudgingly loyal deshade, picked their way through the jungle growth towards the planets spaceport. She had spent a good portion of time skulking about KaasCity. She had hoped to learn more of what was going on, but it became apparent that was futile. She had given up quickly before making her way to the spaceport to find a means of getting off planet. For the time being, she had given the Mandalorians the slip.

Khem grunted in his usual gruff displeasure, the sound almost soothing to Bloodshade. She had come to find his presence reassuring and welcome. His strength and endless vigour would come in handy if she ran into any more of her pursuers as well. The big deshade was her shadow, and in a way her protection. She was skill and stealth, he was all muscle and strength.

"This is not the way of Tulak Horde." Khem muttered.

Bloodshade grinned again but was hard pressed to argue the point with the deshade. She was not thrilled with skulking about instead of taking care of the enemy. The problem was she had no idea who was pulling the strings and paying off the mandalorians. Whoever it was, they had enough clout and credits behind them.

"Hard to fight an unknown enemy." Bloodshade whispered to the creature. "Be patient, Khem. Soon enough you can feast on their corpse."

The large dark reddish, overly muscled beast that was Khem Val merely grunted, flashing a maw full of needle like teeth. He was a predator, and he revelled in it. Towering over most, he made Bloodshade look positively tiny by comparison, but it was she who was master. At least until such time as he grew strong enough to break her hold on him.

"I will suck the marrow from their cracked bones."

At that Bloodshade gave a light little laugh within her helmet, nodding to the creature. She would love to see such, she knew. If luck and the force had anything to do with it she would find herself with a front row seat for such. If the two of us could take out Zash, whoever was behind this couldn't be as devious and dangerous, she thought.

The jungle was alive and thick about them as they crept to the edge where the spaceport was. The foliage had been stripped and cleaned out, leaving a wide open area before where the Empire had built a speeder station, medical facility and storage areas. Entering the spaceport with all the traffic coming and going from it was going to prove difficult.

Even worse, she knew, was that to get off planet she would have to take the shuttle to the space station in orbit. From there try and find a ship to board. For a moment she regretted telling Blackheart to take her ship. Best laid plans, she mused.

"What now little sith?" Khem growled behind her.

"Now we try our damndest to get in there and aboard a shuttle. We don't fight unless we have to."

Khem muttered something but Bloodshade did not hear it. She guessed it was another of his comments about skulking about not being sith-like. Tulak Horde blah blah blah, she thought. Sometimes Khem was like a broken record with his mantra about his former master. Shaking off the feeling and thoughts, Bloodshade instead focused harder on wrapping the force about both of them to keep them from sight and struck out to find a shuttle.

"This is not a wise plan."

Bloodshade stopped in mid stride, turning to look at the deshade, recognizing Zash's voice coming from that massive form. Zash had tried her damndest to take her body and her life, but instead wound up inside Khem. The deshade had saved her, but the cost was having Zash within his consciousness.

"And I suppose you have a better one?"

"No, but if I was allowed control here, I could make some inquiries." Zash-Khem said and Bloodshade just shook her head negatively. "Still don't trust me?"

"Why should I?" Bloodshade answered back.

"You cannot do this alone. You do not even know what you face." Zash-Khem said, and Bloodshade knew she could not argue against that.

"I won't be." The inquisitor stated. "I've got some people I know I can trust."

Zash-Khem gave a groan, almost a pained moan, and then the deshade gave a massive shudder and shake of his head. Khem Val snorted and smacked the side of his head with a hand as his consciousness pushed out the fallen sith. Bloodshade noted the moment and knew Zash was gone for the time being once more.

"Come, Khem. Lets go."

"Where you lead, I follow, little sith." Khem growled.

* * *

Vette leaned against the wall, blue eyes scanning about watching the ebb and flow on the station. Malavai Quinn stood beside her, unmoving and likewise as watchful. Necrolis had sent them to watch for Bloodshade, but there was no sign of her at all. Vette was beginning to think they were wasting their time and should head down to the planet to look around for her instead.

"Patience is a virtue." Malavai Quinn muttered to her, not taking his eyes off those about them. He could see the twi'leks fingers twitching and it was irritating him.

"Yes sir, Captain Killjoy, sir." Vette snapped back irritably.

"We follow orders, Vette, like them or not." Quinn stated matter of fact, keeping his voice low and trying his damndest to be calm. "Just be still and don't do anything to draw attention to us."

Yes, draw attention Malavai, I'll do that by putting a blaster bolt smack in your ass, Vette thought. She had never understood what Necrolis saw in the man. Vette had never liked Malavai Quinn, and the feeling had clearly been mutual. It left them with an uneasy alliance where they grudgingly worked together. If Vette had gotten her way a while back, Quinn would have gotten shoved into an airlock and blown into space for betraying Necrolis. How he had lived through that was just beyond her comprehension.

She knew Darth Baras had been forcing Quinn to act, using the force and manipulating him. Part of her wanted to be compassionate and understanding. The other part thought Necrolis had made a big mistake keeping him around. It made it hard to really trust the man, Vette knew. Like it or not, Quinn was the go to guy for strategy, and he was good at what he did. Much as he got on Vette's nerves, and vice versa she knew, they all seemed to make a very good team.

"Vette, you notice anything?" Quinn suddenly asked her, breaking the silence.

Vette was set to make a smart assed comment but bit her tongue when she noticed Quinn had tensed and was glancing about intently. She cast a glance at Quinn, taking a moment to study him, then looked about to see just what might have caught his attention so. At first she did not notice anything out of the ordinary, not until a large group of Imperial troopers walked right by them. It was then Vette took notice of just how many troopers were milling about the station, as well as a handful of sith in full armour.

"A lot of firepower in here." Vette replied back, "Something tells me they're expecting trouble."

"Agreed." Quinn said. "And I don't think it is from us."

Vette glanced about again and was about to use the comm link to advise Necrolis, when the station erupted into chaos. Imperial troops rushed towards one of the shuttle entryways even as blue hued lightning flashed and blaster fire erupted. Quinn swore even as he drew his blaster, glancing at Vette before rushing forward. He hated being right.

"Well here's where the fun begins!" Vette chimed, falling in beside Quinn, drawing her own blasters.

Bloodshade waited for the few people aboard the shuttle to exit down the ramp before following, Khem Val following close and right behind. She reached the bottom only to find herself with too many people around. The force cloak she had wrapped them in did not work well when there were too many people in close proximity. Seeing heads turning towards them, she let the deception fall. Most looked away and ignored them. A few however cried out, and Bloodshade could see the Imperial forces of the station rushing to the hanger entryway.

"Looks like we fight our way out from here on, Khem." Bloodshade stated sourly.

"Good. I'm hungry." Khem growled, eyes already locking on a few of the sith force users in the group that was forming and coming for them.

Vette moved swiftly, two stepping to perch atop a metal bench and letting loose a spray of blaster fire in sweeping arcs left and right. The shots caught troopers from behind, dropping a half dozen. Quinn took a stance off to her right firing away, adding to the confusion and chaos. Imperials scrambled as they unexpectedly found threats in front and behind them. What had been a simple capture of a sith, had now turned into a larger battle.

"My lord." Quinn used his comm link as he continued to shoot. "Your guest has clearly arrived. I would suggest we be ready for a swift departure."

"Understood, Quinn." Necrolis's voice came back to Quinn.

Bloodshade noted the shots and the falling Imperial troopers. She lashed out with her lightning, sending waves of it from her fingertips, the bolts chained together leaping from one person to another so that multiple opponents dropped to the floor. Over the chaos and yelling she heard one of the Imperials, clearly some high ranking officer yell at her to surrender. Yes, I'll just go ahead and do that, Bloodshade thought.

With troopers and a couple sith drawing closer, the inquisitor reached out with the force, sending a wall of energy pulsing out to throw those closest back away from her. One hand shot out to unleash a blinding bright gout of lightning from her fingertips once again. The energy crackled at her command, stopping a sith warrior's advance as he caught the lightning on the blades of his sabers.

Khem Val waded straight into the wall of Imperials, his vibrosword, which to Bloodshade was far more club than blade, swept into them hurling two and three bodies back and away at a time. The blows fell with such force those caught by the attacks stayed down. Bloodshade moved behind the deshade, following close on his heels as he opened up a hole. Her lightsaber flashed to life, bright pink in contrast to the blue lighting she unleashed from her free hand.

Amidst the fighting the inquisitor kept note of the attack coming from the rear, helping Khem open up a gap in the forces arrayed against her. Pushing through and past the deshade, Bloodshade took in the two figures who seemed to be helping her and a grin came to her lips. Both of them she recognized. Ah brother I owe you big for this one, Bloodshade thought.

"I believe your ride is here, Lady Bloodshade." Quinn commented as the woman and large creature made it through to them.

"A quite fortunate circumstance." Bloodshade answered back, smiling inside her helmet.

"Hey there!" Vette chimed in, "Now you have a ticket for travel right?"

Quinn shot Vette an annoyed glance to which the twi'lek just grinned back and winked. It was so easy to get the man riled up, she knew. Bloodshade regarded both of them a moment as she and Khem fell in behind, stifling a laugh at the twi'leks joke. Not wasting time, they dashed to the airlock and waiting ship. Behind them there was a lull in pursuit, with the few Imperials that remained clearly confused as to what had just happened, and unsure as to what to do next.

Vette lead the way aboard the waiting sith fury ship, Quinn covering them. With a final glance back down the corridor of the airlock, he hammered the button to seal the airlock behind them. Necrolis waited until Quinn gave the all clear, then immediately tabbed the button to disengage from the station docking clamps and pushed the engines up to maximum thrust. The Wraith lurched forward in response jumping with the surge of power it was given.

"My lord, I expect pursuit. I was unable to ensure any calls for re-enforcements were blocked."

"Already noted, we have company." Necrolis growled through the comm link. "Vette get up here and man the weapons. Quinn, see to our guests."

"You heard the boss!" Quinn snapped looking to the twi'lek, though he knew he did not even have to say a word. "And do us a favour and shoot straight!"

Vette made to go until she heard the last of Quinn's comments, stopping to cast a glance and laugh at the man. He had to really be nervous, she surmised.

"Wow, you cracked a joke." She responded over her shoulder as she headed for the cockpit. "Don't worry, it won't kill you!"

Bloodshade settled on the bench seating, sliding in next to her deshade as the ship shuddered. They were being shot at, she knew. She looked towards the doorway where the twi'lek had disappeared. She was quick witted, good with a blaster, and married to Necrolis, she knew. Bloodshade was unsure how to take the woman, but if Necrolis had married her, how bad could she be? The one called Quinn seemed the typical stiff and by the book Imperial. He also seemed to be the foil for the twi'lek, the straight man to her joking kidding nature. Still, Necrolis kept Quinn close and relied on him, she knew. Clearly there was more to the man than first impressions would seem.

"I take it I should expect some turbulence?" Bloodshade remarked, looking to Quinn.

"Unfortunately my Lady, it would appear so." Quinn answered back. "This is where things get interesting."

* * *

Necrolis yanked hard on the controls, sending the ship into a tight spiral while dropping her into a steep dive. Green streaks of fire lit the darkness of space past where they had been, arcing down to follow them. A moment later the ship shuddered as the shields deflected the brunt of a shot that found its mark. In response, Necrolis banked hard left levelling out.

To Necrolis's right, Vette sat in the co-pilot seat muttering away as she attempted to target the scout fighters that pursued them. The twi'lek thumbed the weapons and fired back, red streaks painting a line that the scout ship barely dodged under.

"Damn fast little buggers." She muttered. "Stay still so I can blow your asses up!"

Necrolis would have laughed but he was pre-occupied, sending the ship into a curving and banking dive to the right, immediately feeling the strain as the force of the turn bore down on the ship. Beside him, Vette groaned before letting loose another volley of fire from the ships guns. Necrolis grit his teeth as he fought to keep the ship under control, using every trick in the book and pushing the limits of the vessel to keep them out of their pursuers' crosshairs.

"Hold this crate still!" Vette complained as Necrolis brought them out of the turn launching the ship back to the left and climbing hard.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You want to take it in the ass?!" Necrolis growled back.

"We can discuss our sex life later!" Vette quipped before giggling and then firing again on the pursuing ships, watching as a shot caught one of their pursuers flush on and turned it into a fireball.

"Nice shot. Now get the other two!" Necrolis commented, once again sending the ship banking to the left, then sharply back to the right.

The Wraith leapt through the motions Necrolis put it through, weaving amidst the green streaks of energy shot at them. Necrolis and Vette continued working the controls, only to have the momentary silence broken as Malavai Quinn came over the internal comm system.

"My lord, if I may say, all this spinning about is likely to make a mess back here if it continues." Quinn remarked. "I am not sure my stomach can take much more."

"Find one of those little air bags then!" Vette shot back as she continued to try and lock up another of the ships chasing them.

"I would endeavour to do just that, but it seems the in flight service is lacking!" Quinn quipped back in response.

Necrolis laughed at the banter between Quinn and his wife. Banking them hard out of the way of more shots, he watched out the viewport as they sailed off into space. Vette was right, he knew, the scout ships were indeed faster and more manoeuvrable. The trade off however, was that they lacked any type of shielding and the weapons were far weaker than on star fighters or worse, a gunship. Still, all it was going to take were a few well timed and placed shots to damage the ship enough to allow a cruiser to catch up and tractor beam them into a hold. Necrolis had no doubt there were capital ships out there somewhere, they just had not seen them yet.

"This is some rescue." Necrolis growled in complaint.

"Oh come on," Vette giggled again from her seat beside him. "Admit it, you missed all this fun!"


	15. Chapter 14

**TYTHON**

Kyl'thanis Lightstar sat cross legged at the edge of the stream, clearing his mind and letting the force flow through him as he meditated. The jedi grounds were usually bustling but today they were a bit quiet. Few of the trainees were about doing their trials, though the day was rather early still. Kyl'thanis had always been an early riser but the past few days he had been having trouble sleeping. Meditating, he hoped, would alleviate whatever it was that was bothering him.

The blue skinned twi'lek jedi felt the slight breeze and smiled, feeling the life all around him, the force as it was part of everything. It was then he felt the tremor, a slight disturbance he could not seem to pinpoint. It was a feeling, something elusive and intangible. Whatever it was, it unnerved him, which was no easy feat.

Kyl'thanis took in a couple slow deep breaths, exhaling softly and then focusing on the sensation and feeling. Suddenly he began to see images, pieces of things but unsure if it were present or future events. The jedi saw his adopted daughter, Asha, Lightstar drawn down on and surrounded by Imperials. He could only watch the image, feeling it, even as they opened fire and gunned her down. Kyl'thanis bit his lower lip hard enough to break skin and taste blood.

Eyes snapping open, Kyl'thanis frowned and shook his head, trying to clear away the image he had witnessed. He knew not to give into fear, and that the image could have been many things from what might be, or will be, to nothing more than a warning. Still, the feeling something was terribly wrong lingered and he could not shake it.

Unfolding his legs, the twi'lek rose and then struck out towards the jedi temple. His feet carried him up the walkway, the great flight of stairs, and then up the ramp to the jedi council chambers. Pushing open the large double doors, the jedi slipped inside. Kyl'thanis looked about, brown eyes falling on the only person who was present at the time, Jedi Master Satele Shan. Kyl'thanis smiled, bowing his head to her as she noticed his arrival in the chambers with a questioning look on her face. Of all those who could have been present, Kyl'thanis was glad it was Satele.

"What brings you here, Kyl'thanis?"

"A vision." Kyl'thanis answered back to the woman, "I have need of your counsel."

Satele Shan studied the twi'lek jedi a moment, pondering over his words. It was not uncommon for the force to grant visions, however they were very hard to ever read. Such situations, while not uncommon, were still rare enough to make her a bit surprised. She was not sure if she should be troubled or not by the revelation of the other jedi.

"You must be careful when dealing with such." Satele commented, standing relaxed before him, hands clasped at her back. "What was the vision of?"

"My daughter, Asha." Kyl'thanis answered, having expected the question. "I saw her fighting, and she fell. It was… unsettling."

Satele sighed and frowned as she mulled over the man's answer. What the vision meant could be anything, she knew. Familial ties were not truly allowed, as attachment was something that could quickly and easily lead one down the path to the dark side. It was something the order took a very hard line with. Kyl'thanis calling the woman his daughter was not surprising, given she knew of the circumstances, but that attachment bothered her nonetheless.

"You must tread carefully, Kyl'thanis." Satele ended up saying, cautioning the other jedi.

"I know." He said softly back. "Beware attachment, as it can lead to dark places. I cannot change what is, and to deny and hide such creates secrets."

"True enough." Satele smiled softly before placing a hand on the man's shoulder. They had in fact had the exact same discussion numerous times. They were both smart enough to know they were both right in what they said.

"What would you advise?" Kyl'thanis asked her then.

"As a jedi, to be patient. Be calm, at peace. There is only the will of the force." Satele said lightly. "As a friend, well… I would say you should be on your way to see how she is doing. If there is trouble, two jedi are always better than one."

Kyl'thanis smiled and bowed his head to the woman. She had been a good friend over the years, he knew, and her counsel was always well thought out and tempered. She never allowed emotion to overwhelm her, but it was still accounted for. He had admired her and respected her right from the first day they had met. He turned to leave but paused, glancing back to Satele.

"Thank you, my friend."

"May the force be with you, Kyl'thanis." Satele smiled as she said such to him.

Satele Shan had watched the twi'lek jedi leave and just settled back in her seat when the holoterminal at the table beeped at her. With the jedi still engaged all over the galaxy, it was not uncommon to have other members of the council checking in at odd times. Pressing the button, Satele watched the holodisplay come to life.

"Master Satele, it is good to see you." The hollow voice of the other jedi master said upon seeing her answering his call.

"Master Zym." Satele said to the Kel Dor jedi. "I trust all is well?"

"The battle continues, but we are hopeful of victory still." Zym stated. Satele remembered he had gone to Taris where Imperial forces had yet again launched another attack trying to re-take the planet from the Republic. "I have disturbing news to relay however."

Satele frowned hearing that, resting her elbows on the edge of the council table, fingers pressed together and thumbs hooked under her chin. Staring at the holodisplay of her fellow jedi she nodded for him to continue.

"We intercepted some strange transmissions from the Imperials. A capture order for some of their most decorated warriors."

"This is interesting news. Could there be defection from some of their elite?" Satele asked, wondering aloud of the possibility.

"I do not sense such to be the case, but I get a strange feeling all the same, an uneasy one about it." Zym replied in answer to her, before continuing. "There's more. There was also a kill order put out regarding Republic personnel. I think you need to see the names on it."

Satele arched an eyebrow curiously before nodding, quickly ensuring their channel was secure and set to receive a data stream.

"Send it through." Satele said. "And stay safe."

"I'm transmitting now." Zym responded. "May the force be with us all."

The data stream came through quickly, and with it completed Zym ended the call. Satele tapped the controls on the terminal built into the council table and pulled up the information on the display. She read it over before sitting back, her mind racing in thought. Whatever was going on out there, it could only end in hardship.

"May the force be with you, Kly'thanis, you and your daughter." Satele thought sadly.

* * *

Kyl'thanis had made his way to the hanger and aboard his ship. It had not taken long at all to warm up her engines and get her into orbit and beyond. Once out into space, the twi'lek attempted to use the comm to contact Asha, to no avail. That meant she was either out of range, or worse.

Settling back in the command chair in the cockpit, Kyl'thanis let his mind wander. Immediately he thought of the red haired woman who he had adopted and who would most recently rise to the status of the hero of Tython. He could not have been more proud of her. Given her beginnings, it was truly a feat.

Asha's beginnings, he mused, as the past returned to the fore of his thoughts. It seemed so long ago. He had been far younger, far more naive about the galaxy, the sith, the war. He had not told Asha of her past, in truth she had not ever asked and he saw no need to burden her. The subject had come up in passing and his answer had always been the same. I found you as a child, alone and abandoned, an orphan casualty of the war. Perhaps I should have told her the truth, the jedi thought. Would it have made any difference?

"Asha, this is Kyl'thanis. Broadcasting all frequencies. Priority message, please respond." He tried the comm again, though when there was no reply he was not surprised.

Kyl'thanis's thoughts returned once more to the past. Who had been there that day? He tried to recall, knowing there had been a handful of jedi. Satele had been present, of course. She had been the one to back him on taking the children. The situation had divided those in charge, to take the children into the Republic, or let them die a slow cold death on the mountain where they were found.

"My daughter." Kyl'thanis muttered to himself. "Would you hate me for all I have kept from you?"

It was a question he could not answer. Whatever ill thoughts and dark visions he had seen, he hoped only to find her before anything happened. As long as she was alive, there was the chance she would indeed forgive him for his actions, and his secrets kept. He could only hope. All he had to do now was find her.


	16. Chapter 15

**ORD MANTEL**

Kamthar Mantell hunkered down as Imperial blaster fire tore chunks out of the top of the trench he was in. Ord Mantell was nearly a freed world from the Empire's grasp, but there was still fighting, pockets on the planet where they had yet to be pushed out completely. The Republic had called in Havoc Squadron to take care of one such place before it became a beachhead for a larger invasion.

Manett Point had once been a supply depot for the Republic. That had been until a daring midnight raid long ago by separatists had set the stage for the place changing hands over and over. The Republic had managed to defeat and force out the separatists, only to lose it to the Imperials. They in turn had lost it to the Republic, and they had traded it back and forth numerous times as the war raged on.

The only way into the small city was a bridge. It had been barricaded, blown up, rebuilt, and demolitioned again and again to the point a natural bridge could have spanned the pass just on the rubble of all the old bridges. The Imperial forces, what remained of them, held the city now and were dug in stubbornly.

"I love the smell of blaster fire in the morning." Aric Jorgan joked, waiting for a slight lull in fire before peering up over the edge of the trench and then ducking back down.

Kamthar laughed and slapped the back of a hand lightly into the cathar's heavily plated chest. They had found the Imperials barricaded well in place. They had trenched the bridge head, placed armaments along its length, and then kept their heavily armed forces for within the city. Shield generators were operational, protecting them from air strikes.

They had been exchanging fire for two days, and at this point things were at a standstill. At least morale isn't a problem, Kamthar thought. The Republic had gotten as close as they could and dug in themselves. They were still outgunned however, and waiting on heavy artillery to arrive and be set up. Until then, all they could do was keep the Imperials where they were and try and grind them down in a siege.

"We lost two of the wounded, sir." A soft voice said as Elara Dorne slid down into the trench beside the two men. "Four more were taken out in that last round of rocket attacks."

Kamthar glanced over and nodded to the woman. She had joined up and proven herself time and again, and he had to admit she made a damn good field medic. She was handy in a fight, and he knew she was a whole lot better to look at than always staring at Aric's furry face. The cathar, it seemed, had developed a bit of a crush on the woman too. Kamthar knew better than to comment on such though, with the cathar getting rather uppity if such was even hinted at.

"Keep your head down, girl." Aric growled. "And get that helmet strap done up. That comes off your brains are going to decorate the ground right quick."

"Yes, sir, fuzz ball sir!" Elara snapped back with a smirk and Kamthar had to stifle a laugh.

Aric just growled back to the woman and huffed. He would have given her a tongue lashing on speaking so to a superior, but his attention turned to checking over the large heavy assault cannon he carried and used. The cathar was almost obsessive about checking his weapon, Kamthar had noted. Still, at least they all knew his gun would never jam up when they needed him.

"Alright, we hold the line no matter what for now." Kamthar said solemnly. "We wait for Yuun and Tanno to get back and report in before we do anything more."

"I hate this waiting around." Aric complained. "And where the hell is command and our heavy guns?"

Kamthar laughed and shrugged at his friend, "Better than being foolish and winding up dead."

For the moment Kamthar let the comment about command slide. He had been wondering the same thing. They wanted the Imperials out of the city, but were dragging their feet at getting him the resources and manpower needed to do the job. We're just still grunts in the end, he reminded himself, only good for the dying. If command did not get off their asses soon however, he was not sure what he would do.

* * *

Night had fallen, the darkness broken by the red and yellow and green of weapons fire, the glare of flash grenades and brighter larger explosions. Black smoke hung in tendrils blown by the winds over the battlefield. Yells echoed in the dark, mingling with the cries of the wounded and dying. This was the battlefront that faced the Republic as they engaged the Imperials.

Kamthar Mantell kept low, macro binoculars scanning over the line of the Imperial fortifications. He was not too worried about being targeted by the standard troops across the way. He would see them easy enough. The worry in popping his head up was a sniper. They're out there, he knew, just waiting and watching for an easy kill.

Dusk had seen the Imperials lob heavy ordinance at the Republic line once again. It had been followed by a feint to test their resolve and ability to defend against their right flank. Yuun had taken command of a small group that had circled about the Imperial forces and by the time the light was fading they had taken twenty prisoners of war. Twenty less I have to worry about or end up killing, Kamthar thought with a small smile.

"Looks like they are moving up their heavy artillery again." Aric commented through the commlink, making Kamthar scan more closely, looking back of the front line.

"Looks like it." He agreed, spotting the tops of the heavy gun platforms over the city walls moving up and being put into position. There were three batteries he knew, only one visible in the wide main entrance to the city. The others were just visible over the wall that ringed about Manett Point.

"This could be a long night." Aric growled, and Kamthar could tell the cathar was annoyed at the prospect of enduring more shelling. Kamthar knew he was rather in agreement, and was not looking forward to such prospects.

It did not take long at all for the Imperial forces to open fire, ordinance falling to create smoking craters all about the front line of republic trenches. Kamthar hunkered down and muttered a curse under his breath as an explosion close by sent a shower of fine rock and dirt raining down on him. He could hear the high pitched whine that came before the loud explosions with each shot. There was also the squealing sound that came with rockets fired before they too detonated and shook the ground, sending bits into the air to rain down over the republic troops. All they could do was hunker down and try and not get hit and killed, Kamthar knew.

"We're taking a fucking beating here." Aric growled over the comm link.

"I know. I know." Kamthar grumbled back. "Yuun, recommendations for a counter strike?"

There was a moment of silence before he heard Yuun answer back. The man had proven quite good at being the unit's tactician. Kamthar preferred to have options instead of just wasting men and resources rushing into the teeth of the enemy. Yuun had a very similar way of looking at things. Kamthar guessed however, the pause was due to the sudden desire to fight instead of trying to just weather the storm.

"We need to get behind their lines, take out their heavy guns before any assault could be mounted on the city proper."

Kamthar mulled that over, chancing a glance up and over the top of the trench to scan over the lines of the Imperial forces once more. His scanning moved towards the left, the far end of the line where a rock formation rose up. Beyond it, a sheer cliff face dropped down to water, and beyond that the small city, such as it was could be accessed.

"Aric, Tanno, you boys care for a nice swim?"

* * *

Tanno Vik swore under his breath, clinging to the rope and dangling halfway down the sheer face of a cliff. Below he could hear the surf and roll of the tides crashing into the land. Just my damn luck, he thought, casting a glance downwards. Hang around long enough he was bound to either fall, or wind up sniped right off the rope, he knew. Kamthar, and his damnable plans.

Kamthar was standing on a rock below having climbed down first. The mirialan stood with the surf spray flying up as the waves crashed in, one after another endlessly. Aric was just about down on the rope below him. It would not be long at all, and so far they had not been spotted. At least he hoped they hadn't. Nobody had taken a shot at them, after all.

"Next time you get an idea, remind me to say no!" Tanno muttered bringing a laugh from both Kamthar and Aric.

Once down it was a short swim over to the sand and rock where the city was, ringed by the metal ten foot walls. The place was designed to keep out bad storms, but it had also made the place one hell of a fortress. Once the Imperials had settled in and built defenses, they were almost impossible to get out. As Aric had put it, they were dug in like a sand tick on a bantha's backside.

Aric fired the grappling hook, which their luck held and caught on the first attempt. It was more noise than Kamthar would have liked but when no alarms went off he figured they might have gotten lucky. Glancing at the other two men, Kamthar nodded and pointed for them to make the ascent. Aric went first, followed by Tanno, with Kamthar bringing up the rear. Sure enough there were no signs of Imperials at all in the back part of the city. Everyone was likely at the only entry and exit into the city holding the Republic forces out.

"We should have just kept them under siege." Aric muttered, and Kamthar was hard pressed to argue that point.

Republic command had made the call, wanting the Imperials off the planet once and for all. They had been adamant in not allowing them any beach head or foothold they could exploit. Ord Mantell had suffered enough, from fractured forces, Imperial occupation, and an endless stream of fighting. Still, the decision to try and take a fortified position from heavily armed forces seemed foolish to Kamthar, especially since they had not provided the proper manpower or firepower. When they had called upon Havoc Squad to put the nail in the Imperial coffin, he really had wanted to refuse the assignment even though he couldn't. Once there he had simply been stymied by command ignoring his requests for addition forces to get the job done. In the end, much as he wanted to wait, the longer he did the more of those under his command would pay the price with their lives.

"Lets just get this done!" Kamthar said, patting the cathar on the shoulder.

Kamthar had carried the large satchel for all of them. No heavy weapons, no heavy armour, it was all speed and stealth. They all wore just light plastisteel armour chest gear, and from the bag Kamthar passed out the blaster rifles as well as a belt of thermite grenades. A vibroknife was handed out as well.

"So we're in, now what?" Tanno asked, glancing about.

"Now we take down every last one of these sons of bitches." Kamthar growled, switching on his comm link to a secure Republic channel. "Yuun, we're in. Stand by. First sign of explosions commence the attack."

* * *

"I'm fine." He finally stated as Elara kept chiding him.

"I'm the medic, I decide if you are fine you big oaf!" She answered back, giving him a stern glare as if to emphasize such. "How's it feel?"

Kamthar looked down at the clean white bandaging and smiled slightly. It hurt, but with the kolto salve all over it, the pain had really subsided into a rather pleasant numbness.

"It'll do." He remarked before giving her a look. "And that's big oaf… Sir!"

Elara wanted to just punch the man. He never complained, and never took being injured seriously. Maybe it was why he stayed alive on missions most would not have come back from, but it really grated on her nerves. She'd come to like and respect the man. She would have preferred if he remained breathing and not in need of her expertise all the time.

"Yes sir, commander, sir!" She shot back snapping off a salute to him before gritting her teeth.

She was about to give him yet another lecture on allowing time for his injury to heal before he waded back into another battle, but her words never got the chance to be heard. Not that he was going to listen, she knew. Aric Jorgen and Yuun came rushing up, the cathar clutching a data pad. Both of them were out of breath.

"Sir, you need to read this!" Aric managed to get out between gasps of breath, falling into the familiar structured chain of command.

Kamthar arched an eyebrow before taking the data pad, reading over it slowly. He glanced at Yuun, then at Aric before reading it once again. His name, amongst others, stood out. Oddly there were a number of Imperial and Sith names as well.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was on some scumbag Imperial commando." Aric explained. "We found it while clearing out what looks like their operations center."

Kamthar frowned and then read over the data pad again. Whatever was going on, someone was after him and wanted him dead. Frowning he tapped open his comm link.

"Command this is Havoc Squad. Be advised we have Imperial intelligence you need to see. I'm coming in."

Kamthar glanced at the three other members of his squad before glancing once again at the data pad before tucking it away in a pocket.

"Guess this means no shore leave?" Aric cracked and made Kamthar smile lightly.

"No, we're going to go hunting."


	17. Chapter 16

**SPACE – THE WRAITH**

Necrolis looked about as he stepped out of the hallway connecting the cockpit with the main gathering area in the ship. Vette was off in the engine room, though he guessed by now she was likely resting in their quarters. The Wraith had taken minor damage as they escaped from the Drommund Kaas space station. Fortunately, the force had been with them in that no Imperial cruisers or worse had been about when they flew off blasting their way to freedom.

Bloodshade and the deshade were resting, having been settled by Quinn. As far as he knew, Aela Darkstar was in the quarters assigned to her, which just happened to have been Quinn's. Not that he was surprised after all. He still had nightmare flashbacks of catching the sith and Quinn doing holo sex before. He had thought it then, and again now, what had been seen could not be unseen.

For a moment he stood there and just enjoyed the sound of nothing, the silence rather refreshing. It was made all the more so considering just how many were aboard the star ship. With the crew gone, and having it be just he and Vette, Necrolis found he had gotten used to the quiet. He had already gotten a hold of Teffa and had the co-ordinates for Nar Shaddaa punched in. It would not take long to reach Hutt space. Once there he doubted there would be any peace and quiet at all.

Necrolis went and grabbed himself an alderian ale, taking a long deep drink before pausing and cocking his head to the side. A strange knocking sound caught his attention, the pure blood sith sure it was not a normal sound of his ship. Listening again he glanced down the corridor leading to the large cargo storage area where normally Broonmark would have called it home. Nobody should have been in there. Curiosity killed the gundark, Necrolis reminded himself, even as he went to investigate.

Making his way to the cargo area door, Necrolis thumbed the control and let the heavy doors slide open. Red eyes took in the cargo bay, the sight before him and his jaw fell open in stunned silence. The alderian ale slipped from his grasp to smash on the floor. Where in the abyss was that lightsaber, I need to gouge my eyes out permanently, Necrolis thought.

"My Lord!" Quinn stammered shocked by the man's sudden appearance.

Quinn stood naked behind a tied up and bent over Aela Darkstar, buried inside her. The woman was draped over one of the storage containers, legs spread, breasts hanging over the other side tied up tight with black rope. Quinn had a firm grasp in her hair which he had not relinquished upon being walked in on. About them floated the holo cam recorders, and Necrolis just groaned knowing all too well the footage was going to be edited and sent out over the vidnet across the galaxy. Aela grinned at Necrolis, giving him a wink before biting her lower lip and wiggling her hips back into Quinn and groaning lightly.

"Have you never heard of a door lock?" Necrolis finally managed to stammer out at the pair.

"Oh don't try and play innocent! You should go get Vette and join us." Aela shot back before glancing over her shoulder at Quinn. "With your approval of course!"

Quinn laughed before his hand fell and smacked one bare ass cheek causing the woman to give a low moan and wiggle her hips all the more. Looking over he grinned and then shrugged at Necrolis. There was little he could say at all being walked in on, and something told him no explanation was going to cover it anyways.

"My Lord, if you wish, we could discuss this at a more… opportune time?"

Necrolis growled and winced, fingers pinching at the bridge of his nose and rubbing. What was it we would discuss he wanted to scream at the man. Honestly, you are dominating my adopted sister, Quinn! All of it seemed proper and right to say, but still he said nothing. On the other hand, Necrolis knew Aela was a big girl, a capable and dangerous sith warrior, and could handle herself. Clearly she allowed such and trusted Quinn enough.

"What you two do is your business. Next time Quinn, lock the damn door!"

Malavai Quinn had to bite off a laugh but nodded to Necrolis that he understood. In all honesty after being walked in on when on holo cam with Aela before, he had made it a habit to ensure privacy. Having Aela aboard and right there, they had simply gotten too worked up and carried away. It was a mistake Quinn knew he would not make again at all.

"I believe that would be prudent indeed!"

"Be thankful Vette didn't hear you, let alone walk in." Necrolis stated before turning and heading to leave. He reached the doorway and paused, glancing back and pointing to the broken glass and spilled ale on the floor. "And you are cleaning that up!"

"I shall see that it is done, my lord." Malavai said, watching as Necrolis left, the door sliding shut and then hearing the beep and click of the cargo bay lock being engaged.

"You think he enjoyed what he saw?" Aela grinned wickedly back over her shoulder at Quinn.

"I think…" Quinn said, voice low as his hand fell and smacked both her ass cheeks again making them flush a nice pink shade. "You need to focus on pleasing me!"

"Yes… my lord." Aela quipped right back at him biting her lower lip again as she pushed back into him.

Quinn growled low and deep in his throat, pushing in hard and deep inside the woman. Letting go of her hair his hands dropped to her hips to find purchase, pulling her back into each claiming, taking thrust. Their bodies met hard, the smack of each thrust filling the cargo bay. Aela moaned and cried out, shoving back harder, letting herself go and giving over to his control of her.

Quinn slid a hand down and under her, finding the end of the rope that bound her breasts. Each time he slammed home within her he yanked hard, pulling and letting the bindings dig into her captured and controlled flesh. Aela cried out then looked back over her shoulder at him as he rode her, controlled her.

"Yes, my lord, that's it. Take what you want from me, take it all." She growled out each word, grey eyes alight with lust and hunger.

Quinn yanked harder on the bindings, opening and forcing into her harder and faster, burying himself as deep within her as he could. His dark eyes locked on hers, equally hungry and lustful. He had been unsure of the woman when they had first met, but given time they had found themselves quite compatible. Most would have been shocked with their relationship, he knew.

"Who's are you, Aela?" Quinn growled out, demanding her to answer by yanking hard on the bindings again. Aela cried out, the pleasure mixing and tinged with a slight bit of pain as he enjoyed her as he wished

"Yours, Quinn!" Aela practically screamed out the words. "Only yours!"

* * *

Vette lounged on the large bed in the quarters she shared with Necrolis. She had spent most of her time following their escape hiding away in the engine room. It was almost therapeutic to just go and tinker with things, work on the minor repairs the ship needed after their flight. She had returned to find everyone having gone to their own quarters, and Necrolis was alone on the flight deck. At that point the twi'lek had decided to take a long slow shower, before drying off and stretching out on the bed.

The quick hiss of the door to the quarters opening made her roll onto her side, hand cocked on a hip as she watched Necrolis enter. She noted the perplexed look on his face, his brow creased in a bit of a frown. It made her smile as his eyes found her and whatever troubled him disappeared and he smiled openly and genuinely.

Necrolis let his gaze slide over his wife, naked and on display to him. He feasted on the sight of the pale blue skin with the dark blue markings that ran down her lekku, the darker skin of her areola and nipples capping her breasts that were just the right size for his hands, the smooth flowing curves of her lithe body. She was beautiful, he knew. He had thought so even from the first moment at the sith academy on Korriban. Caged and shock collared, she still could not keep that mouth of hers under control. It had been that humour and unbreakable will that drew him to her, added to the outer beauty she possessed.

"And there you are! I've been waiting for you, husband."

"Oh? Seems you started without me!" Necrolis said as he walked over and picked up her discarded towel and tossed it aside into a corner.

"Not really." Vette answered back, winking at him. "Just means you get to make me all dirty again to enjoy another shower with you!"

Necrolis laughed and smiled, even as he moved quickly over and leapt atop her, rolling her back onto her back and pinning her under him on the bed. His mouth found hers quickly, tongue plundering into hers to stroke and tease. He felt and heard her moan as she kissed him back with equal passion, slender arms wrapping up about his neck, one hand grabbing into the short dark black hair. Vette rocked up, pressing and writhing her body against his, savouring and revelling in the feel of him over her.

"Mmm…. Hi there!" Vette said as they came up for air for a moment.

"Hello beautiful." Necrolis said softly, hand rising to stroke and trace along the side of her face, just looking at her as if to memorize every little aspect of her.

"What's troubling you?" Vette asked, noting his intent gaze and his guard being down enough to show his feelings.

"Not right now." Necrolis growled before kissing her again hard and then giving her a full smile. "Besides I want to work on that whole having another shower thing!"

"Mmm I do like the sound of that too!" Vette growled back, leaning up to lick up along Necrolis's neck.

Necrolis grabbed her hands pinning them down, putting both together above her head and using his left hand keeping them there. His eyes stared intently into hers, drowning in their soft blue depths. He felt her lithe frame roll up against him, pressing and hungry and he ground his hips down against her in answer.

Moaning Vette drew her legs up even as Necrolis was undoing his pants. Impatiently she used her feet, pressing in and shoving down hard, pulling his clothing away to free him. She felt the heat of his skin then against hers a moment before the head of his cock parted her sex and stretched to fill her within, sinking into her. Vette moaned loudly, arching, pressing back to him to take every bit of him into her. She wanted it all.

Necrolis let his hand rise to capture and squeeze into one firm breast, thumb brushing back and forth over the tightening peak of a dark blue nipple. Leaning in he licked along her neck, nipping the soft skin with his teeth and bringing another moan from her. Rocking together he took her slowly, deeply, Vette's legs wrapping about him, ankles locking at the small of his back.

"You did lock the door right?" Vette giggled before moaning again as he rocked into her a bit harder and deeper.

"Fuck 'em." Necrolis growled before kissing her hard and deep. " Turn about is fair play!"


	18. Chapter 17

**SPACE – THE SHADOW**

The X70-B Phantom dubbed the Shadow, moved through Hutt space, the long sleek silver ship on a course to where Shadelis knew her family would be. She had tracked communications and managed to narrow down where they were all headed. Of course, Necrolis had created enough noise above Drommund Kaas to make her job just that much easier. For whatever reason, they were all headed to Nar Shaddaa, so that was where Shadelis needed to be.

Most likely it was Teffa's idea, she knew. Only he was crazy enough to waltz into the Hutt's domain when there was a price on his head. She had not tried to contact either Necrolis, or Teffa however, for fear such a transmission might be picked up. There was also the minor detail of everyone believing she was dead. Such was the price of being a ghost. At some point she was going to have to deal with that, but that time was not now.

"You look nervous." Kaliyo said as she moved up behind the command chair, hands finding the chiss's shoulders and kneading gently. Shadelis gave a soft groan as she felt the other woman's fingers working on her, suddenly fully aware of just how tight and tense she was.

"I guess I'm just a bit on edge is all." She said, casting a glance to the ratattaki woman. "We should talk."

Kaliyo sighed and stopped massaging Shadelis's shoulders and just nodded. In truth, she had been waiting and expecting such since she had gotten the original holo call asking for her help. While they had been close, and she liked to consider the chiss a friend, the fact was they had a love and hate relationship. My fault on that one, Kaliyo thought as she flopped into the co-pilot seat and stretched to get comfortable. Ancient history was not so ancient after all, she knew.

It seemed forever ago that Kaliyo had used her position inside Imperial Intelligence, and her friendship with Shadelis, to be able to get and sell information. Sure she had made a tidy bit of profit, but she had been found out in the end. It had almost destroyed their friendship, and while she and Shadelis were on good terms as it were, there was a strain and tension between them that stemmed from all of that.

"I expected sooner or later you'd want to." Kaliyo finally said to break the silence that had fallen between them.

"We can't undo the past." Shadelis said back, red eyes glancing to the woman before looking out at the stars sliding by as the ship continued on its programmed course. "I just want to know why?"

Kaliyo frowned at the question, looking out at the stars as well a moment. How do I answer that? What could I possibly say that would make any sense or justify what I did? Kaliyo had those thoughts immediately and it surprised her. She'd lied, stolen, killed, betrayed before countless times. For some reason though, this time seemed to make her feel guilty about it. It was a different feeling, to have her conscience kick her in the ass so. Sighing heavily she shook her head and then looked back at Shadelis.

"It wasn't meant to be personal. I never gave you up, never put you at risk." Kaliyo answered finally, working through her thoughts as she spoke. "I have no loyalty to the Empire. I saw an opportunity and I took it. I never meant to betray you though, never meant to hurt you."

"You used me." Shadelis pointed out, a bit of her anger showing in her face and how she said the words. Kaliyo flinched slightly in response before dropping her gaze downwards.

"Everyone uses people. We did it enough times, didn't we?" Kaliyo countered, but even as she said it the words seemed all too hollow to her. "I'm sorry. I fucked up, what more do you want to hear?"

Shadelis sighed and frowned, looking back out to space beyond the viewport once more. In truth, she was not at all sure what she wanted to hear from the woman. Maybe I just want to know she cared and it hurt her too, Shadelis thought. In the end it was ancient history, there was no going back and no changing it. She could not live in the past, and she did not want to. Being about the woman, just the two of them like the old days, it felt comfortable and right. Shadelis knew she had to be willing to forgive and forget, to move forward. She just hoped Kaliyo was being honest with her, and that she could in fact trust her.

Before either of them could say anything else the ship gave a shudder, sending both of them spinning in their chairs to look for the display screens. Shadelis grit her teeth as hands flew over the controls, making sure every one of the ships suppression systems were engaged, rendering the ship nearly undetectable save for visually.

"Another ship coming in." Kaliyo announced.

As if on cue, the large capital ship appeared just off to the left, dwarfing the Shadow as it moved past. Even at top speed the larger ship was just that much faster than they were. Shadelis swore under her breath, hoping nobody was looking out a viewport as the larger vessel sailed past. Glancing at it, Shadelis began to get a bad feeling.

"I've got an Imperial transponder id on it. It's Darth Marr's command ship!" Kaliyo said before whistling. "Wow, this thing is just armed to the teeth."

"She's a big one." Shadelis commented, peering out at the other ship a moment.

"Think he's compensating for something?" Kaliyo joked, and smiled when Shadelis giggled at it.

"Get me a projected course on them, Kaliyo." Shadelis demanded, having that feeling in the pit of her stomach get worse.

"Got it." Kaliyo said, glancing over to Shadelis with a worried look. "They're heading right for Nar Shaddaa it seems. What are the odds of that?"

Shadelis swore and pounded a fist on the control console in front of her. She had feared such was the case. There was no way they could match the speed and keep up with the behemoth, not without taxing out every system on the ship and making it painfully obvious. The last thing she wanted was that ship taking any sort of interest in her.

What the hell was Darth Marr doing here? It could not be coincidence at all he just happened to be heading right for where her family was going. Could Marr be behind what was going on? Was he working for the Dark Council, or was this something of his own making? There were just too many damn questions for Shadelis' liking.

"Alter course to run parallel but get us some distance. Just fly along like nothing's wrong."

"What do you mean fly like nothing's wrong? How the hell do I fly that way?" Kaliyo grumbled giving the other woman a perplexed look.

"I don't know! Just keep your distance, but don't look like you're keeping your distance!" Shadelis answered back.

"Right." Kaliyo rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'll just fly casual!"

Shadelis laughed and shook her head even as Kaliyo laughed alongside her. The tension of their conversation and sudden appearance of the capital ship gone, the two women set about following after the behemoth, adjusting their course to keep some distance, The trick of course was trying to just keep up and not let the ship get too far ahead. With any luck, Shadelis thought, they would not arrive too far ahead of them to Nar Shaddaa. The former operative had a bad feeling about its presence.

* * *

**SPACE – THE DOGS OF WAR**

Kamthar Mantell leaned back into the comfort of the command chair, brown eyes glancing about at the rest of those present. Tanno Vik manned the communications station, while Alric had the co-pilots chair and weapons. Command had granted permission to take on a new mission, not that Kamthar had left them much choice there at all.

"Ok so where do we start?" Alric growled as they just flew along at the moment without a heading.

Kamthar honestly was not sure at all. All they knew at this point was that someone was putting up major credits for a hell of a hit list. It was the who's who of the Republic. He had been both shocked and flattered his name had been in there at all. Still, who in the abyss wanted his head was a question he had no answer to.

"Honestly this is absurd!" Alric continued to complain. "Who the fuck spends that kind of money to take out a damn grunt? No offence meant of course, Kam."

Kamthar laughed at that and waved a dismissive hand at the cathar. "None taken. I don't get it either."

Kamthar stared at the galaxy display map, trying to figure out where to begin when Tanno coughed to get his attention. Turning about, he stared at the man.

"Out with it."

"We've got a priority call coming in from Tython." Tanno said, a perplexed look on his face. "It's from the jedi, and they're asking specifically for you."

Kamthar rose and Alric was quick to his feet beside him. The cathar was not about to miss out on this call. It was not common the jedi were dialling them up for a chat after all. Kathar gave a nod of his head towards the command chair and Tanno nodded back and switched locations, taking over for him in piloting.

With Alric right on his heels, Kamthar made his way from the cockpit down through the middle of the ship and into the large lounge area near the rear of the ship where the holo terminal was located. Pressing the button on the terminal brought the crackle and blue glow of the holo image to life. Alric swore under his breathe behind him, as he and Kamthar immediately recognized Jedi Master Satele of the Jedi Council.

"I hope my call has not come at an inopportune time." Satele stated, voice soft and light.

"Not at all." Kamthar responded, bowing his head politely to the jedi. "What can we humble soldiers do for you?"

Satele laughed and shook her head at the man's words. His reputation of course preceded him, but she had not known what a sense of humour he had. It appeared the rumours of Havoc Squadron being rough around the edges and not the typical strict and rigid Republic unit were in fact true.

"It is what I can do for you." Satele said. "I understand you are aware there was a bounty put on your head?"

"Yeah, have to love pissing someone off that much they bankrupt themselves to get revenge." Alric answered for Kamthar and getting a sharp look from his commander as a result.

"Indeed. It is strange circumstances." Satele responded letting the man's words pass without a thought. She had been around enough Republic forces to know they did not stand on etiquette and ceremony much.

"That said a number of other Republic targets have come to light as well, including some of the jedi order. I'm sending you co-ordinates to Kyl'thanis Lightstar. I want you to rendezvous and work together in this."

"Yes m'am!" Kamthar acknowledged the request. "I will welcome the help."

"Good luck commander." Satele said giving the man a small smile. "May the force be with you."


	19. Chapter 18

**NAR SHADDAA**

Teffa Darkstar stood and looked about scanning over the cityscape beyond the large window. Rising towers and pulsing neon were everywhere. Nar Shaddaa was both a paradise and a gutter. Above with the pleasure barges and towers and neon, it was heaven for those that had the credits. Below in the lower levels it was the dredges of the galaxy, black markets, and a haven for thieves and cutthroats. Of all the places to hide, this was both the riskiest, as well as the safest. Nobody would think to look here, and credits talked after all. Teffa knew his bank account might be a bit smaller afterwards, but it was worth it.

The Star Cluster Casino had once been used by underworld bosses for secret meetings after the Treaty of Coruscant had been signed. The place was the perfect venue for getting in and out without being seen. It also provided them a measure of comfort, knowing the only way to get there was by shuttle. There were also plenty of tourists and locals all gambling it also provided plenty of cover to get lost in the shuffle of the crowd.

Getting here had been simple enough. Setting up small jamming devices Mako had designed about the room was equally as simple. It ensured their privacy, and allowed Mako to monitor things as well from the safety of the ship. She had not been happy about staying there, but she also knew he had his reasons. The least of those had been his child in her belly. Having Gault and Skadge aboard as well gave him a measure of comfort she was well protected too.

"Nice choice." Tormen Darklight commented moving to stand next to the bounty hunter, staring out at the view.

Teffa glanced at the man without turning his head, staring through the filtered eye slot of his helmet. He knew Tormen would know the history of the place as well as he. Being a smuggler, the man was exactly the type to enjoy Nar Shaddaa and all it provided. Of all of them, he and Teffa were the most comfortable in the environment they found themselves in.

"Seemed the best option to be able to get us all together safely to try and sort this all out."

Tormen nodded at that answer before looking back over all those that were present. The pure blooded sith, Necrolis, was pacing the length of the far wall restlessly wearing a hole in the plush rug of the room. The blue skinned twi'lek sat on a couch watching the man. Tormen's recent friends, Jaesa and Pierce were standing off to the side close by them, talking quietly among themselves. Teffa had left most of his crew back at the ship, including Mako. The other two sith who had come with Necrolis were both off on their own. The warrior in black and red gree armour, Aela he believed her name to be, stood by the door watching out into the casino. The other woman, Bloodshade, stood with a giant monster of a creature off to one side away from everyone else silent and observing.

Tormen was about to ask Teffa what their backup plan was when Aela called out from by the door, backing up from it towards the middle of the room. Necrolis moved quickly to join her, even as Tormen's hands went to his blasters.

"Here we go!" Vette commented moving to stand just off to Tormen's left, angling in where she could fire without worry of hitting the sith.

The door to the room hissed open and the green robed figure stepped inside and paused just inside the threshold. Tormen groaned and relaxed even as everyone else tensed and readied themselves for a fight. Teffa laughed behind all of them and that sound made everyone turn to cast a glance back at the bounty hunter.

"Welcome, jedi." Teffa guessed and greeted the figure with a small wave of a hand.

Asha Lightstar looked about, blue eyes scanning quickly and finding Tormen Darklight back off and behind the two sith who stood with their hands hovering at their lightsabers. Asha fought back the urge to let her own hand wander down to hers, remembering Tormen's warning. Seeing those in the room she could now understand why. If it was a trap, it was a damn poor one, she thought though did not believe such was the case.

"Tormen Darklight, you have some explaining to do!" The jedi said sternly.

"Looks like she knows him well!" Jaesa jested and almost everyone laughed, the moment broken by the levity.

"I thought Vette was the comic relief of this group?" Pierce muttered with a grin only to catch a sharply thrown elbow to the ribs from Jaesa, and an annoyed glare from the twi'lek.

Asha moved into the room further, letting the door close at her back. She recognized Necrolis from the Jedi Council updated holo files. She nodded her head to him and gave a small smile. The rest she was not as familiar with, save Tormen.

"Emperor's hand."

Necrolis gave a nod back to the woman, the calm and emotionless expression on his face never changing. It was only his eyes, Asha noted, that gave him away. She could see the uneasiness in them, the distrust. At least his hands had moved away from his weapons at either hip.

"Hero of Tython." The sith greeted right back.

Asha grinned then at his greeting. It seemed their reputations were not just well earned, but also well known among their enemies. The jedi had to admit he had an air about him that set him apart. In truth, she was rather impressed by his presence. Of course being the Emperor's Wrath, she guessed that was to be expected.

"I thought you'd be taller." Asha joked and gave the sith a wink, watching as the man scowled even as the blue skinned twi'lek nearby burst into laughter. Necrolis shook his head and cast a glare at Vette who was laughing.

"Everyone's a comedian!"

Teffa coughed loudly and intentionally, getting everyone's attention. Moving over to the large table in the room, the bounty hunter settled his large frame into a chair and motioned for the rest to join him. Necrolis gave a grunt of annoyance before moving and settling beside him, Vette to his right. Bloodshade settled as well before Aela and Tormen took the next few seats. Pierce took the other end of the table with Jaesa to his right across from the smuggler. Asha then settled on Teffa's left leaving space between her and the sith.

"Ok, we're not going to beat a dead tauntaun here. We've got a real problem, all of us, because someone wants us dead." Teffa stated pointedly.

"I had a warning not to trust the Dark Council, so whoever is behind this is pretty well connected." Bloodshade stated, watching the rest as they reacted to her words.

"When did you get ties to the council?" Necrolis asked leaning forward to stare down at his sister. "I haven't seen your name on it."

Bloodshade grinned before leaning forward, that skull looking helmet turning to meet Necrolis's gaze. "Darth Nox."

Necrolis arched an eyebrow and stared at the woman. He had seen that name. Thanaton had fallen and Nox had been the one named to his seat. He had no idea it had been his sister, however. It seemed surprises were the order of the day.

"So basically we don't know who, we don't know why, but our asses are on the line here." Pierce growled, thumping a fist against the table top.

"And they are targeting not just those of the Empire, they are targeting Republic members as well." Asha added, to which Necrolis nodded back across the table at her.

Jaesa listened and watched, already well past bored with the conversation. For her it all seemed like nothing more than wasted time. If it was up to her she would have just started killing everyone sent after them until she could make one of them squeal. Sooner or later there was always someone who valued their neck over death and would talk.

The sith glanced about as the others continued to talk over things, her yellow eyes falling on the smuggler across from her. She smiled as he glanced over at her. He had a friendly enough face, handsome and not that old either. His hair both head and goatee were a dark rich brown, his eyes a bit darker and they seemed to hold the promise of mischief. He had forgone wearing that faceless helmet, rare as everyone else had kept to habit and worn their armour, all save Pierce who had not brought his helmet with him in the first place.

Tormen saw the young sith smile at him and gave a small quick smile back as he tried to follow the conversation going on about him. It was then he felt the pressure against his crotch, and he shifted. It didn't help at all and Tormen frowned even as he felt as if a hand were cupping and fondling him. He coughed lightly and shifted again to no avail, even as he felt himself stirring despite not even being touched. Looking about he noticed the sith woman leaning forward a bit and licking her lips. Tormen coughed slightly, shifting again.

"Are we keeping you from something?" Asha asked, wondering what the smuggler's problem was. He was antsy in that chair.

Necrolis glanced down the table, quickly noting the look on Jaesa's face and scowling as Tormen shifted and muttered some excuse about an uncomfortable chair. Jaesa caught the glance her master sent her and bit her lower lip before settling back and hands returning to settle on the table top in sight of him. Necrolis just shook his head and returned to the conversation.

Tormen had not missed such and the moment the sith woman had sat back and brought her hands above the table the sensation afflicting him had stopped. Risha would have killed me, and then her, had she been here, Tormen knew. Damn force users!

"Was it good for you?" Jaesa mouthed at him before winking and smirking at him. Tormen shook his head and made a note not to get left alone with the woman.

Teffa sighed as the talk quickly degenerated into arguments back and forth over what to do, where, to whom. Speculations and accusations were becoming common and it was getting them nowhere. The bounty hunter was suddenly reminded why they never got together all at once. Even in the old days as children they had argued and fought and quarrelled as family often would. At least he assumed normal families all did such. He was about to say something when the chirping of the room communications system brought the conversations to a close abruptly.

"Who else knows we are here?" Necrolis asked, casting a worried glance at Teffa.

"Asha, Tormen, Vette take the door." Teffa growled getting up.

"Pierce you and Jaesa with me." Aela Darkstar did not wait, calling to the others as she moved to cover the large windows that lined one wall, peering out and half expecting to see shuttles all full of enemies hovering outside. Teffa glanced at Necrolis who shrugged and motioned to the control panel inset on the wall.

"Only one way to know."

Teffa pushed the button and put through the call. The comm speakers came to life and Necrolis glanced at Teffa before back at the control panel in confusion. The sith could tell Teffa was as surprised as he was at the voice that greeted them.

"Hello all, it's Shadelis." The voice said. "You all need to get out of there and now."

"It's not possible." Teffa growled getting angry. Whatever trick this was, someone was going to pay.

"Sorry, we're not buying it." Necrolis growled just as upset and angry as his brother. "Our sister is dead. Whoever you are, you just made a big mistake."

"Necrolis it's me. You used to take care of my skinned knees all the time after Teffa beat the hell out of me." The voice said and Necrolis exchanged glances with Teffa. Not many at all would have known that. "I'll prove it once you guys get your asses out of there! Hurry, they're coming!"

"Who?" Teffa demanded, glancing to the trio at the door who were peering through the window in it out at the casino. "Who's coming?"

Teffa's answer came from the doorway as Tormen gave a curse.

"We are so screwed!" The smuggler yelled out as he drew his blasters.


	20. Chapter 19

**NAR SHADDAA**

Teffa Darkstar swore under his breath as he looked about before hitting the buttons on the room control panel, watching the secret entry hatch in the wall pop open. He had picked the place for a reason, one of which was a private hidden escape corridor that lead out to the shuttle pad. He had learned a long time ago to always ensure you had more than one escape plan.

"Teffa, we've got company!" Tormen yelled from the doorway.

The bounty hunter was already moving towards the door, Necrolis close with him. At least if we have to fight, I couldn't ask for better company, Teffa thought as he ran a check on his weapons systems. Necrolis had his sabers in both hands, prepared and ready for a fight. Ready as they were ever going to be, Tormen hit the door controls, opened the door out to the casino proper. The smuggler went first, stepping out into the raised walkway that ran up one wall, giving them an overview out on the casino floor below.

Down on the floor chaos was erupting as an internal klaxon sounded the alarm, and they could see the in house security moving in a hurry towards the front entrance. Whatever had made them trip the alarm spelt trouble for them. Tormen glanced at Necrolis and the sith shrugged back.

"Necrolis, Aela, Tormen with me." Teffa growled out. "The rest of you get to the spaceport!"

"Like hell!" Jaesa shouted as she grabbed her lightsaber from her waist. "I'm done running! You'd best pray for the prey!"

Necrolis whirled about in the doorway, anger on his face evident as a gloved hand pointed at his apprentice. Jaesa frowned and bit her lip even as she knew what was coming.

"You will do as told, apprentice." Necrolis snarled before looking hard at Vette and Pierce. "And you two ensure she does as told. If not put a blaster bolt in her ass and drag her."

Jaesa bit her lower lip harder, tasting blood as she broke skin. She could not ever remember Necrolis speaking so to her, with such anger in his voice. She had crossed a line with him, she knew, and now was facing the consequences. Something told her she had just made a very big mistake. There was little else she could do now however, except nod to him and do as he instructed.

As the group headed into the corridor to the shuttle pad, Necrolis, and the rest slipped out into the walkway that ringed the upper portion of the casino. Down below they could see the panic set in as anyone down there was scrambling to get out, fleeing to the far end doors. Necrolis squinted but could not make anyone out. There was no missing the sounds of shouts and blaster fire however, and they all knew the fight had begun.

Before any of them could question what was happening the entire entryway exploded. The casino interior was showered in a wave of smoke, fire, and debris. Out of the smoke blaster shots, a bright orange colour, streamed through. They could see a few of the security guards trying to run back inside only to get gunned down as they fled.

"Well I'd say trouble just knocked on our door!" Tormen cracked even as he hopped the rail of the walkway and dropped himself down onto one of the large gaming tables below.

Necrolis shook his head at the smuggler and followed, Aela right at his side. The two sith warriors leapt down, lightsabers coming to life in a blaze of purple and pale grey-blue light. Both of them wielded the dual weapons in either hand and both were accomplished fighting with them. Teffa followed them, hitting a button and igniting his thrusters to loft him up over them instead of dropping down. His tracking system registered more targets than he could count through the smoke and haze even if he couldn't see them.

"No need to pick a target, there's a lot." Teffa called out even as he took aim and let loose with a mini missile barrage he had dubbed death from above.

The rockets launched leaving small thin trails of exhaust as they flew down into the entry. More explosions tore at what was left of the front of the casino. Even more debris was cast scattering about, dust and smoke choking the air. Necrolis and Aela moved forward through the haze of battle, Tormen to their left flanking them and providing cover.

Necrolis caught movement and sent his left handed lightsaber in a toss out to slice his enemy, the bright grey blue blade glowing brilliantly in an arc as it returned to his hand. He heard the squeal of metal and machine, watching as the droid now cleaved in two fell to the floor in pieces. In the dust and smoke the sith could see more dark shapes approaching in a steady pace.

"Droids!" He called out, even as numerous ones advanced out of the smoke into clear sight, blaster fire filling the air all about them.

"They're HK's!" Aela yelled as she leapt at one, driving her sabers down through its chest plating, then pushing and leaping in a backwards arch to land in a crouch. A hand shot out, force shoving the dead droid back into and knocking over three more.

Tormen let loose with his blasters, strafing across the clustered group as they pushed and shoved into the casino. There were too many of them, he knew. They were too heavily armoured, and sheer numbers gave them too much of an advantage. Who in bloody blue blazes had this many HK droids?

Realizing he was vulnerable and would be cut off if he didn't move, Tormen began backing up. One of the droids turned his way, firing a spray of orange shots. Diving under a gambling table, Tormen dodged the attack. Popping back up he returned fire and kept moving. Another shot caught the armour of his left shoulder, the force of it spinning him about and dropping him to a knee. Diving for cover once again behind some debris, he dodged a handful of shots peppering where he had just been.

The smuggler pulled out a thermite grenade and lobbed it into the HK midst. Peering about the broken chunk of wall he hid behind, Tormen watched it blow apart a few droids, scattering their parts about. At least they were not impervious to everything. He had already noted his blaster fire was doing little in the way of damage against their armour.

Rising, Tormen made to run when an explosion threw him off his feet airborne. Caught off guard and unable to protect himself, he slammed hard into a large chunk of debris that had partially collapsed half a gambling table. Tormen felt searing pain shoot through his side and he grit his teeth hard. Gasping for breath, he struggled to get back to all fours. This is not the vacation I was looking for, he thought through the pain.

"Tormen's down." Teffa advised, continuing to alter between firing his blasters and launching mini rockets into the targets below. Suddenly the HK began targeting up at him and Teffa had to cut his thrusters and drop down, activating the pale blue glow of his personal shield.

"Pull back. We're out of here! Get to the room." Necrolis yelled as he cut down an HK unit that had gotten too close.

"I am not retreating from these tinker toys." Aela snarled, throwing both her sabers and then catching them on the return, slicing down a pair of HK units in the process.

Necrolis reached out and grabbed his sister by the back of her gree armour, spinning her about with one hand. As he did so he blocked a blaster bolt with his saber in the other hand. Shoving her towards Tormen, he gave her utterly no choice.

"We're not winning this fight. There's too many of them." He said, seeing the glare his sister threw at him, but not caring. "Grab Tormen and leap back up top!"

Teffa moved forward to provide cover fire, even as Aela pulled the smuggler to his feet. Necrolis began backing up moving back past him, the lightsabers in his hands deflecting blaster bolts. Teffa let loose with his mini rockets, aiming up at the ceiling, bringing large chunks of it crashing down before turning and running after the others.

"I've got to stop hanging out with you people." Tormen cracked wise despite the pain.

Aela grabbed him in a tight hug and then leapt them up back to the walkway using the force to gain the height. Landing she let the smuggler go before arching an eyebrow at him. She glanced down and back before looking at the man square in the eye.

"Would that be your hand on my ass?"

"Oh, sorry, can't blame a guy who could die!" Tormen grinned and winked at her before groaning again in pain.

Necrolis leapt up beside them, followed by Teffa on his heels, the bounty hunter's thrusters lifting the easily up to the walkway once more. Teffa turned and kept blasting back down into the casino even as the HK units continued to filter in, all of them bringing their targeting to bear on them. The sheer number of droids left no doubt someone powerful and very well connected was indeed behind everything. Even the Hutts would not have been able to afford this many units, Teffa knew.

Aela lead the way down through the hidden corridor, Necrolis right behind them. Teffa brought up the rear, using a timed mine to explode the corridor entry sealing it at least temporarily behind them. The droids likely would have no problem breaking through the wall of debris, but it bought them time and space. Tapping the comm, the bounty hunter growled into the mic in his helmet.

"Mako prepare those ships for dust off. We're coming in real hot."

"We're ready. Both ships are already set to fly. Just get your big armoured ass here!"

Necrolis chuckled and Teffa shook his head. Only his wife would say such on an open comm channel in the middle of a fire fight. Moments later they had reached the shuttle pad and piled into one, heading directly for the spaceport. Teffa glanced at Necrolis who shrugged back, no words necessary as they both tried to figure how much of a head start they truly had. It was a quick run from the shuttle pad to the spaceport, Necrolis helping Aela with Tormen who was labouring. A sith on each side, the smuggler was practically dragged up through to the waiting ships. They were almost to the hanger entrance when more HK droids appeared, opening fire on them and turning the arrivals area into a blaster filled nightmare.

"Keep going!" Teffa growled as he turned about and shot back at their attackers.

Necrolis and Aela raced up the corridor, halfway to the ship. Looking up, Necrolis saw Torian, Skadge, Gault, Blizz, and Quinn all racing towards them with weapons drawn. Damn them, they were heading the opposite way, when it was the last thing they wanted to do. Necrolis let go of Tormen and pointed to the little jawa. Blizz cocked a head to one side and pulled up to a stop. The rest paid them no mind racing past to join in the fight.

"You cover her, get them to the ship!" Necrolis demanded and the jawa nodded his hooded head at him.

"Sith boss trust Blizz? Blizz do, Blizz no fail sith." The jawa chirped as he turned and drew his blaster and shuffled after Aela. "Blizz no get choked by sith! You see!"

Necrolis chuckled to himself, now seeing why his brother enjoyed the little guy's company. With no help for it, the sith warrior then turned and ran back down the corridor after the others. Reaching back into the open arrivals area Necrolis quickly assessed they were fighting a losing battle. The sith watched as Teffa let loose with a missile barrage and then moved further back. Torian moved to his left blaster in hand, while Skadge and Gault took up position to his right. Both men opened up with their weapons as the HK droids kept up a steady advance. Malavai Quinn crouched to one knee to Torian's left taking aim and firing in precise calculated shots.

"We cannot defeat them. There's too many. We need to pull out." Quinn yelled over the roar of battle.

"You guys should be on the ships!" Teffa complained, noting the display in his helmet showed he was down to his last two mini rockets. He was running out of the most effective weapons he had.

"And miss this?" Torian joked. "No way I'm not fighting by your side right to the end, boss!"

"Guys there are more of those things arriving. I can see them on the internal cam system for the spaceport!" Mako cried out over the comm channel.

"Pull back, all of you. Get to the ships!" Teffa barked the order even as he lobbed the four thermite grenades he had, buying them more time scattering back the assassin droids. Quinn lobbed the two he had, while Gault and Skadge joined in with a couple each. Smoke and fire filled the area before them and there was a definite decrease in blaster fire.

"Now!" Necrolis yelled. "Lets get out of here!"

Gault rose and then cried out as a blast tore through his left thigh, pieces of broken armour, blood, and flesh flying from the through shot. Skadge took a pair of blasts, one to his right shoulder another to the chest. Swearing and still firing back, two more blasts took him in the abdomen and chest, doubling him over. Another shot tore the top off his skull, tearing through and killing him. Necrolis moved quickly, leaping over the distance with aid of the force to stand over the downed Gault, deflecting away more shots.

"Dammit go, go!" Teffa yelled backing up as he continued to shoot.

Torian gave a cry as a trio of shots took him from left hip to right shoulder, tossing the young mandalorian backwards. Teffa's arm snaked out grabbing him, drawing him to him and lifting him over his shoulder to carry him.

"Torian's down." Teffa yelled. "Mako get out of here, we're not going to make it. All of you get out now!"

Necrolis heard the order from Teffa and knew it was true. There was no way they could get to the ships. They were only going to get all of them killed if they did not stand and fight and cover their escape. There was no way around it, they were going to die, the sith knew.

"Vette, take off." Necrolis growled into the open comm. "Do it baby, get out of here!"

"Necrolis get into the corridor, we can bottleneck the bastards at least!" Teffa yelled, shuffling back as he shot one handed into the droids.

Reaching down, Necrolis grabbed the back of Gault's armoured flight jacket and pulled. In the second it took to reach down and get a hold of the man, the droids had targeted. Two shots tore straight through his chest. Gault gave a cry that was cut off as blood spurted out of his mouth and he died in Necrolis' grasp where he lay.

"Gault's gone!" Necrolis yelled backing up, seeing Quinn moving back to his left.

"We're not getting out of this one." Necrolis stated sourly as he reached the entry to the corridor.

"We die fighting side by side brother." Teffa growled back. "They'll tell good stories about us!"

"You will get out of this, my lord." Malavai Quinn said, and Necrolis looked over to the man standing just outside the corridor. Their eyes met and Necrolis reached out a hand trying to snare the man with the force and pull him in. Quinn moved faster, stopping him.

"Quinn! No!"


	21. Chapter 20

**NAR SHADDAA**

"You will get out of this, my lord."

"Quinn! No!"

Necrolis could only stare, watching what transpired as if the whole galaxy had suddenly gone into slow motion. One moment they were preparing to face their certain doom together, the next they were left stunned in disbelief.

Malavai Quinn stood at the edge of the corridor that lead to the landing pad where the ships were docked and waiting. Teffa was holding Torian, the young mandalorian seriously wounded and out of the fight. Necrolis had backed up expecting Quinn to be right there beside him, only to find he had stopped. With the HK assassin droids pushed back momentarily it was a very brief respite before they advanced again.

Quinn spoke, then before Necrolis could act against such, he slapped his hand against the control panel, activating the energy shield that came to life in a flash of transparent pink glowing energy. Once activated it sealed the corridor from the arrivals area, effectively closing them off from the attacking droids. Quinn then stepped back and blasted a single shot into the controls frying them.

"Quinn what are you doing?" Necrolis demanded, slamming a fist against the energy shield.

"I told you I would make it up to you one day, my lord." Quinn said calmly, giving the sith a small smile. "You spared my life, and now I use that gift to serve and save yours."

"No! Quinn don't do this!" Necrolis growled once again slamming a fist against the shield. Turning he glanced to Teffa. "Tell Mako to access the shield, drop this fucking thing!"

Teffa glanced up from Torian and shook his head. As much as he disliked it, the man had made his choice and there was no time left at all. Even if Mako accessed the system and dropped the shield, it only meant his sacrifice was in vain and they all died. Necrolis growled seeing his brother shaking his head against the idea, and turned back to the shield.

Lightsaber flicked on, Necrolis jammed it into the shield energy trying to overload the generator by creating a feedback. Sparks rained everywhere before the massing energy pulsed launching Necrolis backwards off his feet to land on his back, glaring at the wall of energy still alive. The comm kicked on as he heard Aela's voice.

"Quinn what are you doing? Get your ass back here now!" Aela screamed.

"Sorry, that is an order I am unable to follow." Quinn answered back in that annoyingly calm voice. "My lord, see to it she is safe. That is all I ask."

"Quinn…" Necrolis said his name softly, rising to move and stand by the energy shield, watching as the man gave his attention back to the advancing droids, shooting at them as he made them out of the fire and smoke.

Teffa Darkstar held the young mandalorian in one arm, free hand pressing to the wound in his chest to apply pressure. He could see the readouts in his helmet that showed his life signs were slipping away. If he didn't get him to the medical bay on the StarWolf soon, Torian was not going to make it. Damn it, this has all gone to hell, the bounty hunter thought. Skadge and Gault were lost, but he would worry about that after he had saved Torian. He couldn't lose all of them.

"Dammit kid!" Teffa growled. "C'mon, kid. Stay with me here."

"It's not so bad." Torian said before coughing on some of his own blood, a slow trickle of it sliding from the corner of his mouth. "I got…"

"Stay with me, Torian." Teffa demanded frowning inside his helmet. "You ain't finished, kid!"

"I got to fight beside the Great Hunt champion." Torian got the words out, reaching up a hand to grasp at Teffa's armoured shoulder. "I get to die fighting with him. It's not so bad a way to go. They'll tell stories won't they?"

"Sure, kid." Teffa said, though in truth he had no real idea. "But not yet. You're going to live!"

Teffa swore under his breath and then looked over to where Necrolis stood watching his comrade through the shield. Nothing I can do there, he knew. Rising he lifted Torian into both arms before calling out to his brother.

"Necrolis, it's time." The bounty hunter said voice low. "I have to get Torian to the ship."

"Go." Necrolis said without looking over, waving a hand at his brother.

"Quinn!" Aela yelled as she raced towards the men down the corridor, Vette close behind right on her heels, blasters in both hands.

Teffa moved past the two of them, knowing Necrolis would deal with their sister and his wife. All that mattered at that moment was getting Torian into a kolto tank and stabilizing him. Aela barely even registered the wounded man or her brother, rushing by and slamming both fists into the energy shield. Once again she yelled at Quinn, who cast a single glance back over his shoulder.

"Malavai Quinn you get your ass past this shield this fucking instance!" Aela threatened.

"Aela, you will always be mine." Quinn said into the comm without looking at them. "I love you. Now go!"

"We are not leaving without you!" Aela growled slamming her fists once again against the energy shield.

"Necrolis, please… get her out of here!" Quinn begged as he squeezed off a couple more shots at one of the many targets.

Necrolis said nothing but even as Aela Darkstar pounded futiley against the energy shield he moved up and grabbed her. Tossing her up over a shoulder, he ignored her screams to be put down and the punches she rained down on his back and shoulder. Glancing to Vette, Necrolis shook his head scowling as he made for the ship.

Vette watched everything as it unfolded. She'd holstered her blasters, one hand covering her mouth even as the tears welled up in her eyes. She could see Quinn beyond the shield firing away even as the droids began massing and marching forward on him. Helpless to aid him, knowing there was no chance of escape for him, she felt as if she had been kicked in the stomach by a reek.

"Quinn.." Vette said his name softly into the comm.

"Get out of here, Vette. Take care of him for me!"

"Oh sure," Vette said though the giggle died in her throat, "Now you play the hero and get that stick out of your ass!"

"Guess I hung out with you too long." Quinn said, moving back to stand at the shield, knowing there was little time left. "Go, Vette."

"Malavai…" Vette raised a hand, pressing it flat against the shield, tears finally coming to streak down her cheeks.

Quinn looked back before raising his hand on the other side to hers. His dark eyes met hers, took in the tears before he nodded and gave her a soft smile.

"My life serves a purpose, I served our lord with all I had, Vette, including my life. It has been my great honour."

Tears streaming freely, Vette whirled and raced for the ships. She didn't look back at all, just let her feet drive into the ground, drive her forward. She could hear the blaster fire even as she raced up the gangplank, hand slapping at the controls and then turning to stare through her tears as it slowly rose into place sealing the ship. The last thing she saw was the empty entry to the corridor where no one else would be coming up.

* * *

**SPACE - THE WRAITH**

"You fucking bastard!"

Necrolis knew it was coming, and simply took the punch his sister threw square on his chin. The force of the blow snapped his head back and to the right and he could feel the ache shoot through his jaw. He gave a slight grunt before rolling his neck from side to side and then staring hard back at the enraged woman before him.

He'd set her down, stepping back as she ripped off her gloves and tossed them across the deck plating of the lounge in the Wraith. Vette stood nearby, hand over her mouth in shock as Aela threw the punch. She half expected the two sith to go at it right then and there, but Necrolis seemed too focused, too calm. That scared her all the more.

Asha Lightstar stayed off to one side, hovering outside the medical bay where Pierce had disappeared with Tormen. The trooper had assured her he would be alright, and he at least had some basic knowledge of medicine even if it was just field dressings and such. Watching the sith, she had to worry what would happen next.

Aela Darkstar went to punch Necrolis again but he raised an arm and blocked it and she settled for bursting into tears and pounding her bare fists against his chest plate. Necrolis rested a hand on her shoulder a moment before that same hand moved to grab the front of her armour. He yanked her then, shaking her, slamming their armour together hard enough Vette thought from the sound it had broken both pieces. Dark red eyes were alight with fury as Necrolis bore his gaze into her tear filled grey eyes.

"Use it." Necrolis growled and bit the words out. "Use that anger, that hate. Let it turn to strength."

Aela looked up at him, confused and unsure and feeling gutted. When she went to speak, Necrolis lightly placed the fingers of his free hand over her lips silencing her. She was not sure if her brother had not had such a firm grasp of her, that she would have had the strength to remain standing.

"Use it Aela, because when we find the son of a bitch who did this, we're going to kill the fucker slowly and painfully."

"We kill him, Necrolis." Aela looked up anger etching across her features even as more tears slipped from her eyes. "I want his head."

Necrolis nodded at that, then let the woman go. His gaze moved to Vette even as Aela turned and made her way slowly towards the quarters she had shared with Quinn. Vette caught the look and when he nodded after the other sith, Vette returned the nod and rushed to him, kissing him before moving after the other woman.

Pierce came out of the medical bay and looked about before nodding to Necrolis. It was clear to see Pierce was in a foul mood, not that any of them were going to not be, Necrolis knew. A part of their family had been torn from them. That wound was not going to heal anytime soon.

"He's going to live." Pierce commented, glancing to the jedi and then Necrolis. "Couple broken ribs and a few lacerations. He's patched up and resting with some pain stims in him."

Necrolis nodded even as Asha thanked the trooper. It was a bit of good news at least, he knew. They had lost enough people for one day. He made a note to call over and find out if the young mandolorian in Teffa's crew had pulled through as well. He did not know him well, but he was hoping he still lived. His brother had lost enough people as well.

"Pierce help Jaesa, co-ordinate with Teffa and see where we are going."

"Yes sir, right away."

"Pierce." Necrolis said, making the big man pause as he made for the steps and walkway to the cockpit.

"Sir." Pierce gave a small smile and nod to him. " I know, we all do."

* * *

**SPACE - THE STARWOLF**

The StarWolf rose fast and sure, the engines pushed for as much thrust as they could churn out, getting the ship out of orbit and into the star filled darkness of space. Mako marvelled how responsive the system was, and gave a small smile at her handiwork. She had done a damn good job calibrating and setting the systems, even if she did say so herself.

Beside Mako, Blizz was sitting in the weapons seat, the little jawa restless and feet swinging over the edge of the seat. Normally she would have laughed with how cute the little guy was, but there was little to laugh about at the moment. Skadge and Gault were dead, and she could only hope Torian was not joining them. Their crew had taken a hell of a beating. Losing them made Mako think of Braden and Jory, and she had to fight back the tears that threatened to come unwanted to her. Absently one hand dropped to caress over her swollen belly. She had been angry Teffa had kept her on the ship, but he had been right to do so, she knew.

"Blizz miss big purple. No more calling Blizz little shit." Blizz said, his head downcast in that large hood. " No more broken horn. Pretty one not leave Blizz, ok?"

Mako burst into tears then, she couldn't help it. Leaning over she grabbed the little jawa in a tight hug and cried. Blizz was not sure why she was hugging him, but crying, but then he did not much care. She was upset, and Blizz did what he felt he should. He hugged her back and patted her shoulder with his small hand.

"Blizz no go anywhere either." The little jawa said.

Mid deck, Teffa Darkstar paced before the kolto tank, watching Torian floating in it. Grabbing the tionese helmet and ripping it off he sent it hurling across the medical bay to slam into the far bulkhead. Turning back to the tank, Teffa let his gaze slide over the readouts, before taking a couple calming breaths. The displays all read stable, for which he was grateful. Torian was going to make it. It was more than he could say for Skadge or Gault. The chime of the internal comm system caught his attention and Teffa moved over to the controls and pressed the activation button.

"Teffa, we have an incoming call from Shadelis. I'm patching in the Wraith as well here." Mako's voice said. "How's Torian?"

"Copy that, go ahead." Teffa replied, then added, "The kids a damn tough little bugger. He's going to be fine."

Teffa waited until he heard the line crackle and both voices greeted him. It was time to find out where they would go to ground to regroup. It was all they could do now.

* * *

**SPACE - THE WRAITH**

Aela Darkstar sat on the bed in the quarters she had gotten to share with Quinn. Looking about she had to once again fight back the tears. Taking deep breaths she frowned and then looked back to the twi'lek who was staying close by with her. She spared Vette a small smile, before wiping at her watering eyes. She knew as bad as the pain and hurt was for her, it was shared with those who Quinn had called family.

"You think Necrolis is going to hold a grudge over that punch?" Aela asked with a small little laugh.

Vette smiled and shook her head negatively even as she moved to place a small hand on the woman's shoulder. She knew Necrolis was furious, but it was not at her. They had a shared grief, but they knew given their relationship it was all the worse for Aela. Sitting next to the sith, Vette put a hand lightly over hers and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"He didn't hate you, you know." Aela suddenly broke the silence, her words catching Vette off guard.

"We sort of… well, we didn't get along." Vette fought to try and explain their relationship, but found she couldn't. Shaking her head she just looked back at the other woman and shrugged.

"He loved being on this ship, he wouldn't leave. I know, I asked him to come with me. He loved serving Necrolis and being here. He thought you had so much potential, he just got so frustrated with how you never seemed to take things serious."

Vette stared at the woman and felt her eyes start to water even as her lekku trembled. Quinn had actually liked her? All they ever did was trade barbs and jabs. Oh she'd never say it, but she had often admired his calm clear focus, but he was such a stuffy starch collared Imperial officer, it made her crazy. She guessed she might have not tried to poke at him so much, but dammit he had asked for it.

"I… I didn't…" Vette couldn't seem to make the words come out.

"He wouldn't tell you such." Aela admitted before looking about the quarters once more. "I miss him, Vette, so much."

Aela Darkstar let the tears come again, leaning into the hug the twi'lek offered as she wrapped her arms about her, their heads resting against one another. Vette could not find any words at all for how she felt, knowing nothing would ease the ache and hurt Aela felt with Quinn's loss. Vette let her own tears come then too, knowing Malavai Quinn had touched all of them, and everyone would be mourning his loss.

* * *

Asha Lightstar felt a bit out of place aboard the Wraith. With Tormen sleeping in a stim induced rest, and the rest aboard mourning the loss of their shipmate, it left her sitting in the lounge area by herself. The loud thud that echoed through the ship caught her attention however, and she rose to follow and investigate. More thuds reverberated through the ship guiding her to the cargo bay. Pressing the controls she opened the door and stepped inside.

Blue eyes swept over the cargo bay, watching as a large durasteel container went sailing across the length of the bay to hit and explode against the far wall. Amidst the carnage stood Necrolis. His anger, his unchecked rage, had him exuding power like Asha had never seen before. It literally ebbed and flowed like fire off him, a glowing reddish black swirling that danced with his seething fury.

"You trying to make a new entry in the hull?" Asha said, thinking levity the best at such a time.

Necrolis growled and his jaw clenched, even as he breathed heavily. He had found his way to the bay, alone. It was the only place where he was able to be alone and let go of his building fury and frustration. Asha's presence caught him off guard but also helped him snap out of the dark place he had ventured into.

"Just redecorating." Necrolis tossed out even as he felt himself calming down, the power ebbing away from him. He would be tired after such he knew, he always was if he tapped too far into the force.

"I can see such." Asha stated, glancing about before moving and sitting on the edge of a crate that somehow had managed to remain intact.

Necrolis studied the young woman a moment. She was attractive enough, though taller than he was. She was broad shouldered anything but a typical woman. Her flame red hair cascaded about her face and down past her shoulders, standing out. There was certainly no mistaking her. The pale blue eyes were catching, holding an intense gaze that bespoke an intelligence that did not fit her age. There was just something about her, and it nagged at Necrolis.

"Your man Quinn, what he did was quite brave and selfless."

"It was stupid." Necrolis growled catching the woman off guard. "Damn duty first stupid bastard."

Asha gave a small smile, nodding as she understood it was his frustration and grief talking, nothing more. Necrolis was their leader, but they shared ties to one another beyond just being his crew. They had been through a lot, and that closeness that was normally their strength, now had turned to a pain they shared. It was eating at all of them. Would it be any different had it been one of my own, Asha thought.

"Your words to Aela, remember them." Asha offered, and Necrolis stopped his pacing like a caged animal and stared at her.

"Oh I will have my revenge, jedi, even if you do not understand such."

"I do." Asha said back quickly to him. "We jedi may try and find peace instead of revenge, but it does not mean I don't understand. If it was one of my own, I can't say such would not be in my thoughts at all, Necrolis. In the end though, there is only the force, we all return there."

Necrolis nodded at that then, taking a long deep breath before looking back at the woman. He had to wonder what she would really do if it was one of her own that had fallen. Would she be able to follow that code the jedi clung to? Or would she find solace in falling and embracing the ways of the sith?

"Your crew needs you, we all do." Asha said softly, rising from where she sat. "You may not realize it but while Teffa can bark orders, they are all looking to you. You're the one person who keeps them all focused and unified. If you get caught up locking yourself away in here, we're all in trouble."

Necrolis heard the words and cocked a head to the side as he watched the jedi turn and head to the door once more. Asha opened it, then stepped through, turning to look back at the sith one more time as she reached for the controls to close the cargo bay once again.

"Just something to think about. Don't grieve too long or let it consume you."


	22. Chapter 21

**SPACE - THE WRAITH**

Necrolis Darkstar paced the deck plating of the cargo bay, foot falls the only sound save the shuffling of 2V-R8, who he had summoned to clean up. He was stalling, he knew. Supervising the droid was not at all necessary. 2V-R8 had been exemplary in taking care of the ship and cleaning up after its crew for a long while now. In truth, Asha Lightstar's words had gotten to him more than he cared to admit. Necrolis knew he needed to get on with things. The jedi had been right; he could not afford to hide away from everything. It was not going to make it go away or change what was.

Making his way from the cargo bay, Necrolis moved into the lounge area where he saw Asha. The jedi spotted him, her blue eyes meeting his. Necrolis nodded to her then waved for her to follow him as he turned and headed up the steps leading to the cockpit. Asha slid from the padded bench at the lone table and followed after the sith. She smiled as she noted he had returned to the controlled and calm man she had seen before.

Stepping into the command hub of the ship, the jedi on his heels, Necrolis nodded to both Pierce and Jaesa. Pierce had the command chair, relaxing as they headed wherever they were headed. Jaesa lowered her head and made herself busy at the weapons station, seemingly trying to avoid contact with him as much as possible. Given what had transpired between them, he could understand such.

"Status report, Pierce."

"We're on course to the co-ordinates they sent." The trooper replied. "We've got clear screens and no pursuit."

Necrolis nodded to the man, patting him on the shoulder before looking once again to his apprentice. Jaesa was once again running checks on the systems, head down and keeping quiet. Necrolis felt a pang of guilt knowing his words had upset her, but it was fleeting as in the end such made her stronger. He had done what he had and he did not regret it, since it had kept her alive.

"Pierce get Asha a channel on the holo terminal. She needs to contact her people." Necrolis said and the trooper moved quickly to comply. Necrolis did not need to look to know the man paused at the entry, casting a glance back at he and Jaesa both, but it was a fleeting moment and Asha was quick to follow him out.

"Apprentice." Necrolis said calmly as he stood behind her, arms crossed and watching her intently.

Jaesa winced slightly hearing his voice. She had known sooner or later Necrolis would seek her out over what had happened. She regretted speaking out of turn so, more so in front of everyone. It was one thing had it just been those that made up the crew, but there had been many more people. She knew better than that, and had been chiding herself for such ever since. Necrolis had been nothing but patient and understanding. He had been a good master to her, and she had learned so much from him. Still, there was little doubt she had harmed that relationship now.

"Jaesa." Necrolis said her name and she turned to look up at him, golden eyes seeking to stare at a point on his chest, not wanting to meet that stern gaze.

"Master, I am sorry for my outburst." Jaesa said quickly, voice almost a whisper.

Necrolis shook his head before leaning down, hands going to the young woman's shoulders and staring her in the face. Jaesa jumped at the sudden contact before finally staring into his eyes. He looked at his apprentice and could not help but smile slightly. She had grown so very well and come into her own. If she could stand up to him, even if it had been foolish, then she was indeed ready.

"You have come a long way indeed, apprentice." Necrolis said softly. "I can teach you no more. You are ready to learn the rest on your own, making your own decisions. Only experience holds you back now."

Jaesa blinked at the words, caught completely off guard by her Master. Where she had expected to be raked over the coals for what she had done, he praised her. For a moment she had the thought it was a trick, some sort of test, but she knew Necrolis better than that. He had been the only one not to lie to her, try and manipulate her. He had been the one to set her free.

"From now on you are your own person, Jaesa." Necrolis stated, rising back up and looking down at her. "One day you will come fully into your own and take my place. I see you shall do great things."

"Master…" Jaesa said but the words she wanted to speak died in her throat. Instead she rose and then leapt into him, wrapping arms about him in a tight hug.

"Ok, ok." Necrolis growled at her as he disengaged her from him and gave her a curt look before winking at her. "Not in front of the jedi!"

"Never." Jaesa laughed and nodded back at him. "Master, about Quinn. I didn't feel anything."

"I know." Necrolis said and scowled, hoping that could only mean one thing but not daring to say such.

* * *

**SPACE – NAR SHADDAA**

The massive Harrower class dreadnaught hung over the planet of Nar Shaddaa, the flagship for Darth Marr giving those coming and going an impressive sight. The ship was modified, larger and more impressive than even the BSX-5 model that had been used by many, including Darth Jadus. Marr, being in charge of the military, had ensured his dreadnaught was one to inspire fear as well as awe.

The Vaiken, named after the founder who had built and replenished the Imperial Navy centuries ago, was double the size of the normal dreadnaught, bristling with turbo lasers, ion cannons, and tractor beams. Proton torpedo batters dotted the top side of the ship. It was beyond any shadow of a doubt, a ship made for a singular purpose, war.

Darth Marr looked out the viewport, taking in the three hundred and sixty panoramic view. Behind him, he could hear the whispering voices and hurried steps of the crew as they went about their tasks. They were all competent, Marr knew. If they were not, they did not last long on his ship. Marr did not suffer ineptitude well. He sensed the presence before he had even looked, turning to watch the Grand Moff and two Captains approaching, along with the one he could sense.

Darth Pyrannus had been a promising student on Korriban. He had taken a great interest in her as she had risen through the ranks, and finally he had taken her on as his apprentice. The white furred cathar had passion and fury to spare. She was indeed powerful in the dark side of the force. As was her habit, her attire left him annoyed. The woman wore a hooded armoured top that wrapped over her shoulders and breasts, then bared her stomach down to her waist. Black armoured pants, and knee high boots completed the outfit for her.

"My lord!" Moff Traegus said, bowing before Marr.

Marr was in no mood for flattery. The day had not gone at all well for them. Not only had they not captured or killed those he was after, they had escaped right through their fingers. They had a rough trajectory, but then Marr doubted they were foolish enough to run from him in a straight line. While the advanced HK-47 droids had failed despite their significant advantage in numbers, there was only one person to blame for those fleeing getting their ships into hyperspace.

You have failed me for the last time." Marr seethed beneath his faceless helmet.

The Dark Lord of the Sith let his hand rise, Moff Traegus likewise rising off his feet to hover above the deck plating. His hands scrabbled at his throat, helpless as he gasped for air that could not reach his lungs. Marr let his fingers close into he had made a fist, then glanced past the man to his apprentice. As if reading his thoughts, Pyrannus drew her lightsaber, the blue blade flaring to life, its core dark blue the energy about it lighter in colour. Drawing the blade back the cathar struck quickly, the blade searing through the Moff as if he were not even there. Marr let the man go then as Pyrannus withdrew her weapon, watching the lifeless body hit the deck. Both Captains stood still, and Marr could see them trembling, the sweat beading their brows. Good, let them know and taste fear. It was, after all, the best motivator.

You are now in command, Moff Breinn." Darth Marr hissed, turning back to stare out the viewport once more. "And do clean up the trash."

Newly appointed Moff Breinn snapped to full attention and saluted then turned to the other Captain.

"Thank you, my Lord!" Breinn offered before barking out his first command. "Captain Jannik get a crew on this immediately and tidy up this bridge."

Pyrannus moved forward, stepping on the corpse of the former commander of the vessel, to stand beside her Master. She had seen such enough times to not even be phased by her Master flexing his powers in a display meant to inspire. Anyone foolish enough not to learn from the dead man's mistakes would not last long on the Vaiken. It would not be the first or the last of the command structure to fear Darth Marr's displeasure.

"Master, you summoned me." Pyrranus said, voice soft and coming out with a hint of a purr.

Marr glanced at his apprentice and nodded his armoured head. Standing before the stars, he clasped his hands behind his back as he spoke.

"Yes. You will seek to draw out my enemies." Marr said, "I am giving you free reign, Pyrannus. Seek out and destroy those of the Darkstar Legacy."

"As you command, my master." Pyrannus grinned a feral grin, flashing pointed teeth. "Where might I begin?"

Marr grinned behind the helmet hearing such from his apprentice. Her eagerness was something he never got tired of. She enjoyed battle, craved it, as well as death. She had a bloodlust that matched and exceeded most warriors. Turning about he cast a glance to her, then motioned with one hand, waving towards the far end of the bridge where the turbo lift doors opened and a pair of Imperial troopers dragged the man before them.

" You may begin with him." Marr stated coldly. " Interrogate him, break him, but do not kill him, my apprentice."

Malavai Quinn watched the deck plating slide along underneath him. His head throbbed with each beat of his heart, but it was more comforting to know it still was working in his chest. Beaten, bloodied, but alive, all Quinn could do was bide his time. He had thought death would claim him, but he had been wrong. Instead he was now a prisoner. May the abyss take me soon, he thought, knowing all too well the pain that was to come. Barely able to lift his head, Quinn cast his gaze up to take in the two sith standing at the end of the long narrow walkway on the command deck. Darth Marr he recognized, his dark black eyes then taking in the female sith beside him. He didn't know her, and honestly he didn't want to. All there was to come would be pain, he knew.

* * *

**SPACE – THE SABERSEDGE**

Kamthar Mantell settled back in the cushion of the long bench seating, closing his eyes a moment and just enjoying the luxury of such. Havoc Squad had caught up with Kyl'thanis Lightstar, cramming into his ship and heading out into space. The jedi still had no real heading, and no communication with the other jedi he was seeking. Much as Kamthar knew the jedi had their ways, it still rankled to have to sit and wait and hope for some sort of feeling to guide them. He was a soldier, after all. You got your orders, you marched there, did what you had to do, and marched back home. It was all cut and dry.

"I could get used to this." Tanno Vik commented and then laughed as he took another drink of alderian ale.

"You're going soft, Tanno." Alric growled over as he glanced away from the dejarik board, where he and Elara were trying to get the better of one another.

"Yeah, right." Tanno shot back.

Kamthar smiled lightly at the banter between the troopers. Downtime was rare indeed, and he was glad they were enjoying it while they could. It was one mission after another when you were the best of the Republic. Havoc Squad had their reputation, one they did well in living up to, but it meant every impossible mission came their way. Sometimes Kamthar missed the simple life of a grunt.

The blinking red light and loud beep from the holo terminal interrupted any further talk. Kamthar sat up, glancing over before looking to Tanno. With a motion of his head he sent the man off to fetch the jedi. His ship, his call, he thought. In moments, Tanno had returned with Kyl'thanis in tow. Kamthar guessed Yuun was left flying the ship since he had taken to sitting in the cockpit and talking with the jedi. Kyl'thanis headed right for the terminal and pressed the button watching the light blue display come to life.

"Kyl'thanis!" Asha Lightstar's image said, a smile coming to her face.

"There you are. I was beginning to worry. Where are you?" Kyl'thanis said, relief clearly evident on his face.

"I'm fine. There have been some interesting developments." Asha explained. "There's trouble."

"I know, we found the bounty list for members of the Republic. We were coming to look for you."

"Who's we?" Asha asked.

"Kamthar Mantell here, master jedi." Kamthar said, shoving up from his comfortable seat to move and stand by Kyl'thanis to be seen. "We're enroute to rescue you."

"Appreciated commander." Asha said and laughed, knowing at least they sent the best of the best to find her. "Not necessary, however. I'm sending co-ordinates for rendezvous. Be advised I'm in strange company these days and you are not to take any aggressive action upon arrival. Understood?"

"Understood, master jedi." Kamthar said, now curious.

Kyl'thanis checked and double checked the co-ordinates as Asha terminated the call. Glancing to the leader of Havoc Squad the jedi could only shrug. Something was going on, and until they got where they were going, it would be a mystery they could not answer.

"We have our heading. It's time to get to work." Kamthar smiled and patted the jedi on the back.

* * *

Asha connected immediately after ending her first call, watching as Doc picked up the signal right away. Likely worried he won't get to give me my next physical, Asha thought with a grin. Much as she tried, Asha knew she couldn't fight the fact she liked the man. A momentary pang of guilt hit her, knowing such would land her in trouble with the jedi council if it ever came to light.

"Hey there beautiful, we were starting to get a bit worried!" Doc said in that smooth talking way he always had.

"Nothing to worry about. I'm sending co-ordinates." Asha replied, getting right down to business. "I want you all to rendezvous here. I'll meet you but it's on your best behaviour. No fighting unless I say so. Clear?"

"What's going on? Where are you?" Kira Carson shoved Doc out of the way, taking over from the man in the holo display, and Asha smiled to the young woman.

"Kira, relax. I am fine." Asha said, smiling at the concern shown from her. "It's just a bad situation, and the company is… well… different. I don't want anyone jumping the gun as it were."

"Alright." Kira said with a frown, not quite liking the secretive and vague answer she had gotten. She knew better than to argue however, and she trusted Asha completely.

"Make sure you relay that to Rusk especially, I don't need him shooting up the place."

"Copy that, darling." Doc commented from out of view and Asha watched as Kira made a gagging face, causing her to laugh.

"Kira, keep a careful watch. Don't get followed." Asha warned before cutting the transmission.


	23. Chapter 22

**KORRIBAN**

Blackheart Darkstar stepped off the shuttle and glanced about, memories returning from when he had been nothing more than an acolyte. Stepping off the shuttle he had been the last of his group to arrive, and the one who had fought the hardest to get ahead as it turned out. In the end he had prevailed and risen, while others fell. Taking a deep breath, the zabrak cast black eyes about over the red rock formations that rose up about the landing platform. It would not be far to reach the sith academy temple, but he was not sure that was really where he wanted to go.

Moving from the landing pad he walked the sandy pathway that ran towards the academy, thoughts moving to what he should do. There really was no other place to go, and he had need of information. Sent here and cut off from Bloodshade, he was eager to find out if she had made it off planet or not. He figured she had or else he would have felt such through the force.

"Halt! Stop right there."

Blackheart spun about, crouching, hand poised above his lightsaber hanging from his belt at his hip. Damn you for being careless, he admonished himself, having failed to see the Imperial troopers that had lined the path. It was not uncommon to see them about, but in larger numbers he should have suspected something was wrong.

"Place your weapon on the ground and don't even think of trying anything." The lead trooper stated, hard and cold, emphasizing the words by waving the blaster rifle in his hands.

Blackheart studied them quickly, assessing them, and working out his options. There were five of them behind him, which included the leader who had spoken. Another eight were in front of him barring the way. All wore heavy armour, carrying an assortment of blaster rifles, heavy cannons, and vibroswords. Too many to take on, he knew.

"One last time sith, stand down and get those hands up. You're under arrest."

Blackheart grinned a moment as he rose back to a standing position, hands clasped in front of him, black eyes peering up at the head trooper menacingly. He was sith, and he could smell the fear on all of them just simply due to that fact. Fear was a weapon, if you knew how to harness it. It could well give him an advantage.

"You dare try and arrest your better?" Blackheart dropped his voice low and deep, the words slipping from his lips slowly and with emphasis. "You dare to threaten me?"

"Your choice sith, stand down and be arrested, or come along in a body bag." The trooper stated, but behind him Blackheart could see a few of his men were shuffling their feet and moving backwards.

Blackheart was about to go for his lightsaber when a voice called out commandingly, grabbing everyone's attention. Turning to face the larger group he had put at his back, he watched the troopers part aside as a pure blood sith woman walked straight at them, and then past them. No one moved, and Blackheart cast the woman a curious glance. Strange happenings seemed to be commonplace here, he thought, though he was not sure if that was a good thing or not. She was average height and build, wearing the grey and blue robes worn by those of Overseers at the academy. He did not miss the fact the woman had a lightsaber hanging at her hip from her belt.

"Stand down or pay the price." Overseer Loun had yelled, storming right into the ranks of the troopers that had the sith ringed in their ambush.

She strode right up to and past them, noting the surprise they expressed over her sudden presence. Loun grinned thinly, doing so giving her face a cold dangerous look that she knew was making the troopers all the more uneasy. Following the visit by the chiss woman, she had expected sooner or later one of the others of the Darkstar family would show up here. She recognized the man, Bloodshade's apprentice and adopted son.

Moving to join him, Loun gave him a scowl that bespoke her annoyance that he had been caught so easily. Blackheart gave a nod back and ignored the look the fellow sith cast him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Loun winked and then took his lightsaber from him. Blackheart allowed her to do it, unsure as to what game the woman was playing, but willing to let it play out. At the very least it might provide a better chance at escape.

"Follow my lead." Loun hissed barely above a whisper at him and Blackheart gave a minimal nod of the head in response.

"There is no need for foolish bravado and testosterone, captain." Loun walked to the leader, holding out the saber. "I will accompany you and ensure his proper treatment, and his co-operation."

"I've got orders…" The captain made to argue but Loun glared hard and the words died in his throat.

"Pray I don't change your orders further commander!" Loun snapped, pointing a finger into his visor threateningly. "Unless you prefer to argue such with your better!"

The captain watched the Overseer take her fingers and squeeze them together mockingly taunting a force choke for him. It was all that was required, the captain nodding and waving to his men to lower their weapons. Blackheart grinned and glanced about at all of them. Yes indeed, fear was a powerful ally.

"I want you eight back at barracks." The captain barked out, clearly putting those under his command on notice he was not cow towed. "The rest with me escorting our… guests."

* * *

Loun walked beside Blackheart, the woman linking her arm through his and treating the stroll as if it were merely a leisurely walk about the grounds of the academy. Blackheart did not know the woman personally, had met her briefly once, but she had saved him from a decidedly disadvantaged showdown so for now he played along and trusted her. The captain and two of the troopers were in front of them, two following behind.

"Be ready." Loun whispered low to him and he gave her a questioning glance back. "I have it all taken care of. You are safe son of the Darkstar. I am a friend."

"I'm always ready, though I do not know you to call you friend." Blackheart answered back, eyes now alert and scanning about them.

Whatever the woman was up to, it would come soon, though he was not sure what that would be. On one side the stone of the wall gave way to a drop well down into the old tombs. On the other side was a wall of rock that was too high to climb. There was really no place to hide and nowhere to go. Blackheart's curiosity had become peaked.

"Necrolis Darkstar is a friend, and I look out for his family." Loun confessed and shrugged. It mattered not if the zabrak understood or not. She had made her choice when she had aided the chiss intruder. I did it for him, she reminded herself.

Blackheart knew the name, knew he was called brother by Bloodshade. That said enough about the man. If the woman were taken at face value, then he had found an ally. That said, he was not sure he did actually trust the woman. Glancing up at the wall, it was then he caught the glint of sunlight reflecting off metal. Someone was up there, he guessed, someone wearing armour. They were there and then gone, but there nonetheless. Perched halfway up the wall on a small rock outcropping, it looked like they were not alone.

"Now!" Loun hissed, breaking from Blackheart's side and tossing him his lightsaber. Her hand went out and let loose a wave of force energy to hurl the troopers behind them back off their feet.

Blackheart moved quickly, igniting his blade and turning to let out a gout of lightning that bathed over both troopers as they struggled to rise. He moved quickly, walking forward even as he drew upon as much of the force as he could, lightning pulsing and growing brighter in intensity as it seared into and through the troopers.

Glancing over his shoulder he watched as the unknown figure leapt from the ledge. The captain and two troopers turned to face he and Loun, unaware of the new arrival. The red glow of a lightsaber swept in two arcs, slicing through both troopers. The captain leapt forward, tucking and rolling up to a crouch, blaster rifle rising to track the new assailant. It never made it, Loun suddenly behind the man, face beside his over his shoulder.

"Poor pathetic fool." Loun hissed, leaning in to kiss the man's helmet. "Only now at the end do you understand. We are your betters, you don't ever hunt sith."

Loun extinguished her saber and stood even as the captain fell to the ground. Looking back at Blackheart she grinned watching as he continued to pour lightning into both the downed troopers. She watched their bodies twitching and jerking, enjoying the sight before waving a hand at him to stop.

"I do believe they are dead."

Blackheart shrugged and cut off the flow of the force lightning, watching the tendrils of smoke rise, smelling the burnt flesh smell coming from the two corpses. Better safe than sorry, he knew, not that he minded a bit of overkill. He looked from Loun to the stranger as he walked up to stand beside her. He wore standard grey and red acolyte armour, marking him as not having yet completed his trials. He was a pure blood sith, black hair ear length. For a moment Blackheart felt he should know the man, there was a sense of familiarity with him.

"Raistlis, this is Blackheart Darkstar." Loun offered in introduction. "Blackheart, this is Necrolis's sponsored acolyte."

"Adopted son?" Blackheart guessed, nodding towards the younger acolyte.

"And you are any different?" Raistlis said, voice low and deep.

"Enough with the posturing." Loun snapped. "We need to get out of here, and now!"

* * *

**THE HIDDEN BASE**

Necrolis looked at the asteroid field ahead of them and shook his head. If the co-ordinates were right they were heading right into the middle of it. Glancing to the display he could see the marker that represented the StarWolf just off to their left cruising alongside, making for the same place. A third signal was off to the right. Shadelis' ship, Necrolis knew, though he still had not accepted that it might well be his sister.

Standing behind Pierce who he had let take the controls, Necrolis began pacing the deck plating, red eyes watching out the viewport as they picked their way into the asteroid field. Well nobody in their right minds would look for us in here, Necrolis thought. For a moment he felt that empty feeling in his gut as he wished Quinn had been there for advice. It was funny how he had relied on Quinn for tactical analysis and opinion. His presence was missed. Hitting the internal comm, Necrolis flicked it on to speak to those within the Wraith.

"We're almost to the rendezvous point. Everyone get ready, we've no idea what we will be facing."

Aboard the StarWolf, Teffa Darkstar had already advised those on the ship to stand by. His hands flicked over the controls, even as Mako kept a sharp eye on the sensor readouts. It was not the first time he had been crazy enough to fly into an asteroid field, but he generally tried to avoid it. There was just something about living he preferred. Still, the bounty hunter knew it was unlikely the Empire would be hunting them down through here.

"Mako keep those eyes peeled!" He growled as he swung the ship down and around a larger asteroid that was slipping left to right across their path.

"I'm on it."

Tormen stood behind the couple, along with the jawa, Blizz. Frowning, the smuggler thought what they were doing was insanity, but he knew better than to say anything. Teffa didn't need any distractions, and annoying the man was not on his list of things to do either. A small rock struck the side of the ship sending a shudder through it. Tormen felt it pass through the deck plating and he winced as the vibrations made his ribs throb in response.

"Blizz no like. Bad place, should not be here." The little jawa chittered, looking about and then up at Tormen.

"Don't look at me, pal." Tormen said back shrugging carefully to avoid more pain. "This isn't my crazy assed plan."

"Necrolis adjust your flight path point oh seven. Watch those rocks boys!" A voice called out, which both Necrolis and Teffa recognized as the woman claiming to be Shadelis.

"Next time I'm picking the location." Teffa growled.

"Hey, wasn't Nar Shaddaa your call?" Tormen stated as he grabbed the back of Mako's chair with one hand to steady himself as Teffa once again evaded an errant asteroid.

"Watch it or you'll be walking back to Republic space without an enviro-suit!" Teffa shot right back, gritting his teeth and forcing himself to focus on flying. There would be time enough later to punch the man.

"Easy there, boys." Mako said softly, shaking her head. "We're through. There it is."

Teffa leaned forward, peering through the viewport, even as Tormen whistled behind him. A large asteroid sat in the middle of the field, but it was adorned with what appeared to be landing bays, and some sort of working factory structure built into it. Whatever this place was, it was clear it had been here a while, and there was enough ship damage floating about, as well as damage on the structure to know something had taken place here.

"Mako, check our co-ordinates, where the hell are we?" Teffa grumbled, guiding the StarWolf towards the same bay Necrolis and the other ship were heading for.

"Mid rim." Mako confirmed, reading the display as she verified the information. "Lannik space. There's nothing out here."

"Apparently not true." Tormen remarked as the ship came into the bay to dock.

* * *

Shadelis took a deep breath then hit the button to lower the ramp of her ship. Kaliyo placed a supportive hand on her shoulder and the chiss smiled at the gesture. Nerves, I actually have shaky nerves, Shadelis thought as she put one foot in front of the other. The Foundry had been Imperial held but with the war going on, all resources, including the Imperial Reclamation Service, had been pulled from it. The place had been damaged in the battle to reclaim it and it sat empty and forgotten now.

Shadelis had thought of it immediately for a safe place to come to. It was ancient, Reclamation Services guessing twenty to thirty thousand years old. The station had twelve levels along with far too many drilled tunnels that interconnected through the asteroid itself. It was big enough to accommodate everyone, and nobody was going to come looking for them here. Not to mention it had been close to Hutt space, the Lannik system bordering it.

"Alright, I want some answers or someone…" The threat died in Teffa's throat as he marched towards the sleek silver ship.

Teffa came to a stop, hands yanking his helmet from his head. Necrolis was right behind him and came up to a stop beside his brother, red eyes locking on the chiss woman who stood at the bottom of the ramp. The sith frowned, shaking his head as if to wake himself from a dream. It's not possible, he thought.

"Shadelis?" Teffa asked watching as the woman nodded.

"It can't be." Necrolis said. "It just can't be."

Shadelis felt her eyes tearing up and was unable to respond. In the end she settled for sprinting to her brothers, flinging herself into Teffa's armoured form, hugging him before moving for Necrolis. She stopped when he backed up warily. Slowing, Shadelis moved up and took his hand, raising it to her cheek. Necrolis watched the woman, conflicted between accepting what was right before him that he could see and feel, and what he knew to be fact.

"It's me." Shadelis managed to whisper out to him. "It's Shaddy."

Necrolis felt tears come to his eyes hearing her words. Only Shadelis would have known his pet nickname for her. It was never said save between just them, not even around the others. Necrolis lunged at her grabbing her in a tight hug that made the chiss laugh. She returned the hug then began tapping his shoulder.

"Ok, ok, easy!" She cracked even as she cried.

"Hey don't kill her hugging her!" Teffa joked before joining his brother and sister in a giant hug.

Shadelis stepped out of the embrace wiping her eyes, even as she heard the yell of her name and turned to see her sisters racing towards her. Bloodshade and Aela all but tackled her, and Shadelis had to fight to stay on her feet. Laughing she could only hug them both, clinging to them for a moment before composing herself.

"Am I missing something?" Tormen asked as he watched the group.

"Probably." Asha remarked back, smiling at the sight of the reunion. "You're a guy, sentiment and subtlety are not your strong suit."

* * *

The reunion was short lived, as introductions were quickly made and as a group, they ventured into the Foundry, Shadelis leading them into the main control center area. As a precaution, they had all agreed to keep the ships manned. Kaliyo, Pierce, and Torian remained with the craft docked but ready at a moment's notice. After Nar Shaddaa they were taking no chances on being surprised.

"I trust you saw Darth Marr's ship as we got out of Nar Shaddaa?" Shadelis asked of them as they sat about the large table in one of the meeting rooms. They had gathered there, bringing food and drink, so they could sort out what was going on.

"How could anyone miss that monster?" Aela commented, settling back in her chair and frowning.

"The truth is, this is getting more complex and worrisome." Necrolis stated, elbows propped on the table top, thumbs hooked under his chin and head resting there. Glancing sideways to Shadelis, he knew there was only one thing to say. "We need answers."

Shadelis nodded at her brother's words. Knowing very well most of them were completely in the dark. Only she had access to the codex, and even then she was still not sure as to all of what was happening. Darth Marr's involvement had been a surprise for her, but she could guess as to a number of reasons why he was now central in their being attacked.

"I came across information, a file buried in secret Imperial Intelligence documents." Shadelis explained. "It made reference to some sort of operation or programme being run. I do not know to what end or purpose, but if was referenced as the Darkstar Legacy."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Teffa growled.

"I've learned whatever this was, it was run by a doctor Ordann, who in turn was answering to a Dark Council member, Darth Mekhis. My guess is whatever they were doing, it was not something the Council wanted known." Shadelis elaborated before shrugging.

Silence descended on the group and Necrolis leaned back in his chair to think. There was more to recent events than what they had thought. Teffa to his left was busy getting Mako to work on digging up all she could on the information Shadelis had just supplied. If it was out there, Mako would find it. Around the table everyone seemed to be mulling over what was happening. All save Bloodshade who was biting her lower lip and had her eyes closed standing back away from the table over by Jaesa. Necrolis arched an eyebrow, glancing to Jaesa who was scowling, but shrugged when she caught his glance to her.

"Bloodshade, you alright?" Necrolis asked, his words drawing everyone else's attention to the woman.

Bloodshade flushed and waved a hand at Necrolis but seeing everyone looking she threw up her hands in annoyance. There was no getting around it, and no way to explain it off. The woman shifted the long lower robes she wore and stepped back as Blizz popped out from underneath. Seeing everyone staring, and quite a few whose jaws had dropped, the little jawa waved at them all. Teffa stared at the little jawa before rising and pointing to the corridor that lead back towards the hanger.

"Blizz, get your ass to the ship!"

"Well things are never dull around here." Tormen quipped with a grin, settling back in his chair, only to have Asha hit him in the shoulder with the back of a hand.

"Hey! That's my job!" Vette whispered to the smuggler, making them both laugh.

The little jawa held up both hands as if to ward off Teffa's anger before running. Aela and Jaesa could not help but giggle, while Necrolis just shook his head and fingers pressed to the bridge of his nose. Teffa slammed both hands on the table top and looked at the ratattaki in a hard stare.

"What?" Bloodshade said, "He's good with his hands!"

That brought a fit of laughter from the woman at the table, Necrolis groaned and Teffa hung his head and shook it negatively. Smacking a hand on the table top, Necrolis looked about at all of his siblings, as well as those of the Republic and Jedi, before trying to get them back on track.

"So someone has a project they've hidden, something that has the Dark Council wanting us silenced. There's no doubt the bounties were their work. The question remains though, why?"

"There's only one way to find out." Teffa gruffly stated, looking at both him and Shadelis.

"Ziost?" Shadelis asked to which the bounty hunter nodded.

"There's something else, too." Asha interjected, drawing everyone's attention. "Don't forget they targeted us too. I can understand all of you, but what the hell do we have to do with this?"

Silence fell over the table as Necrolis and Teffa glanced at each other, but neither had any answer to the jedi's question. Shadelis was the one to finally break the silence, leaning forward to glance at both she and Tormen intently, the chiss's red eyes alight with recognition suddenly. When there was only one answer, as crazy as it may seem, it had to be the right one, she thought.

"It's quite simple." Shadelis said. "Like it or not, we are all family here, it's the only explanation."

"Whoa!" Tormen held up both hands and shook his head. "No way am I related to all of you! No damn way!"

Asha put a hand on the smuggler's shoulder and he looked at her arching an eyebrow. Shaking her head, Asha then looked from each one of them at the table. Despite Tormen's outburst, she had her doubts as well, but the chiss was right. There was no other explanation. When everything else was ruled out, the only thing left had to hold a measure of truth to it. She could feel the truth in the woman's words, much as she disliked the thought.

"Like it or not, we are all Darkstars."


	24. Chapter 23

**SPACE – THE VAIKEN**

Malavai Quinn tasted the coppery taste of his own blood as he swallowed hard. Spitting, he watched the pinkish blood stained spittle hit the deck plating that he was getting a very good close inspection of. He noted the two white teeth that sat there as well, knowing there were gaps in his mouth where they had come from. Glancing up he received another punch from the black leather gloved fist. Quinn groaned and then spat another mouthful of blood back to the deck. He had lost count of how many punches he had taken, it was blurring together into one long beating.

"Anything to say for yourself, traitor?" The Imperial officer demanded.

"Yes." Quinn growled out with as much force to his words as he could muster. "You hit like a twi'lek dancer."

Another quick succession of blows about the head followed and Quinn clenched his jaw and grunted through it, refusing to give any satisfaction of him crying out to his tormentors. The two troopers, one on either side of where he knelt shackled drew back and the officer once again stepped forward to look down on him.

"A ten year old twi'lek dancer." Quinn threw out before he was cuffed upside the back of his head hard.

Quinn had been enduring such beatings since he had been captured and dragged aboard the Imperial ship. He had lost track of how long he had been here. It felt like forever, but Quinn doubted it had been more than a day, maybe two at most. Stripped bare save his briefs, he had been shackled and tortured, yet to date the Imperials had not broken him. He knew they had just begun however. Soon they would come with the interruptions to his sleep, then the probe droids and medical experts with their serums. Quinn knew their tactics, knew what he faced. It made it no less daunting to try and endure.

"Iron cross this traitor scum." The Imperial officer demanded before moving back away from him.

The troopers moved to obey, heading to opposite walls of the room and working controls. The chains attached to the cuffs about his wrists were drawn in, pulling his arms up and out to either side. Quinn groaned with the strain on his shoulder joints, the bite of the cuffs into his wrists. Suspended and stretched until the chains were taut, he hung like a slab of meat before them.

The officer returned before him, driving a gloved fist into his taut midsection. The glove was lined with metal sewn in place under the fabric making the gauntlet far more effective. A dozen more blows fell and left Quinn grimacing in pain and wheezing for breath. Couple ribs broken there, he figured, feeling the burning pain in his left side.

"Not so arrogant and self righteous now, are you Malavai Quinn?"

Quinn raised his head and forced his eyes open to stare at the man before him. He did not recognize him, though it seemed that did not hold true the other way around. The man grabbed the blood and sweat soaked hair on Quinn's head, snapping his head back and up as he glared at him.

"You don't know who I am do you?"

"The long lost love child of a wampa and tauntaun?" Quinn threw out only to have his head snap to the side as he received a backhanded fist across his face.

"My name you piece of filth, is Egan Broyce."

Quinn almost laughed, but the pain that came with trying stifled that. Moff Broyce had a child, what were the odds of that, Quinn wondered? It seemed like the galaxy was playing a cruel bad joke on him. If the circumstances had not been so grim, he could have seen this as some sort of prank Vette might try and pull on him. In the end Quinn did what he had been doing all along, channelling just a bit of the twi'lek he knew to get through.

"Like father, like son then!"

Egan Broyce made to strike Quinn again, anger taking over and written all over the young officer's face. Quinn's words had pushed him over that ledge. It had been all too easy. Quinn prepared for the rain of blows he knew would follow, part of him hoping he at the very least would wind up unconscious and get a respite out of it.

"Stay your hand!" The female voice growled out.

Pyrannus stepped into the room fully, eyes looking over the officer and two troopers before falling on the captured man. Oh this would be fun, she knew. The cathar sith ignored the officer's glare at her, jerking a thumb over her shoulder to the open door.

"Get out." She stated, her tone leaving no doubt there was no debate or arguing with her. "Now!"

Quinn looked at the sith, taking her in and knowing things had just gone from bad to worse. So much for a reprieve, he mused. The woman was slightly shorter than Vette, an hour glass figures with more curves too. The black outfit showed off the lean muscles of her stomach and gave teasing flash of the underside of large breasts. Hood drawn up, Quinn could not see her face, but could see the glint of those cathar eyes as they peered at him.

"So this is the great Malavai Quinn, hmm?" Pyrannus purred as she walked about his bound and hanging form, ducking under the chains as she made two full circles around him. "I offer you one chance, here and now, to spare yourself from the pain that will come."

"Really?" Quinn said in mock surprise, determined to continue his flippant defiance in the face of his captors. "You mean you might feed me grapes, bathe me, and tuck me in at night?"

Pyrannus rolled her eyes before slowly removing one of her gloves, then extending the sharp claws from her fingertips. In one quick swipe she made Quinn scream and jerk in his bindings. Four thin deep gashes crossed over Quinn's back and he could feel the warm flow of his blood as it wept from the wounds. Pyrannus moved about before him, hooking a claw under his chin and forcing his head up to meet hers. Quinn stared into the soft brown eyes of the cathar and saw only cold cruelty in their depths.

"Time to begin, now that we have reached that understanding." Pyrannus whispered to him, face close to his. "Where are your friends, Quinn, where are the members of the Darkstar family?"

"Blow me, bitch!" Quinn growled, spitting into the cathar's face.

Pyrannus grinned, enjoying the fight the man was showing. Yes, he would be fun to play with. All that pride and inner strength, it was going to take some time to break him, but she had no doubt she would. After all there were many ways to bring pain, and all she had to do was ensure he did not die. The sith had no doubts in the end Quinn would give her what she wanted, and do anything she asked.

" I think not." Pyrannus remarked back.

The cathar once again used her claws. This time she speared her four fingers right into the midsection of Quinn. Claws drove deep through taut muscles and all Quinn could do was toss his head back and writhe in pain. He heard the scream and it took a moment to realize it had come from him. She'd managed to finally get such out of him and Quinn worried how much more he could take. Head dropping to his chest, all he could do was think of Aela Darkstar, holding onto such trying to use those memories to block everything else out.

* * *

**THE FOUNDRY**

Aela Darkstar had found a suitable room to call her own in the asteroid base they had taken refuge in. One of the man made tunnels had lead off the main corridor linking the docking bay with the main control room. Along the length, rooms had been made, and the group had been quick to find some comfort, be it time alone, or catching up on some needed sleep.

Sleep was not coming to Aela however, her thoughts too distant and distracting. Even meditation had not quieted her mind enough for such. Quinn kept coming to the fore of her thoughts and she had to keep repressing the well of emotion that came with it. The sith revelled in passions, it was one means of building their strength, but the connections they made with such could cause one to lose that power just as easily she had come to realize.

"Hey there!" Vette said as she leaned on the open door into the sith woman's room.

Aela smiled and waved a hand for the twi'lek to come in. Vette nodded and entered, having wanted to check on her. She still was that creepy sith to her, but there was more to her than appearance she knew. She had seen a different side of Necrolis's sister. It made her want to reach out to the woman, knowing the pain she was feeling and carrying bottled inside.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Aela inquired and Vette shot a smile back to her and shrugged.

"Necrolis is busy and somewhere." Vette explained as she sat in a small chair off to one side. "Guess I just don't sleep well in new places unless he is around."

Aela made to respond to the woman, but suddenly pain shot through her, searing from the base of her neck up through her head. The pain was so great it forced her to her knees, clutching her hands to either side of her head. Vette gave a cry of worry and rushed to kneel beside the sith, arm about her shoulders. Aela was barely aware the twi'lek was there, the pain blinding and making her eyes squint closed. It was then she saw him, Quinn, crying out in pain, hanging suspended… suspended where?

"Quinn…. Quinn where are you?" Aela moaned.

Vette looked about then yelled for help before stroking the white hair of the ailing woman. She had no idea what was happening, but she could not help but worry, as she heard Aela speaking to Quinn as if he were there. Helpless to do anything more than what she was, Vette hoped for the best and that whatever afflicted the sith would pass.

Aela groaned in pain, focusing on Quinn as best she could. Images flashed before her, a sith on a ship. A cathar who also looked sith. A female cathar, she noted, before recoiling and head snapping up as she screamed in pain seeing claws dig into Malavai Quinn's stomach. Eyes flying open, Aela fell forward onto all fours and retched, her stomach heaving with the pain that had coursed through her.

"Aela, breath, its ok." Vette said, trying to be as supportive as she could.

"Vette." Aela tried to speak, fighting to catch her breath even as she tasted the strong acidic bile taste in her mouth. "I saw him. I saw Quinn. He's alive."

* * *

Torian Cadera felt the pull and twinge in his shoulder and frowned. The time spent in the kolto tank had knit his wounds well, but his shoulder for some reason still ached. Worse he had yet to regain his strength from losing as much blood as he had. Stop making excuses, he chided himself. The mandalorian forced his body to comply, setting into yet another set of push ups. He had to get back to being battle ready, he knew.

Sweat beaded his form, slipping from his forehead to sting in his eyes as he worked out in the main entry of the StarWolf. He had set the main systems to alarm so he would have warning should the systems detect any spacecraft approaching. He was not about to let Teffa down, not again.

"You'd best go easy." Teffa's voice startled Torian, making him pause in mid-push up.

"Can't, gotta get ready for what's to come." Torian remarked back, even as he shifted about to sit on the floor, brown eyes taking in the zabrak he had chosen to follow and crew with.

"Listen, kid. What you did at the spaceport was damn gutsy." Teffa said and shook his head. "Torian you got balls, kid. Shit for brains, but you got balls."

Torian laughed at the man's words and nodded. He had to admit when they had heard they were not going to make it, they all had made the rash decision to try and join the fight. The thought had been to balance out the numbers, make sure they could all escape. It just had not worked out that way. Gault and Skadge had paid the price for that mistake with their lives.

"You know I am not going to sit on the sidelines." Torian commented and shrugged.

"I know, kid." Teffa smiled softly. "Just glad I didn't lose you too back there. I need you ready for what is coming, Torian. That said you follow my lead on this, no more heroics. Got it?"

Torian frowned but nodded, knowing the bounty hunter had the edge in skill and experience on him. He had joined him to learn and come into his own because he knew Teffa was the best. If he could not follow his instructions and his lead, he should just walk away. He was not about to do that. Teffa had been there for him, it was only right and honourable to stand with him now. In the end he considered Teffa a friend and mentor, so he would follow orders and learn all he could. At some point down the road though, he knew he was going to stop doing such, and walk his own path alone if need be.

"I got it, boss." Torian said nodding to him.

"Oh, and Torian…" Teffa added, giving the young man a hard stare. "From now on close and lock the damn door before you have fun with some sith! Poor Blizz had to listen to that, and you're damn lucky it wasn't Mako."


	25. Chapter 24

**THE FOUNDRY**

Necrolis and Jaesa stood watching as the two Republic defender class corvette ships slipped into the docking bay and landed. The two sith cast a glance to one another, then looked back to wait and watch as the new arrivals exited their ships. Jaesa patted fingers on her lightsaber but Necrolis shook his head and she quickly moved her hand away. If they were going to cause problems, he guessed they would have done so without announcing their arrival and presence.

Asha Lightstar and Tormen Darklight stood ahead of the sith, waiting to greet their friends. Asha smiled and waved as she saw her crew. It was a warm reunion, Necrolis noted, though Doc and Tormen shared uneasy glances between them. Interesting, the pure blooded sith noted. Jaesa looked over the group, noting the robed tall jedi and frowning, elbowing Necrolis to get his attention.

"He doesn't look like your typical jedi." She noted.

"No, he's not." Necrolis growled, recognizing the tendrils on the chin, the dark red close to his own skin. A pure blooded sith. "He's a traitor."

"There you are, beautiful!" Doc chimed up and Asha shot him a look that could kill. Laughing he simply settled for hugging her, though she did note his hand brushing over the cheek of her ass quick and light.

"You all remember Tormen, of course." Asha chuckled as they all acknowledged the smuggler.

"It seems unusual company was an understatement." Scourge remarked, noting the two sith standing a ways off from them.

"Explanations later, but yes, we're all stuck in this together."

Kyl'thanis grabbed her up in a tight hug from behind then, laughing as he had caught her while distracted. Letting go, the jedi followed the glance of the others over to note the sith, his hand twitching and lingering at his lightsaber on his belt. Asha grabbed his hand quickly and shook her head negatively.

"They're allies." Asha stated simply and Kyl'thanis arched an eyebrow in return.

"Allies?" Kamthar commented as he led Havoc Squad over to the growing group. "Ok, this is just getting better all the time."

"Strange times make strange bedfellows indeed." Alric chimed in and shook his head, the cathar confused and unsure.

Asha and Tormen were just leading the group over to introduce them to Necrolis and Jaesa when they were interrupted. The loud yell of Necrolis's name made the republic group jump, and Necrolis turn to look back over his shoulder. Aela Darkstar and Vette raced into the hanger and over to him, both out of breath and clearly bothered by something. All Necrolis could think was, what now?

"Necrolis, its Quinn." Vette blurted out, and made her husband frown in confusion.

"Ok start at the beginning, what is going on? What about Quinn?"

"He's alive." Aela managed to get out, still trying to recover from her ordeal. "I saw him, he's alive."

Necrolis looked at Aela, still confused but somehow sensing such was indeed true. Necrolis and Jaesa had not felt any disturbance at all in the force with Quinn that day. He had wondered on that, but with Quinn not being a force sensitive, it seemed plausible he might not feel his death at all. It still troubled Necrolis, but he just did not know. Knowing Aela was upset, that her emotions were high, he was not sure if he believed in such or not. Had grief clouded her judgement, had she imagined and seen what she wanted to?

Aela caught her brother's sceptical look and frowned in anger and frustration. Smacking him on the chest she moved right up against him, staring up into his face with hard determined grey eyes. Necrolis did not move at all, merely watched and studied the woman closely. Casting a glance to Vette, he could see his wife believed the woman. Whatever had happened she had been there and witnessed such.

"I am not making this up." Aela stated hard and cold at Necrolis. "We need to rescue him."

"Aela, we can't." Necrolis sighed, knowing it was not going to be the answer she wanted to hear.

"We can, and we will!" Aela argued back, stepping back even as she shoved Necrolis in the chest. "We are not leaving him to their oh so tender mercies!"

"Necrolis I…" Vette made to chime in, but Necrolis's raised hand cut her off and she fell silent.

"No."

"Necrolis he was your crew, you'd abandon him?" Aela turned on him, almost pleading in argument.

"We cannot save him." Necrolis said and shook his head. "Much as I would do such, he's in Marr's hands. We cannot go toe to toe with him. Marching off headstrong only gets us all killed."

"Coward!" Aela spat the word in Necrolis' face.

Necrolis snarled even as he grabbed the front of her armour, yanking the woman off her feet holding her up. It was all he could do to force down the rage at her comment. Had it been anyone but family, he knew they would be dead. Letting Aela go, Necrolis stepped back and stretched his neck to either side to ease the tension in him. He could see Vette standing still, both hands over her mouth. She knew all too well how dangerously close Aela had come to facing his wrath.

"Be very careful, sister." Necrolis hissed the words out through gritted teeth before turning to walk away, knowing it was for the best.

"You won't save him, but I will." Aela stated, arms crossing over her chest in defiance, not caring how angry she made Necrolis. It was not about him, not about her, it was about Quinn.

Necrolis turned and made to tell her no she would not, but the words died as he saw Vette move to stand beside his sister, arm draping about the woman's shoulders. Necrolis paused and stared at his wife, knowing what was coming and dreading it.

"Yeah, what she said." Vette backed Aela up. "We're getting our Killjoy back, and that is final."

Necrolis swore under his breath and lamented not letting his sister force choke his wife not that long ago when they were not aligned as allies.

* * *

KORRIBAN

Blackheart sat and stared out over the darkening landscape about him. The sun had almost set, the skies a rich darkening red, the towering spires of rock drawn in sharp contrasts of light and long shadows. The zabrak had been a long time since he had been in a position to have to sleep outdoors. Despite the circumstances that had lead to such, he found he enjoyed it. A nice fire gave warmth and he found himself staring into the flames just letting his mind empty of thought.

"We should be careful of having this fire." Raistlis said, voice low as it usually was. Blackheart had quickly learned he spoke in almost whispered tones. It made it tough to hear him at times.

"We are well away from anything." Loun responded, stretching and then stifling a yawn. "On the odd chance it is seen by anyone, they will likely be a wayward lost acolyte and nothing to worry about."

They had fled the Valley of the Dark Lords, making their way to the small stretch of no mans land that marked the passing between the valley and the wilds. The wilds were inhospitable, often causing madness to those that ventured into and lingered there too long. Blackheart remembered it well, the uneasy cold feeling he had gotten, the nagging habit of thinking you heard someone whispering to you when the wind blew. It was not something he wanted to endure again, but they also had no other place to go. So they had found a spot just outside of the valley and made camp as night came.

"So why were they trying to arrest me?" Blackheart broke the standing silence by asking the question, knowing it was the only one that mattered to him.

"Because you are part of the Darkstar family." Loun answered, holding up her hand to silence him while she spoke. "You were adopted, I know. It makes no difference. In capturing you, or Raistlis, you would become bargaining chips."

"Who's after us?" Blackheart asked, noting Raistlis merely stared into the fire as if bored of the whole conversation.

"We do not know." Loun admitted with a shrug. "I only know of such when Necrolis's sister snuck into the academy. She's been marked for death for such a transgression. Someone already wants her, and all the Darkstar line dead and buried however, so it is the least of her concerns."

"We need to get out of here, find the others." Raistlis stated, absently picking up a small red rock and flicking it into the fire.

Blackheart nodded his agreement to Raistlis' words. Both young sith turned to stare at Loun and the Overseer sighed and shook her head. Youth had its advantages she knew. Endurance, strength, all would fade with time, but they lacked experience. There was no sense of caution, merely of invulnerability. There was no understanding of consequence at all with them. The truth was Loun did not know how long they could survive on the run. Whether they stayed or left Korriban behind, they had no idea where to go, and too many unknown enemies out there to try and evade. In the end she preferred to remain on the planet where she knew the area, and how to hide.

"We have no idea where they are, and our enemies are shrouded in shadows from us. We would not make it far. Best we stay here, avoid contact and wait."

Blackheart heard the words and merely nodded, Raistlis giving a snort of disagreement but saying not a word. He could only hope that in time, Loun would change her mind. Until then, he could only do his best to protect himself.

* * *

**THE VAIKEN**

Pyrannus walked in slow circles about her prey, light brown eyes tracing over every mark, every bit of torture that had been inflicted on the man. She had been impressed so far, but it was still early in the game of breaking him. She had made him buckle under the pain to scream, the first sign she was wearing down what meagre resistance the man could muster. It was only a matter of time.

The man's back was a bloody crisscross of gashes from her claws. Flesh was bruised, a lot from before she had taken over his interrogation, but she had left her own mark. The pierced abdomen on the front was but the first of her strikes on him. She had carved bloody gashes into his shoulders and pectoral muscles, even removing the skin of one nipple. Pyrannus grinned at the memory of doing such to Quinn, of listening to the sweet sound of his pain as it ripped from his throat.

Malavai Quinn was aware of the sith's presence, but he could not muster the strength to lift his head. As blood was let from him, he had found himself growing weaker. Trussed up and helpless, all he could do was endure as the cathar did her work on his flesh. He had screamed in pain until his throat was raw, holding to his silence, answering her flippant and defiantly every time. She had only kept working him over. It had been done slowly, drawn out, long moments where nothing happened other than for him to feel the pain. It would end with searing agony, only to be repeated over and over.

"You fight admirably, if not foolishly, Malavai Quinn." Pyrannus leaned in close from behind, whispering softly into his ear. "You know it does not have to get worse, just talk to me. It is not so bad, and not that hard."

Quinn gave a grunt in response, refusing to talk at all. The moment he gave in she would break him utterly, he knew. There was no denying he was in bad shape, but he also knew it was only the beginning. This sith had no remorse in her, and he knew there was far worse in store for him the longer he continued to not surrender utterly. A quick death was not going to be in the cards for him.

"You are all alone, Malavai." Pyrannus continued. "Abandoned and lost, alone to your fate. Save yourself. You owe them nothing."

The cathar shook her head as the man grunted again, his only response. So be it, she thought, all the more fun for me. Turning she walked towards the door to his cell, pausing there to look back over her shoulder at him as she played with the control panel.

"So unwise, so foolish." She purred to him. "Soon I think you will remember this, and beg me to consider such again."

The sith left the room, the door hissing closed and he could hear the dull thunk as the heavy lock bolt shifted into place sealing it. The lights kicked to a red, and it took Quinn a moment to realize they were heat lamps. The sith had set the temperature high enough to burn, but not enough to kill. He was going to be tortured without mercy or thought. I am alone, the words felt like another blow to the gut. He knew the truth in them. They could not risk a rescue, he was on his own. It had been his choice, and he knew he would not change it. Malavai Quinn could only wish for death to come and claim him now, that was his only means of escape.

Darth Marr entered the room and moved to stand beside his apprentice. The two way glass of the viewing room gave a pleasant view of Pyrannus' handiwork. Marr had known Malavai Quinn as one of Baras' trusted and competent men. He had at one time ventured the thought of trying to lure him into his service, but Quinn was nothing if not loyal to a fault. Shortly thereafter Marr had seen the transfer order, Quinn going from Balmorra to be part of Necrolis' crew.

"I see you've been busy, my apprentice."

"Merely the first session, enjoyable as it was. I fear he might well know nothing of real value, my lord."

Marr merely nodded to the cathar's words. He had suspected he might not be easily broken, let alone have any useful and vital information. Still, the man would have his uses. What information that could be gleaned would be, he knew. Pyrannus was stubborn to a fault, not so easily swayed to give up. At the very least, Marr was pleased to have removed Quinn's expertise and tactical know how from his enemies.

"I have need of your sister." Marr commented, knowing he had much to do still in fact. "I shall leave you to your task."

"Yes, my master." Pyrannus bowed her head to him before having a thought. "My lord, might I run an idea by you. I believe such might shake loose our enemies and bring them to us."

Marr paused at the door and turned, nodding for his apprentice to elaborate. Behind the helmet that hid his face, Marr was grinning. His apprentice always managed to surprise him. It pleased him greatly and he could not wait to see what she was up to.


	26. Chapter 25

**KORRIBAN**

Pare and Reit Saboorin were twi'lek twins, there was no mistaking that. They had the same rounded face, same builds and height, and both had short cropped dark brown hair. Both wore the grey and red armour of acolytes and wielded the training sabers in almost identical stances. There were differences however, both subtle and not so subtle. For starters Pare bore scarring down the left side of his face, while his twin had no such blemish. Pare was left handed while Reit was right handed as well.

The two acolytes stood waiting and watching their opponent in the academy training room. Neither of them was too happy about facing off against the cathar, even if it was a two on one battle. None of their class wanted to be in their position. The woman was dangerous, feral, and had a tendency to leave acolytes in the medical bay after spars.

Pumirra flashed a feral grin, giving her opponents a glimpse of sharp teeth. She wore the same armour as they did, but instead of the grey red of most students, she had died and painted hers black with white accent. Absently she twirled the training saber in her right hand, held out away from her. The green luminous eyes studied both of them. They were no real threat or match for her, she knew. She had observed them countless matches, knew exactly how they worked in unison. They were good, but not that good. They had flawed techniques, but their biggest weakness was their reliance on each other. Break them up, isolate one of them, they would both fall, she knew.

"No force powers." The instructor yelled out the reminder, followed quickly by, "Begin!"

Reist immediately charged in at Pumirra, Pare circling to her left, looking to find the opening when she locked blades with Reist. Always the same opening feint and attack, Pumirra knew. Instead of catching the blade head on, Pumirra turned to her left, arm rising to catch and take Reist's blade away behind her. Pare rushed in only to pull up as Pumirra brought a booted foot up that nearly connected. Pare dropped to his knees and slid under the strike and past her.

"That the best you two have for me?" Pumirra growled out. "I won't even break a sweat today."

Reist and Pare said nothing, glancing at each other before each circled in the opposite direction. Pumirra went on the offensive, lunging at Reist to her left, blade swinging down in a wide arc making him leap back. Her other arm swung about as Pare moved to attack on her right, only to again draw back wary of the cathar's claws. Pumirra leapt up and backwards in a tight back flip even as Reist tried to press his attack, swinging and missing. It gave Pumirra the opening she wanted. A quick hard kick to the side of Reist's head dropped him to the floor.

Pare gave a yell and charged in. Pumirra grinned, knowing she had both of them beaten. Rushing right back at the twi'lek, Pumirra caught his blade on hers, leaping up and twisting mid air to land behind him, dropping the blade in the process. Before Pare could adjust and move, Pumirra dug the claws of both hands into the twi'leks lekku. With her grip secure, Pumirra yanked hard turning and pulling the twi'lek backwards up over her. As she felt his weight against her she pressed upwards, launching the man up to then pull him face first down into the floor. Letting go Pumirra moved over to her dropped blade and kicked it back up to her hand in one fluid motion. Returning to the groaning prone form of Pare, Pumirra made to strike.

"Enough!" The instructor's voice boomed, and Pumirra pulled back from striking. "The match is over."

Pumirra licked her lips and turned and walked calm and collect back to stand at the starting spot for a match, watching both red skinned twi'lek twitching and groaning where they had fallen. A glance at the instructor showed he looked ready to let into her once again about her fighting, but the appearance of a messenger brought him up short. After conversing a moment, she noted the messenger hand over a holo device and depart.

"Pumirra, come here." The instructor waved her over.

Curiosity peaked, Pumirra walked over to her instructor, who quickly handed the device to her before pointing and telling her to use the change room. She was done training for the day, she knew. He had found the perfect excuse for her to be out of the class. Not that Pumirra cared. None of them were worth fighting. None of them were any sort of challenge at all. Might as well be a bunch of one legged men in an ass kicking contest, she thought of her classmates.

Settling on one of the change room benches, she pressed the holo device to activate it, setting it on the bench as she rose and began to change. The light blue holo image swirled and formed, the figure of Darth Marr standing with hands clasped at his back.

"Pumirra, I have need of you."

Pumirra turned, half naked and not remotely caring and bowing to the Dark Council member. He was her sister's master, not hers, but she treated him with as much respect as Pyrannus did. There was something to be said for having the favour of one of the most powerful sith in the galaxy behind you. It allowed her to merely be herself, embrace her full nature and desires. Not even her instructors dared to oppose her, knowing to go too far, they risked his disfavour.

"As you command, my lord." Pumirra purred as she continued to change. For a moment she wondered if the man enjoyed seeing her naked in just her fur. "What is it you would have of me?"

"You will go to the academy stores for gear, and then you are to seek out three individuals. I want them alive if possible, but dead shall suffice just as well." Marr commanded and the cathar paused, running her hands over her grey and white furred body a moment before nodding her understanding.

"Very well." Pumirra commented. "Send me the files on them and I shall not fail you."

"See that you don't!" Marr snapped in reply. "I would hate to have to skin that lovely body of yours from head to toe if you did."

* * *

**THE FOUNDRY**

The room was too full of people for Necrolis' liking. There were too many opinions, too many views being tossed into the raging argument. It of course was going to end this way, he knew. It was a simple matter of having too many people, and too volatile a subject. In the end Necrolis was left with nothing but shouting and a bad headache.

On one side Aela, along with Vette, had argued adamantly about going to rescue Quinn. It did not matter at all where they had to go or what they had to do. There was no consideration for what they would face and be up against. Damn the odds, they were determined to get Quinn back, or die trying. Necrolis had found allies in the argument against such folly in Teffa, Bloodshade, and even some of the Republic aligned members. Scourge and Rusk, even the Havoc Squad group had all voiced objections and pointed out it was nothing more than a suicide mission. Where things went from bad to worse were the unsure people, those like Asha willing to help if they decided to go, but advising against it at the same time.

Necrolis rubbed at his temples before shaking his head. Moving over to the table and flopping into one of the chairs about it, the sith just closed his eyes and focused on drowning out the noise. He knew sooner or later it would subside, once all of them were done trying to talk over one another. At that point a decision would get made, though he knew all too well Aela and Vette had already made up their minds.

"I'm going!" Mako stated, causing Teffa to stop arguing with Aela and turn to his wife.

"Over my dead body!" The bounty hunter shot back at her.

"You aren't telling me what to do!" Mako jabbed a finger into her husband's chest plate, staring up at him defiantly. "I'm not leaving Quinn to rot and be forgotten. If that was you I'd do the same thing Aela is!"

Teffa growled and made to say something, only to have Torian step between them breaking up the fight that was brewing. Mako gave the young man a hard look as he moved Teffa back away and the two conversed between themselves. She could see Teffa shaking his head negatively and arguing with him. Torian was just as animated, hands moving as he talked, every so often gesturing behind him back towards her. What are you up to, Mako wondered? Finally Torian spun about and walked back over to her.

"It's decided." Torian said softly. "You are not going."

"Try and stop me junior!" Mako snapped back, ready for a fight and pissed off Torian had ended up taking Teffa's side. Stepping back, Torian brought both hands up defensively.

"You are staying Mako, I'm going in your place." Torian told her, making Mako stop and raise an eyebrow at him.

"It's a simple matter of life and death." Torian told her, reaching a hand down to rest on her swollen belly. "This life, and the possible death awaiting anyone going after Quinn. You are staying."

Mako felt her eyes watering up, and before she did cry, she leapt forward, wrapping her arms about the young mandalorian's neck hugging him tightly. Torian patted her back, gently returning the hug. Mako's voice came soft to his ear as she whispered.

"You had better come back, you hear me?"

"I learned from the best." Torian answered as he stepped back and out of the hug. "I plan on it."

Kyl'thanis stood with Asha and Kamthar off to the side, taking in the various arguments happening. The twi'lek cast a glance to his daughter, noticing she was staring over at the Emperor's Wrath. He did not like her interest, even in passing, with the sith. Worse, he knew she was beginning to understand her role in all of this, and that meant they would need to talk and soon.

"I think they're rushing off to their deaths." Kamthar commented, his arms crossed over his broad chest as he glanced over the group once more.

"Not if we help them." Asha replied, casting a glance to the trooper who shrugged and then to Kyl'thanis who gave her a questioning look.

"You'd rush off into such a battle?" He asked his daughter, watching her nod in answer.

"Look around you, father." Asha said, gesturing with a hand to those before them. "These are the heroes of both the Empire and Republic. We've all faced greater odds and come out the other side. They stand a far better chance if we go along, than they do on their own."

Kyl'thanis looked at her before shaking his head. Damn the woman, he thought, knowing she was right. A pair of jedi, along with a sith, a mandalorian, and the twi'lek stood a far better chance than if they did not go along. The jedi looked past Asha to Kamthar, who stared back and sighed. He knew all too well what was coming. Havoc Squad was the elite of the Republic, the suicide mission was their specialty. Shaking his head, he finally nodded.

"Alric and I will go." He stated, his tone clear the decision was final. "The rest stay here to hold this base. We're going to need to be able to regroup."

The rescue team formed quickly from there. Along with Asha, Kyl'thanis, Kamthar, and Alric from the republic, Aela had the support of Vette, Pierce, Jaesa, and Torian. It then fell to Teffa and Necrolis to decide who stayed and went to Ziost to continue the search for answers. Tormen, Scourge, Kira, Doc, Bloodshade, Kaliyo, and Shadelis would join them in the hunt there. The rest would remain in the Foundry, securing and holding it as their base of operations. No one could find fault or argue with that at least.

Forgotten amongst the arguing, off to one side, stood Blizz. The jawa was often overlooked due to his quiet nature and short stature. It did not bother the jawa to be forgotten about, as they always found need of him when it came to anything needing fixing. And he was good at fixing things. Arms crossed, the jawa watched them all, confused by most of the arguing. To him it seemed simple enough. Fix what was broken and move on. Quinn gone had broken them. Get Quinn back.

The bright yellow eyes roamed over them all, studying them, until he caught sight of Bloodshade. The woman glanced over and smiled, and Blizz wiggled his fingers in a wave to the ratattaki. He liked her, she was fun, and she seemed to like him too. She had, after all, said he was good with his hands. Blizz had been rushing out, but he had heard such all the same. He liked the compliment.

The jawa turned his attention back, listening and hearing some of them saying the mission was impossible. Blizz cocked a head to the side thinking on that more. They just needed help, he surmised, and then he clapped his hands together as he began to get an idea. He had been exploring after all. There was plenty of shiny machines, some beyond him but a lot that seemed like with a bit of work, he could make function. Not to mention he had discovered a large room way down into the asteroid, and the shiny things inside. Knowing he would need to get to work, Blizz slipped out unnoticed to head back down into the bowels of the Foundry.


	27. Chapter 26

**THE FOUNDRY**

With the decision on their course of action decided, and with the groups formed to take care of such, the gathering had broken up and gone their separate ways. Some had returned to their rooms, some wandered off to their own devices. A few had simply remained and relaxed, talking among themselves for a time. Shadelis had been one to stay in the main meeting room. The chiss kept herself apart from the rest, remaining quiet and just observing the others. In the end she had slipped away. She knew there was unfinished business for her, someone she had to talk to.

It took a bit of searching, but the chiss finally found her way close to the top of the Foundry, following the tunnel paths until they came out onto a large enclosed platform. Control panels dotted about the area, machines still working as small asteroids were tractor beamed into the large shaft to be consumed and turned into raw material by the large factory complex. Shadelis guessed that was where the shields and general power all came from.

It was here she found her brother. Necrolis stood leaning on the rail staring off through the blue glow of the energy shield that held the vacuum of space at bay. The sith was lost in his thoughts, staring up and off at the stars overhead. Asteroids, stars, the vast blackness of space were all laid out above him in a stunning tapestry that Shadelis knew was a sight that never grew old. Some things never changed, Shadelis noted with a small smile. For as long as she could remember, Necrolis had always seemed to find someplace with a view to be alone and think when troubled. The memories came back to her then and the smile lingered as she walked towards him. All the times over the years he had found a spot with a view on Ziost, usually sunset or sunrise, when something troubled him.

"You're pretty good." Necrolis said, not turning to look. There was only one person who would sneak up on him, let alone find him when he wanted to be alone. "Almost silent. You need to quiet your mind though, when it's a sith."

Shadelis laughed and made sure to remember that information for future reference. She took a spot beside her brother, leaning on the rail before casting a glance to him. The red eyes took in the calm features of his face, noting there were a few more lines than there used to be about the mouth and eyes. She even caught the one or two grey hairs that were hiding at his temples in his black hair. He had not changed much, but the subtle signs of the years were there if one looked close enough. Necrolis glanced back at her and then chuckled, causing her to once again smile.

"You ever notice the stars are always there. We laugh and cry, we live, we die, they still just are there burning away watching." Necrolis said, gaze returning out to the view above and before them.

"Makes us seem so insignificant, doesn't it? We're just a moment in time, passing through, while they are eternal."

Necrolis smiled as he heard his sister's words and nodded. It was so, he knew. Whatever they did, whoever they became, it was just a small speck of time that in the end would be lost in a never ending history of the galaxy. It was something he had thought before. Empire, Republic, did it really matter at all? No matter which side won, sooner or later their reign would end. On top of that, Necrolis now questioned even who he was. His past had always been a blank void, but with recent events, he felt such far more keenly than ever before. Suddenly he found himself questioning what it was all for? Why did he do what he had?

"You look lost, brother." Shadelis noted.

"I'm fine." He answered, not to her surprise.

"It's me, Necrolis. You can't fool me." Shadelis chided him, "You remember all the times we used to do just this, with me always leaning on your shoulder?"

Necrolis let slip a smile at her question, remembering well the old days. No matter where he had wandered to, Shadelis had always managed to find him. She would come and join him, keep him company, and tell him her woes. Sometimes he had answers for her to help. Other times she just leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder and they would remain so for hours. Those were quiet moments stolen between the intense training and studies they had all endured on Ziost. Sometimes he longed for and missed the simpler times when, in hindsight, the problems were far smaller than he faced now.

"I remember." Necrolis said so low it was almost a whisper. "I remember it all. We were so damn young and naïve back then."

"You say it like it was a bad thing." Shadelis answered back, watching as he shook his head lightly.

"Far from it. Life was simpler then."

"I'm sorry." Shadelis said, finally just blurting it out. She could think of no other way to talk about what had happened with her, what she must have put them all through.

Necrolis stood straight before turning to her, his eyes meeting hers. Necrolis may have been able to always project calm, his face a mask of stoicism, but his eyes always gave away his emotions. Shadelis could see the hurt, the sadness, but also something else, a glimmer of happiness in their depths. He had not changed at all despite his believing he had. To her, he was exactly the same person. She would not say he was not sith, but he had principals where some did not. Honour, a sense of loyalty, it mattered to Necrolis.

"We all thought you had died. Even I could not find anything out, and I tried, Shaddy." Necrolis said, a frown coming to his face as he spoke. "It was hard, the not knowing what had happened. All I knew was I had lost my baby sister."

"I am so sorry. I had no choice, I hope you know such."

Necrolis just nodded, eyes lowering. Shadelis reached both hands up to cup her brother's face, lifting it to look him in the eyes again. She could see the pain and sadness, the watering of them with tears she knew he would never shed at all. Necrolis never cried, not in all the time she had known him. No matter the pain of a beating he took, the ache and hurt from a loss. It was simply not Necrolis' way. The feeling of being kicked in the stomach was back, she noted, knowing she had caused such hurt by her deception. Needed or not, her conscience would not let it go.

"I am so sorry I hurt you, Necrolis." Shadelis whispered. "Please, please forgive me and don't hate me."

Necrolis laughed a strained laugh that startled her. His hands came up to find hers, holding them as he looked at her and shook his head. She didn't understand, he knew. It did not surprise him at all. As close as they were, as intuitive to his moods and thoughts as Shadelis was, she still was off the mark in reading his feelings a lot of the time. It took him a moment, but finally he found the words and his voice to speak.

"You don't get it, Shaddy. I'm not mad at you at all. I'm happy you are alive." Necrolis explained. "I'm mad at myself. I was mad you had died, and I was not there to prevent it. I was mad I couldn't find out what happened to avenge you. I thought I had failed you."

Shadelis burst into tears hearing such from Necrolis. All she could do was cry and grab him and hug him tight, stretching up on tiptoes to wrap her arms about his neck so that her head was close to his. Necrolis returned the embrace tightly, holding onto her. Pulling back Shadelis wiped at her cheeks with one hand and laughed. Looking back up into her brother's eyes the chiss found her own voice. Only Necrolis would have thought he had failed her, she knew.

"Necrolis you have always been there for me, for all of us really." She said softly. "Even back when we were kids you were the one that looked after and took care of us all. You took that burden on, protected us. You never asked to be a leader, you never complained when we all just let you bear that load on your own. Even now you are doing it. You've never let any one of us down, not ever. Don't you ever think you failed any of us!"

Necrolis took a deep breath as he listened to what Shadelis said. When she had finished all he could think to do was hug her tightly once more.

* * *

Teffa scowled even as he laid out the Tionese armour and his weapons, his thoughts distracted from what he was doing. It was as much a habit as breathing with him to check his gear. He had hoped routine would have brought some measure of calm, but it had not. His efforts for a distraction had not eased his being upset. He was aware of Mako behind him, pacing and doing whatever she could to putter and avoid the confrontation both of them knew was inevitable. It was not the first time they had disagreed strongly on something, but for some reason this time it seemed a lot bigger issue.

"Teffa…" Mako broke the silence, stopping in her pacing to stare at the big zabrak's back.

"What?" Teffa growled out, immediately regretting the harsh tone he had spoken in. "Sorry, what is it?"

"Nothing."

Teffa rolled his eyes as he turned about. There it was the all too common answer he guessed most husbands received. Nothing, it was such a simple small word. It was like a vibroblade right between the ribs plunged in and then twisted for full effect. I guess I deserved that, he thought, knowing he should have softened the way he spoke back to her.

"Yes I can tell." Teffa remarked with a smirk.

Mako grit her teeth and then let her anger get the better of her. Grabbing one of his gauntlets that were on a small table nearby, she threw it at him. She had aimed for his head but the throw was off to the side. Teffa arched an eyebrow, not moving from where he stood. As the gauntlet sailed to his right he reached up and caught it with ease. Taking the gauntlet, the zabrak calmly turned and set it next to the rest of his armour on the bed, before looking back at her.

"Was there anything else you wanted to send over?"

Mako frowned and stomped her foot in frustration, made all the worse as her husband laughed at seeing her do so. The man was so damn irritating, she knew. He couldn't even have the decency to let her hit him with things she threw. No the bastard had to go and catch it, she thought. Huffing in frustration, Mako lowered herself into one of the chairs and got off her feet. She knew she needed to sit and calm down. She didn't need to stress herself, remembering her condition at that point.

"You are a pain in the ass, you know that?" Mako finally tossed out to break the sudden silence between them.

"I'm not the one demanding to go on a suicide mission, let alone throwing stuff!" Teffa reminded her and she scowled at him. "Hey, I'm not the one pregnant!"

Mako made to snap back with an angry retort but faltered and finally just crossed her arms and settled back in the chair with another huff. Teffa was right of course, but she was not about to tell him that. She was still not happy he had agreed to Torian going, putting the man at risk. They'd lost enough friends with recent events. Gault and Skadge were gone, and while she knew there was no helping such, it didn't mean she had to accept and like the fact. Shaking her head, Mako reminded herself Torian was going with good reason, and she was in no position really to argue. Much as she hated the fact, she knew she could not go. It was the right decision to exclude her and leave her behind.

"You're worried." Teffa moved across the room, sliding behind the chair and bending over to wrap arms about his wife's shoulders, resting his head against hers.

"I'm scared." Mako confessed and sighed. "This isn't like any mission we've done. It's not even as bad as going up against Tarro or the Hutts. I'm actually scared this time I'm going to lose you."

Teffa sighed and just hugged his wife, knowing there was nothing he could say to ease that feeling. In truth, he had the same doubts and fears. There was too much hidden, too many unknowns, and a foe that seemed vastly superior to any they had ever faced before. Hell, even Necrolis is feeling so, Teffa knew. He had noted the change in his brother, especially after Quinn had been taken. What bothered him most was that it just as easily could have been him captured instead. For the first time ever, Teffa was thinking about Mako, about their unborn child, and what would happen if he didn't come back. Mortality was not a thought at all before at any time. Now it was front and center, and it was not going away.

"We'll make it through sweetheart, trust me." Teffa finally said softly to her. "I ain't going anywhere without you."

* * *

The demand came over the internal speakers of the Foundry, the voice easily recognizable as belonging to Kamthar Mantell. It was a race to see who arrived last, as those now calling the asteroid home sprinted there in response to the call. There was only one reason for the man to give a call out so, it meant there was trouble.

"Everyone to the meeting room on the double!"

Necrolis raced out of the tunnel, Shadelis on his heels. They meet Teffa as the bounty hunter raced through the main hall making for the room himself. Giving the man a glance, Teffa shrugged back to Necrolis, indicating he was as lost as he was as to what was happening. Necrolis caught sight of Asha and a few others racing into the room just ahead of them. He had a bad feeling about what was happening.

Entering the room, all of them could see Kamthar staring at the large holo display. Necrolis' eyes narrowed as he took in the image. There were muttered and varied curses coming from the others about him. Displayed was an image of Malavai Quinn, chained and clearly having been tortured viciously judging by the wounds that could be made out. With him was what appeared to be a female sith, face hidden by a deep hood.

"This is being broadcast over the holo net. Every system, every planet." Kamthar said, not taking his eyes off the image.

"Live feed?" Teffa demanded and Kamthar shook his head negatively.

"No, being broadcast on repeat at set intervals. Bastards wanted to make sure we see this."

Necrolis turned as he realized one person had yet to arrive, smacking Teffa on the shoulder to get his attention. Teffa realized what had his brother's attention, both of them making for the door just as Aela Darkstar ran in. Vette was close behind her, but none of them were near enough to stop her from seeing the display. Aela stopped running and stood there, mouth open and eyes wide. Growling Necrolis grabbed her by one arm even as Teffa did the other, making to take her back out of the room. Aela snapped out of the momentary shock and shook both her brothers off her.

"I'm fine." She snapped, eyes returning to the monitor even as they once more filled with tears.

"Aela, you don't need to see this." Necrolis said softly.

"I'm fine, Necrolis." Aela turned to him, locking her hard angry watery grey eyes on him. "Use it, remember?"

Teffa looked at Necrolis, motioning with his head to keep dragging her out. Necrolis let Aela go and shook his head at his brother negatively. He had seen enough in the look in her eyes. If anything it would fuel her anger, and for what they would face she would need every ounce of strength that anger would give her. Teffa sighed and looked back to the display, unsure Necrolis was making the right decision.

Pyrannus paced back and forth behind Quinn, letting the holo recorder do its work, broadcasting what she wanted her foes to see. Quinn had been pushed to the breaking point. Denied sleep, food, having been burnt, cut, and beaten close to death. Every time she made sure he survived, pulled back from that final sweet release, only to endure far more. Grabbing a hand full of hair, she yanked his head up hard for the camera.

"Witness now the price of treason, and what happens to those who betray the Empire." Pyrannus snarled, then ripped her hand away taking a fist full of black hair with it. "I am Darth Pyrannus, acting on behest of the Empire."

Quinn moaned at the pain, but barely moved at all, head falling back so his chin rested on his bloodied chest. Pyrannus moved about to stand beside him, reaching down to lift his head back up by a finger, once again showing off the damage that had been done. Quinn's right eye was swollen almost closed, the left barely open at all. Blood caked over his features, and there was clearly burnt skin down the left side of his face from temple down onto his neck. There was no doubting they had not taken it easy on him for anyone watching.

"Now Malavai Quinn, show yourself a loyal subject of the Empire. Tell your traitorous friends to turn themselves in. Do so and you will be spared and pardoned. We are after all merciful and understanding. It was not your fault, we know that."

Necrolis placed a hand on Aela's shoulder even as the woman put her hands over her mouth. Teffa swore loudly. Muttered curses and whispered prayers came from all those watching. Vette was in tears, grabbing onto Necrolis' other arm and hiding her face into it. She could not bear to watch what she knew was going to come. She knew Quinn, knew he was not going to give in.

The holo cam zoomed in close on Quinn's face as Pyrannus held it up to the camera. Necrolis felt the muscle in his jaw pulse from gritting his teeth that hard. Quinn fought to open his eyes, trying to look into the camera directly. His voice was hoarse and raspy as it broke from his cracked and bloodied lips.

"Don't come for me!" He snarled, spitting at the holo cam as it floated just out of distance. "It's a trap, don't come Aela!"

Pyrannus snarled letting Quinn go only to bring a clawed hand down over the left side of his face cleaving into flesh deeply from his hair line down to his chin. Quinn screamed into the camera before it moved off the man and back to hover before the hooded sith torturer. Her voice was low, almost a purr as it came from the shadowed depths of her cowl.

"A traitors fate awaits, as it will for those who Malavai Quinn calls his accomplices. "By order of the Dark Council the sentence is death. And let the galaxy bear witness to what happens to those who betray their oath of service to our Emperor."

"I'm going to kill that bitch." Teffa growled out the thought most of them had.

"Take a number." Aela said, voice low and cold and far too calmly. "She is all mine."


	28. Chapter 27

**THE DRAIKEN**

Pyrannus stood examining her claws, picking at the bits of dried blood and flesh that seemed to linger even after cleaning them. Glancing up, the cathar smiled as she saw her master approaching. Following the recording the cathar had made sure the broadcast reached the holo net before getting cleaned up. Darth Marr had then summoned her to his chambers and she had been waiting since. She knew her plan had worked, though not quite fully as intended. She had wanted to break Malavai Quinn down and show such off, but his defiant outburst had thwarted that. Pyrannus however, was far from displeased, knowing that outburst may well prove even better in drawing a response. In the end all that mattered was flushing the rest of them out.

The chamber doors hissed and parted, Darth Marr striding in before sealing the room behind him. Sealed in and away from being overheard or prying eyes, the Dark Council member looked at his apprentice. His eyes burned through the visor in his helmet, sliding over her slowly. Indeed his apprentice was as lovely and enticing as she was deadly. Her plan had been simple enough, though not without risk. Marr was now gambling on chance favouring him. It was a rare occurrence, but he believed his apprentice could pull such off. If it brought an end finally to the chase, he was all for it. The longer it went, the greater the odds of drawing unwanted attention and questions.

"I see you've enjoyed yourself, my apprentice." Marr's hollow voice stated, and Pyrannus flashed a feral grin and nodded as she purred.

"It was most… stimulating, Master." She answered and bowed her head to him.

"It was quite the show." Marr remarked moving about to settle behind the desk in the room.

Marr leaned forward in the chair, faceless helmet looking directly at her. Pyrannus could feel the eyes behind that mask burning into her. She wondered if he enjoyed seeing her, taking in her body that she displayed. The thought her master might desire her flesh made her want to squirm. Bedding a member of the Dark Council was not something she would have turned down, not when it was Marr. Pyrannus had to push away such thoughts till later, however.

"I have taken a very big risk Pyrannus, broadcasting such. It may well bring too many questions I do not want to answer."

"A calculated risk, master." Pyrannus answered, not in the least worried.

"Indeed." Marr thrummed the fingers on his left hand against the desk top. "It had best pay off, my apprentice, because it is all on you now. Prepare for their arrival, I will ensure our whereabouts are known. The trap is set."

Pyrannus nodded to her master before bowing low, making sure to pause long enough to give a nice view of her cleavage. With a sly grin she then rose and turned to head off to take care of the preparations. The cathar did not look back, but could feel her master's eyes on her still, accentuating the sway of her hips as she left. Though distracted by the more tantalizing thoughts, Pyrannus knew well enough to deal with the business at hand first and foremost. The Vaiken was about to have company come calling. She would not fail her master.

* * *

**THE FOUNDRY**

"Turn that shit off!" Teffa snarled, fighting the urge to just grab a blaster and shoot the holo terminal.

"He's alive at least." Asha Lightstar said softly, even though what she had seen had disturbed her more than she could say.

A silence had fallen over most of them. None of them had any words with which to convey what they had seen, or how they felt. Shadelis had taken Aela and Vette, going back to Aela's room. Right now both women needed their own space and time to get themselves together and composed. Shadelis had seen much, and was less rattled, and had taken such upon herself. She knew though, the image of Quinn was going to stay with her and haunt her for some time. It had been one of the worst things she had seen.

With the announcement of a live execution, they clearly were out of time. They would have to leave almost immediately in order to have any chance of rescue. Necrolis was already mulling it all over. He was all too aware that he missed Quinn being there to plan such. It was a strange turn of events. The man who was the best strategist was now the one they had to save and get back.

"I hated to even think of saying it while Aela was here, but he is in bad shape." Bloodshade commented, looking about at everyone. "I do not believe we can save him."

Immediately the debate began, turning quickly into yet another argument. Necrolis let his eyes narrow, knowing they had no time for such folly. Bloodshade was right, Quinn was in bad shape, and it would likely be worse by the time a rescue was attempted. He might even be dead by the time they got to him. Whatever came to be, there was no more room for debate. At this point they were just flogging a dead tauntaun. Necrolis finally decided he had enough, needing to put an end to the arguing. Reaching out with the force, he ripped the large table from the floor then brought it smashing back down in place. The resounding crash of metal brought swift silence as all eyes turned on him. Well, problem one was solved, he thought.

"Enough bickering." He stated, arms folding over his chest. "We stick to what the plan was. Those going after Quinn, get ready."

There were murmurs and mutterings, but the arguing did not return. One glance to the twisted and ruined table was enough to silence everyone. With such finished, the group began breaking up to head off and do what they needed to. Necrolis glanced over at the bent and warped table he had wrecked and sighed. So much for that one, he thought. Glancing over, Necrolis saw Teffa moving towards him and turned to meet his brother.

"Remind me not to piss you off!" Teffa cracked, looking past the sith at the table then back at his brother, a smirk plastered on his face.

Before Necrolis could respond, Blizz raced into the room and right over to Teffa. The jawa was frantic, waving his arms about and almost bouncing. The chittering speech of the jawa was completely lost on Necrolis. All he could do was cast his brother a questioning glance and wait for a translation. Teffa watched and shook his head as he tried to understand the little creature, finally reaching down and grabbing Blizz by the shoulders and holding him still. When he was worked up and going, Blizz became almost incomprehensible.

"Blizz slow down! What is it?"

"Blizz do good! Boss be happy! Save friend! Blizz awesome with hands!"

Teffa arched an eyebrow and cast a glance at Necrolis. Blizz had been off somewhere, on his own, and Teffa could not say when the last time was he had actually seen him. That meant he had way too much time on his hands. The bounty hunter got a bad sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Given all the technology that abounded around them in the Foundry, just about anything could have happened. Teffa knew better than anyone, give Blizz but a moment alone with any tech, he was going to tweak it. The little jawa had swiped his blaster the first time they had met, upping its power in mere seconds.

"Blizz, what did you do?" Teffa demanded.

"Blizz go work. Make big shiny army. You like, Blizz promise!" Blizz stated excitedly, hands patting Teffa's forearms where he held him and kept him from literally bouncing in place.

Teffa looked at Necrolis and shrugged. Necrolis looked from his brother to the jawa, and then back to Teffa. Confused he could only scratch his head and hope Teffa might make heads or tails of things. Whatever was going on, the jawa had gone and done something. So long as Teffa was not panicking, Necrolis was simply going to take whatever it was in stride.

"Look, look, you like!" Blizz twisted and shrugged out of Teffa's grasp and pointed back to the doorway.

"I'll be damned!" Teffa swore, eyes widening as he saw the pair of battle droids standing in the entry way.

"Teffa, I don't know what you pay this little guy, but double it!" Necrolis commented as they moved across to look at the droids.

"See, Blizz make better, all fixed." The jawa waved at them as he bounced along beside them. "Blizz good with his hands!"

"Blizz, you just became the galaxy's most hugged and kissed jawa, buddy." Teffa remarked with a laugh.

* * *

**KORRIBAN**

Blackheart Darkstar stretched and felt the small little pops along the spine of his back as it protested the movements. Three nights sleeping on the hard ground had left him aching. None of them were happy, he knew. Sore, tired, and constantly on the move, they all were mentally drained. It came from being on alert for danger at all times, but there was little help for it. They had remained on the edge of the valley, avoiding patrols, while staying out of the wilds. Loun had made it clear as a last resort only would they venture into that territory.

They were on the move once again, the sky brightening as day peeled back the night. Loun let Raistlis lead, remaining between the two young sith. Blackheart knew they did not much care for one another. There was no trust there, and for him, he just did not like the way the other young sith carried himself. He was competent enough in a fight though, Blackheart reminded himself. It was just not a good fit between them. What am I doing here, Blackheart wondered not for the first time, had Bloodshade really meant for him to come here to all this? He could not believe that had been his mother's plan at all.

"We're just going in circles." Blackheart stated when he recognized some of the landscape about him

"There is no other choice at present." Loun commented over her shoulder with a shrug and smile to him. "Better this than a holding cell in the academy."

Blackheart could not argue that at all. Whatever was happening, their capture seemed high priority. I don't like cages, Blackheart thought, knowing if they were captured that indeed would be their fate. At least for he and Raistlis. The Overseer faced a far worse fate he surmised. By aiding him, attacking the Imperial troops, even aiding someone in getting into the academy, Loun would be branded a traitor and be killed.

Raistlis brought them to a stop suddenly, all of them crouching. Loun and Blackheart crept forward to join him, keeping low. Raistlis pointed down the slope to the valley below them. He had caught the glint of sunlight off the metal of two Imperial shuttles that were sitting out in the open. About the craft a large contingent of troops milled about, setting up a makeshift camp. Raistlis looked to Loun and shook his head, knowing it was not a good sign. There was no other reason for them to be out this far setting up a camp unless it was to look for them.

"This does not bode well for us." Loun whispered, scanning over the force below them.

Loun knew there had to be a commander, be it sith or Imperial. Her eyes spotted the one in charge in a few moments as they strode down the ramp of a shuttle and out into view. It was a sith. She was female, that much she could tell from the outline and curves of her body. Black revealing armour allowed Loun to see her stomach and the grey fur covering her, marking her as a cathar. Great, the woman thought, not only do we need to worry about force powers, but also her sense of smell and hunting instincts. They were in trouble, Loun knew. It was what she had feared might end up happening, a worst case scenario.

"Things just took a turn for the worse." Loun said softly, Raistlis nodding in agreement.

"We should hit them now before they get set up." Raistlis commented, tossing out the idea. Blackheart considered the notion and in all honesty would not have minded fighting them as opposed to running. He was getting tired of playing hide and seek.

"I do not think, even with the three of us, we could take them all on. There's too many of them." Loun looked back down, quickly trying to count the number of Imperial troopers, not even taking into account weaponry. There were twenty, maybe thirty troopers. And of course there was the sith leading them.

"Hit them at night, we would have the element of surprise." Raistlis said.

"No, that only lasts so long. There are too many of them, and we have no idea what weapons they would bring to bear." Loun countered with a shake of her head for emphasis. "And we would have to fight the sith as well as all the rest. Better to run for now, make them chase us, break them into smaller groups we can manage."

Blackheart nodded, seeing what the Overseer had in mind. Hit and run tactics would be their best option. Dwindle and bleed them of their numbers and strength little by little. Keep moving, use the terrain to their advantage, and make them come to them. It was a sound strategy, he could not argue against it. At least with Loun's plan there was a good chance they would stay alive. Rushing headlong into a fight outnumbered and outgunned, the odds were far and away against them. As much as he hated backing down, he was beginning to learn quickly there was a time and place when that simply was necessary.

"Well looks like we won't be having campfires anymore." Blackheart joked half-heartedly and Loun gave a soft very low laugh.

"Come, we need to move." Loun said sliding back from the edge. "We've got preparations to make."

* * *

Pumirra stepped quickly from the shuttle, looking about as the Imperials hurried to set up a base camp about them. The sooner that was done, the sooner she could get her men up into the high ground around them. Securing their base and not being vulnerable was paramount. Once they could deploy the probe droids she would feel more comfortable. Until then, she knew they were open to attack, and there were three sith out there after all.

Pumirra had read over the files of those she was after. Clearly Overseer Loun was the one she needed to eliminate the most. Experience and wisdom removed by taking her out, would leave the other two alone and vulnerable. They were both young and foolish. They would make rash and hasty decisions and come to her on her own terms, she knew. Loun was clearly in charge and removing their leader was all it would really take to have them right where she wanted. The cathar had been surprised to see the Overseer's name, but it did not matter in the end. She was a traitor and deserved to be captured and killed. Pumirra could have cared less, if Darth Marr gave the order, then she was going to follow those orders. I'm not sticking my own neck out and on the line for anyone, she thought.

Raistlis would be the harder to beat in a fight, Pumirra knew, as she contemplated the others. The pure blood sith youth had already shown great strength and skill in his classes. He was being trained as an acolyte towards being a juggernaut class warrior. The last of the group was an inquisitor, which the cathar knew would be dangerous in their own right. They commanded force lightning, as well as being able to wrap themselves in the force to seem invisible. It would prove a good test of her skills bringing them all down. Her master had set her against worthy foes.

"Commander, how long until this base camp is set?" She demanded seeing the Imperial commander, Vess, directing the men about.

Vess turned and gave the sith a bow of his head before straightening to attention and his hands clasped at the small of his back. Pumirra watched with a hint of amusement, knowing her very presence distracted and unnerved at the same time. She had chosen the same armour as her sister, the revealing gear showing off her body, the flat and fur of her stomach, the swell of the underside of her large breasts, the tease of her abdomen just above where her hips flared and rounded. The fact she was sith and most knew of her reputation made them uncomfortable even as they wanted to look at her. It amused Pumirra to have it be so.

"My lord." Vess said quickly. "We should have general placements within the hour. I've ordered as soon as that is done for the sniper teams to seek the high ground. We should have two on either side of the valley soon. Once that is done we will set up the droids."

Pumirra smiled within the depths of her drawn up cowl. Vess was no different from any other man. She had caught his glances at her. He was appealing enough and a younger age than most commanders. A brush cut head of fine blonde hair and dark brown eyes, average height and build, he could turn heads if he wanted to. The man was also quite competent, and she was pleased by his report. He was quick, thorough, and at least could keep his mind on business and off her body. He might rise through the ranks quickly if he avoided any mistakes. Pumirra knew it was very easy to falter, all it took was one misstep and all that promising future would vanish right before your eyes. It was no different for her. If she failed Darth Marr, she would be lucky to still be alive.

"Good." Pumirra nodded to the commander. "Make sure the hunting parties are ready. Night vision for the troops, I'm sending them out tonight."

"As you will, my lord." Vess bowed again to her.

Pumirra glanced about the valley, up over each sloping side of it, before looking about at the base camp being set up. Somewhere out there, she knew, her prey was waiting.


	29. Chapter 28

**THE FOUNDRY**

The groups had prepared as best they could before gathered in the large docking bay. It had been decided the rescue group would take the Wraith, while the StarWolf would make the run to Ziost. Both destinations would carry the ships deep into Imperial space. Teffa's ship had the armaments in case of trouble, while the sith fury would bear the transponder of the Emperor's Wrath. Necrolis was hopeful that would be enough to ward off most inquiring eyes. All that remained between those assembled were goodbyes. The mood was sombre, the bay quiet even for having all of them together in it.

Kira Carsen frowned as she looked at Asha Lightstar. The young woman, once her padawan, was still unhappy about going to Ziost while Asha went off on a rescue mission where the odds were stacked against them. It just isn't right, Kira thought, knowing she had argued that point over and over until exhausted. She knew Asha was keeping her out of this mission to try and protect her, but it still annoyed her all the same. Kira knew Asha had saved her, stood up for her, numerous times in the past. She wanted to at least be able to return the favour.

"I wish you'd change your mind. I should be going with you." Kira grumbled.

Asha smiled at her before reaching out and hugging the other woman. She studied her a moment, realizing that Kira had grown into her own and become a fine jedi. It had been an uphill battle for her. Kira had fought to overcome a past that tied her to the Emperor, but she had endured it all. She had proven herself time and again, even in the eyes of the Jedi Council. Asha could not have been more proud of her.

"Your path is not mine, Kira." Asha said softly to her. "Do not worry, we'll see each other back here once we are both done."

"I'm holding you to that!"

* * *

Vette stood with her hands pressed against Necrolis' chest, forehead resting against the cold chestplate of his gree armour. It contrasted with her own armour, hers casting a blue light, his a red. Necrolis reached a hand up to stroke one of his wife's lekku. Vette gave a slight shudder at the feel of his touch and then turned violet eyes up to him, staring into his eyes. Part of her felt the fear she would not see him again, and it was all she could do not to cry. Whatever happened, she reminded herself, she was the wife of the Emperor's Wrath. Who would have ever thought a tomb robbing twi'lek would ever find herself in such a position. Whoever thought I'd be loved so, Vette thought.

"You be careful ok?"

Necrolis laughed at such and nodded, free hand rising to caress fingertips down her cheek gently. If anyone should be worried it's me, he thought as he stared into her eyes. Of the two missions, hers was the more dangerous. It was the one most likely to end in failure. Necrolis was far too aware the broadcast was just a message, an invitation to come after Quinn. It was indeed a trap, and they were walking right into it. Part of him hated that he was not going along even though he knew he had to take care of the bigger problem. It made it no easier.

"You come back to me." Necrolis whispered before leaning down and kissing Vette hard and deep.

Aela Darkstar watched the two kiss, waiting until they broke apart to approach. Vette smiled at her and Necrolis nodded in greeting. Aela frowned and looked down, her conscience prickling her. Looking back up, her grey eyes regarded her brother. After all the years, all they had been through, she could never figure Necrolis out. She loved him dearly, but it annoyed her she could not decipher his mood or feelings. The bastard had too good a pazaak face, Aela knew.

"I need to say something brother, so just let me muddle through it." Aela said, watching as Necrolis nodded to her in response. "I know you have always had my back, been there time and again. I regret I let my anger, my hurt, override my better judgement. I said some things I never should have said to you, not after all the years you had my back the way you did. I am sorry my brother, and I ask your forgivness."

Necrolis looked at Aela and for once did not fight back the soft smile that came to his lips. Reaching out he placed a hand on her shoulder. He could tell it was important to her to get such said, knowing if things went wrong it might be the last they spoke. It was not needed, but then she did not know that, he knew. There was nothing to forgive. He had not liked his own words, how could he expect her, raw with emotion, to speak any different.

"Aela you and I are fine. They were words spoken in haste and hurt, I never took such to heart." Necrolis answered before hugging the woman tight. "Be safe, stay together, and bring Quinn home."

Necrolis caught sight of Jaesa and Pierce, the two standing by the ramp of the Wraith. With a wink to Aela, Necrolis walked to the pair. Jaesa said nothing, merely giving Necrolis a hug and nod before turning and heading up the ramp into the ship. Looking to Pierce the trooper merely shrugged.

"She's jut who she is. No help for that, is there?"

Necrolis laughed and nodded in agreement, offering his hand to the man. Pierce took the arm, clasping it in the common shake and bond of men of war. Pierce smiled and put a hand on Necrolis's shoulder, his dark eyes meeting the sith's.

"I'll do all I can to bring them all back. I promise."

"I know, Pierce. Just make sure you come back with them!" Necrolis added the stipulation and then nodded, knowing there was nothing more to be said, letting the man head after Jaesa to get the ship ready for flight.

* * *

Mako looked between her husband and Torian, shaking her head. It still bothered her she was not going with either of them. It was brief and fleeting, but for a moment she detested being pregnant. It was a silly thought, she knew. Such meant too much for her, for them both. She knew she would not have changed such at all. It did not alleviate the frustration, however.

"You have a cargo bay full of droids as well, courtesy of Blizz." Necrolis informed her as he joined their small group. He and Teffa had ensured they fit in as many of the units as possible into the ship, knowing they would need all the help they could get. Blizz had done the impossible, provided a glimmer of hope. The little jawa had outdone himself.

"That should help even the odds when you go to get Quinn." Teffa added, pleased to have a bit of hope to ease the worry he felt.

"Damn good to have the firepower." Torian replied.

Teffa smiled at Mako, the zabrak leaning in to kiss her before donning his helmet and fastening it in place. She grinned admiring him geared up and ready. He did make a striking sight, predatory and intimidating. He had bought the Tionese armour long ago, but it seemed to simply suit him. The black with red trim paint just made him all the more intimidating. Torian wore the heavy green and grey armour he had purchased, carrying the mandolorian looking helmet still under one arm. The blonde haired man gave her a wink, and Mako leaned in to hug him and kiss him on the cheek.

"You both had better get your asses back here, or I will be really pissed off." Both men laughed and nodded back to her at her words.

"We can't have that now." Teffa's filtered deep voice said with a laugh.

"I'm not worried. You're married to her. You have to deal with that. I'll just take a vacation!" Torian joked and Mako punched him in his shoulder playfully in response.

"We'll be back before you know it."

* * *

Kamthar Mantell stood with Alric and looked at Tanno, Yuun, and Elara. Kamthar gave them a quick salute and a smile, knowing there was little to be said between them that they did not already know. It was rare these days they did not fight as a full unit, but under the circumstances Kamthar wanted to minimize the risks. If they did not come back, at least Yuun could step in and Havoc Squad would carry on. The Republic could not afford to lose them all. In the end, they may have been fighting with the sith, a common goal in this case, but once over the war would continue on.

"We'll see you when we see you, boss." Tanno remarked and Kamthar nodded.

"Just keep this place secure so we have a place to come back to." He ordered them.

Alric nodded to Tanno and Yuun before looking to Elara. The cathar stared at her, made to say something and then stopped. Elara smiled softly reaching up to tussle the fur atop his head making it stand up. Alric frowned in annoyance and brushed down his fur with a hand.

"Hey!"

"Watch your back out there." Elara said then leaned in close, her breath soft against his ear as she whispered to him. "You come back in one piece, I'll welcome you proper!"

Alric's eyes widened and he stared at the woman as she turned and walked away. Aware the others were staring and giving questioning looks, Alric immediately closed his mouth. Spinning about on his heels, the cathar marched towards the waiting ship without another word. Kamthar, Tanno, and Yuun all looked at one another and laughed before shaking hands, and then Kamthar hurried to join his comrade.

* * *

**THE WRAITH**

Pierce manned the controls of the sith fury class starfighter, taking off from the Foundry and guiding the ship through the surrounding asteroid field. Jaesa rode the co-pilot chair beside him, the sith keeping close watch on the sensor readings until they were clear of the danger the asteroids posed. Behind them Aela Darkstar stood and watched, the sith watching out the viewport.

"This is your pilot speaking." Pierce said as he hit the internal ship intercom. "Our destination is pending, our flight time unknown, and we have no little snack packets to hand out. Complaints can be filed in the airlock."

Aela and Jaesa both broke into laughter and the Imperial trooper grinned and winked to both woman. He'd decided to just try and lighten the mood while he could, figuring Vette would do so anyways eventually. He just would beat the twi'lek to the proverbial punch.

"This is Scourge. I have a heading and have located the Vaiken. It is in orbit at Balmorra." The sith-turned jedi advised. "It appears the Empire has mounted a full offensive to retake the planet and its resources."

"Copy that." Pierce advised before looking at Jaesa, who began plotting their course.

Pierce looked over his shoulder at Aela Darkstar who was frowning at the news. He knew exactly how she felt. He had been there before, and the war torn planet was nothing more than a torn up pile of rock and dirt. He considered the place more dangerous than Taris, even with its rakghoul problem. The sheer amount of mines, weapons, and fact that there had never been much of a peace put Balmorra to the top of places he had no interest in going to. Just one big damn turkey shoot, he thought sourly.

"Balmorra." Aela muttered. "I hate that place."

In the ships spacious lounge area, the group of them had crammed in and were now stuck with nothing to do but wait. Scourge had busied himself with finding the location of the Vaiken. Knowing now where it was, where they needed to be, the sith busied himself with going over potential strategies they might employ. Kamthar and Alric sat against a wall, checking their armaments, the two Havoc Squad just making sure they were prepared for when they were needed. Kyl'thanis Lightstar meanwhile sat near to them, but remained apart in meditation. Torian had wandered to the cargo bay to work out in what little room remained. That left just Vette and Asha Lightstar sitting at the small table, both suffering through the boredom of travel.

"Think someone would shoot me if I asked are we there yet?" Asha grinned and joked, Vette laughing at that and shaking her head.

"I don't know, seems everyone is taking my job of cracking jokes away so I have no clue!"

"So how is it you wound up marrying a sith?" Asha asked Vette changing the subject. In all honesty she really was curious as to how a twi'lek and a pure blooded sith had wound up together.

Vette laughed and shrugged. She was not surprised at the question, and took no offence at it. While the woman was a jedi, and on the opposite side, there was no point in being rude or standoffish. In the end the twi'lek knew she might well be counting on the woman to save her life in what was to come. Vette had learned a long time ago it was better to just be practical about things. Being about those of the Republic and Jedi Order, she was beginning to see the people beyond the titles and sides of the war. There was also the fact that if what Shadelis had said were true, then she was Vette's sister-in-law, as much as any of the others.

"Believe it or not, he sort of… well, saved me from being killed. I was tossed to him as a pet." Vette said, knowing she was really glazing over things. "I guess I sort of grew on him. He's… different that way. He kept me around when most would have killed me once my usefulness was done."

"I can imagine." Asha chuckled and nodded.

"Oh you've only seen his nice side." Vette stated. "You likely wouldn't want to see him angry. I don't mean to be insensitive, but he's killed enough jedi over the years."

"No more than I have killed my fair share of sith." Asha answered back, nodding and knowing it was just the truth of the matter. There was no getting around it, but she did not need to take offence they were still on opposite sides of the war.

Vette nodded at the jedi's words before sighing and looking at the woman. She liked Asha, but she was also wary of her. Something about her just seemed to bother her. Maybe it was asking about Necrolis, she thought. She also had the thought of perhaps it was just because she was jedi. Normally she would have been shooting blasters at her instead of sitting and sharing quiet time talking. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, Vette thought. What would happen after all this was finished? Would they go their separate ways, turn on each other, Vette had no answers and decided it was simply best to leave those thoughts well enough alone.

"Perhaps one day all this will end and we will all find we can be friends." Asha laughed even as she said such, knowing the odds of that happening were quite slim.

"Perhaps." Vette said, though not believing such. "Stranger things have happened."

"Yes they have." Asha agreed.

* * *

**THE STARWOLF**

Teffa Darkstar touched the controls and the ship came alive in response. The StarWolf followed the Wraith out of the docking bay and along the same trajectory as it left the asteroid field. Blizz sat in the co-pilot seat, excited as he watched Teffa manouver the ship, then hit the button to take them into hyperspace. Necrolis stood behind his brother, watching silently, having had a bad feeling as he watched the Wraith disappear from sight before they took off in their own direction.

"Relax, you're making me tense." Teffa complained over his shoulder to his brother.

"Sorry." Necrolis said. "Just had a bad feeling there is all. Like I wasn't going to see her again"

"What is it you sith say? Don't center on your fears or something like that?" Teffa offered, not quite sure if he meant the ship or Vette, or both.

"That's the jedi!" Necrolis corrected the zabrak, watching as he waved a hand dismissively back.

"Whatever, same shit." Teffa growled. "This is why I like my blaster. Saves on the bullshit."

Necrolis laughed as did Teffa, the sith shaking his head. Only his brother would make a remark like that. Teffa had never really got into the edicts of the order. He knew they had gotten into enough arguments when they were younger over such. Necrolis was glad they had moved well past the old arguments to where they could both laugh about their differences now. Age and maturity had smoothed over adolescent silly disputes.

"I'll have you with me anytime in a fight, brother." Necrolis said in answer to Teffa, patting the bounty hunter's shoulder.

"Blizz fight too! Blizz tough!" Blizz chimed in, causing Teffa to laugh and nod.

"Yes, you can fight with us too Blizz. You're pretty damn handy, buddy."

* * *

Kira Carsen sat in the small room, glancing about it. Curiosity made her wonder just who's room it was, given the collection of expired gambling tickets and brochures on Relax Company Galaxy, the notorious timeshare which boasted of having fine resort rooms on almost any planet one could want. She would never have trusted such a shady company, but many did. Green eyes scanned over the room once more, but other than her discoveries, it was a rather simple plain bunk, standard for a starship.

"Seems rather cozy." Tormen Darklight said, leaning on the wall of the open entry.

"I wondered when you would show up." Kira gave the smuggler a glare. "What do you want?"

"Hey!" Tormen held up his hands defensively and straightened up. "I just came to say hello, beautiful."

Kira gave the smuggler a hard glare before taking a deep breath to calm down. There was no sense in losing her temper with him. She had already decided at some point they were going to have to work things out and get along. Working together, and walking into danger, there was no way to get around their past history together. That said the last thing she wanted, and she guessed Tormen would agree as well, was to have their personal problems affecting how they worked on the mission.

"Tormen look, save the smooth talking for someone else. I'm not Asha falling for that crap you and Doc spew out." Kira threw out bluntly and honestly. "We both know what happened before, let's just leave it at that and get the job done."

Tormen looked at the young woman and arched an eyebrow at her. Sure they had a history, but he had not thought it was all that bad. Being compared to Doc irked him though, and Tormen had to remind himself to just let that go. Getting angry over that was not going to help. Whatever slight Kira had taken offence to, Tormen knew he had to ensure it was not going to cause problems down the road. He racked his brain, trying to recall what would have her so upset, but he came up empty handed.

"Hey now, that's fine by me." Tormen agreed, before looking at her questioningly. "I don't know why you're so mad though."

Kira swore under her breath even as she rose and grabbed the pillow off the bed and threw it at the man. Damn him, she thought, knowing he was just that dense. How could he not know, she fumed? She refused to allow herself to cry in front of him, instead marching to him and shoving him back out the door and slapping her hand over the controls to seal it. Tormen caught the pillow but then backed up, watching the door cycle shut on him, leaving him perplexed.

"I take it I'll give this back to you later?"

"Don't bother!" Kira snapped through the door. "You're good at not caring!"

* * *

"Have you ladies had your physicals lately?" Doc asked, looking at Shadelis and then Kaliyo. "I'm a certified doctor after all. You should not go into battle without a good check up."

Kaliyo gave the chiss a look and then rolled her eyes. Shadelis laughed at her friend, and shook her head. It had not taken either of them long in the man's company to determine Doc was nothing more than a walking hard on. Worse, the doctor shtick was about the worst pick up line either of them had heard. Given the places they had been and the company they had kept, that was saying something.

Doc looked between the two but knew he was not going to get anywhere with either of them. He had hoped against hope, but it was not going to be. They just were not interested. I bet they just don't go for such, he thought, looking at how the two of them acted together and drawing the conclusion they were an item. Not that he minded at all, but he would not have been opposed to joining them.

Doc saw Tormen come up the stairs from below. He watched the smuggler and saw his mood was dark. Doc felt a moment of gleeful delight, guessing that Kira Carsen had put the man in his place. He just did not like the smuggler at all. Given how he and Asha seemed to have some sort of relationship and history, Doc was not at all pleased to have the man about.

"Struck out, did you?" Doc asked with a smirk.

Tormen heard the question, sparing the man a glare. There was no love lost between the two men, though in all honesty Tormen did not know why. In truth, Tormen did not like Doc because he was nothing but a walking pick up line, cared only about his indulgences, and was a user. Tormen saw a world of difference between them. What Asha and Kira saw in the man was beyond him. If he hurts either of them, Tormen thought not for the first time, he'd best pray he's the hide and seek champion of the galaxy.

"You should be well used to that I would think." Tormen shot back and walked on, nodding to both women before heading to the cockpit.

Doc made to say something back but both Shadelis and Kaliyo laughing stopped him. He cast both a glance and saw both shaking their heads and rising to leave. They headed downstairs leaving him alone. They'll come around, he thought to himself, skilled doctors were hard to come by after all. Casting a glance back to the smuggler he watched as Tormen went up to the cockpit. Well this is unexpected, Doc thought, seeing he was left alone with only his own thoughts to pass the time.


	30. Chapter 29

**KORRIBAN**

Blackheart Darkstar woke to the hand placed firmly over his mouth keeping him from voicing little more than a muffled grunt. Annoyance and anger flashed in his eyes as he stared up into the face of Raistlis, quickly registering there was no danger. The pure blooded sith hovered close over him, glancing about the makeshift camp in the darkness, keeping close watch on the Overseer that lead them. Loun was sound asleep, and Raistlis wanted her staying that way. Looking back down at Blackheart, he held a finger to his lips as he drew his hand away, indicating for the man to keep quiet.

"Keep your voice down." Raistlis hissed the words.

"What are you up to?" Blackheart asked in hushed tones, sitting up and trying in vain to stifle a yawn.

Raistlis cast another glance to Loun then back to the zabrak before speaking again. "I want your help."

Blackheart frowned as he knew exactly what the man had in mind. There was no doubt Raistlis was itching for a fight, not that he could blame the man. Blackheart was sick of the running and hiding himself. Despite that, Blackheart had agreed with Loun on her assessment of what they were up against. He did not like the fact Raistlis was going to do something rash and foolish. For a moment he had the thought he was thinking far too much like his mother.

"You're going after them." Blackheart stated, and Raistlis nodded.

"It's dark, they're out there, and I am sick of running away." Raistlis whispered in answer. "Come with me, lets cull the herd and let them know we aren't helpless little victims."

Blackheart mulled the man's words over, thinking about it. Loun had said they would hit them, thin them out as they could. He was still not sure now was the time for such, however. That was not even taking into consideration sneaking off and leaving the sleeping Overseer alone and vulnerable. While he had his doubts about the course of action the other sith was determined to undertake, Blackheart could not help but like the idea at the same time.

"Look I'm sick of this. I'm sick of the ration packs, sleeping on the ground." Raistlis added as Blackheart did not immediately answer one way or another. "We can get these guys, you and I can bloody their noses. What do you say?"

"Alright." Blackheart finally nodded in agreement. "We go hunting."

* * *

The squad was kept small to make them harder to detect and to keep their mobility high. Pumirra accompanied the six troopers into the hills and valleys. Walking along with them, she knew her very presence was keeping them on edge. She was feared, and that fear meant they had best do all they could to please her and do their jobs well. Failure was death, and they all knew that. It was a price none of them wanted to pay.

"Taen, Khess, get up onto that ridge running parallel to cover us and get a clear signal back to base." Squad leader Pattis growled low into his helmet's mic, arm waving up to the high ground as they moved into a wide valley with steep sides.

"A wise precaution. " Pumirra said soft and low.

Pattis gave the woman a nod, thankful his helmet hid the scowl on his face. He had not been happy at all when she had simply walked up and joined them. First night out and we had to have her along, he thought. As if his men were not antsy enough chasing sith out in no man's land. All of them were well aware of how close they were to the wilds. None of them would venture there, risk the madness that seemed to overwhelm anyone venturing into that domain. If the sith easily succumbed to such, he and his men stood no chance. He half hoped the hunted prey did run there, then he could get off the sith home world and away from Pumirra specifically. It was for the best for his squad.

Pattis looked about at the three troopers remaining. He knew each and every one of those under his command. He had served with them three tours on Balmorra, another two on Taris. They were battle hardened and capable, but he was still nervous this time out. Orders had come in cancelling their shore leave on fleet, directed to the sith home world of Korriban. Placed under Pumirra, Pattis felt uneasy both with location and who they answered to. The fact they were hunting force users just added to his concerns. My ulcer is going to be killing me, he thought.

"Thermal checks?" Pattis barked the question shoving his doubts from his mind and glancing to the two men with the portable units. He could not afford to dwell on things out of his control, not while there was a mission at hand.

"Negative, sir." The first trooper named Kerin answered, followed quickly by the same from the second soldier, a large burly man named Etis. Jalin just stood by the man, the third trooper in their group, blaster held ready and scanning about for any possible targets.

Kerin was one of the few Pattis knew he could count on. He was always a cool head, even under fire. The man had been a rock on Taris, even in the face of rakghouls. Etis was pure muscle, with the smash mouth attitude that matched. He was a good fighter all around and followed orders well enough. Jalin was the one Pattis knew he had to keep a firm grasp on. The man was easily rattled, but despite that he was handy with a blaster and had not failed him yet.

"Be cautious. I sense danger." Pumirra offered, glancing about with her feral gold-beige eyes. Her cathar heritage gave her a distinct advantage over the soldiers in night vision, meaning she did not require the cumbersome head gear the others wore. Added to that, she had a sharper sense of smell, though at present she caught nothing on the wind. Despite that she could feel something coming, though what specifically she did not know. It was a presence in the force, a tremble she could feel, that had brought her a warning.

"Taen, Khess, report in." Pattis ordered after hearing the sith.

There was only silence over the comm. When no answer happened, Pattis barked the demand a second time even as he brought up his blaster rifle. Something was amiss, the squad leader knew. Taen was tough as they came, and good in a fight. Khess was younger but capable, the woman acting as the team's communications specialist and field medic. If they were not answering, there was either a communication problem, or worse they were no longer able to answer. Pattis felt that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and knew the odds of it being a comm problem were slim to none.

A sudden flare of bright light blinded Pattis as his night vision flared suddenly. He had no time to move or react, forced to close his eyes tight against the sudden sharp brightness that made his night vision useless. Pattis did not even manage to see the attack coming, let alone have the chance to cry out. The lightsaber sliced clean through his neck before arcing back into the night from where it had been tossed. Pattis stood his ground, unmoving for a few moments before finally the body crumpled towards the ground. The trooper's head rolled free off his shoulders as the body went down, bouncing along the ground over to those he had commanded.

"Shit, Sarge is down!" The comm crackled with life as the attack hit them, the remaining troopers looking about.

"I've got nothing, where are they?" Etis growled, trying to locate a target.

"Sarge is down, man! We're done for!" Jalin yelled, looking to Etis and Kerin wide eyed and full of fear.

Pumirra rolled her eyes and flexed her hands, the claws extending and retracting. She had felt such coming, and now the moment was upon them. She was rather impressed that they had the temerity to attack them and not just run. Perhaps she had under estimated them. Ambushing her forces, taking down three of them before they even knew they were under attack was quite the feat, the sith knew. This is going to be fun, she decided.

* * *

Raistlis crouched low behind a stand of larger boulders, waiting with Blackheart, the two watching the patrol. They had arrived in time to see two troopers dispatched to the high ground where they had made their approach. They had been easy prey, each of them taking one and letting their lightsabers slice into them. Caught off guard they had no time to get a warning out. Knowing time was now of the essence they had crept in close, aided by Blackheart's ability to wrap the force about them to keep them unseen. The bulk of the group was clustered, perfectly lined up for them to attack.

The sith warrior stood and tossed his saber, taking the lead figure in the head before he caught it, shut the weapon down and returning to cover. Both sith then wasted no time in moving off, aware their general location had been tracked with their opening attack. Blaster fire rained over the rock formation they had been behind, flashes of light in the darkness. They were nowhere near the spot, unseen they moved forward and about to the other side of the ravine. Knowing the forces had already been cut in half, it was now a simple matter of hitting the remaining four bodies and taking them down.

Raistlis once again lead the attack, leaping the distance between them. He took down the first trooper at the waist with a swipe of his saber. Momentum carried him across the distance, blade spearing through armoured chest of another trooper before he could turn and target him. The trooper twitched, blaster shooting uselessly into the dirt of the ground as Raistlis turned to find his next target. All too easy, he thought. He was unprepared for the blast of force energy that slammed into him, lifting and tossing him onto his back.

Raistlis had efficiently cut the remaining forces in half, even as Blackheart rushed in to join him. Halfway to the group, the sith raised his hand and let loose with the force lightning at his command. The crackle of lightning echoed off the ravine walls, even as it lit up the darkness about them. Blackheart kept the stream of energy on his target, watching as the trooper twitched and writhed, held in place even as he was fried to death. In the light cast, Blackheart saw and took notice of the remaining member of the group. This is not good, Blackheart thought as his gaze took in the sith they would now be up against. They had not noticed her in the group, and it was too late now that they had engaged them to run.

Pumirra wasted no time in launching into an attack, the black-white lightsaber coming to life in her hands. She realized the counter attack coming a moment before Blackheart let loose with a stream of lightning, beating her to the punch. The cathar pivoted to her left, bringing the weapon up to catch the blast along its blade and deflecting it. The two of them worked well together, she noted, the inquisitor buying time to have the juggernaut get back to his feet and in the fight. These were the kids, she knew, and she wondered where the third member of their party was. Where was the traitorous Overseer?

"Almost good enough!" She growled as she enjoyed the moment, eyes taking in the inquisitor.

"Raistlis, get out!" Blackheart yelled, casting a glance over to see the other sith rising back to his feet.

"No, we kill her here and now!" Raistlis yelled, charging at Pumirra.

Pumirra waited until Raistlis drew close, the juggernaut racing headlong to press the attack. Brash and foolish, the cathar noted. The young juggernaut was all offence, the follies of youth in thinking he was invincible, that his strength would overcome any obstacle. Reaching out with her free hand, Pumirra called on the force to grab and lift the man off his feet, grasping and squeezing about his thick neck. Raistlis grunted and fought for breathe as he felt the pressure on his throat. Kicking and thrashing, he knew he could not free himself. While the cathar sith remained focused on him, her grasp via the force would remain strong. He had little time left. Hand still gripping his lightsaber, Raistlis tossed it at the woman in a last ditch effort to avoid being choked to death. As the blade flew from him, he felt the hold about his throat fade. Raistlis dropped to his feet, falling to his knees as he gasped and sucked in quick lung-fulls of air.

Blackheart watched the sith attacker get a hold of Raistlis, only to then lose her grasp as she parried his saber toss at her. With her attention on him, Blackheart raced in at her, leaping forward. Pumirra turned back towards him just as he closed the distance. Barrelling into the female sith, Blackheart grabbed at her arms, getting a hold of her forearms even as they hit the ground rolling. Pushing over hard, Blackheart slammed her down into the ground pinning her under him. Pumirra grinned and purred up at him, staring at the zabrak intently.

"Well this is cozy!" Pumirra purred up at Blackheart before bringing her leg up hard, forcing him forward, shifting under him to roll out and escape.

Rising she threw up a hand, force slamming the leaping Raistlis backwards as she caught him mid-air. Once again, Raistlis slammed into the ground on his back, attack thwarted once more. Blackheart moved to bring a hand up to use lightning, but the cathar was quicker. Pumirra swung a fist in a backhand blow, connecting with his left cheek. She then hopped to shift her weight onto her right leg, lashing out with a kick that snapped his head back, dropping him to the ground.

Blackheart's vision swam with the blow. Unable to focus he floundered as he tried to get to his feet. Before he could get his bearings he felt someone grab him, pinning him down. Blinking and trying to clear his head, the zabrak felt the warm softness of a tongue lick up along his cheek before a purr reached his ears. Shifting his weight, he realized he was held down and caught. The cathar had positioning on him, her weight situated perfectly, and Blackheart could feel the added weight of the force pressing down to hold him firmly in place. Damn she is strong, he thought unhappily, knowing they were outmatched even fighting together against her.

Pumirra stared down watching the inquisitor closely her attention now fully on him. The other sith, Raistlis, had fled as the inquisitor had yelled for him to do. She was slightly surprised the juggernaut had not kept up his pointless attacks, leaving his comrade behind. Looking back down at the young sith pinned under her, she took the time to study him fully. He was rather attractive, she noted, though a bit younger than she in age. Red skinned with black tattoos that ran in lines over his face, his cheeks and nose, accenting his eyes, he was the typical zabrak really. Still, there was something more about him, Pumirra noted. It was in his gaze, the eyes shone with an intelligence and power, something she guessed the man himself had yet to comprehend.

"Not that I didn't enjoy earlier, but this is far more my speed." Pumirra grinned and purred as she spoke, teasingly rocking her hips just a bit to grind on the man.

"Best kill me, I won't hesitate to do so to you when I escape." Blackheart threatened while trying to ignore the feel of her against him.

"Oh we are going to have such fun together." Pumirra commented before rising and dragging the man up to his feet. Her clawed hand wrapped about his throat, even as she pinned and held one arm behind his back with the other.

Blackheart glanced over his shoulder as she shoved him forward to get him moving. He could feel the pull and burn in his arm. She had him well under control, and he was all too aware of the claws that tipped her fingers that were poised at his vulnerable throat. For a moment he contemplated trying to fight, but decided against it. She would not hesitate to kill him, and he had no real hope of breaking free from her. There was also something about this cathar sith, something he could not place. It was a seeming familiarity that bothered him, knowing they had never met before but feeling something between them all the same. Don't even think about her like that, he chided himself forcing away the thoughts of her on top of him rocking against him.

"Who are you?" Blackheart asked, deciding it could not hurt to speak and know who his captor was.

"I am Pumirra." The woman answered back, slowing them up to press her face close to his ear so that her breath caressed over his skin. "You and I are going to get very well acquainted. How pleasant that is, well, that you will decide."

Blackheart arched an eyebrow at the woman's words even as she pushed him again and got them moving forward once more. Does she mean to torture and kill me, or fuck me, he wondered. He could not help the thought he might well enjoy the latter, remembering how she had shifted above him moments before. Frowning, he realized he needed to steel himself more against those thoughts. She was the enemy, the last thing he needed to do was hesitate because he developed a crush on his captor. Just remember it's all a game to her, nothing more than an act to break him with feminine wiles, he reminded himself.

* * *

Raistlis watched from the lip of the ravine, wiping the back of his hand at his nose and clearing a bit of blood that dripped from it. He was hurting, but not enough to keep him out of a fight. He had only grudgingly retreated and followed Blackheart's advice. He did not like the fact at all. Leaving Blackheart to the enemy left a sour taste in his mouth. Seeing the inquisitor dragged to his feet and marched back towards where the Imperials had set up camp, he knew at the moment there was nothing he could do to help him. Any rescue he might mount would not work, not given the cathar sith was the one he had to face.

So much for the best laid plans, he thought sourly. He knew Loun was going to be furious with them, especially him. There was nothing more he could do. Neither of them were a match for the cathar sith, as he had found out the hard way, and he had doubts now even Loun could stand against her. At least I know where they are going, and he's alive, Raistlis thought. Rising and turning back, he struck out towards their camp. The fury of the Overseer awaited him. Time to get it over with he knew, hoping that perhaps if Loun joined him, and they could free Blackheart, all three of them might stand a chance against the other sith.


	31. Chapter 30

**SPACE – BALMORRA**

Pierce threw the switch and cut the sub-light engines, dropping the Wraith out of hyperspace. The swirling blue-white vanished, replaced by the stars as they returned as fixed points in space before them. They were well off from the planet, though close enough Balmorra was visible as a small sphere before them. Even from long range, Pierce could see the massive fleet, the crowning jewel being the Vaiken. Its sheer size made it stand out amongst the other ships that had gathered in orbit.

"Scourge, get to work." Pierce stated into the ship's internal comm system.

Pierce knew they had a small window before the fleet outer vanguard would be on them. It was standard Imperial procedure. Mako had fashioned a data spike to get them into the Imperial system. Once inside, they had to upload a new transponder identity to hide their true identity. Added to that they also had to find the codes that would allow them to pass into the fleet and get to the Vaiken. If it didn't work, Pierce knew they likely would not make it out. There were too many ships, and too much firepower.

"We've got scout craft on an intercept course." Jaesa commented, as golden eyes flicked over the screens.

"Scourge?" Pierce inquired nervously.

"Spike is in, updating information." The former sith advised.

Behind Pierce, Vette gripped the back of his chair. The twi'lek shifted her weight between feet nervously rocking in one spot. Violet eyes watched the small bright dots as they streaked towards them. There were three of them she noted, the scout ships closing in swiftly. Pierce glanced over his shoulder at the twi'lek and gave her a soft reassuring smile.

"You're making me nervous, Vette." Pierce said and the twi'lek gave a small little laugh.

"If this doesn't work…" She said, but left the thought spoken unfinished.

"It'll work." Pierce replied. "It should work."

"It better work." Vette added and shook her head, eyes still locked on the approaching ships.

"They're almost on us." Jaesa called out. "They're almost in range to read the transponder signal."

"Scourge?" Pierce inquired again.

"One moment."

"We don't have a moment, Scourge." Pierce growled in response. "Are we good or not?"

"Transponder updated." The jedi remarked before adding, "I've got the codes. We're good."

All three of them on the flight deck exhaled the breaths they had been holding. The comm system crackled to life as the scout ships got within range a moment later. Pierce shook his head, knowing how close that had been. One second later and their whole rescue plan would have been over before it had even begun. Glancing to Jaesa, Pierce indicated for her to open the channel with the ships so he could respond. Without thought, Pierce crossed his fingers for luck.

"Identity and destination?" The lead ship demanded as the fighters swung past and circled back. Lining themselves up to be able to attack if need be, Pierce noted.

"The Reaper, destination the Vaiken." Pierce said back. "On orders from Darth Lachris."

There was a silence in response and for a moment Pierce expected the Wraith to shudder under weapons fire. Instead the three scout ships passed right over top of the vessel and headed back towards the Imperial fleet. Pierce grinned at both Jaesa and Vette before pushing the engines a bit higher and following after the ships. The trooper made a note to give Mako a kiss when they got back. If you get back, Pierce reminded himself, knowing there was a lot that could still go wrong with this whole rescue.

"Transmitting flight co-ordinates. Do not deviate from your assigned flight plan."

"Copy that." Pierce answered back, then turned off the general comm and hit the button for the ship's internal system. "Lock and load, ladies and gentlemen. The mission is a go."

"Time to go get our Killjoy back." Vette chimed in before almost skipping away to get ready.

* * *

The Wraith slipped through the fleet just another Imperial ship among many. Pierce had not seen such a fleet since the Empire had launched their assault on Taris. It had been while stationed there he had met Necrolis and wound up as part of his crew. In all his service, Pierce could not remember when he had snuck into his own fleet. Hell I'm actually fighting my own side, he thought with a touch of remorse for the fact. The Vaiken loomed ahead of them and Pierce followed the course laid out, crossing over the massive bow of the ship before coming about in a long slow turn to line up the open and waiting docking bay. Pierce whistled as he watched as the massive ship passed under them before approaching its side. It bristled with weapon placements, it was clearly designed to awe as well as strike fear into any fleet. This was an apex predator of starships.

The Wraith slipped past the energy shield that kept the bay pressurized, then touched down with the hiss of retro thrusters settling gently to the deck. Jaesa and Pierce unbuckled themselves, then headed to join the others, leaving the engines on and warm. They had already decided the two Republic troopers, Kamthar and Alric, would remain with Scourge to hold the docking bay and ship. They would make a formidable force to overcome allowing a measure of comfort knowing they would have a ship to even come back to once the alarms began to sound.

Aela Darkstar paced nervously, and yet eagerly at the same time. The sith's grey eyes glanced over the others as they stood waiting. Pierce checked his assault cannon before catching her gaze, nodding to the sith. Seeing they were as ready as they could be, Aela hit the button, the door cycling open. They filed out of the ship, Aela leading the group out into the Vaiken. Jaesa, Asha and Kyl'thanis followed on her heels before Pierce, Vette, and Torian followed. The sith and jedi moved as a group, lightsabers flaring to life even as they rushed the few troopers that were about the docking bay. Cries of alarm rose from the docking bay crews who all scrambled to find cover and get away.

Jaesa's golden double bladed saber swung in an arc slicing down a pair of officers who had been near the ship. Aela's purple-black lightsabers were tossed forward catching a pair of troopers in the chest, even as she leapt to their location and pulled the weapons from their lifeless bodies. Blaster shots streamed by her, a red blur that whizzed past her head making her glance over her shoulder. She turned and let loose a force scream, slamming the attacking trooper off his feet. The trooper never had a chance to rise as Vette let loose a barrage of dark orange blaster fire that strafed over the downed man and kept him down.

Asha Lightstar let her hand rise, calling the force to her and lifting a trooper off his feet, hurling him back into the bay wall to crumple down. Kyl'thanis slashed his way through two more guards then turned to look about, seeing no further threats. There were, however a half dozen docking bay crew, as well as a couple more in the docking bay control center. The jedi grimaced as he watched the mandalorian, Torian cut through a group of the docking bay crew. Pierce had raced up the ramp to the control room and opened fire from the doorway, the explosive rounds flashing against the glass as he ensured no alarm was sounded.

"We did not need to kill the grounds crew." Kyl'thanis muttered in distaste.

"Better them than us." Pierce shot back as he made his way back to the group, reaching up to open the comm channel. "Keep the ship ready, and release the battle droids."

Scourge gave an affirmative nod even as his hands danced over the controls inside the Wraith, the large ramp descending and doors opening. The jedi brought Blizz's creations online, watching the indicators light up marking the twenty droids they had brought along as added support. The droids marched into the bay in five rows of four, the group of rescuers falling in behind them as they exited the bay into the corridor of the ship itself. So far so good, Pierce thought, not having expected to even get this far if he was honest with himself.

They ran into resistance almost immediately beyond the hanger bay. A mixture of officers and troopers on guard duty traded blaster fire down the corridor, forcing them to the sides. There was no way to stop the opposition from getting to the alarm, sounding it before they could be dealt with. Swearing under her breath, Aela checked the small mini map on her gree bracer display, getting her bearings. The corridor had numerous branches that were quickly filling with Imperials now that klaxons were blaring all through the Vaiken. She knew they did not have long to get to the detention area.

"I've got a heading. We've got to hurry."

"Go!" Pierce growled. " Vette, Asha, and Jaesa with her. The rest, we hold this corridor!"

Aela lead the small group off down the adjoining corridor, sprinting along the dimly lit dark grey metal hallways of the Vaiken. Behind her Jaesa and Asha stayed together, with Vette and her blasters bringing up the rear. Kyl'thanis followed them for a moment then stopped, guarding their way back with four battle droids. So long as he held the corridor, and Pierce was able to hold his, they had a direct route back to the hanger and the ship. If either of them fell, it was going to make an escape almost impossible.

"Hang on Quinn, we're coming." Aela muttered.

* * *

Pyrannus grinned as the light beige eyes watched the internal security camera feeds. It was as she had expected. She had enticed them into rescuing the man. Darth Marr would be well pleased. She had to admit the appearance of the battle droids had been a surprise, and an unwanted obstacle. They were certainly an ingenious and creative group. They were worthy enough of her master's attention, and she was quickly seeing why. Glancing over her shoulder, the cathar watched the cadre of Imperial special forces shift and wait for her orders.

"It is time sergeant. Head to the detention level and engage the enemy."

The sith lingered watching as the troopers filed out to join the battle. Reaching over the controller, Pyrannus tapped the comm open, having well in advance set up the link with her master. It was time to update him, though the screaming klaxon sounding throughout the ship was a pretty decent indicator of where things stood.

"My lord, our guests have arrived. I have rolled out the welcoming committee."

"Very good, Pyrannus." Darth Marr's filtered voice came back in response. "See that all goes according to plan. There is no room for error here."

Pyrannus looked to the control officer and nodded. Everything was going as she wanted and had predicted. The beige eyes watched the controller hit the comm system and send the message she wanted to those awaiting their orders. Soon, she would have them right where she wanted.

* * *

Aela Darkstar pulled up as they reached a junction of cross-corridors, seeing the doors to the detention center straight ahead, flanked on either side by automated defence cannons. Peering about the corner the sith drew her head back quickly as blaster shots streamed through the cross corridor, a few spattering over the wall just before the corner. Aela glanced back at the others and Vette winked at the woman, moving forward and crouching down. Vette settled herself in a crouch and closed her eyes and grinned. Steadying her breath, she raised both blasters up and glanced at the other women.

"I got this." Vette said, glancing to Jaesa who nodded back. "We'll handle this, you two go get Quinn."

Vette spun on one foot, crouched low to the ground. As she swung her blasters came to life, sweeping fire down the corridor forcing the Imperials to duck. One of them the twi'lek caught flat footed and dropped as three shots took him in the chest. Jaesa Willsaam moved at the same time, rushing around and past Vette, driving down the corridor hugging the right side and driving into the midst of the four men still standing. The bright yellow lightsaber swung in smooth fluid arcs as it carved into them.

"There will be blood for blood!" The sith hissed as she exacted revenge on the group.

The moment the two had engaged the group, Asha leapt forward going right even as Aela moved the same beside her going left. Both of them sliced lightsabers through the automated defences in a flashing brilliance of purple and blue. The jedi grinned and nodded to Aela, knowing they were almost halfway to their goal. We need to hurry, Asha thought. Standing aside, Aela cycled the door open. Blaster fire tore through the open doorway, and both women waited until there was a break in fire before moving into the detention center proper.

Aela lead the charge, catching renewed blaster fire on the blade of her saber. Hardened and determined grey eyes noted the quartet of guards in the room. Aela unleashed a force scream that sent one off his feet, throwing both sabers at another letting the weapon slice through him. Catching the blades, the sith reached out and force choked the one getting back to his feet, lifting him off the ground until his form went limp. Asha raced in behind, force shoving the remaining guard off his feet before leaping forward and spearing her saber down through the man's chest. While she would have preferred not to kill, Asha knew the time for finesse and mercy was past. They were running out of time and the longer they took, the more likely they would fail. As much as it bothered her, she also knew the Imperials would not hesitate to take her life, or any of those with her. To succeed here and now, she had to play by their rules this time.

Asha moved to the control hub, looking down through the list of prisoners trying to locate the cell Quinn was in. There was no making heads or tails of the displays. The moment Asha went and tapped on one cell that was shown, the system locked down and shut her out. Swearing the jedi shook her head to the other woman. There was nothing more she could do, the computers were locked out.

"We do it the hard way then." Aela said, then raced into the long corridor of cells and bellowing, "Quinn! Where are you?"

* * *

Pierce let loose another volley of fire down the corridor, shooting overhead of the remaining battle droids. More Imperial troopers were pushing into the corridor, crates shoved forward to give them cover. He had already lost three of the battle droids, two more appeared about to be destroyed. Down to three remaining droids, Pierce knew it was going to be hard to hold their position for much longer. Beside him, Torian had taken up two of the fallen droids blasters, shooting back and trying to fend off the opposition.

"Aela, this is Pierce. Hurry it up, we can't hold here much longer."

"Working on it." Aela's voice answered back, sounding strained and frustrated.

"Work faster." Torian muttered and Pierce laughed at the young mandalorian's comment, glad he had not said such over the comm.

"What's the matter kid?" Pierce asked him. "Not enjoying yourself?"

"Quite the opposite!" Torian grinned back and shrugged to the trooper. "I'd still like to get out of here in one piece though!"

* * *

"What do you think?" Aela asked, looking at the various doors in the corridor.

Her shouts had yielded no results, not that she expected such. They would have been sound proof. It did not sit well with those stationed here when you had to listen to the screams of the damned all shift long. Each cell would have dampeners built in, and with the number of doors in the corridor, she was not looking forward to going into each one. There was not enough time, and not knowing who they would find on the other side made that a dangerous prospect.

Asha studied the corridor, blue eyes sliding over one door after another. Finally the jedi just shrugged and pointed at the one door that looked larger than the rest. Go big or go home, Asha thought. Aela hit the door controls with a hand and then frowned as the light flashed red and the door remained sealed. The unexpected door lock left her wondering if they were right in their choice, or if something far worse than what they could think of lay on the other side.

"Locked." She hissed.

"Well we've got the keys." Asha commented back, even as she jammed her lightsaber into the door up high and aiming right for the seam where they two panels met.

Aela grinned as she quickly followed suit, jamming one of her own blades low and slowly drawing the weapon up, melting through the door and lock bar. In moments the door clunked and hissed as it parted to give them entry. Moving inside, Asha reached out with the force to shove the lone interrogation officer across the room. Aela raced in right on her heels, concern and anger on her face as she took in Malavai Quinn. Strapped to the interrogation table, he was naked, wounds decorating the entirety of his body. Aela rushed up beside him, brushing her fingertips down over the swollen side of his face bringing a low pained moan from him.

"Quinn, we're here. We've got you." Aela said softly.

Malavai Quinn tried to focus his gaze, finding he was unable to open his right eye at all. At first he thought he had imagined the sound of Aela's voice, but feeling the touch and then seeing her, he immediately became upset. What was she doing? Had he not said it was a trap? Quinn noticed the jedi with Aela and could not believe for a second Necrolis had allowed them to come.

"What… what are you doing here?" Quinn asked, still not sure he believed Aela was right there.

"Saving your ass." Aela answered back, turning off the energy shackles and catching the man before he fell.

The groan from the interrogator brought all of their attention to his rising form. Asha made to move but did not make it in time, nor did Aela. Malavai Quinn threw himself into the man, anger and pain fuelling him and giving him a strength that went beyond his pain. Driving the man back to the ground, Quinn rained fists into the man's head, pounding blow after blow down into him. He barely heard the yell for him to stop, even as he kept punching. He could not see, could not hear, the world for him turned into a hazy red anger. Aela swore, even as she moved and wrapped arms about Quinn and yanked him back off the prone form of the interrogator. She caught a glimpse of the face, a bloodied pulp that was barely recognizable.

Asha moved over to the interrogator, crouching down and checking for a pulse at the neck though she did not expect to find one. She found none, and had to do her best not to look at the bloody mess the man's face now was. Shaking her head to Aela, the jedi could only rise and move over to them where Quinn was calming down, going almost limp in Aela's grasp.

"We have to move, and quickly." Asha commented.

"Quinn, can you manage?" Aela asked as she turned her intent gaze back to the man.

"I think so." Quinn managed to croak out, but as he tried to take a step, he immediately began to fall. Aela grabbing him about the waist kept him upright. "Apparently not, my lord."

"He's in bad shape." Asha noted with a frown. "You help him, I will cover us."

Aela nodded, supporting Quinn and keeping the man upright. Asha moved quickly ahead of them, Aela half dragging Quinn along behind, the man literally dead weight in her arms. Quinn tried to walk, to move his legs and feet but try as he might his co-ordination would not come to him. He was so wracked with pain all he could feel was a numbing that he could not force away. The sith grunted as she supported the man, reaching up to tab her comm.

"Pierce we've got him, we're coming."

* * *

Vette watched as Jaesa carved her way through the first group of Imperial troopers. They had a moment to catch their breaths before they had to hold their position against a second wave of Imperials that had arrived. The twi'lek wiped an armoured forearm across her brow but then smiled as she heard Aela's words over the comm channel. They had Quinn. The twi'lek moved over to the doorway, watching as Asha came through. Holstering one blaster, Vette darted across to aid Aela in holding up the battered form of Malavai Quinn.

"Well you've looked better." Vette chided the man, watching as he groaned trying to grin at her words.

"I'm sure you being nice is a passing phase, I'll just enjoy it for now." Quinn shot back.

Jaesa raced back to the group to join them, giving Quinn a critical look over and frowning. They had done their work well on the man, she could see. It impressed her that he was even conscious given the injuries she could see. The fact she knew he had not been broken despite the torture he had endured made her think more highly of him. He had turned out to be one tough son of a bitch, she thought.

"We've got trouble." Asha yelled, blue eyes spotting the mass of Imperials coming into the corridor.

"Like I always say, just more nerfs for the slaughter."Jaesa growled, flicking the yellow bladed lightsaber back on.

It was then they saw the figure in the back, the blue glow of a lightsaber. Vette swore even as Jaesa grinned. It was Pyrannus they realized, recognizing the cathar sith from the holo recording they had endured watching. Quinn's tormentor stood behind the dozen soldiers, watching them as they did her. Vette struggled to hold Quinn and aim her lone blaster, Aela muttering a curse as she grabbed the hilt of a single lightsaber, unwilling to let Quinn go. Asha instinctively moved in front of the three of them, blocking them, lightsaber out to ward off any shots that were bound to come at them. Jaesa did not stay with the group, turning to march slowly back down the hall at the opposing force.

"I've got this." Jaesa snarled over her shoulder as she moved towards the Imperials.

"No!" Aela growled, handing Quinn fully over to Vette and igniting her lightsabers. "That bitch is mine."

"No." Quinn croaked out. "We need to move. It's a trap."

"Get him out of here." Jaesa snapped before sprinting at the troopers, her hand rising and lightning flashing from her fingertips into their ranks.

Aela growled in frustration but she knew Quinn was right. Jaesa's impatience had bought them time to one side of Quinn again, she and Vette moved together carrying the man and hurrying away from the fight. Asha lingered, frowning and knowing she needed to go in order to support Aela and Vette, but she did not like leaving anyone behind, even if it was a sith. Jaesa had guts, Asha noted, even if she seemed almost certifiably crazy.

"Jaesa withdraw, we need to go!" Asha called out, knowing the likelihood of that happening was slim.

Jaesa cut down two troopers with her saber, lightning channelled from her hand and through her blade shooting off to stun and shock the others closest to her, the charge jumping and arcing between bodies. Blaster fire danced in wild shots all about her, a few grazing against her armoured robes, or ripping through fabric, but none connected solidly. She heard Asha's cry, but refused to pull back even as she saw Pyrannus striding forward. I want that bitch, she thought, eager to get at the woman who had done such damage to Malavai Quinn. It was personal, and there was no turning back from the moment.

"Go!" Jaesa yelled without looking back.

Pyrannus stood and watched the young sith as she charged recklessly into the special forces unit. The cathar studied her intently, how she fought and moved. This was an opponent she had yet to meet and face, though if it was Jaesa Willsaam as she believed, her reputation preceded her. She was the apprentice to Necrolis, the Emperor's Wrath. She was a worthy foe, even if she was not Necrolis Darkstar himself. When Jaesa had sliced her way into their ranks, and Pyrannus had seen enough, she moved forward herself. Getting the troopers out of her way proved easy enough. The cathar's lightsaber sliced through them dropping them to the deck. They could always get more troops, after all. She wanted the sith for herself.

The cathar grinned as she met the other sith face to face, meeting amidst the corpses of the Imperials laying all about the corridor. Jaesa struck out swiftly, the initial strike meeting and caught on Pyrannus' blade. Jaesa quickly spun the double bladed lightsaber, bottom blade swinging upwards, and Pyrannus leapt back out of reach of the strike. Jaesa shoved her hand forward, lightning leaping off her fingertips, which Pyrannus caught on the blade of her lightsaber. The cathar continued to grin at the woman even as the lightning danced along the weapons blade, flying off to mark along the walls. Jaesa Willsaam was fury and rage, but it was not focused at all, Pyrannus noted. It made her powerful, but also sloppy and that gave the cathar sith all the advantage she needed.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation." Pyrannus purred the words out at the sith, intentionally goading and infuriating her foe.

"You are going to die." Jaesa snarled, lashing out with quick strikes that were blocked and parried each time, Pyrannus backing up a step at a time giving up ground and moving herself back and clear of the corpses.

"I think not." The cathar said and laughed, knowing that despite her apparent strength, the woman was no match for her.

* * *

Pierce could hear nothing more than the roar of the assault cannon as he blasted down the corridor, pounding on the makeshift fortified position of the Imperials. Torian had shoved the now inoperable battle droids into a mound and was using it as cover. As effective as they were at bottling up the corridor, Pierce knew there were just too many arrayed against them. They were inching their stacked crate barriers towards them little by little. It was only a matter of time before a lucky shot clipped one of them or worse.

"We've got to pull out. Where are you?" Pierce demanded into the comm between rounds of fire.

"Almost to the ship. Jaesa's gone rogue." Aela replied.

Pierce swore, knowing the whole point was to rescue Quinn and not get caught or lose anyone. Letting loose with another volley, Pierce ducked down beside Torian a moment to hide. The mandalorian looked at the trooper and motioned back towards the hanger bay, and Pierce nodded. They had to go, there was no helping such.

"Jaesa, get your ass back to the ship."

"Can't" Came the answer back, short and to the point.

"I'm going for her. Get to the ship." Kyl'thanis came over the comm channel, the jedi having seen Aela, Vette, and Asha move past him on the run. They were moving quickly despite dragging Quinn along between two of them. He was the closest and most logical choice to go assist the sith and to have a chance to get back to the ship.

* * *

Kyl'thanis backed up to the cross corridor then slid sideways into it, deflecting blaster bolts from the remaining Imperials he had been holding at bay to keep them out of the main route the others had taken. Moving to the other side of the entry, the jedi then raced down the corridor away from the cross corridor. He knew he had little time in which to act. He had to reach the sith, and then hopefully manage to get to an escape pod. Getting back to the ship was going to be impossible once the others pulled back, he knew. The plan was rather vague, but on the fly it was the best he could come up with.

Asha cast a glance over her shoulder as they fled to the ship, hearing Kyl'thanis' words and seeing him head back to where they had come from. She swore under her breath, pulling up and stopping as Vette and Aela dragged Quinn past her. She glanced between the jedi and the others, torn over what to do. Standing there, she saw Pierce and Torian race past the end of the corridor towards the hanger, the Imperial trooper waving at her as they passed by.

"Move! Move! We have to go now!"

Gritting her teeth, Asha turned and sprinted towards the hanger, falling in with the two men back to the ship. There was nothing she could do. Kyl'thanis had made his choice and all she could do was hope he would make it out of there. She knew he likely had a plan, such as it was. If he could reach the sith, the two of them would have a chance at least, assuming the sith was still alive. She had been going up against Pyrannus, and that was one sith that made Asha's skin crawl. There was simply nothing but a sense of evil emanating from the force wielding cathar.

Racing up the ramp, Pierce waited a moment. He and Asha exchanged a quick glance as the jedi came aboard. Looking back into the bay before hitting the door controls, Pierce frowned feeling a sense of loss hit him. Kyl'thanis had gone after Jaesa, but in truth he had a sinking feeling both would be lost to them. The thought of Jaesa dying, which he knew would happen as she would not be taken prisoner, was like a lightsaber right to his gut. Retracting the ramp and sealing the ship, Pierce jammed his finger into the intercom button, even as he felt the ship shudder as it lifted off.

"We're in, get us out of here."

Vette jammed the controls forward, the Wraith lunging ahead as she fed the engines full power. The twi'lek looked left and then right, noting the blast doors were sliding closed on the hanger bay. They were trying to seal them in. Vette grit her teeth and jammed harder, urging more power and thrust out of the engines as the ship hurtled towards the shrinking opening. It was going to be close, she realized. If she stopped pushing the ship forward they would be captured and likely killed. If she didn't have enough clearance she likely was going to kill them hitting the closing doors. Damned if I do, damned if I don't, the twi'lek thought.

"Here goes nothing." Vette quipped.

"Oh shit!" Alric growled from the co-pilot chair, grabbing onto the console in front of him.

"Hold onto your furballs!" Vette cracked even as she closed her eyes as the ship reached the threshold, then when she heard Alric's whoop of joy the twi'lek opened one eye to stare at the blackness of space and the ships all around them.

"Bloody hell, we made it!" Alric cracked.

"Not yet furball!" Vette answered back, hitting the internal comm. "Guys get on the guns, we have incoming!"


	32. Chapter 31

**THE VAIKEN**

Kyl'thanis could hear the sounds of battle even as he ran along the corridors, following the trail of corpses. Racing out of one corridor into a large intersection, the jedi watched as Jaesa and Pyrannus came together once more. Lightsabers met and the two pressed forward, locking together. Jaesa funnelled an electrical charge through her weapon and Pyrannus leapt up and over her, distancing herself. As she landed she shoved forward with the force, sending the sith off her feet onto her stomach, her lightsaber falling out of her hand away from her. Pyrannus made to move on her but froze and spun to face the jedi. She sensed me, Kyl'thanis realized, igniting his own saber. Striding forward, Kyl'thanis entered the fray.

Kyl'thanis watched as the cathar leapt at him, the two tone blue lightsaber arcing down at him. The jedi brought up his own weapon, locking the blades together as he countered the attack. Pyrannus pivoted quickly however, weight going to one leg as she kicked the other up and about, spinning and connecting the heel of her boot to the side of Kyl'thanis' head. The twi'lek gave a loud grunt as he hit the deck plating. He had fought sith before, but Pyrannus was stronger, younger, and faster. He had already quickly gotten a sense that it was a mismatch of skills.

"Meet your death, jedi." Pyrannus said, moving in for the kill.

"You die first!"

Jaesa Willsaam lashed out with force lightning, catching the cathar on the shoulder briefly before she used her lightsaber to block the attack. Backing up, Pyrannus eyed the woman warily then cast a glance down to the jedi who was struggling back up to his feet. One on one, Pyrannus knew she could have taken both of them easily. This was not a straight up fight however, and it meant patience and caution. All she had to do was keep them occupied a bit longer. Her shoulder throbbed in protest and pain, but she had taken the measure of both sith and jedi, and neither of them were going to defeat her. Even together they were too flawed in how they fought. Her plan had worked perfectly, and now they would be nothing more than an added bonus for her master.

"Stay out of this jedi! This is my fight." Jaesa snarled, sparing an irritated glare at the twi'lek. "Why aren't you on the ship?"

"I'm a jedi, saving your sorry ass comes with the job." Kyl'thanis replied flippantly.

Jaesa shook her head then focused back on the sith before them. She's good, Jaesa admitted to herself, damn good. She had not expected the level of fight in the cathar sith. There was a skill to match her darkness, Jaesa knew. With the ship gone, there was nothing left but the fight, and if it was the last thing she did, Jaesa was determined to take the other sith woman down with her. Capture was no option, she would fall or Jaesa would die, she knew.

"She's stalling." Kyl'thanis commented, moving out of his combat stance and regarding the cathar closely.

Pyrannus smiled a feral toothy grin at the jedi and nodded. He had figured that out rather quickly, she mused. He was more the thinker, skilled and composed, a foil to the sith woman who was wild and untamed, prone to having her emotions take control and dictate her actions. This man would prove the more dangerous of the two, she realized.

"Very good." Pyrannus said, stalking left and right, lightsaber held out level and pointing at her enemies. "For all the good it will do you. You will not get off this ship."

"Watch us." Kyl'thanis said, grabbing Jaesa by the arm and yanking the sith backwards and shoving her into the nearby corridor.

Caught off guard, Jaesa gave a cry and wrenched her arm free even as she was shoved into the corridor. Golden eyes glared once again at the jedi as she turned to face him. He gave her a nod and wink. The sith had a moment to register the man's hand hitting the control panel before the blast doors sealed shut. Jaesa was left staring at the blast doors, cut off from the fight.

"Son of a…"

"Get to the escape pod! They'll be there." Kyl'thanis yelled as he turned and faced the waiting cathar.

"A bold move, jedi." Pyrannus smiled, knowing the end result was now not in question. "Come, lets end this."

Kyl'thanis turned to stare at the woman and nodded, blade coming up to salute the woman before he stepped towards her. As he moved he thought of Asha briefly, a sadness coming that he quickly brushed away. As he moved to battle the cathar sith, Kyl'thanis calmed his mind, letting the jedi code come to his thoughts, the last whispered past his lips.

"There is no death, there is only the force."

* * *

**SPACE – THE WRAITH**

Vette gritted her teeth and yanked on the controls of the star ship, sending the Wraith into a steep spiralling dive. Green streaks of enemy fire tore through space about them as the twi'lek went defensive. There were a dozen Mark VI Supremacy fighters tailing after them, Vette unable to shake them while also trying to keep away from the Imperial fleet dreadnaughts or the Vaiken who could lock on with a tractor beam. If one of them got that locked on it was over. Of course that's not counting proton torpedoes, cluster missiles, or a nice blast from a heavy turbo laser, Vette mused dourly.

"Feel free to shoot those bastards anytime now!" Vette complained into the comm even as she banked the craft hard right, then rolling it into another spiralling dive before pulling up hard.

"Hold this crate steady." Asha complained as she was tossed about while trying to target with one of the Wraiths lateral turrets.

"Damn bastards are fast." Pierce complained from the other turret, grunting as Vette put the ship under g force strain with her piloting once again.

Vette grunted and continued her hard evasive manoeuvres, muttering under her breath as the ship shuddered under a few stray shots that glanced off their shields. The twi'lek knew it was only a matter of time before their luck ran out. Glancing over to the co-pilot chair she eyed up the cathar who was hitting buttons and monitoring things, while trying his best not to throw up all over the consoles.

"How long till we can get to hyperspace?" Vette demanded.

"Not long, almost there." Alric growled back as the ship bounced with another blow to the shields. "Wait, we have a reading. Escape pod, vector two zero nine mark four."

Vette swore under her breath. That had to be Jaesa and Kyl'thanis, at least she hoped so. Wrenching hard on the controls, Vette brought the Wraith around sharp and hard in a bank turn that had the hull screeching under the strain. Warning lights began flashing but she ignored them, pushing the ship to its limits as she came about and then opened up the ship full throttle. She had bought them a momentary gap, but the Mark VI would close it quickly once again. It was going to be a rough time recovering their allies without getting themselves blown up in the process.

"Scourge get ready to secure that pod." Vette yelled into the internal comm.

"Copy that." Scourge said.

"Belay that." Pierce growled, already hating what he was going to say. "We can't stop dead to lock the pod up. They'll have to take the ride to the planet."

"Pierce we can't…"

"Vette get us clear or we are all going to die!" Pierce snapped far more harshly than he meant to. "We have to go."

Vette swore and banked up and away from her course, pushing the Wraith into a line away from the fleet. Alric growled a confirmation the co-ordinates were set for use of the hyperspace engine. Vette grabbed the control for it, held it and stared at her hand hovering there. As much as she had differences with Jaesa, it was much the same as with Quinn. She would gladly have died for either of them when push came to shove. Swearing loudly Vette slammed the control down activating the engine and watched the stars streak away past them. She knew Necrolis was not going to be happy about things.

* * *

Aela felt the ship lurch and then a subtle steady hum ran through the deck plating. They were clear of the danger, she knew. She was well aware of the talk over the comm system. They had rescued one of their own but two had become lost. All she could hope was the sith and jedi could work together to get themselves off planet and back to them, assuming of course both had made it to the escape pod. At the very least let them be safe, she thought. There was too much time to think, Aela knew as she sat in the medical bay of the ship. Usually it would have been one of them, she herself included, up on the medical table. In this case the table was not even in use. She had immediately gotten Quinn into the kolto tank. He had protested but weakened and battered as he was, there was little he could do but mutter at her as she simply dumped him into it. She pressed a hand to the glass, watching Quinn float in the blue-green kolto solution. He was pumped full of pain medication, kept knocked out as he was being worked on and healed. Grey eyes glanced over the injuries that were visible, before looking over to the monitor displaying his vital signs.

"How is he?" Kamthar Mantell asked as he peered in from the doorway.

"Out like a light and healing physically." Aela said softly. "I'm not sure the scars of the mind though."

"If he's tough enough to have endured that, he'll manage." Kamthar said, knowing it likely would take some time for the worst of such to pass. He had seen enough post traumatic stress on men in the battlefield. It was never easy, or pretty, but some had overcome it. Others had learned to cope with their symptoms. There were still some however, that never got over what they had been through. He could only hope Malavai Quinn was not one of those.

The mirialan republic trooper had helped get Quinn into the medical bay, and had been monitoring and ensuring the tank was optimized. Aela was thankful for the help, even if it came from a member of the opposite side. Was there even such now, she wondered? The sith glanced at the man, studying him a moment before looking back to Quinn as he came to stand beside her, once again checking on the readings and changing settings as he felt needed such. The question lingered in her mind as she realized she had fought, and could have died beside jedi and republic members. It seemed so strange that once they had been the enemy, merely someone to kill to achieve the goals of the Empire. Now they were standing together against an unknown enemy that threatened to kill them all. After all of this, Aela thought, nothing was going to be the same.

"I appreciate the help." Aela said finally breaking the silence.

"You're welcome." Kamthar said, and smiled softly. "I paid attention to my squad's healer enough, guess it rubbed off."

"We're lucky in a number of ways today." Aela answered back before moving and settling in one of the chairs in the medical bay. She was not going to be going anywhere until she knew Quinn was fine.

"Not all of us." Kamthar sighed and said back.

* * *

**BALMORRA**

Jaesa Willsaam watched the planet grow closer, the Imperial ships growing smaller as the escape pod fell away. It did not take long for the shuddering to start, the dull orange glow forming and growing brighter as the escape pod hit and drove through Balmorra's upper atmosphere. She had hoped the Wraith would pick her up, but watching as the ship was chased and attacked, she had realized there was no way it would happen.

Balmorra was a war zone, and honestly after all the battles and fights there, it really was nothing else. She had been here before with Pierce and Necrolis, and the knowledge she was somewhere familiar was at least comforting. They would be after her, she knew. Damn jedi, Jaesa thought, knowing he had kept her from getting revenge for Quinn.

The ride down did not take long at all. Strapping herself in, Jaesa felt the shudder of the pod crashing down. At least I hit land and not water, the sith thought as she shook off the feeling of the impact and freed herself from the restraints. Checking the rear window of the pod, all she could make out was a clear blue sky overhead. Blowing the hatch, Jaesa pulled herself out and sat on the end of the pod, golden eyes scanning about her trying to get her bearings. She knew she would not have long before Imperial forces homed in on her location.

If she was correct, Jaesa put herself near an Imperial outpost, one that might well hold an ally. That's assuming she was still in power, Jaesa reminded herself. It had been some time, and the Republic had taken hold of Balmorra a few times since last she had been here. If however, the old sith leader were still there and in charge, she might be able to help get off the planet. It was a gamble Jaesa knew she had to take. She needed to find Darth Lachris, and hope she would help based on the friendship with her master. It's not like I have a choice, Jaesa thought, hopping down and striking out in the general direction she believed the base to be.


	33. Chapter 32

**THE VAIKEN**

Pyrannus paced left and right, the grin never leaving her face as she sized up the jedi before her. She had not worried about the female sith getting away, not when she had the twi'lek all to herself. She doubted the sith would get far on her own anyways. The ship was on high alert, those aboard armed and searching with orders to kill, and there was no place to hide. The cathar had made a point of walking about the wide open intersection, sealing the two of them in and blocking any escape. Pyrannus wanted no interruptions to their fight, no interference. This was between her and the jedi. Kyl'thanis stepped slowly and carefully, circling with the sith, watching the blast doors slide shut. There would be no running, no escape. One would stand, one would fall, and the fight was to be to the death.

"You've already lost, you know." Kyl'thanis commented, watching the sith and standing still, calming himself.

"So you think." Pyrannus replied. "There's no way off the ship. For her, for you, there is only death."

"There is no death, there is only the force." Kyl'thanis countered and watched as the cathar laughed and shook her head at his words.

She came at him quickly, starting with an overhand attack that he countered. Pyrannus followed the initial strike with quick hard slashes that he met each time with his own blade, turning the blows aside. With each press of offence, Kyl'thanis backed up a step, shifting to his left to give ground and not get pinned to the wall. Catching the sith's blade on his, he spun off, putting distance back between them. The sith was setting a fast pace, trying to tire and wear him out, Kyl'thanis realized.

Reaching out with the force, Kyl'thanis moved to take the initiative, trying to force shove the sith. Pyrannus raised her own hand, pushing back with the force at her calling. The cathar growled with the effort as the fight became a battle of wills, each pushing the other to see who would break first. Kyl'thanis could feel the sweat on his brow as he exerted himself, drawing and channelling what force energy he could. The energy channelled by both of them grew until it swelled, finally expelling itself in a small force explosion that tossed them both backwards off their feet.

Pyrannus hit the wall with a grunt, feeling the air driven from her lungs. Kyl'thanis was knocked off his feet, back hitting the deck and sliding along the smooth surface before coming to a stop. Dazed, the jedi pushed himself up to a sitting position, looking about quickly as he realized he had dropped his lightsaber. Pyrannus noted the loss of the twi'lek's weapon, leaping forward to press the advantage. Even as her two toned blue lightsaber came down at him, Kyl'thanis used the force to pull his weapon to his hand, igniting it in time to catch and deflect the chop. Rolling away, Kyl'thanis got back to his feet in time to counter another attack. The jedi shifted her blade to the side then unleashed his own assault, raining a trio of overhand blows against the cathar. Pyrannus caught each blow in turn, the last, shoving to her right, locking the blades even as she forced their blades downwards.

"And now you shall suffer like none have before." The sith growled.

Kyl'thanis heard the words, but did not respond to the statement. She was goading him, and he knew better than to give in to such and distract himself. He had no illusions that he was outmatched, he had known that going in. He did not need the sith to tell him what the outcome well could be. Locked together, Kyl'thanis watched as the cathar used her natural abilities and mastery of the force to take the advantage. Kyl'thanis was caught flat footed locked together so, the sith woman leaping up and over him, rolling herself over his back to land in behind him. Before he could turn, Pyrannus had fluidly dropped low into a crouch, bringing her blade across the back of both of his calves. Kyl'thanis felt the burn and cried out even as he fell to his knees, legs no longer working.

The twi'lek jedi tried to turn, to step away, but his legs would not work. Knowing how precarious a position he was in, Kyl'thanis tried to get his hand up, get his lightsaber into a defensive position. It was a last stand resort to hold off the inevitable he knew, but he was not about to simply surrender the fight no matter how badly wounded he was. Pyrannus had anticipated such a move, bringing her own blade down to slice through the jedi's right hand. Kyl'thanis screamed, grabbing his forearm and staring at his hand as it hit and lay on the deck plating. The wound instantly cauterized there was little blood, his blue severed hand twitching, lightsaber turning itself off the weapon lost to him. Kyl'thanis knew the fight was all but over. He had lost, and all that now awaited him was death.

"Oh yes, such sweet torment and agony." Pyrannus purred as she paced about the helpless and defenceless jedi then leaned in when she spoke so that her breath brushed against his neck and cheek.

Pyrannus knew she could just kill the jedi and be done with it. There was no sport or pleasure in a quick kill however, and she wanted to send a message to those who would stand against her. She knew those her master sought wanted revenge. Let them learn the folly of challenging her, of coming after her. Instead of finishing off Kyl'thanis, Pyrannus paced about him. The cathar moved in a full circle about the kneeling jedi, returning back in behind the twi'lek. With two quick swings of the lightsaber the cathar sliced cleanly through each of the man's lekku. The severed head tentacles hit the deck in a squishy thud, left where they fell. Kyl'thanis fell forward, gasping for breath as he was caught in the grips of the pain the woman brought him, gritting his teeth against screaming. Eyes closed tightly, the jedi forced himself to go over the jedi code in his mind, trying to get beyond the pain that clouded his mind.

"You… you can kill me… but in the end… in the end you lose." Kyl'thanis managed to get out, his words making the sith laugh.

"One less jedi in the galaxy is far from losing." Pyrannus said, leaning down to lift the jedi's head up and then licking her tongue along his cheek.

"You taste of fear and death, jedi." The cathar said as she rose back up, watching the man try to straighten back up on his knees, waiting until he locked his gaze with hers.

Standing before the fallen jedi, Pyrannus cast the cold critical gaze of her beige eyes on him. With a quick flick of her wrist and arm, the lightsaber was drawn up and out, slicing cleanly through the flesh and bone of the man's left arm. Even as Kyl'thanis screamed, the cathar struck and sliced through his right arm. The cathar crouched and picked up his fallen lightsaber, clipping it to her belt, then picked up the severed hand and waved it before the jedi's face.

"Need a hand?" The sith joked darkly.

Rising back up, Pyrannus looked down at the twi'lek once more. There was little more she could do to him, and in truth she was growing bored. The thrill of the battle was over, and tormenting the man had only lasted so long. Knowing it was finally time to end things, the cathar slashed the blade across the man's abdomen, opening him and letting his internal organs slip from the wound. Kyl'thanis groaned, unable to do anything to stop the blow or try in vain to hold in his stomach. Pyrannus watched in amusement before finally striking with a forward thrust, putting the jedi down for good, her blade spearing through his chest. Right through his oh so pure heart, Pyrannus thought with a bemused smile. Drawing the weapon out, the cathar sith watched her opponent crumple to the deck. Her master would be well pleased, she knew.

* * *

**SPACE - THE WRAITH**

Asha Lightstar sat at the table aboard the Wraith, surrounded by the rest of those who had gone on the rescue mission. While the others about her talked, even joked, with one another, the jedi remained quiet and withdrawn. Kyl'thanis had been left behind, and her thoughts dwelled on her adoptive father. He had been the only family she had ever really known. He had been the one to raise her, guide her, and even train her in the ways of the jedi. While she knew not to dwell on negative emotion, or get caught up in her fear for his safety, it was hard not to worry about the man.

Scourge slid into the bench seating next to the young woman, nudging her with an elbow. Asha spared the man a small smile. The former sith warrior turned jedi smiled back before looking at the woman, hand finding hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze. There had been a time he would have seen her worry and compassion as a weakness, something to be used as a weapon against her. That had been a different person, a different life. Having trained and turned to the light, Scourge now understood the strength inherent in the jedi. It flowed from their unconditional love, their sense of honour, duty, and loyalty. Knowing Asha was hurting, he felt a need to reach out to her, given that she had been the one to save him and give him a new life to live.

"We will get him back, do not worry so." Scourge tried to comfort her.

"I don't believe that any more than you do." Asha smiled sadly to him. "You know as well as I do, the odds of him getting away are slim."

"Where there is life, there is hope. You taught me that." Scourge commented and shrugged, settling back into his seat.

Asha looked to him and smiled softly. Scourge had been one of those rare individuals who had come to see the light, turning from the path of the dark side to embrace the ways of the jedi. She had been hopeful when she had fought and spared his life, when he had expressed the desire to learn a new way. She had seen in him that he would make a fine jedi. There were many who doubted, she knew, but Scourge had risen above it. He was a reminder to her of the good that was in any person.

"I want to believe." Asha said softly and quietly.

Before anything could be said further Asha felt the tremors in the force. The disturbance was strong, slamming into her head hard, causing her to wince in pain. Scourge put both hands to his own head, bending over the table top in pain with a grunt. He felt the pain, and then the emptiness, like a void suddenly created in the force itself. Looking to Asha, he watched her lip tremble and her eyes fill with tears that slid in slow streaks down her cheeks. There were no words of comfort left, no measure of hope. Both of them had felt it, and both of them knew what it meant.

" Kyl'thanis." Asha whispered even as she cried, Scourge wrapping his arms about her and holding her in a tight hug.

* * *

**KORRIBAN**

Raistlis Darkstar felt each step he took, a weight that refused to leave him as he made his way back to camp. As he had expected he found the Overseer awake and waiting for him. There should have been two of us returning, he knew. All through the walk back he had run over what he might say, how the Overseer would react. In the end as he approached and saw Loun's angry stern gaze, he knew nothing he had thought up would be close to the truth. Walking over to the woman, Raistlis sighed, noting the questioning look she gave him even as she looked past him searching for Blackheart.

Loun watched the young sith returning, trying to keep her anger in check. She did not see Blackheart and a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach took hold. She had woken to find both of them gone, knowing instantly they had been rash and foolish. Follies of youth, she had reminded herself, though she had hoped that both would return. Seeing just Raistlis, it was confirmation of what she feared, that one or both of them would be captured, or worse. I failed to keep them safe, she thought with a sigh, feeling like she had failed herself, and worse, failed Necrolis.

"Of all the stupid… " Loun fumed, biting off the words before smacking Raistlis across the face hard enough to make him spit blood. "What were the two of you thinking?"

"We're sith. We don't run and cower." Raistlis said, cracking his neck even as he tasted the coppery bite of his own blood in his mouth. Had it been anyone but the Overseer, and the fact he knew he deserved that hit, he would have killed the person where they stood. "We thought we could at least give them some pause in hunting us."

"What happened?" Loun demanded, taking a deep breath and calming herself, knowing that letting her anger rule her would not change the situation.

"We attacked a squad of troopers. We didn't notice right away they had the sith with them." Raistlis explained, frowning as he remembered the fight. "She's powerful. He was caught, I escaped."

Loun regarded the younger sith, studying him and reading his demeanour. He had learned a hard lesson, she guessed. He was simply not as powerful as he liked to believe he was. Not yet, anyways. In time, Loun knew Raistlis would rival the best of the sith juggernauts, but it was not his time yet. They had earned some success with their surprise attack, but up against a tough opponent who was looking for them it had been a different matter.

"Well if she took him alive, it is a start." Loun commented and moved to settle herself on the ground. She needed time to think and plan. "In the meantime we wait and be patient."

* * *

Blackheart grunted as he pulled against the shackles on his wrists. His arms ached, pulled back and behind him where the specially designed bonds held his wrists firmly. The bonds had been made with force users in mind, though in truth that had been for jedi, not other sith. They worked just as well on him all the same, as did the ones encasing his ankles. At least I am alive, the zabrak thought as he looked about over the sparse room he was held in.

Marched back into the camp, the cathar sith, Pumirra, had guided him right onto the shuttle. He had been immediately shackled and flown to the sith academy. Once there it was a short march to the detention center, where he had spent most of the time in a cell encased in red glowing energy fields. It had only been recently they had dragged him out, and brought him into the side room. Most likely it's to be torture, Blackheart figured, noting the sound proof room was just the dull grey durasteel walls, floor, and ceiling. The only real item in the room was the circular top and bottom of the containment field that held Blackheart suspended in place. Looking up and down, he could see the glowing orb that emanated the field, working with the metallic cuffs that had been placed on each wrist and ankle. Blackheart growled as he felt the slight shock to his head once again. Every so often the field emitted the charge, it kept him from using the force to escape, kept him from focusing fully.

The door hissing open brought the zabrak's gaze to the entry, watching the sith cathar, Pumirra walk in. She still wore the high boots that came to the sharp point above the knee, the revealing upper armour that bared her midriff and underside of each large breast. She was attractive he noted, even for a cathar. Her features were sharp lines, white fur marked with a light beige stripe pattern. Black hair was cut short, though her bangs were long enough to hang down onto her forehead. It was the eyes that captured Blackheart's attention the most, the depth within the pale beige cat-like eyes. There was a cold hardness in the cathar's eyes, but something else as well. There was a fiery passion in them, a softening of that darker side.

"Mmm, you do look good!" Pumirra said softly, the words a purr from her lips.

The cathar regarded the man intently, studying him where he hung suspended. He had been stripped of the upper concealing robes and left bare chested. Her eyes traced over the black tattoos that ran over his shoulders and chest. He was well toned and muscular but had the thin build of youth still. Moving to him, the cathar traced fingers down over each pectoral muscle before sliding a claw out to lightly scratch over each nipple making the zabrak growl and hiss.

"See it's not so bad, is it?" Pumirra looked up at him and smiled. "I did say this did not have to be unpleasant. We do not need to be enemies."

"Says the one not in restraints and getting zapped in the head." Blackheart growled back in reply, trying hard to ignore the sensations her touch had created.

Pumirra smiled softly and leaned in, slowly licking the tip of her tongue over the zabrak's exposed skin tasting him. Her eyes never left Blackheart's, watching him as he struggled not to react to the feel of that warm moist tongue. Gritting his teeth hard, Blackheart stared at the woman, wondering what was going on. It certainly was not the torture that he had expected to have to face and endure. He could only guess it was some sort of game or test.

"I am sorry about that, but perhaps such can be changed." Pumirra said stepping back from him and looking him slowly up and down. "If you are willing to have such be the case, and to listen to my master."

Blackheart eyed the cathar suspiciously. It's a trap, he thought, but then again he was in no real position to escape. The cathar laughed seeing the look on the zabrak's face, knowing all too well where his thoughts were going. Suspicion and fear were quite evident, as was the distrust of her. While she would rather have had him lustful and hungry, she knew it was not unexpected he would be so. Moving back to him, Pumirra placed her hand on his chest, eyes locking on his.

"Honestly, if I wanted to harm you I could have just killed you.." Pumirra stated, for emphasis letting her claws slide out to dig a little into the yielding flesh of the man. "Even now, helpless I could simply slice you apart little by little."

"I see your point." Blackheart conceded knowing she spoke the truth of the matter.

Nodding and stepping back once more, the cathar woman pulled out of a belt pouch the small holo display, pressing its activation button. Soft blue light flared to life, forming into the figure of an armoured sith standing there, hands behind his back. Pumirra's master, the one she answered to, Blackheart knew.

"Blackheart Darkstar, it is good we speak. I am Darth Marr." The holo figure said, hollow voice coming through. "I am sorry such has to happen, but I trust you have not been overly mistreated?"

"I could go with being free rather than enjoying a cell." Blackheart said back, well aware of the name of the sith, his station as a member of the Dark Council. He knew to be cautious and to choose his words carefully.

"Indeed, which of course poses a problem. I do not wish you harm, but your detainment is necessary all the same." Marr remarked, one hand waving in front of him as he spoke. "My apprentice has told me you might not be any problem were I to allow you a more… relaxed setting with which to remain in our care."

"A prisoner who's committed no crime?"Blackheart asked.

"That is up to you. You can be more a guest, but the choice is yours." Marr stated and shrugged. "Consider such and let Pumirra know what you decide. My apprentice will take care of you."

Blackheart watched as Darth Marr cut the feed on his end. His gaze slid from the holo device in the cathar's hand to her eyes. Staring into them Blackheart frowned but had to admit to himself he saw no malice. Pumirra smiled as she tucked the device back into the pouch on her belt, then turned and moved to the door, touching the controls to lock and seal the room. Blackheart watched her curiously, and as the cathar returned to stand before him, she laughed at the questioning look he gave her.

"My master said I was to take care of you." Pumirra purred, her hands rising to stroke over his bare chest slowly. "And I take my assignments seriously."

Crossing back over to Blackheart, Pumirra let her hands slide slowly over his chest, dropping low to hook fingers into the leggings he wore. Despite a protested cry from him, Pumirra slid them down his legs to pool at his ankles, stripping him right down. Fingers caressed over the muscled and toned legs of the zabrak, even as she leaned in and let her warm soft tongue lick up along the inside of each of his thighs. Blackheart groaned at the feel, despite his will to not respond he could not help such. When the cathar nuzzled her face along each thigh he felt his cock twitch even as it stirred to life, the soft fur of her face making it pulse and grow.

"See, not so bad after all is it?" Pumirra purred, luminous beige eyes looking up to him even as her fingers found and stroked his hardening cock.

Before he could answer she had his growing length in her mouth, tongue sliding back and forth along the underside as she sucked on him. Fingers found and teased at his balls, bringing the man to groan, head falling back and eyes closing at the sensations she caused. Blackheart swore under his breath, unable to help himself as she roused the hunger in him. Pumirra savoured the feel of him, the pulse and twitch she brought out as he swelled to full hardness and length in her eager mouth. Knowing his cock was good and hard she drew back and rose. Standing before him, she watched him intently as she began removing the armoured clothing she wore, exposing the soft white fur covered curves of her body.

Blackheart stared, eyes sliding over the cathar as she disrobed. She was short in stature but there was no denying the appeal of her form, well rounded hour glass figure with full breasts he was quite sure were well beyond a handful. She looked up at him and smiled, and Blackheart could not help but blush knowing he was hanging there, cock hard and lustful, and all too helpless. Returning to him, Pumirra drew close, pressing and rubbing herself against his sensitive bare red skin teasing him.

The cathar reached up to grab his shoulders, sliding herself up on him, legs wrapping about him to keep her up. Slowly and carefully she slid herself down to feel his cock press against her wet sex, sinking herself onto him feeling him open and enter her. She groaned even as he did, letting herself drop slowly down, enjoying the feel of his cock filling and stretching her about him, working down until she had him fully inside her. Staring into Blackheart's eyes, Pumirra leaned in and licked along his neck up to trace the tip of her tongue over his lips and then kissed him hard and deep. She was surprised slightly when he returned her kiss.

"Mmm… see, its not so bad to be friendly is it?" Pumirra asked him, even as she began to move, drawing herself along his length riding him.

"I… I don't know…" Blackheart stammered, part of him hungry and willing, the other leery of some sort of trap or game being played.

Pumirra laughed knowing he was trying hard to hold back and not enjoy himself even as his body surrendered to such. She quickened her pace, driving down on him pushing his cock deeper with each sliding thrust up into her. Kissing him quickly and gently Pumirra stared right into his eyes.

"No trap, no tricks." Pumirrra said softly, "If I wanted to torture you I would have. I want you, and I mean to have you as you can tell."

Blackheart groaned as he felt her pulse and flutter about him, each sliding thrust of him into her bringing a pleasure that made his cock throb and ache. He heard her words and could feel the truth in them, knowing she was right. If she had wanted to do him harm she had been fully capable of such. Yet she had not. Feeling her wrapped about him, the warmth of her body, the softness of her fur, he growled low even as his hips moved and matched the rhythm she set. He watched as she bit her lower lip slamming down harder and faster onto him, head thrown back and moaning in her pleasure. Blackheart could not hold back and gave a deep throated groan as he came inside her, his release joined quickly by hers as she screamed and clung to him as the shudders past through her entire form.

"Mmm… next time we'll do this without the restraints." Pumirra whispered as she caught her breath.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Blackheart said and chuckled, knowing he would enjoy it more if he were able to touch her. "I'm not going anywhere."


	34. Chapter 33

**ZIOST**

Ziost shone a brilliant white-blue against the backdrop of space as the StarWolf broke from hyperspace, the planet and its two moons straight ahead of the ship. Teffa Darkstar flicked switches as he slowed their speed, putting the Mantis class starship into its stealth mode. The bounty hunter was taking no chances, wanting to ensure only the most observant and close ships would see their approach on the Imperial held planet. Staring out the cockpit viewport, Teffa took in the world that for him was the closest thing he had come to calling home. It had been a long time since he had last been to Ziost, so long it seemed another life time ago.

"We're running with minimal signature across the board, and the scopes are clear." Kira Carsen commented as she poured over the ships elaborate sensor screens. "Looks like minimal traffic coming and going from the system and the planet."

Teffa nodded to the jedi. He had expected it would be relatively quiet. The adopted home world of the sith was well into the Outer Rim, part of the Esstran Sector and Ziost system. It was not a place many would have travelled. Ziost itself was a haven for the dark side and the sith, but unless you were a force user and part of the Empire there was no real point. When Korriban had been reclaimed, it left little need for the once proud station of the planet. The Sith Citadel and academy had been relocated and the world was all but forgotten.

Not for the first time feeling rather odd having her there. She was filling in admirably for Mako, but it was the fact she was the other faction in the war that really threw him off. He had taken bounties and fought jedi, killed a number of them. Now here he was counting on one of them, and it made him uneasy. It can't be any better for her, Teffa reminded himself.

"All hands, we've arrived. Get yourselves ready." Teffa tossed out as he thumbed the internal comm system.

Kira cast a glance at the bounty hunter and grinned. She found she rather liked the man. He was quiet, but when he spoke he was straight forward and didn't mince words. It worked well for her. She was the same way she knew. She said what she felt and thought and that was just how it was. Kira was settling back in her seat when she felt the sudden jolt of feeling through the force, a blow that emoted pain and hurting that took her breath away. Gasping she put a hand to the side of her head even as she felt the gloved hand of the bounty hunter on her shoulder.

"I'm ok." Kira mumbled trying to catch her breath and shaking her head to refocus.

" What happened?" Teffa asked.

"I felt something through the force. It was a disturbance, a bad one, one of pain and suffering." Kira tried to explain, frowning even as she found she could not shake the unsettling feeling. "Something terrible has happened."

Kira Carsen frowned and stared out at the planet ahead. Something had gone wrong with the rescue mission, she worried. Something had happened to Asha. It was all she could come up with that would explain such a reaction through the force with her. Yet even as she thought such, she did not feel she was right. Unsettled, all she could do was try to focus on the here and now and not let it distract her. If anything had happened to Asha, she would only know if they made it back from their own mission. There would be time to deal with such then.

* * *

Necrolis came out of his room, adjusting the bracers on his arm. He had heard Teffa's message over the comm system and immediately gone to get into his black and red gree armour. He pulled up quickly as he nearly ran into the giant towering form of the deshade. Eyes glancing upward Necrolis studied the beast up close. He had no fear of the creature, despite what he knew of them, but he also was not about to forget to be cautious about the force eater either. Khem Val guffawed as he looked down on the sith. This one would make a fine meal, the deshade knew, but he also would not be easy to take down. This one might well even have the strength to kill him. Few had held that distinction, the last being Tulak Horde himself.

"You are strong, sith." Khem growled at him. "A force nearly as great as my former master, Tulak Horde. You one day will come to understand your strength. You will take your place as he once did."

Necrolis cast a questioning glance at the beast's words, then let it go and shrugged. In all honesty he could no longer say where his place was. He had been questioning things more and more, and try as he might to keep such at bay, doubts had crept in. I still know what matters, he thought. That would have to suffice for now, he knew. Ziost awaited them, with all the old ghosts of the past he was about to come face to face with once more. For a second he almost wished he had to fight Khem instead.

"Well I just hope your strength is there when we need." Necrolis finally stated to the deshade, then glancing about he noticed the creature was without his sister. "What are you doing out here on your own?"

"The little sith is presently busy and my presence was not required." Khem growled.

" In other words, ask where her little jawa friend is." Khem's voice changed as he spoke, the deshade giggling before the beast shook its head and snorted.

Necrolis took a step back and eyed the creature critically. He had not just imagined that, had he? Khem growled and smacked his head with a large hand before looking back to the sith standing there. The deshade snorted in disgust, once again annoyed at the sudden emergence of the other psyche within him.

"Foul witch." The deshade snarled before stomping away, leaving Necrolis wondering what in the galaxy was going on. He made a note to ask Bloodshade, though later since he had not missed the creature's comment about Blizz. Shaking his head he decided he really did not want to know. It was bad enough he had the image of Blizz and his sister come to him. Some things just are better left alone, he thought.

Bloodshade bit her lower lip, holding still and listening to her brother and the deshade outside the closed door to the quarters she had been given. She could hear and make out the voices but not the conversation. Behind her she could feel Blizz close against her and she could not help but squirm. Growling, the woman looked back over her shoulder to the jawa and then smiled and winked at him. The faint voices gone, she guessed they had moved on.

"Mmm… now where were we?" Bloodshade said, squirming back into the jawa once more.

"Pretty lady knows Blizz great with hands!" The jawa said as he resumed tormenting and teasing her with his fingers.

"Oh that you are!" Bloodshade said before moaning and arching herself, pressing herself right back into his touch. "Now hurry up we don't have much longer!"

* * *

Kaliyo and Shadelis sat at the small table in the ships common area, both as ready as they would be. Shadelis bit her lower lip, knowing soon she would be returning to a place she had made great efforts to not think about, let alone ever return to. Life on Ziost had not been easy. Being a chiss, she had stood out and been different. She had been teased, even picked on by Teffa a few times. Things would have truly gone bad had it not been for Necrolis. Dark days best left buried in the past, the woman thought and sighed.

"Sure either of you don't want a quickie check-up before we go?" Doc asked as he came up the stairs and leaned on the railing near them.

Kaliyo shot the man a glance even as Shadelis giggled and shook her head. The man was nothing if not persistent, the former Imperial operative thought. Doc was dressed in a padded armoured flight jacket, pants boots and gloves, all yellow with white and black accent. Kaliyo grit her teeth watching the man take a seat at the table uninvited and unwanted. When he leaned forward towards them, Kaliyo gave a low growl of annoyance.

"We've still got time you know, if you wanted to change your mind."

"I doubt that will happen." Shadelis stated pointedly.

"Oh you know, there is someone you should meet though. I think you'll get along very well. She is rather to the point." Kaliyo suddenly said, Doc arching an eyebrow and Shadelis looking at her in confusion.

"Oh I'd be delighted." Doc said.

Kaliyo moved quickly, seemingly in a single fluid motion. The ratattaki woman had her vibroknife out of its sheath at her hip, up and then driven down right between Doc's fingers into the table top. Shadelis burst into laughter even as Doc lurched back uttering curses. Leaning forward, Kaliyo glared hard at the medic, wrenching her blade free of the table and putting it away.

"She says stay the fuck away, or she will ensure you have quite the problem with missing anatomy for the rest of your life."

Doc growled and raised his hands defensively, rising from the seat he had taken. Backing up and away slowly, the medic turned and walked back down the stairs to go and wait till they had touched down. Clearly the two women were not interested at all, and he had to wonder if they even liked men at all. The pale skinned ratattaki was most definitely one of the most pent up and tense women he had ever come across, with an attitude the size of Coruscant. Doc shook his head and suddenly wished he was back aboard his own ship with Asha and anywhere but there.

"Kaliyo!" Shadelis looked at her companion still giggling. "That was rather mean."

"Please, that walking hormone had it coming!" Kaliyo defended herself, "Besides, women across the galaxy likely would have thanked me had I turned him into a gelding."

"Well I can't argue with that, but I would have just shot him in the balls and made it easier and less messy." Both of them laughed at the chiss' statement though both of them knew they rather liked the idea.

* * *

Teffa Darkstar looked out over the rocky frozen wasteland that was Ziost as he brought the StarWolf down through the atmosphere, taking the ship right close to the ground. Keeping as low as possible, he would ensure they stayed beneath any sensors that might be active. He knew there was little in the way of population at all, so there was little chance anyone would see them. Hugging the terrain, Teffa kept a close watch as he navigated, casting only quick small glances to the woman who was acting as co-pilot.

"Not much here at all. Looks like we can land anywhere." Kira commented, frowning as she saw the cold temperatures outside and thought not too fondly of Hoth. "A couple of large structures out there. Where are we heading?"

"Sith academy." Teffa remarked, knowing that was likely the biggest place the planet had.

The bounty hunter knew that was the most likely place to start looking into things. If something had been going on when they were kids at the academy, it stood to reason it would have been close by. There were not many places on Ziost, and the fact was any type of laboratory or secret facility would have to have a decent amount of power to draw from. That meant in and around the academy. That was both good and bad, Teffa knew. Good in the sense it narrowed down their search area, and they were familiar with the place. Bad in that a good many people would recognize them, and with most of them wanted and with a price on their heads, it would make it difficult and dangerous to get around.

Teffa banked the ship, coming in towards a large mesa that lay between the ship and the academy. The grounds about the academy were sprawling, with landing pads all about outside what could have easily been said to be the planet's only city. Teffa wanted to stay outside of that. There was too great a risk leaving the ship there, even if it would be guarded. As quiet and as little a threat could be seen, Teffa did not trust Ziost to be so.

The StarWolf slowed then lowered, Teffa hitting the retro thrusters, touching the ship down on the ice and snow of the planet. He knew it would be a long walk to reach the academy through the cold, windy, wide open expanse. It could be worse, the bounty hunter thought. Sighing, Teffa pushed himself up from the pilots chair and headed to join the others. It was time to go and face the past.

They gathered in the large central bay of the StarWolf, geared and ready to go face whatever would come. It did not take long to decide who would be going, though Teffa had argued against a larger group. The fewer went the less conspicuous and faster they could move. In the end however, Necrolis did have a point in wanting to ensure if they got into a fight, they had enough firepower and strength to win. In the end it was decided Blizz, Kira, and Kaliyo would remain with the ship to guard it. The jedi had been happy about that. Her head had continued to throb, and she had guessed it had to do with the dark force energy that permeated the planet. Her presence would have been like sending up a flare to any sith about.

That left Bloodshade, and her deshade Khem Val, along with Tormen and Doc to accompany Shadelis, Necrolis, and Teffa to the academy which was located in the Sith Citadel. The large central structure was easily seen, towering over the smaller buildings about it. The Citadel was at the top of the mesa, carved into the rock itself, overlooking the many levels of towers and buildings that had been created to house acolytes, overseers, and a military presence. Those who had grown up on the planet knew they were in for an uphill winding climb through the city to reach their destination.

They filed out feeling the bite of the cold wind that swept over the ice and snow covered reddish rock. If it had not been frozen, Ziost would have been almost identical to Korriban. The ice and snow however, gave the planet a far more unwelcoming feel. Already Necrolis could feel the force about him, stronger than usual. It was a tingling, almost as if something were brushing over his skin. Memory returned quickly on how he had always felt unnerved by such.

Tormen took the point, moving at a quick easy pace that put a little bit of distance between the group and him. Doc would bring up the rear, the medic looking about and clearly not happy from the frown that seemed permanently on his face. Teffa checked his left gauntlet controls, making sure his sensors were all functioning. He paused a moment to launch four small probes that headed out in all four directions to keep watch on what was about them.

"Is it possible, this place seems even more desolate and deserted than all those years ago?" Shadelis wondered aloud.

"It's not paradise." Necrolis answered, looking about knowing he was not looking forward to being back at the academy.

Seeing Teffa occupied and Bloodshade busy talking to her deshade, Shadelis moved right in close to Necrolis, leaning in to speak to him without being overheard. Necrolis looked at her, wondering what was on her mind. It was clear they all were tense, none of them happy about being back. The sith knew they all had their secrets and scars, some of which they would face and remember after having buried them for a long time. You can't ever go home again, Necrolis reminded himself of the old saying, feeling the truth of it.

"Promise you've got my back?" Shadelis asked, and Necrolis chuckled slightly before nodding.

"No matter what we face in there."

"You think he is still here?" Shadelis asked before biting her lower lip.

Necrolis cast his sister a glance, frown furrowing his brow as he thought about the question. It should not have surprised him that Shadelis' first thoughts would be of such. It seemed another life, something long buried and dead. Thinking about it, Necrolis knew it had been a long time, but he had little doubt the man would still be there. There was no other place the Empire dared put the man. He had dug his own grave, and he would die on Ziost. Not that anyone would lament his passing, Necrolis knew. The man was the Empire's well kept dirty little secret.

"He's there." Necrolis growled through gritted teeth. "Let's hope for his sake we do not run into each other."

Shadelis gave a slight little strained laugh at that before nodding. Looking about at the ice and rock about her the chiss shuddered from a chill that had nothing to do with the cold. Don't think about it, don't go there, she reminded herself. Try as she might however, the thoughts crept into her mind, insidious and dark and unstoppable. Sighing, Shadelis knew she would have to deal with it as best she could. I hate this place, she finally decided.

* * *

The walk to the academy was uneventful and as fast as they could make it, driven to hurry by the biting cold that whipped about them. The terrain was rocky, rising and falling until it finally rose up steeply to a large flat expanse that lead right to the Citadel. Crouching down behind a large formation of ice, they watched the way ahead into the academy grounds. The remaining ground was wide open, with little cover for them. Entry into the city was done via two long narrow bridges that spanned a crevice that almost ringed the academy and surrounding buildings. The lower level with its bridges was their only way in or out. From a defensive standpoint it was the perfect set up, but from theirs if they were discovered, it made escape all the more difficult.

"Remember trying to sneak out of this place?" Teffa asked, scanning over the closest bridge.

"Yeah." Necrolis answered, "Who ever thought we'd be trying to sneak back in?"

Both shared a small light laugh for a moment before Necrolis rose to his feet. There was nothing else they could do but walk in and hope for the best. If their luck held, there would be few about, and those that were would only give them a cursory glance. The sith knew they had a minimal force still holding the Citadel, which worked to their advantage. With retaking Korriban and then the war, most of the military was too occupied to worry about a backwater planet with little significance save for sentiment and history.

The walk to the bridge was easy and quick, the group spreading out as they crossed over the expanse. Doc took a moment to stop and peer over the side, eyes looking down into the darkness of the chasm right below them. Tormen came up next to the man, also looking over before whistling.

" That sudden stop at the bottom would hurt." The smuggler commented.

Doc nodded in agreement before snorting back hard, then spitting a large white gob out over the edge to fall. Both laughed knowing it was just something you thought to do, regardless of how juvenile a move it was. Seeing the others getting ahead of them, Tormen smacked the man on the arm and turned to jog towards them and catch up. Doc watched the smuggler a moment, thinking how it might well look to see the man falling away into that dark chasm. Shaking off his thoughts, unsure why that had suddenly come to him, Doc turned and jogged after the man to join the others.

"This place is nothing but a pale copy." Khem Val grunted out, the hulking form of the deshade walking beside the sith he called master, dwarfing the slight small woman. "Shadows of greatness and the past."

Bloodshade turned her helmeted head and gave the creature a glance, studying him. She smiled thinking that had been a rather pleasant assessment of the place for him. Usually he simply hated everything about a planet and the places they had been to. Remembering his comments about Drommund Kaas made her smile again and shake her head.

"This is where I grew up." Bloodshade finally said.

"Then your strength comes from enduring this place." Khem nodded as he spoke. "It made you strong enough to beat me."

"Perhaps." Bloodshade said, not wanting to linger on thoughts left best in the past. "Let's hope there are still fools aplenty for you to feast on in there."

"I would enjoy such." The deshade growled out.

The group came to the end of the bridge, Necrolis slowing enough that Teffa was walking next to him. A pair of guards had been left stationed one on either side of the entry into the city. Necrolis cast a glance back over a shoulder seeing the rest of them were all alert and focused. If it came down to a fight, he knew they had to make it quick and clean. If either of the guards got a call for help off, moving about freely in the city would be lost. Given all the levels in the place, it would make it very difficult to reach the Citadel itself.

"Hold!" The trooper on the right called out, his hand rising to stop them as they approached. "What's your business here."

"Sith business." Necrolis stated calm and to the point, watching as the two guards cast glances at one another.

"What sith business?" The guard to the left asked.

"The kind that is no concern of yours." Necrolis growled, reaching his hand out and using the force to lift the man off his feet by the throat, holding him there until he could hear the wheezing gasps as he fought to breath.

"Now unless you want to press your luck…"

Necrolis left the threat hanging as he released the trooper. The man fell to all fours gasping and wheezing hard. The other trooper had dropped a hand to his blaster rifle at his hip, but never drew the weapon. The man clearly had a shred of common sense, Necrolis thought, knowing he could see the group of them, all of them armed, arrayed against him.

"Apologies, my lord." The trooper stammered before bowing and waving a hand for them to enter.

"Better." Necrolis growled moving quickly past leading the group into the city about the Citadel.

* * *

They moved along the main street, alert and watchful as they passed the buildings and narrow side streets. The street opened into a large courtyard, Imperial banners formed a circle blowing in the wind, ringing the large red stone statue of Sith Overlord Adas. Necrolis brought the group to a halt as he noted the pair of probe droids hovering about. There was no way through he knew. Once they entered fully and got in range of either droid, they would be scanned for their identity.

"Well this is new." Bloodshade commented.

"I'm blaming Teffa!" Shadelis stated, giving the bounty hunter a stare but grinning.

"Hey it looks like they got all the paint off." Teffa defended himself, knowing each graduation of a level he had celebrated by painting the statue a different colour. It had not gone over well with the administrators of the academy. "I ain't taking responsibility for this one. Better question, what do we do now?"

Necrolis glanced about and frowned. They could try and fight their way through, but the moment the probe droids were destroyed they would have every Imperial aware of their presence. The only other option was to get off the main street, heading into the narrow winding side streets. That would mean splitting up, Necrolis knew, not wanting to have them all bottled up in a large group. They were too vulnerable that way. Glancing to Shadelis, the chiss nodded to him, already knowing what he was thinking as she had worked such out too.

"I told you." Teffa commented as he caught his sister's nod and Necrolis turned to look at him.

"We take the back ways, split up into smaller groups." Necrolis said finally. "Shadelis with me. Bloodshade take Doc, Teffa you and Tormen team up."

"Oh goody!" Tormen cracked before grinning at Teffa.

"Laugh it up." The bounty hunter shot back.

"You and Bloodshade remember the old hiding spot outside the training grounds?" Necrolis ignored the bounty hunter and smuggler trading quips, refocusing them on the matter at hand.

Bloodshade and Teffa both nodded to his question. They had often gathered in a small area hidden between two walls of the training grounds. A small arched entrance led to small space that had for some reason been left between two walls. Over their time there, they had brought in benches and created a small circle of stone to have a warming fire. Few knew of its existence back then, and Necrolis only hoped those that had come after them before the academy was closed had either never found it, or taken good care of it.

"We make our way up, and meet there." Necrolis stated, patting Teffa on the shoulder as he headed for one of the side streets, Shadelis moving right behind him like a shadow.

Teffa and Bloodshade lead the others down the opposite side street before the sith, Doc, and her deshade broke off and disappeared into the maze of cross streets. Stopping a moment Teffa let out another small probe, letting it get ahead of them with the route he wanted programmed into it. It would give them ample warning if their way were blocked.

"I could so use a drink." Tormen muttered, glancing about.

"You and me both." Teffa said and grinned behind the helmet. "Come on, and keep your fingers crossed we don't run into problems."


	35. Chapter 34

**ZIOST**

Necrolis stopped at the corner of the building, slowly peering about the corner checking ahead down the cross street they needed to take. Frowning, his eyes took in the trio of troopers as well as someone he was all too familiar with following just behind them. The sith grit his teeth, jaw clenching tight in anger. He knew the man would be about somewhere, but had not thought he would actually run into him. For a moment, his hand strayed to his lightsaber and Necrolis had to shove the thought to use it away.

"We're not alone." Was all he said as Shadelis waited beside him.

Shadelis Darkstar frowned, noting her brother's tone of voice, the tensing of his body. She could well imagine the scowling dark look that was on his face hidden by the gree helmet he wore. Something is really wrong, she noted, something more than just a random problem. Sliding down into a crouch, the chiss carefully leaned about her brother, taking a quick peek. She made out the four men heading down the street towards where they were. Her red eyes locked immediately on the figure in back, taking in features she would never forget. She moved back, putting her back to the wall and tried to draw in a long deep breath but found herself almost gasping quickly.

"Shaddy." Necrolis said, looking down and touching her shoulder. When she didn't react he swore under his breath.

Crouching down next to his sister, Necrolis reached to touch her cheek. She once again did not respond and he could see the far off look in her eyes. Once again swearing under his breath, Necrolis peeked back about the corner. The group was still coming and had just passed the only other cross street. Glancing around, he noted the deep set doorway of the building across the street. Dark and shadowed, they would be safely unnoticed there so long as they did not turn and come down the street. Grabbing his sister by the arm, Necrolis lifted her, scooping her up to carry over into the doorway.

"Come on Shaddy, snap out of it. Come back girl, you can do it, snap out of it."

Shadelis could smell the musty stale smell of the Head Master, feel the weight of him against her as he tried to pin her down. She squeezed her eyes shut as she remembered the feel of that wet lick of a tongue against her cheek. That followed with the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. She had bit him, tearing a chunk out of his cheek. I have to get away, the thought ran through her mind. Blinking as she opened her eyes Shadelis barely registered Necrolis crouching before her. He was saying something but she didn't understand. Run, the little voice in her head screamed, run away. She made to move but couldn't. It took a moment for her to register Necrolis had a hold of her, kept her from running off into the streets.

"Shadelis! You're ok. Stay still and be quiet." Necrolis said, voice low and calm, reaching up to stroke the chiss' dark blue hair gently.

"Necrolis…" Shadelis said his name, almost a whisper even as her eyes watered with tears.

"You're ok." Necrolis reached up pulling off the helmet, giving her a small smile and letting her see his face. "I'm here. I've got you."

Shadelis looked at the pure blooded sith, studying the features of his familiar face. Reaching up she brushed fingertips over his brow, tracing down over his cheek and jaw. Forcing herself to take a few deep breaths, Shadelis forced back the tears as the flood of memories threatened to overwhelm her again. How long had it been, she wondered, remembering it had been the same then as now. Necrolis, the red skinned dark angel suddenly there to pull her back from the abyss. He had been her strength and security.

"I'm here." Shadelis managed to say, trying to collect herself.

Necrolis nodded, rising and peering around the corner of the doorway, watching the four men pass them by. Counting to ten, he then looked down and offered a helping hand to the chiss. Shadelis took the help, getting to her feet. She felt her legs shaking but forced herself to remain standing. She had to focus on the moment, she knew. Nodding she was fine, Necrolis then lead the way from the doorway to the corner where the streets crossed. After checking they were far enough down the street, Necrolis then lead the way over to the other side. Shadelis was halfway across when she stopped, head turning to cast her gaze down to the man at the back of the group.

She stood there in the open, eyes narrowing in hate. Even though her hands shook, Shadelis unslung her rifle and brought it up. Nobody would see it coming, she knew. The troopers were focused on what was ahead and on either side of them. None of them even glanced backwards. Weapon up, the chiss sighted down the barrel, putting the back of the man's head in her sights.

"Shaddy! No!" Necrolis hissed the words, unable to yell for fear of drawing attention.

Shadelis ignored everything but the moment. Long standing routine kicked in, training replacing fear as she aimed her weapon. Her finger hovered on the trigger. All she had to do was pull it. One shot, that was all it would take to end the man's life, leave his head in pieces, his brains spread over the street. It was no more than he deserved, if a bit too quick. It was so simple, Shadelis knew, so easy. She heard Necrolis but did not want to listen, even if there was that little voice in the back of her mind screaming at her to stop.

"Shaddy you pull that trigger you put us all in danger." Necrolis stated. "You know not to jeopardize a mission. You trained for this."

Damn you, she thought as she heard Necrolis' words. She knew he was right. The man was always right. Her resolve wavered under practicality and she moved her finger away from the trigger. The rifle snapped up in her hands hard and she turned a cold glaring gaze of her red eyes on her brother. Necrolis bore that gaze unflinchingly. He had endured that and more in the past helping his sister, this was no different now. She would be angry he knew, and rightly so, but it would pass as it always did between them.

"Damn you!" Shadelis hissed at her brother, her vision blurring with the unshed tears of pain and frustration.

Necrolis reached out and took her hand in his, drawing her out of the street and out of sight. There was nothing more he could say to her that would change things or bring comfort. Time was the best healer, and the sooner they were away from Ziost the better. And that was not just for Shadelis, but all of them. This place had too many skeletons in the closet for everyone, himself included.

* * *

Head Master Valderas Lokhee paused in his walk through the streets. For a moment he had sensed something, a presence and thoughts from a mind he had not had contact with in so long it seemed a dream to him now. He had not forgotten her, not at all. The troopers were before him, and they had seen nothing, so he immediately looked behind him. The empty street greeted his cold seeking gaze. Reaching out with his abilities, the man probed about trying to catch that feeling again, those thoughts, but he could not seem to locate them. Had it been passing fancy, he wondered?

"My lord?" The lead trooper inquired as he stopped and turned to study the academy Head Master.

"It is nothing." Valderas waved a hand dismissively at the man. "Call ahead and double the guards, just to be safe."

The Head Master sighed, thoughts lingering on the chiss he had taken a fancy to all those years ago. He had been so close to having what he wanted, sating one appetite, if not both that he craved. Feeding on her would have been icing on the cake to his enjoyment. Such a shame I was interrupted, he thought. That brought memories of a different kind, of a red skinned pure blood sith who had defied him. He had sought to teach the whelp a lesson but had been stymied. The Dark Council had stayed his hand from killing the boy, kept him out of his vengeful grasp. Old days, he knew. One day he hoped he might get free of Ziost, and then he would have his revenge, and he would have his chiss once more. If only he had not been stuck on the frozen planet, he thought.

Valderas Lokhee knew he had been all but banished. When the Empire had reclaimed the home world of Korriban everything had changed. The academy and most of the Overseers had been moved to the new facilities. He and a handful of others had been left behind, more as caretakers than trainers and teachers. After all his years of loyal service, he was left behind. They fear me, he knew, though he knew there was good reason to do so. Still, it was not like he had been excessive in feeding his appetite, and it served a purpose in weeding out the weak too. The Dark Council could hide him away, but he would not be forgotten. He would be here long after those like Darth Baras were nothing more than dust and a footnote in the history of the galaxy.

* * *

**KORRIBAN**

Loun paced the octagonal room in the depths of the tomb of Naga Sadow. The Overseer had gambled and now it was time to see if her faith and trust in others would pay off, or lead them straight into a holding cell. She had little choice, she knew. They would need help if they were to have any chance of saving and rescuing Blackheart Darkstar. Raistlis leaned against a wall, eyes watching the woman as she walked back and forth in place, hands clasped behind her back and robes swishing with each turn she made. There had not been a lot said between them since he had returned from their failed attack. He knew all he could do now was follow the Overseer's lead and keep his mouth shut.

"You take a great risk calling me here."

Loun jumped at the voice that suddenly called out from the dark entry off to her left. The darkness was the perfect cover, and the Overseer had let it be, forgoing all but a small burning brazier nearby. Too much light would draw attention, as she knew some acolytes were still sent into the tombs on their trials. Loun at the entry until Lord Abaron appeared, the other pure blood sith nodding to her in greeting.

"I'm taking a great chance even meeting with you, woman." Abaron stated.

"It is worth the risk, Abaron." Loun replied giving the other sith a smile.

Abaron had heard the whispered rumours about Loun being a traitor. He found them hard to believe. It would not have been the first time a pure blood had been targeted so, all in efforts to remove them from position of power. The fewer of them there were, the more they would fade into obscurity. That was not their destiny or place, Abaron thought. They were the chosen, the well of which all sprang from for force users. There were so few of them and more and more they were being held back.

"You've been named traitor." Abaron stated shaking his head. "What is going on, Loun?"

"You know I am no traitor, though I did help one who is of our race. The Emperor's Wrath needed help, and I did my duty, and upheld our bloodline."

Abaron arched an eyebrow questioningly at the woman. He had no doubt of the truth of her words, but the fact this involved Necrolis Darkstar took the matter to an entirely new level of seriousness. He had been quite pleased seeing a pure blood sith rise to that station. To hear he was being targeted made the man question the sanity of the Empire. Who in their right mind would want such a loyal and true soldier removed?

"Tell me what is going on." Abaron said, deciding he was willing to hear the woman out at the very least.

* * *

**SPACE – THE WRAITH**

Aela Darkstar cast a glance about the common area, grey eyes noting there were few about. Most had retired to the comfort of sleep. She could hear the thudding coming from the cargo bay however, and feel the disturbance in the force around her, knowing at least one person was far from resting. Aela made for the door then opened it and walked right in, ducking quickly as a container sailed over where her head had been to hit the wall. Glancing over she saw the shocked look on Asha Lightstar's face at the near miss.

"I apologize, I had not expected anyone to come in." Asha said quickly, frowning and blushing all at the same time.

Aela laughed and waved a hand dismissively to the other woman. She'd seen enough sith do the same a time or two, including her brother Necrolis. Blowing off steam, he had called it. Of course ask his droid 2V, he would have said it was more making a mess. Moving to settle on a dented and warped crate, the sith studied the jedi a moment.

"Does it help at all?"

Asha gave a weak small chuckle and shrugged. In all honesty, it had done little to ease the ache and pain she felt, the anger she had welling inside her. It gnawed at her, unyielding in its insistence. Thoughts and feelings came and went some bringing a sense of peace, the others darker and more dangerous. Scourge had tried to help her, talk to her about her grief and feelings, but it in the end had helped little at all.

"Not really." Asha finally answered the question.

"You're angry, feel it burning inside the pit of your stomach." Aela said, watching the jedi give her a wary glance at her words, but the green eyes that stared at her showed the sith she was correct.

"I will find peace in things." Asha said, though even to herself the words sounded hollow and empty.

"You want revenge." Aela stated, grey eyes meeting the green ones of the jedi.

Asha wanted to deny such but could not. It was the truth. She had thought about such, and often. Try as she might to control her anger, her hate, she found it welled up and turned to thoughts of killing the cathar sith that she knew was responsible. It had to be here that had bested her adoptive father. Only she could have done that, had the savagery to draw out his death so that his pain echoed through the force to her. It was not the jedi way, there was no death only the force, she tried to remind herself. There was no peace or comfort in that, not for her.

"I want that sith dead. I want my hands on her throat." Asha growled before looking away from the sith woman, ashamed of such. "I can't find my focus, can't find peace. This is not the jedi way."

"Peace is a lie." Aela recited a piece of the sith code, nodding in understanding as she watched the struggle the jedi had with her own nature and beliefs.

"No." Asha stated hard, gritting her teeth and shaking her head. "I am better than that. I must not waver and doubt."

"It is emotion, it is natural." Aela said and shrugged back. "The choice is simple really."

'What choice?" Asha asked, eyes moving to lock once again on Aela.

"Do nothing, find your jedi peace and let it go." Aela explained as her hand waving in emphasis as she spoke. "Or give in to that emotion, learn the power to be had from that hate and grab your revenge."

Asha stared in disbelief at the sith woman, shaking her head negatively as if to ward off the words she had spoken. She knew she could not go down that path. She would betray her order, she would succumb to the dark side, and she had barely escaped that fate once already. To flirt with such again was to go against all she had fought and bled for, all she believed in. And yet Asha could not shake the thought, could not get past how easy it would be and how good it would feel to avenge Kyl'thanis. He would not want her to, of course, but he was dead now. She wanted the sith.

"I… I can't… I just can't…" Asha stammered looking about in frustration, torn within in her thoughts.

"Think about it." Aela said before rising and heading towards the door. "Necrolis can help you. I can help you. Even Scourge could. It wouldn't be the first time a jedi crossed the line, nor the last, any more than it was so for Scourge or other sith."

Asha Lightstar watched the woman depart then reached out and grabbed the storage container the sith had sat on and sent it flying across the cargo bay to smash into the far wall leaving a dent in the durasteel wall. The container broke apart into pieces that fell to the floor. Staring at it, Asha then looked at her hands, frustration overwhelming her. I need to meditate, I need to find peace, she thought sourly. There was much for her to think on, and no easy answers for her.

Scourge watched Aela Darkstar leave the cargo area from where he leaned in the doorway to quarters he had been given. The former sith turned jedi cast a hard look to the woman. Pushing off the wall, he stood barring her way a moment in the hallway, his stern gaze locking with hers. Scourge had avoided contact with the other sith since arriving to the meeting place. It had been better to simply avoid the confrontation than cause more problems. Despite that, he was not about to stand by as they attempted to play with Asha at a time when she was most vulnerable. The woman had stood by him loyally through thick and thin, showed mercy when he had deserved none. He owed her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Scourge demanded.

"What business is it of yours what I do, traitor?" Aela asked right back, grey eyes intent upon the man.

"Jedi stand together, don't think I don't know what you are trying to pull."

Aela Darkstar laughed then right into the jedi's face. If she had not known he was serious, it could have almost been taken for a joke. He was the last person Aela would have thought would have the temerity to challenge her. This was a man who had turned his back on the Empire, betrayed them and failed in battle against the woman he was trying to now protect.

"I pull nothing, merely embrace what is." Aela answered after a moment, her gaze cold and hard. "Unlike you, a traitor and coward, who is banished from the Empire. You are nothing but a lost soul who is no more accepted by the jedi. You are nothing Scourge."

Scourge grit his teeth, evident in the muscles of his jaw tightening. His hands balled to fists but he remembered himself, forced back the anger and did not react to the baiting of the sith. She did not speak false, he knew. He was a traitor to the Empire, he had abandoned them and their cause. He had turned to the light and become part of the jedi order. Despite that, he was still viewed as a danger, not fully accepted and he doubted he ever would be no matter how he proved his loyalty. Even with all that Scourge wanted to give in to his anger and retaliate at the woman. It was no less than she deserved for the verbal jabs.

"I learned a different way, a better one. It is a path I now walk, lucky for you." Scourge commented looking down on the smaller sith woman.

"Yes, I'm sure." Aela shoved the man out of her way and walked off ending the confrontation as abruptly as it had begun.

Scourge watched the woman walk away. He heard a loud bang from the cargo bay and his gaze lingered towards the door there. He could only imagine what was going through Asha Lightstar's mind, but it could not be good. She would face hard choices, the former sith knew, ones that could well determine her destiny and if she would walk in light or darkness. All he could do was be there to try and help and guide her as she had once done him. I cannot fail her, Scourge thought.


	36. Chapter 35

**ZIOST**

Bloodshade Darkstar crept along the streets of the Citadel, picking her way through the city about the academy itself, making their way up the levels. She had stealthed them a number of times to slip by random encounters. So far things had gone as well as she could have hoped. They had yet to be spotted at all, no mean feat given the towering form of the deshade that tagged along behind the human and herself.

Doc was withdrawn and silent as they went. He had made the mistake of reaching a hand out to touch the woman in the sith robes and skull looking helmet. The moment he had, Doc found himself lifted off his feet back to slam against a stone wall, staring into the deshade's toothy maw and angry face. Doc squirmed but had been unable to get free.

"Touch her again worm and I will suck the marrow from your cracked bones." Khem Val had snarled.

"Khem, let him go. He's learned his lesson." Bloodshade had commented waving a dismissive hand at him. "Besides, eating him would likely make you ill."

Doc had not said a word since. He had taken the slight in stride. The woman had utterly no sense of humour and seemed quite strange. Having just tried to lighten the mood, he settled for just following along, all too well aware of the large creature following at his back. Doc could literally feel the thing's hot breath and burning gaze staring holes in his back.

"How much further?" He finally broke the long standing silence.

"Not far. Across this courtyard and then around the outer wall of the training grounds. Just be silent and follow my lead." Bloodshade answered, peering out over the courtyard.

The sith looked about carefully, noting how open the courtyard was. Three streets entered it, the far side the wall of the training grounds. If they could get across to it and follow it about, there was a narrow walkway between wall and where the ground rose they would follow to the hiding spot. Casting a glance back, she stared a moment at the large deshade. Had Khem not come along it would have been easier, she knew. Then again if we get into a fight, his strength was unmatched and could prove the difference, she reminded herself.

* * *

Teffa Darkstar let the probe wander out down the street, watching the readouts that it fed back to him. Nobody was out on the street despite the houses on the one side being occupied. He and Tormen had managed to make their way along the streets up to where he had wanted to get them. They had skirted the occasional patrol, mostly on the lower levels, but had yet to run into a real problem. Teffa had little worry even if they had. He knew he could handle most of what they would run into, and was just as confident in Tormen's abilities even if he would not vocally tell him such.

"You sure you know where we're going?" Tormen asked, peering about.

"Just ahead. The end of the wall there is a path behind it between it and rock. We follow that along and we're there."

"So let's go." Tormen urged, making to move forward but Teffa's hand coming out before him stopped him in his tracks.

"Not so fast. It's too quiet. No sense in being sloppy now."

They waited and watched as the probe finished its sweep down the street, then started back up towards them. All remained quiet and clear in the street. Teffa frowned inside his helmet. He knew the academy had officially moved to Korriban, but this particular street, known as cantina row, was never as quiet as it was now. Things change, he reminded himself even if it did little to sway his caution.

"Quick and quiet." Teffa said finally, knowing there was nothing else to do but go forward, watching as the smuggler's armoured head nodded in agreement.

They darted out of the side street and down the main street, keeping close to the wall and away from the entry ways that they passed. They were halfway down when one of the cantina doors opened and four Imperial officers stumbled outside into the street. Teffa swore under his breath, drawing up and standing there, Tormen doing the same to his left. The men staggered and laughed, clearly intoxicated and utterly unaware of their surroundings. Teffa stood still waiting until the men walked up and literally into them. One bumped into the armoured chest of the bounty hunter before stumbling back.

"What is this shit?" One of them stammered out slurring his words and squinting to focus his vision.

"You're drunk." Teffa growled. "Go home, sleep it off."

"I'm not drunk." Another of them men stated but when he went to emphasize his words by poking Tormen in the chest, the smuggler stepped aside and he fell to the street.

"Oh Chass, umm… yeah your drunk! I'm not though!"

Teffa shook his head then glanced at Tormen and shrugged. Neither of them wanted to waste time and have anyone else walk up on them, especially if they were less inebriated. Teffa upper-cutted the closest guy before giving a kick to the head of Chass who stayed where he had fallen on the ground. Tormen moved equally as quick, kicking the closest drunkard in the balls then pistol whipping him in the back of the head. The smuggler then punched the remaining man square in the face dropping him back onto his back on the ground.

"Let's move." Teffa growled.

"This is fun!" Tormen cracked laughing as the two men broke into a run, the bounty hunter leading them to the end of the wall then onto a small narrow dirt path running between rock wall and the stone that ringed the training area.

Teffa shook his head and chuckled at the smuggler, leading the way to where the gap was between the two training ground walls, spotting Bloodshade leading her group. Teffa gave a wave and met up at the entrance to the small space they had used as their hide away as children.

"Looks like you made it here just fine." Teffa commented.

"It was uneventful." Bloodshade nodded her head and glanced about.

Teffa was about to ask about Necrolis when he spotted the man and his sister racing up to join them. The bounty hunter noticed Shadelis seemed upset, wondering immediately what had happened. The helmeted head turned to Necrolis who gave his brother a nod in greeting. Teffa did not miss the fact that his brother was without the gree helmet for his armour that he had been wearing.

"What kept you?" Teffa asked, looking from Necrolis to Shadelis and back again.

"Just had to take our time getting around some old familiar faces." Necrolis answered, causing Teffa to look between the two once again. Necrolis gave him a look that said not to press the issue further and Teffa merely nodded back.

Gathered together once more, they entered the small little space that the Darkstar's had remembered from childhood. It was covered mostly in snow and ice, with benches and a small stone ring that had at times held a small fire to ward off the cold. It had not seen use in a long time, snow filling it now. Necrolis cast a look about, memories of them sitting about for hours together coming back to him. They had spent a lot of time here, especially in the early years before things had happened that drove wedges between them. Every family had their squabbles, he knew.

Teffa reached a hand up to place it on Necrolis' shoulder, remembering long forgotten days himself. He was still looking about as Doc moved into the space, heading right for one of the benches. The medic made some comment about finally being able to relax a moment as he made to stretch out and lay down. Teffa's display in his helmet flashed red, the outline of a motion device showing on the bench. He made to yell at the man to stop, but it was too late.

"Dammit!" Teffa swore getting all their attention. "We have to get out of here now!"

Attention swung to the bounty hunter even as he strode over to Doc, grabbing the man by one hand and yanking him off the bench, even as his other reached under to rip out the device. Holding it up he showed the others his discovery. Stupid and careless, Teffa thought as he chastised himself for being careless. He had been too caught up in the past, in remembering days long gone, he had not thought to scan the place.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bloddshade asked.

"They know we're here now." Shadelis confirmed for her sister, unslinging her rifle and moving to peer out of the space back along the narrow walkways.

"Looks like we're doing things the hard way after all." Necrolis commented as he shrugged and looked to Teffa who shook his head and tossed the device down in disgust.

"Way to go, Doc!" Tormen tossed out at the man.

Doc gave the smuggler a cold hard glare, hand straying to his hip where his blaster was holstered. Fingers clenched into a fist instead of grabbing the weapon, no matter how he would have liked such. Gritting his teeth, Doc reminded himself there would be a time and place to get back at the man, but it was not right now.

* * *

**KORRIBAN**

Blackheart Darkstar stretched and stifled a yawn. He glanced about, feeling the softness of the bed he was in, sheets tangled about his waist and legs. The chambers were not extravagant but nice all the same. Looking over towards the large couch that spanned the far wall he saw the naked form of the cathar sith. Pumirra was stretched out relaxing, reading a data pad. His eyes slid over the curves of her furred form, remembering well the feel of her against him, under his hands.

"Mmm… morning." Blackheart said softly, watching the cathar glance up and smile over at him.

Stretching out her form a moment, Pumirra set aside the data pad and rose, hips swaying as she made her way over to the bed. She watched the zabrak's eyes on her and could feel the intensity of his gaze, the hunger in them. They had literally worn each other out and slept for a time, but it seemed he was as insatiable as she was. She liked that.

"Someone woke up finally!" The cathar purred as she slid onto the bed, crawling over to Blackheart, sliding a hand teasingly up over his leg to cup and stroke him through the thin sheet that covered him.

Blackheart growled and sat up quickly, grabbing the dark short black hair in his hand capturing Pumirra, claiming her mouth in a hard deep kiss before grinning and winking at her. Pumirra kissed the man back before he drew away, leaving her panting and licking her lips. She saw the wink and gave a squeeze of fingers on his length and winked back before laughing.

"So you are content now to be my prisoner?" She asked playfully.

Blackheart nodded before kissing her again. He had no complaints now at all. What was there to complain about? He was free of any restraints and the only condition on him was to remain close to the cathar, following her directions. So far that had proven very easy indeed to do. She had not lied at all, and so long as he followed her instructions he was free to do as he would. The word guest had replaced prisoner, though he was still all too aware he was a means to an end. A guilded cage is still a cage, he reminded himself.

"Uh-oh." Pumirra commented, reaching her hand up to stroke over his furrowed brow. "You're thinking, I can tell."

"Just wondering what will happen to the others." Blackheart admitted to the woman, flopping back down onto the bed. "They don't need to be killed. They're going to come to try and find me."

"More than likely they will, that is true." Pumirra admitted, knowing they had already put plans in place to deal with just such a situation. It had been the plan before she had decided to alter them. Capture one of them and make them suffer to draw the others into a foolish rescue attempt.

"I don't want them hurt." Blackheart looked at her intently, and the cathar shook her head and smiled lightly.

"Are you asking me?" Pumirra questioned him, sliding up to hover over top of him on all fours. "What do I get out of it if I agree to ensure such?"

"I think I can make it worth your while." Blackheart answered, hands rising to stroke along her sides before grabbing hold of her hips and pulling her down on top of him.

* * *

**ZIOST**

Valderas Lokhee paced before the giant desk in the spacious quarters of his office. The headmaster of the Citadel paid little attention to the room about him, or the view out over the frozen landscape visible through the giant windows that ran the length of the room. Pausing he brushed fingers over the sharp curved metal edges of the desk. The feeling of that familiar presence still plagued him, brought back the memories both sweet and bitter. So close, he thought, I had been so close to enjoying everything. He had indulged himself with acolytes before often enough, but where Shadelis Darkstar had been concerned she was something special and different.

The man resumed his pacing, thoughts turning from the lovely blue skinned chiss to the one that had ruined everything. Necrolis Darkstar not only interfered and upset his well laid plans he had escaped his vengeance as well. Even stuck on Ziost, Valderas had been able to learn all that had come to pass in regards to the pure blooded sith. He was now the favoured of the Emperor, his right hand, the Wrath. The child who had discovered what he was, that had brought him nothing but misery and suffering, had grown and risen to a lofty height while he wallowed stuck on a frozen planet.

"One day…" Valderas muttered as his hands clenched at his sides in anger.

Distracted and lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the chime of the holo terminal built into his desk. Annoyed at the sudden interruption, the Head Master stared at the blinking blue light marking the incoming call. Shaking his head, Valderas made his way about the desk and then hit the control to answer the call.

"What is it?" He snapped irritably.

"Head Master." The pale blue light of the figure appeared, one Valderas knew all too well. Kayln Nidor was Overseer of the Imperial operatives, as well as being in charge of running the administrative side of things for the Citadel. "We have a sensor reading in the courtyard at the training grounds."

Valderas smiled thinly as he listened to the chiss speak, knowing he had indeed been right. He had felt something. Could she have returned to me, Valderas wondered? Absently his hand rose to stroke fingertips over the scarred flesh of his cheek where she had left her mark for all to see. Whoever it was, they would be dealt with. And this time there was no Dark Council present to worry about intervening.

" I want Varel and Janas out there and dealing with this. I want them found and brought to me so I can welcome them to Ziost properly."

Kayln Nidor nodded her understanding to the Head Master before ending the call. The chiss then made the appropriate arrangements with her counterparts. Janas Terek and Varel Thane were Overseers but also took care of heading up the remaining occupational forces within the city. Both were capable men, strong strategists and fighters. Janas was the elder of the two by a handful of years, the dark brown hair tinted with silver-grey about the temples. Tall, broad shouldered, and thickly muscled, the man still struck an imposing figure. Varel was tall, but not as muscled. He was lean and well put together, with short cropped black hair and eyes. The chiss had to admit the man was handsome.

"Orders are out, converging on the target point now." Varel's voice came over the comm channel to her.

"Sentry units activated. Citadel in lock down." Janas stated in that deep rich commanding voice he had. " I want check in by all check points every ten minutes."

Kayln smiled seeing things in hand, moving over to the observation and security station, the red eyes moving to view the camera feeds. Watching them she waited patiently to see who it was that had dared to come calling. It was strange the only evidence of their presence had been a long ago placed sensor in a spot few even knew of.

"Are you here?" The woman asked as she peered over the camera feeds intently, reminding herself to not get her hopes up.

* * *

"Way to go… Doc!" Tormen shook his head, giving the man a disgusted look.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know?" Doc shot back angrily, waving a hand at Necrolis. "They said this was a safe spot nobody knew of!"

Necrolis ignored the arguing between the two men. It was clear they had a dislike for each other to begin with, and fighting between them all would solve nothing. Teffa was pacing about the walls, examining them, looking for a possible way through the thick barriers that surrounded them. Bloodshade had taken up position on one side of the arched entry, Shadelis on the other, both women watching the narrow paths that lead to their spot. Completely trapped, Necrolis knew. The only good news was the paths were so narrow it was impossible for any forces to do more than come at them single file.

"You're a fucking idiot." Tormen snapped at the medic.

"Tormen, it ain't helping." Teffa growled stepping away from his examination of the wall to put himself between the two men before it turned into a violent confrontation. "Let's focus on getting out of here before we shoot the son of a bitch, yes?"

Tormen's armoured head nodded in agreement and the smuggler moved with the bounty hunter to searching the walls. Doc glared at both men, once more seeing in his mind drawing his blaster and putting both men down permanently. He was lost in that thought and almost missed that his hand was gripping hard on the grip of his blaster. Letting it go, Doc paced back and forth and fell silent, keeping to himself.

"We have company." Bloodshade yelled out over her shoulder, double bladed saber coming to life in her hands.

"We're out of time." Necrolis stated and shook his head before casting a glance over to his brother.

Teffa shrugged and threw his hands up in frustration. The wall was intact and too thick to blast through, even after all the time that had passed. They were trapped and there was going to be no easy way out. Short of trying to come up with a way up and over the ten foot wall covered in ice, they were stuck. Teffa could see Necrolis having the same thoughts, knowing they would not be taken without a fight, even if it was a battle they could not win.

"I'm with you to the bitter end, brother." Teffa stated, even as he brought his weapon systems online and moved to join the women at the arched entry.

"Nobody I'd rather be fighting with." Necrolis stated and drew his lightsabers.

They did not wait long to be engaged. Small groups of two or three Imperial troopers at a time made their way towards the entry. Forced to move single file, they were easily taken care of between gunfire, lightning, lightsaber tosses, and the occasional thermite grenade or missile barrage. Taking turns, the group cycled through keeping themselves rested and spreading out the use of their weaponry. Bodies of the dead piled up, clogging the pathway and eventually the forces against them were pulled back to regroup.

"They won't waste much time in figuring out how to hit us from a distance." Teffa stated, casting a glance inside his helmet to the displays and checking his stores.

"Bet twenty credits they come up over the walls on us." Tormen growled, crouched down, back pressed to the wall and blasters held at the ready.

"I don't see a way out of this one." Shadelis admitted and sighed, looking about at all of them.

Necrolis looked back at his sister, before casting his own gaze over those about him. He knew Teffa and Shadelis were right. If they tried to break out, they had to do so in one direction. Given their opposition had plenty of time and resources to fortify, the odds were not good any of them would make it. He was about to ask for any suggestions when he heard the crack of ice and caught the shifting of a piece of wall.

"Fuck me!" Teffa swore as he turned and levelled his blasters at the opening hidden passage in the wall. "They've got a back door!"

A hand appeared about the cracked open door waving at them, making them all pause. Necrolis frowned and glanced at the others before looking back, surprised and unsure. When a silver haired head popped about the wall to peer back at them with a toothless grin, the sith along with his siblings all gave a sigh of relief.

"Ab, you beautiful son of a bitch!" Teffa shouted, holstering his blasters and moving to grab the man up in a bear hug.

Abraxas Miransi groaned and smacked Teffa's armored shoulder as he was hoisted about unceremoniously. The Citadel groundskeeper was all too familiar with the children Darkstar, having been there from their arrival through to their departure. He had been there far too long he knew, though he we getting so old he doubted he would be about much longer. Looking at them each in turn as they came up and gave him a hug and warm greeting, the man could see they had changed little over the years.

"You'd best save the explanations and pleasantries until later." The old man said, waving at them to get into the hidden passage.

"Let's go!" Necrolis stated, waving at the others to move.


	37. Chapter 36

**SPACE – THE VAIKEN**

Darth Marr read over the reports before him, secluded in his chambers where he had the privacy he wanted. There had been little to report in regards to the Darkstar family members he sought. Pyrannus' plan was playing itself out and it was now a simple matter of waiting. The escape had occurred as planned and predicted, the operation to that point going smoothly. It was all he could have hoped for as an outcome.

Sliding back the data pad onto the desktop before him, Marr reclined back in his chair, closing his eyes a moment as he thought about things. His contingency plan was well in hand, Pumirra having won over the zabrak Darkstar in fact. He did not need to know how she had done such, though he had sensed there was something more than cunning behind her actions. So long as she served loyally and without failing him, he cared not. If his one cathar's plan failed to bring the results he wanted, he had his other cathar executing his alternate plan.

"Pyrannus, I would see you now." Marr stated as he thumbed the button on the arm of his char, opening his private comm channel.

"As you will, my lord." The cathar's voice answered back.

It did not take more than a few minutes before the cathar sith walked through Marr's chamber doors. The woman was on full display in her armour as she always was, hips swaying with each stride she took. Marr admired her a moment before turning his attention fully to business. It was time to put all the pieces in place, just in case.

"You have done well, I am most pleased." Marr stated, "You will now go to Korriban and join your sister. Wait there for me. If things do not go as planned, then we will expect company there. Take no action without my approval. Is this understood?"

Pyrannus smiled at the news, pleased at the reassignment and knowing her master was happy with her service to him. She had not seen her sister in some time either, and the thought of their reunion kept the smile on her face. It would be good to see what she had been up to.

"I will go at once, as you command my lord."

Marr waved a hand at his cathar, cutting his pet loose to do as he willed. He had no doubts she would follow his word. Putting the two cathar women together was simple strategy. Pumirra was more subtle, a darkness in her that ran to cunning. She was a perfect foil for Pyrannus who was fury and power. If it came down to a fight, the two of them together were going to be very hard to overcome, even for the Emperor's Wrath.

"And now we wait and let the upstarts come to us." Marr said to himself.

* * *

**KORRIBAN**

Abaron paced back and forth in the small room that he had been given as an office. The pure blood sith had been tucked away in the academy, pushed aside to be ignored and forgotten as it suited those in power. As much as an affront as it was, there was little he could do about it. He had been fighting a losing battle where the pure blooded sith were concerned for so long, they all but ignored him now. Despite the slight, the fact he was hidden in a corner of the academy, in a tiny office and forgotten about was now coming in handy.

The young pure blood warrior, Raistlis, stood leaning against the wall by the door, watching both he and Loun intently. For Abaron he represented all that he sought to bring into being, a rise in the positions and ranks of power for his people. Glancing to the desk he watched as Loun worked away on the computer terminal. With his access, she was now scouring through files trying to locate her missing charge.

Not for the first time, Abaron questioned why he was aiding them and sticking his neck on the chopping block. If they were caught, he would assuredly share their fate. There would be no one on the Council weeping at his demise either. Arms crossing over his chest, the sith stopped his pacing to stare at the other Overseer. The woman had been passionate in her plea for assistance, and had played on his wishes and beliefs for their people. He had met and seen Necrolis Darkstar, was aware of his time at the academy. Tremel had chosen well, he had thought, even after word had spread that Necrolis had slain the Overseer. Baras had been a devious bastard, Abaron knew, and it was his doing and orders in that instance.

"Have you found anything?" Abaron asked, Loun looking up briefly at him before returning her attention to the screen.

"Not yet. He's not where I would expect them to keep him." Loun said.

Abaron cast a glance towards the office door before sighing and looking back. He wanted to tell the woman to hurry up, but knew it was moot. Searching would take as long as it took, complaining about such would not change the fact. He was already neck deep in it now anyways, he knew. Not only had he met and spoke with Loun, he had now helped smuggle her back inside the walls of the academy. Aiding a traitor meant death if they were found out.

"That is not a good sign." Abaron stated.

"Patience." Loun urged even as she tabbed through screens, eyes scanning over everything.

Loun frowned as she continued to have her search for Blackheart Darkstar thwarted. She had thought he would have been in the holding cells of the academy. Scouring through the data she had found nothing at all, not even a mention of the young sith arriving. Where have they taken you, Loun wondered? If they had him elsewhere it had to be someplace few even knew about. The thought struck her that perhaps he had even been transported off planet and was no longer even there to be rescued. Don't think like that, the woman reminded herself.

"Damn." She swore in frustration, trying to think of something, anything to narrow down her search and locate Blackheart.

Raistlis pushed off the wall, moving over to place palms on the edge of the desk, leaning forward to try and peer at the screen. Seeing the frustration and knowing the woman was getting nowhere, he tried to mull over what might give away where Blackheart was. He could only come up with two ideas, but when you were running out of time and options, whatever you had left to try you might as well do so.

"Why not try tracking the guards?" Raistlis asked, tossing the idea out. "Or better yet track that sith. She would have to stand out like a sore thumb around here."

Loun pushed herself back away from the computer, reclining in the comfortable chair and looking at the younger sith. She reached a hand up to rub at her chin in thought on his ideas, seeing some merit there. Guards may not show up at all, especially if it was some sort of secret facility, but the sith could only hide so much. She had to have some place to go to, a place to rest even. And if she had to access any systems, it should be easy enough to track her.

"You might well be on to something there." Loun said finally, sitting back up and returning to the computer terminal. "Let us hope we get lucky."

* * *

**ZIOST**

Abraxas Miransi shuffled in slow steady steps, leading the group he had rescued through the warren of narrow tunnels that ran like a maze beneath the training facility. No one but him knew of the tunnel system. Long ago one of the Head Masters had been a bit too paranoid. He had made sure to have tunnels running about for getaways from enemies he imagined were coming. Poor bastard had lost his mind, Abraxas remembered. Over the years the tunnels had served him well, providing a means to do his work, to help as he wished, or even to just hide from the rest of the staff. The last thing he had thought to use the tunnels for was smuggling former students about. He had thought he was done doing that long ago when he had helped Necrolis and Shadelis.

"Where are we?" Bloodshade asked as she ignored a muttered complaint from the deshade who had to almost bend over to fit in the tunnel.

"Oh just in what I refer to as the wamp rats warren." Abraxas answered. "Necrolis knows, he's been in a small part of this before."

Necrolis felt the glances move to him and he had to think for a few moments before realizing what Abraxas meant by his comment. The pure blood sith glanced to his sister, even as Shadelis returned the knowing look back. How had I forgotten about such, Necrolis wondered? Shaking his head, the sith knew he could have gotten in far easier had he not focused on the anger of the events and thought more clear headed. The old groundskeeper was one of a kind, Necrolis knew, and clearly a lot more on the ball than he was.

"I had not recalled those days and tied it to these tunnels." Necrolis said aloud in answer finally.

Abraxas chuckled and kept moving. The groundskeeper turned left, then right twice, then left twice more before continuing on straight for what seemed an eternity. The tunnels were mostly dark, broken only by the small light the old man had brought with him and carried. Following behind, the group could only keep pace and stay together. Abraxas finally brought them to a halt, the way ahead barred by a wall that dead ended the tunnel they were in.

"Great, we get lost?" Teffa growled.

"Lost, ha!" Abraxas snorted in derision, shaking his head. "Always the impatient one trying to smash through any obstacle, aren't you. You haven't learned a damn thing have you, Teffa?"

The bounty hunter growled even as he heard Bloodshade snicker behind him. He had almost forgotten how much crap he had taken off the old man over the years. Teffa knew enough not to answer back, there was no point in it. He was not going to win that argument, not with Abraxas. The old man did not wait for any comeback from the man either. Holding the light to the wall, he pressed on stones to the right side which then gave a slight hiss as the mechanism unlocked the secret door. Pushing it, the groundskeeper lead them forward right into the spacious room that was the Citadel groundskeeper storage area.

Filing into the room out of the tunnel the group settled themselves where they could. Doc leaned on the wall just away from the hidden door, remaining apart from the group. Tormen and Teffa moved to settle themselves on some crates to one side. Necrolis and Shadelis perched themselves on a few more long narrow crates across from them. Bloodshade settled herself in the lap of her deshade, the large creature sitting on the floor and simply looking about taking it all in. Abraxas moved over to the small stool by a workbench and settled himself before casting a long slow look at each of them in turn studying them.

Necrolis had changed little the man noted. He was still serious, calm and collect, and looking fit if not still on the thin side. Yet he could see time was leaving its mark on the man. The lines on his face and the loo in his eyes bespoke a man who had seen far more than he should have. Abraxas wondered if he had come to a place where he was questioning his purpose.

Teffa was still the brash, headstrong, shoot first man he had been in his youth. Abraxas could well remember the trouble the man would get into, and that had included his siblings. Still, he had done well enough in winning the Great Hunt and making a name for himself. Sometimes Abraxas had wondered if a lot of Teffa's problems stemmed from being in Necrolis' shadow all those years.

Bloodshade seemed to still be the quiet but shocking woman he remembered. The ratattaki had always been one that seemed at odds with everything and everyone, including herself. Seeing the giant creature that clearly followed her lead and was under her control, Abraxas had to admit he was rather impressed. When he had heard word she had even earned a seat on the Dark Council, he had been quite proud of her. The groundskeeper still remembered having long talks with the woman when he would find her in a foul mood about the training grounds.

Lastly there was Shadelis. The chiss woman appeared troubled still, though he knew enough to know her scars ran deep. The fact the woman had risen through the ranks of Imperial Intelligence had to count for how resilient she in fact was. Abraxas had wondered about her often enough, and when he had heard she was dead he had even shed a tear. He had taken a liking to the chiss right from the start. She had been full of life, always quick with a smile. Looking at her now he could still see that little girl in her, but it was buried deep down within. The walls she had built up kept everyone at a distance. Well, save Necrolis, Abraxas reminded himself. He had to admit he had often thought the two of them might well get together, but then Necrolis had married and she was supposed to be dead.

"I can't say I'm not pleased to see you all, especially for those of you who were supposedly dead." Abraxas commented, before looking at Necrolis. "Now what are you all doing here of all places?"

"We're searching for answers." Necrolis said and shrugged.

"You were here when we arrived as children." Shadelis said, leaning forward, hand resting on her hands. "Was there anything… anything out of the ordinary?"

Abraxas laughed at the chiss' question, nodding his head and hands smacking his thighs. Of course, he thought, it was all about their past. He should not have been surprised. So much happening out in the galaxy, and here they were chasing old ghosts. They had always done the strangest things it seemed to the old groundskeeper.

"Oh I was here. Whole damn thing was out of the ordinary, lass." Abraxas said, frowning as he thought about those early days. "I may be old but I remember well enough."

They all exchanged looks before giving the old man their attention once more. Teffa removed his helmet, the zabrak giving the groundskeeper a nod while they all waited for him to continue. If he could shed light on anything, it might be the clue to finding whatever they were looking for. Mekhis had to have some sort of facility or area, they just needed to know where to look.

"Now mind you, I don't ask questions, this is only what I just might have happened to overhear or see." Abraxas said, clarifying what he was about to tell them. "There was a lot of attention from the Dark Council when you all arrived. Very strange, that. You were all guarded like you were a Hutt's treasure vault, they barely even let me about to clean up! And then came the attack by Republic forces. That's when some of you kids were taken."

"Wait, what do you mean taken?" Bloodshade asked.

"Some of you kids as infants wound up in the republic." Abraxas said, pointing a finger to Tormen Darklight. "A few such as Tormen there. Sad to see you kids on opposite sides, but well, the galaxy moves in mysterious ways."

Necrolis frowned digesting what the man had just told them, sparing the smuggler a glance and seeing the confused and questioning look on the man's face. He knew that feeling all too well, they all shared it. There were no easy answers for any of them, and the more they were learning the more the lines were blurring on just who the real enemies were.

"I'm surprised none of you asked or dug this information up years ago." Abraxas said.

"Yeah well we also didn't have someone trying to kill us years ago either!" Teffa answered back flippantly, Abraxas rolling his eyes and shaking a finger at the bounty hunter.

"You wouldn't have thought to anyways. If you can't shoot it or punch it, it can't be solved." Abraxas shot right back, and Bloodshade gave a laugh that earned her a glare from her brother. "So what have you found out?"

Necrolis glanced at Shadelis, then to Teffa who shrugged. Shadelis sighed and then nodded to the sith to go ahead and talk. They all knew Abraxas, knew he always had kept his eyes and ears open to what went on about him. If anyone might know anything, it would be him. The chiss knew they had been able to trust the man in the past, and she doubted that had changed at all. If it had, he would never have saved them in the first place.

"Whatever is going on, it's tied to the Dark Council, to Mekhis." Necrolis explained watching the groundskeeper frown at the mention of the woman's name. "That's why we're here. We need to find wherever she was working on things. There has to be a base of operations."

Abraxas Miransi sighed and shook his head. Hearing it was Mekhis that was involved the grounds keeper got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Tread carefully, a little voice in the back of his head was saying. She had always scared him, the purely evil nature of the woman ever present and she had revelled in displaying such. He had cleaned up enough messes the woman had made over the years. When she had vanished, been replaced on the Dark Council, Abraxas had thought the galaxy a far luckier place. Despite the worry and fear of the woman, he had paid enough attention to have useful information. The question for him now was, did he tell them or not? Would it be kinder to crush their hopes with a lie, or let them learn the truth with his aid and possibly end up hurting them all the more.

"You know something, don't you Ab?" Shadelis said, red eyes watching how the old man reacted and grew pensive.

"I can help you, but I don't think you will like what you find if Mekhis is involved." Abraxas finally said throwing his hands up. "I can't be sure but I think I know the place you are looking for."

* * *

Janas Terek stood at attention, hands clasped behind him at the small of his back, eyes looking straight forward but well aware of the head master pacing about the room. He had expected to be summoned, given that they had failed to capture the intruders. He still had no idea how they had escaped. Worse, the fighting had cost him a good number of his men. Whoever they are, they were good the Overseer knew. Janas had already tuned out most of Valderas' heated tongue lashing about their failure, used to the sudden outbursts from the man. What he really wanted was to know what they were going to do now.

"I want results, I expect competency especially from Overseers!" Valderas snapped before gritting his teeth in anger.

"All posts are on high alert. Guards have been doubled." Janas reported. "Bridge entries have been fortified, they won't get out of here without us knowing."

"They had best not get out of here, period!" Valderas stopped pacing and glared hard at the man.

Valderas moved across the office to settle himself in the high backed chair behind his desk, scowling still even as he looked once again at the Overseer. They had failed him, and now whoever it was that had trespassed was out there and free to do as they liked. If it was who he suspected, then he wanted her found. If it wasn't her, then whoever it was, they would suffice for his purposes and would not be getting off Ziost alive.

"Make this happen, I want those intruders found." Valderas growled out the words, watching the man nod in understanding. "Dismissed."

* * *

Kayln Nidor frowned as she let her red eyes go over the bank of screens before her. Each one in turn scrutinized and watched, she still could find no trace of the intruders. She had heard the comm chatter from both Janas and Varel about their sudden disappearance. We had them, the chiss thought, there is no way we should not have them in custody. The chiss could no more explain what had happened any more than either of her fellow Overseers. She imagined the Head Master would not be at all pleased. It reminded her of old days and of those who used to frustrate all the staff, one more than any other. Is it you, Teffa, the chiss wondered?

"Now what has you so preoccupied?"

The voice startled Kayln, a rare occurrence and reminding her of just how distracted she truly was. The chiss looked over her shoulder to take in the togruta female she knew. Rian Cen Nur stood with arms crossed watching her intently, a bemused smile on her face. One of the Inquisitor Overseers, the woman was an accomplished teacher, but being alien she had been shunned for advancement no matter how well her students did. It was a shame really, Kayln thought. Shaking away her thoughts, Kayln turned and leaned on the console, taking in the other woman.

Rian was slightly taller than she was, reddish-brown skinned with the white facial markings of her race in ovals about her eyes. The head-tails and montrals that were on either side of her head were likewise white, a dark reddish striping on them that matched her skin tone. She wore the sith robes of her station, a deep black colour that made her features stand out all the more. She was striking in appearance, and the chiss knew at one time many an acolyte had lusted after the Overseer.

"Just looking for signs of the intruders." Kayln answered the woman's question. "A little excitement to break up the usual doldrums as it were."

Rian Cen Nur cast a wondering glance at the chiss. Kayln was pleasant enough, but she was the queen of secrets after all. The togruta had her suspicions the chiss knew more than she was letting on. It was nothing more than the way she had found her so intent on the security cameras, a feeling that came off her. Something had her attention, and it was not simply a case of duty or boredom.

"Well I think I should get the rest of us together. I heard rumour there were force users among the intruders. Janas and Varel might need a little more support than mere blasters."

Kayln nodded in agreement with the woman. "There were, and likely a good idea."

"Let us know if you spot anything." Rian stated before nodding to the chiss and then walking out. The inquisitor wondered not for the first time just how much the chiss would hold back and hide from them. Can we really trust her, she wondered?


	38. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN**

**SPACE – THE FOUNDRY**

The asteroid field was straight ahead, the giant rocks floating in the darkness of space, every so often colliding in a shower of smaller rocks and dust debris. The starship sat back away from the belt of space debris, running on minimal power as it sat and waited. Unless someone flew right up, the ship would be all but unnoticed, just the way the crew and passengers aboard the vessel wanted. The sullustan engineered SoroSuub Nella 342 was a light freighter by nature, though the christened Widowmaker was far from a mere freighter any more. The ship had been upgraded and reworked into a lethal killing machine befitting a bounty hunter. Boosted electronics, weapons package, and shielding made the Widowmaker a formidable craft.

Reyal Bloodmoon watched out the viewport before his attention was captured by the flashing light of an incoming holo call. The bounty hunter cast a glance to the woman who sat to his right, his sister Cevse. The woman shook her head in annoyance before turning her attention back to the sensor readings she was watching carefully. Cevse was so quiet, most of the time Reyal thought his sister a mute. With very short dyed purple hair, black eyes, and tattoos that ran down her neck and over her shoulders and upper chest, she was far from being dainty and what most would consider attractive. That fact was all the more clear when taking into account she had followed the family tradition in being a bounty hunter.

"You want to answer that?" Reyal asked with a bemused smile on his face, watching as Cevse gave him an annoyed glare as an answer.

Reyal was the youngest of the Bloodmoon family, but also had established himself as one of the best shots out of their group. He had become the groups ranged threat, be it mini rockets or a sniper rifle. Reyal sported tattoos as well, the pattern going from forehead to chin down the left side of his face. He kept his head shaved, unlike the others, giving him a unique and personal look. Finally tired of the incessant chime and the blink of light, Reyal hit the button and answered the call.

"I want an update." Darth Marr's visage demanded.

You want an update, Reyal thought in response to the forward demand of their employer, well how about fuck you with a thermite grenade, ya sith bastard! The young bounty hunter nodded his head in greeting before answering quickly, pushing away his thoughts. Around sith he knew enough to keep things to himself and not dwell on thoughts too hard. In the end it was all about business. That and credits, it was always about credits.

"We have tracked them back to their base. We are in position and merely waiting, my lord."

Reyal watched as Cevsa turned to make kissing faces at him taunting him as a kiss ass. Despite the urge to punch his sister in the face, Reyal kept himself composed and did not react. He doubted the sith would have much of a sense of humor. He had not been the most pleasant to deal with even on a business and professional level.

"Very good." Marr nodded his cowled, helmeted head affirmatively at the news. "I want results, and I want all of them. Make sure you wait until they are all present."

"Understood." Reyal answered back, then had the thought to ask, "Dead or alive?"

"No loose ends." Marr stated coldly in reply to the query.

Reyal nodded then watched the connection die. As quick and abrupt as ever, he thought, as he let out a long slow breath to relax. Glancing over at his sister he then punched her in the arm. Cevse just grinned back at him, silent and amused.

"So where do we stand?" Dukzek Bloodmoon asked as he walked into the ship's cockpit, the black eyes looking right to Reyal.

Dukzek was tall and thickly built, a man built to brawl and loving to do so. He was the group's bruiser, large meaty hands able to do a lot of damage in a very short quick time to a person. Where Cevse was quiet, and Reyal was more skill than brawn, Dukzek was loud, and it had been said often enough obnoxious.

"Your ugly mug can relax." Reyal cracked, making note of the man's scarred face and crooked nose from where it had been broken repeatedly over the years. "We sit and wait for all of them to be in there, then we get to have some fun."

"I hate waiting."Dukzek grumbled in complaint before stomping along the long corridor that connected the cockpit to the interior of the ship.

* * *

The Wraith had barely touched down and the ramp extended before those gathered let up a cheer as Aela Darkstar escorted Malavai Quinn from the ship. The time in the kolto tank had healed most of the wounds, though Quinn still had aches and pains from his injuries. At least the pain is bearable, he thought. The only real injury Quinn lamented was that of his eye. The cathar's claws had sliced deep, gouging through his eye and blinding him. The loss bothered him, but as practical as ever, Malavai Quinn knew an implant might prove more useful. For the time being he wore a simple black patch over the eye to hide such.

Those gathered greeted the man warmly and quickly, letting Aela guide him past to take him to continue to heal and get rest. Next down the ramp was Torian, grinning and carrying his helmet under one arm. Mako smiled and raced up to hug the young mandalorian, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You made it!" Mako beamed. "Which is good, now I don't have to kill you!"

Torian laughed at that and winked at the shorter and all too pregnant woman. He had wondered in the heat of battle if they were going to get out of there alive a few times. The rescue had worked out, but not without cost. One of them had not made it, another of them lost but at least alive if not stranded on Balmorra. Glancing back up the ramp at the others coming out, the mandalorian could not help but sigh knowing they had lost one of their group.

"Yeah, I made it." Mako arched an eyebrow at hearing such, noting the saddened tone of the man.

"Who?"

"The jedi." Torian said before giving the woman a small smile and heading down the rest of the ramp, seeing the little jawa running up to him. Seeing Blizz, Torian smiled and stuck his hand out waist high, the little jawa running and leaping up to high five the man.

"Good to see you too short stuff!" Torian joked with Blizz.

Asha Lightstar walked down the ramp, hood drawn up over her head to hide her face. Scourge walked just a step behind and off her right shoulder, keeping close to her. The former sith warrior had been hovering about her since after she had come out of the docking bay. He had said nothing, but Asha knew he was playing guardian. She was grateful for his caring, but she also knew she had decisions to make that had no clear right and wrong. At some point, whether Scourge liked it or not, she would have to talk with the sith about her.

"I'm sorry." Mako said quietly as the two jedi reached her.

Asha stopped and looked towards the woman, before reaching up and removing the hood so that her face was visible. She knew her eyes would be red rimmed and puffy from crying, but there was no helping such. Asha gave a small smile and nodded to Mako, appreciating the sentiment at the very least. It didn't change things, but she knew the woman was sincere and meant such, and the gesture was accepted for what it was.

"Thank you, he is one with the force now."

Mako nodded though in truth she did not really understand such. She had been about force users before, but did not know a lot of them personally and well enough to know the core of the beliefs. She merely did like Teffa, accepted them and their abilities at face value. Unsure what else she could say, she simply gave a small smile and left it at that, letting the two jedi pass.

Kamthar Mantell and Aric Jorgens came down the ramp, both looking about and spotting the rest of Havok Squad waiting for them. Kamthar met the others with loud cheers and hugs. Aric joined him, but then looked past Yuun and Tanno Vik, eyes searching for the one member he didn't see. The cathar frowned then turned to look about only to find himself pounced into by Elara Dorne. The woman had snuck up on him, leaping into him and wrapping herself about him, legs locking at the ankles about his waist. Aric caught her, still stunned even as she kissed him hard and deep to the whoops and jeers of the others.

"Umm… hi." Aric managed to say as she grinned at him.

"Hi back." Elara said and winked at him. "I keep my promises so perhaps you should just carry me on outta here furball, don't think the others wanna watch."

"Speak for yourself." Tanno quipped and smirked even as Aric gave a low growl and glare to the man.

Vette was next out, the twi'lek looking tired but seeing Mako, she smiled and stopped to give her a tight hug. Mako returned the embrace, knowing without a word they were both still worried the next ship arriving would also be missing someone, and hoping if that were the case it was not the one they loved. They had a kinship in that regard, Mako knew.

"Hey there." Vette said in her all too familiar greeting. "Any word from the guys?"

"Nothing." Mako sighed. She had been monitoring for any communication from them, but by now they had to be planetside and there. "All we can do is wait."

A loud crash coming from back up inside the ship made both women turn to stare at the entryway. Vette knew there was only one person that could be, and she knew what had brought it about. The twi'lek caught Mako's questioning glance but said nothing.

Pierce had shut the ship down, left the cockpit and had grabbed his gear. He was the last off the ship, he knew. In the quiet, alone with his thoughts and feelings, the trooper hefted his assault cannon and made for the ramp. He could hear the others out there, and he was happy that Quinn had been rescued, but knowing Jaesa was stranded and lost gnawed at him. Frustration boiled over and the trooper dropped the duffle bag of gear and grabbed the weapon in both hands. In a full forceful swing, Pierce brought the weapon up and over to smash against the table top breaking it and damaging the weapon.

Huffing and staring at the damage he had done, Pierce grunted and dropped the weapon. Necrolis is gonna kill me for damaging the ship, he thought. Shaking his head, Pierce picked up the duffle bag and headed again for the ramp, noting 2V was entering at the noise.

"Oh my. This will not do." The robot stated in the annoyingly chipper voice.

"Do me a favor and clean it up, ok?" Pierce said as he walked past 2V.

"Right away sir. It will look like new, you will see." The robot stated though Pierce could have cared less.

Heading down the ramp, Pierce noted the two women staring and his gaze dropped as he made to pass them. Vette's hand shot out, touching his arm and bringing him up mid-step. The twi'lek smiled softly at him, as did Mako. Pierce knew there was no love lost between Jaesa and Vette, mostly over Necrolis choosing her over his apprentice in their battle for his affection. Still, they had both seemed to get past such and move forward as allies if not friends.

"Jaesa is tough, don't be writing her off yet. She'll be back." Vette said and Pierce gave a small smile and nodded, knowing she was right at that.

"I pity anyone on Balmorra that gets in her way." Pierce finally said and Vette laughed.

* * *

**KORRIBAN**

Loun frowned as she paced back and forth in Abaron's office. The man had locked the door, the security code ensuring no one would suddenly stumble upon them at least. Having discovered that Blackheart appeared to be within the academy itself, Abaron had been the only one able to try and locate him without risk. Having to remain hidden and wait was not sitting well with the Overseer. She was used to being able to take action, and not relying on another.

"You're not going to solve anything wearing a hole in the floor." Raistlis finally said, and Loun cast a look over to the other sith.

Raistlis sat in one of the office chairs, legs stretched out before him, one foot over another with his arms folded across his chest. He was normally the one who wanted to rush in, but in this case there was little he could do but wait. Soon enough they would locate their missing companion, and then the time for action would come. Until then, all Raistlis knew he could do was relax and let what would come happen.

"I suppose you are right at that." Loun admitted grudgingly.

The beep and then hiss of the office door sliding open grabbed both their attention, Raistlis rising to his feet and hand dropping to the hilt of his lightsaber. A moment later as Abaron entered and then re-sealed the door behind him, Raistlis relaxed once more. The Overseer smiled to both before moving and seating himself.

"I am pleased to say I have good news. I have located your missing charge, Loun." Abaron said, though Loun sensed there was something more to the man's statement.

"Well?" Raistlis pressed when the Overseer paused.

"Patience is a virtue." Abaron chided then shook his head before continuing, "It appears he is on the upper level somewhere. I could not be more specific without drawing attention to myself."

Loun suppressed a laugh at the other Overseer's words to Raistlis before sighing and dwelling on the news. While it did make it easier he was not in some heavily guarded facility, it was also alarming. It was far too easy a place to get into and escape, and yet Blackheart remained there. The upper level of the academy temple was for the Dark Council. The Council chambers, as well as private quarters and offices for the members were all located there, guarded by a handful of the best royal guardsmen. What is going on, Loun wondered? Thinking on it was making her get a very uneasy feeling.

"You clearly are thinking like I am." Abaron commented noting the concern and confusion on the man's face.

"I don't like this at all." Loun nodded as she answered. "There's something amiss here."

"There is only one way to find out." Raistlis interjected, shrugging as they both looked at him.

"He's right." Abaron said. "We have a small window at the changing of the guard to get in there and retrieve your missing charge. If we are going to do such, then we do it."

"We do it." Loun said, pointing to Raistlis and herself as she looked to the other Overseer. "You've done more than enough, and I don't want you sticking your neck out any further, Abaron."

Abaron made to argue but then stopped as he saw Loun shake her head and hold a hand up, cutting off his words. She was ensuring he was not involved openly, he knew. It kept him in his position, and gave them an ally amongst their enemies as well. In truth, Abaron was thankful not to be going, but part of him hungered for the action, the possibility for glory and battle. It had been a long time since such an opportunity had come along. In the end though, Abaron knew they might well need him where he was.

"So be it." Abaron said finally. "Let's go get the man."

* * *

ZIOST

Kayln Nidor sat in the chair staring at the bank of security screens. Blinking a few times, the chiss rubbed a hand at tired red eyes as the screens all started to blur on her. She had yet to sleep, and it was beginning to catch up with her. With intruders somewhere out there, she knew she would not be getting much rest until they were found. She would not have found a restful sleep anyways, she knew. Her mind kept wandering to thoughts and times she had long ago tried to leave buried in the past.

The chiss sighed and leaned back into the chair, fingers going to the bridge of her nose to rub and press lightly. When the intruders had arrived her first thoughts had been of someone she had not thought about in a long time. It had surprised her, how the memories came rushing back, and with them old feelings she had not bothered with and had locked away. Was it even him? She could not help but both hope and fear he had returned to Ziost. Shaking her head, Kayln knew the odds Teffa Darkstar had come back to the planet were slim to none.

She remembered well the last few days the zabrak had been on Ziost. The fight he had gotten into, the drunken bar brawl later that she knew had been more of a stress release than anything else. Then the issue with Overseer Salvor Salari right after happened. Salari was dead now, long gone, but when Teffa had beaten the man within an inch of his life, it had certainly spelt the end of any career in the Imperial military. Not that Kayln thought Teffa was not justified, and that Salari had not had it coming, but the zabrak had simply gone too far. He had managed to get off Ziost before he had been arrested and charged, with a little help.

Kayln smiled softly at the memory of that final meeting. She had ensured there had been a malfunction in a few select security cameras, and managed to get Teffa out to one of the waiting transports. Some forged documents that hid his identity and background allowed him to sign on with the transport as a maintenance worker and get off planet. The chiss brushed fingertips over her lips, still able to recall the feel of when he had kissed her before she had watched him walk up the ramp and out of her life.

"Oh girl, snap out of it. It wasn't even that good of a kiss." Kayln muttered to herself before returning to her watch of the security feeds.

What if it is him, if he is here? The thought came to her then and the chiss frowned knowing she did not have the answer to such. What will I do if Teffa is here? Kayln knew the others would expect her to do her duty, and she was not in a position to betray them, especially over a long lost love that never was between them. Maybe I am just looking for it to be him, finding a way to make events fit a person, she reminded herself. The attack on guards entering the city, as well as a brawl with some exiting a cantina just screamed to her Teffa, but there was no real proof. She had to keep an open mind and not guess, she knew.

Kayln frowned as she thought about the fact they had yet to capture the intruders on any of the surveillance cameras. Either they were very fortunate, or they knew the citadel and surrounding area. She had already gone over the ship logs and seen nothing out of the ordinary. That meant someone had either come in on a recent transport, or they had a very well equipped ship and the skills to pilot it. Someone who had won the Great Hunt would most likely fall in that category, she thought before having to push it away. Focusing back on the matter, the chiss shook her head and frowned. Even if someone was that skilled and knew the citadel, there was no way they would be able to avoid them, or get away as they had. They've got help from someone on the inside, Kayln surmised. Once again she could not help but think of Teffa. If it was him, she knew only a few people who would be in a position to assist him infiltrating the citadel. She would be taking a chance, she knew, but she had to know. Rising from her chair, the chiss knew right where she was going to go.

Rian Cen Nur kept back in the dark shadowed corner outside of the security center. She was playing a hunch, she knew, one that she was unsure would pay off. Someone had slipped into the Citadel, and then utterly vanished right out from under Janas and Varel. Nobody would be able to do that without help. The kind of help that someone, say the head of security, could provide. The Inquisitor could not be certain, but she was damned sure she was going to find out. Rian heard footsteps before the chiss appeared, giving her enough time to wrap herself in the force and ensure she remained unseen. Wherever Kayln Nidor was going, she was in a hurry, Rian noted.

"Now what are you up to, chiss?" Rian wondered even as she stealthily followed after the woman.

The togruta sith knew there was no reason to doubt the other woman's loyalty, but there was something all too familiar and disturbing about recent events. Rian found it too suspect there was no evidence to tell them who had violated the citadel. They had not been seen or recognized, having gotten around every security measure from surveillance cameras to probe droids. She did not miss the fact that all fell under the control and watchful eye of Kayln Nidor.

Rian had to know, and so she followed the chiss out into the streets of the citadel. One way or another she would determine if the blue skinned woman was on their side or not. If she is not, Rian thought, then I will put a quick end to her betrayal.


	39. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT**

**ZIOST**

Teffa Darkstar lead the way through the cramped narrow tunnel, the night vision in his helmet barely enough to let him see in the darkness that enveloped them. He had scanned the directions off the map Abraxas had given them, but had not anticipated how tight the tunnel was going to be. If it got any smaller, Teffa knew they were going to have problems fitting with their armour on. Teffa was already surprised that his sister's pet even managed to wedge into the tunnel to begin with. Behind the bounty hunter was Doc, then Shadelis, followed by Tormen, with Bloodshade and her creature Khem Val right behind him. Necrolis brought up the rear of the group.

"How much further?" Doc asked which by Teffa's count was around the twentieth time since they had started the trek.

Teffa rolled his eyes and said nothing, choosing to ignore the man. He could hear his gasping quick breaths and had already decided the man likely was claustrophobic. There was no helping him or getting around such. Tight dark tunnels were just that. The mean steak in the bounty hunter wanted to bring up just how tight it was getting, that there was enough dirt and rock above their heads that if it caved in they would all be buried and likely suffocate if they survived the initial cave in. Mako wouldn't like that, Teffa thought and that kept him from saying anything even if the man was getting on his last nerve.

"Teffa, not to be a pain in the ass, but are we close?" Necrolis asked over the comm link and Teffa again shook his head at the question.

"Almost there." He grunted back in answer.

It took ten more minutes and the tunnel lowering to force them to crawl on all fours before Teffa pushed on the wall that appeared in front of him and brought with it the blinding light of day. After a quick look about, Teffa slipped out to put his back to the wall, watching for trouble as the others filtered out of the tunnel.

"Where are we?" Bloodshade asked looking about, frowning.

"We're in the old sector, the ruins I think." Shadelis said, pointing towards a few crumbling walls that had once been a building. "We're definitely on the outskirts of the city."

"Scurrying about like rats, this is undignified." Khem Val complained stretching his large frame behind Bloodshade. "Sith do not skulk and cower so. The…"

"Yeah yeah, the Great Tulak Horde, blah,blah,blah!" Doc interrupted the deshade sarcastically.

Bloodshade threw an arm out to her side immediately at the man's words, stopping Khem from charging about her. Teffa and Necrolis both moved at the same time, putting themselves between their sister and her creature and the man. Doc paled as he watched the angered deshade, stepping back a few paces to try and put more distance between them. Khem Val growled and flexed the massive hands, red eyes burning in fury.

"I will break your bones and feast on your flesh for that." Khem snarled.

"Later for such, Khem." Bloodshade turned to stare up at the deshade. "Now is not the time or place."

Khem Val stared at the woman before growling and nodding, calming as Bloodshade turned and nodded to her brothers that it was alright. The deshade would obey her, she knew. Despite that, she was going to be hard pressed to rein him in if the man insisted of being an ass and enraging him. In all honesty, Bloodshade disliked the man and would have gladly let Khem play huttball with him as the ball. Now was simply not the time to turn the big creature loose, not when their focus was on the mission at hand.

"You're just such a people person, aren't you?" Tormen quipped as he moved past Doc, heading away from the man and over to the chiss, putting some distance between himself and the medic. When Shadelis gave him a look, he smiled and winked at her.

"Think I'll stay over here where I'm a lot safer."

"What makes you think that?" Shadelis asked the smuggler, looking at him intently.

"I don't." Tormen answered back, "But least if I'm goin down, over here I'm looking at an attractive woman!"

Shadelis shook her head and despite herself smiled and blushed at the smuggler's words. Tormen winked at her again and the chiss rolled her eyes in response. The man was utterly incorrigible. She found she rather liked him.

"Flirt." Shadelis muttered before laughing as did Tormen.

They were on the far edge of the city that had been built up around the citadel. It was a place few had use for anymore, most of the buildings left to crumble and be forgotten. Most of the buildings had been housing for staff, some barracks for acolytes and troopers when there had been a large need for more accommodations. When the volume of students began to decline, it was easier to simply build new facilities closer to the training grounds than maintain the old ones. Necrolis knew even when they had been students the old section was avoided.

"Teffa, you have a heading?" Necrolis asked.

" Right smack into the ruins. This way." Teffa remarked before striking off, the others falling in behind him.

* * *

Sevrina Thane stood atop one of the inner walls that broke up the city into sections. The Inquisitor Overseer had wandered to the edge of town simply to ensure that they had looked everywhere. Her brother, Varel, along with Janas had most of the city covered, but no one had bothered with the ruins. To her it made perfect sense, a place to get lost and hide that no one ever really thought about anymore. Perched atop the wall, she had wrapped herself in the force to disappear from view even as she let her dark eyes gaze about her. She could feel the wind blowing cold and hard against her, wrapping her lower robes about her legs and dancing in the waist length black hair.

"I know you are out there." Sevrina muttered, continuing her vigil over the area.

For a moment she thought she saw motion and her attention focused on a stand of ruins that were barely visible amidst piles of rubble. Black eyes narrowed as she fought the glare of the sun and distance. Once again she spotted just the hint of movement, one moment there the next gone. It could be anything, she knew. An animal, a trick of the light even at the distance she was viewing from. Sevrina could not be sure but her gut instinct was someone was there. Fingers went to the controls on the back of her right bracer, turning on her comm link.

"Varel, come in." Sevrina said.

"Where are you sis? I can barely hear you over the background noise." Varel's voice came back to her.

"I need you at the old ruins. I think I found your intruders." Sevrina reported, frowning as it appeared whoever was out there was now out of sight. "Better hurry."

"I'm on my way, and sending Kasche and Sorn." Varel stated. "Do not engage them on your own, Sevrina."

"Oh how touching, brotherly concern." Sevrina replied flippantly.

"Sevrina." Varel growled her name back at her.

"Oh alright, alright."Sevrina said rolling her eyes as she did so. "Just make it quick."

* * *

Teffa Darkstar felt his foot slip, a sliding cascade of rubble rolling down the slope he was trying to scramble over. Muttering a curse under his breath, the bounty hunter reached the top and sat down, looking back down at the rest as they scrambled up to join him. Checking on the directions, he noted they should be almost on top of where Abraxas had said to go. Looking about him, Teffa had to wonder if this was the groundskeeper's idea of a joke. Crumbling ruins and mounds of already fallen debris were all about them. As far as he could see there was nothing there.

"How much further?" Shadelis asked as she reached the top, looking about her before crouching down next to her brother.

"I don't know. We're right about where Ab said to go, but I don't see a damn thing."

"This is such a waste of time." Doc complained as he reached the top, garnering a glare from both Teffa and Shadelis for the comment.

Doc went to defend himself, but never got the chance as the ground he stood on shifted, sending him over backwards to tumble back down the other side of the hill in a shower of loose rock and dust. Teffa swore and made a grab for the man but it was too late. All he and Shadelis could do was watch the man slide down the hill, rolling all the way to the bottom and then suddenly disappearing from sight over a piece of wall that was sticking up.

"For fuck's sake." Teffa swore as he scrambled his way as quickly as he could down after the man.

'I'm fine." Doc's voice came over the comm. "You'd better get down here though, I think I found what you're all looking for."

Teffa reached the edge of the broken wall, peering over and down to see the medic sitting on his ass and dusting himself off with both hands. It was a short drop down, but once Teffa had made such, he could see what Doc had found. Underneath the collapsed wall, propping it up at its angle, a large metal doorway lay concealed. Teffa studied it a moment, noting the top of the control panel was just visible. Offering a hand to the medic, Teffa helped the man back to his feet even as the others came down to join them.

"What do you think?" Teffa asked as Necrolis joined him.

"I think that looks like an interesting place to go check out."

Shadelis had moved forward even before Necrolis had answered their brother, carefully moving beneath the overhang of the wall to study the control panel. She had expected the need to dig it out and pry open the facing to be able to try and hotwire the door open. Instead, and to her surprise, she found the door still had power and was functional. She frowned and hesitated on opening it.

"This thing is functional."

"Ok anyone else creeped out here?" Tormen remarked glancing about them.

"We didn't come all this way to turn back." Necrolis said. "Shaddy, you are with me. Teffa and Doc as well. Bloodshade you and Tormen guard the entry."

Shadelis hit the controls then backed up, unslinging her rifle and setting herself, laser scope sight shooting into the black darkness beyond the now open doorway. Necrolis drew one lightsaber and moved forward, followed by Teffa and Doc. The four of them slipped inside and moved to either side of the doorway. The corridor they entered was durasteel, slanting slightly downwards wide enough they could walk four abreast.

"Ok what is this place?" Teffa asked, shocked by how big the corridor was despite the average sized doorway. The bounty hunter dropped four probes that lit up the area about each of them allowing them to see.

"We go single file, and we take our time." Necrolis said before heading down the middle of the corridor.

With Necrolis in the lead Shadelis followed with Doc behind her and Teffa following at the back of the group. Every so often corridors as big as the one they were in, a few smaller, ran off fading into darkness outside the range of their lights. Necrolis kept them moving forward, the corridor dropping and slanting them downwards, deeper underground.

"We keep going down we're apt to hit the planet core at this rate." Teffa complained.

Necrolis grinned at that even as the corridor branched left and right. Stopping, he looked at each of those with him in turn before rubbing a chin in thought. Casting a glance down, Necrolis noted the floor still held a layer of dust in both directions and both had been undisturbed in some time. With no help there, Necrolis looked at Teffa.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know." Teffa answered back, not liking the feel of the place they were in. It was like walking in a tomb, he thought. "I could maybe try sending a probe down both?"

Shadelis crouched down while her brothers talked and Doc just paced silently nearby. The chiss rested her rifle across her lap, red eyes peering down each corridor. Frowning, she suddenly got the feeling of having been there before. Shadelis cocked her head in thought to one side, trying to latch on to the feeling, a memory almost. Or was it some sort of dream? Sighing she could not seem to pinpoint the feeling, only that she believed they should go right. Something was telling her that was the direction they wanted to go.

"Shaddy?" Necrolis put his hand on her shoulder, suddenly aware of her intent gaze at the corridors.

"I don't know, just a… feeling. I can't quite place it." Shadelis said softly. "I get the feeling like I've been here before, that I want to go down the right side."

"I wasn't going to say anything, but…" Teffa said arms crossing over his chest as he spoke. "Kind of had that same feeling, like it's just something familiar."

Necrolis looked at both his siblings and then back to the corridors. He had no such feeling at all, but then there were times he knew he went on pure instinct in the moment too. Such things he did not just dismiss. His only concern was stumbling about an unknown underground facility in the dark, and having no idea at all what they might face. Patting Shadelis on the shoulder, the sith looked to his brother.

"Send probes down both, let's have a look before we go walking into something down here."

* * *

Kalyn Nidor heard the communications as forces were re-deployed. Janas and Varel were marshalling a small army, pretty well every able trooper they had left on Ziost and sending them to the old ruins of the citadel. There was only one reason such would be the case, she knew. They had located the intruders and were moving to deal with them. Heading through the streets, she made her way to the nearest speeder terminal and grabbed one, heading for the gathering point. I need to know, she thought.

Rian Cen Nur watched the chiss as she stopped occasionally as they made their way through the city. Where was Kayln wandering to, Rian pondered as she kept pace. Seeing the other woman head straight for a speeder bike location, Rian guessed something had just changed. Reaching up she turned her own comm link back on. She had been so focused on Kayln she had turned it off to not be a distraction. Immediately she heard the chatter between units about the Citadel, all of them converging into the old crumbling section on the far end of the city.

"How very interesting." Rian murmured as she followed the chiss, getting onto a speeder bike and heading to the old section. "Now to see just what you are up to Kayln."

* * *

** BALMORRA**

Jaesa Willsaam looked about as she made her way to Sobrik. The travel had been long and tiresome, but also uneventful. It was a perk of being a sith, she knew. Imperial troopers tended to give the sith a wide berth, and really with the fighting ever about all over the planet, nobody paid much attention to a lone sith either. She had been able to even walk into one of the small outposts. That had proved the best course of action, allowing her vital information, as well as access to an Imperial shuttle to get closer to the spaceport.

Jaesa had originally thought to seek out Darth Lachris. Necrolis had helped the woman take control of Balmorra, driving off the Republic and quashing the rebel forces that had for so long plagued the Imperial occupation of the world. It had not lasted of course. Both factions returned to the battlefield in time, and the world was still in upheaval. She had also learned Lachris had fallen at the hands of a jedi. That news had left her with little in the way of options. She had to simply find and commandeer a ship herself, she thought.

Sobrik was the large Imperial held city with the secure and busy spaceport. It was the perfect place to find a ship to get off planet. All she had to do was get there through the endless plains that were filled with raging battles. Under normal circumstances, Jaesa knew she would have revelled in being on the planet with plenty of enemies to fight and kill. For now however, her focus was on getting back to the group. Pierce is going to be having manka cats, she thought and grinned.

"Halt! Identify yourself!"

Jaesa turned golden eyes to her left, glancing at the Imperial trooper that emerged around a half broken wall of stone. He was young, she noted, and afraid. So much for having competent and hardened sentries, she thought. The trooper did not even have his helmet on, waving his blaster rifle at her as he spoke and approached in slow, careful steps towards her. Rolling her eyes, Jaesa raised her hand and reached out with the force. The trooper gave a cry of surprise as he was lifted off his feet, hands grasping at the unseen pressure that had hold of him about the neck.

"Pathetic." Jaesa hissed, choking the trooper. "And you're supposed to be the first line of defence for the city?"

"Drop him." A stern hard voice stated. "Now, sith!"

Jaesa turned a hooded head towards the new voice, taking in the figure that leaned against one of the metal barricades. He wore cracked and marked armour, clearly having seen plenty of action. His hair was silver black, cut in the typical military brush cut that most soldiers favoured. Taking in the man, the fact he posed no threat, Jaesa felt certain he was the one in charge of the sentries and someone used to seeing sith as well.

"You need to put your puppies on shorter leashes." Jaesa smiled as she spoke to the man, letting the young trooper go.

Khoen Vreai nodded to the sith, knowing she could have easily killed the young trooper. He'd seen sith do so just out of spite, or for the sheer fun of it. He knew better than to assume this particular sith was weak, she merely felt it was not worth her effort to kill them. Be thankful for small miracles, Khoen reminded himself. Nodding his thanks for not killing his men to the woman, he remained where he was unmoving, keeping his hands well away from his weapons.

"At least these puppies can be taught, and he did stop you from going in, even at the cost of his life." Khoen answered back to the sith.

Jaesa nodded at the man's words. That was true, she knew. She knew there had been enough rebel attacks on Sobrik in the past. The traitorous scum would slip in past their sentries, plant explosives, and cause no end of disruption to the city and the Empire's operations.

"Glad to see standards are getting back to where they should be and were when Quinn ran this place."

"Quinn?" Khoen eyed the sith up at her comment. "You mean, Malavai Quinn?"

"You know him?" Jaesa asked back, answering the man's question with another.

"I do. Good man, fine strategist, but a pain in the ass for regulations." Khoen answered, relaxing a bit more. "I take it you know him?"

Jaesa relaxed a bit, sensing she had just found herself an ally. Leave it to Quinn to have made enough of an impression that they still remembered the man well after he had left to follow along with Necrolis. While she would not have said they were friends, she knew the man well enough and had come to respect him and his dedication to the Empire. With Quinn, you always knew where you stood.

"Quite well. I am trying to get back to join him. We were separated during a mission."

It was not a total lie, Jaesa knew, but the man did not need full disclosure. The fewer questions he asked the better. The last thing she needed was someone looking into who she was and discovering she was wanted by Darth Marr and those at his command.

"Come with me, we'll see if we can't assist you. I owe that man, and if I can pay a debt off all the better for helping you."

* * *

**ZIOST**

Sevrina Thane crouched at the top of a pile of rubble, hidden behind what likely had been a wall at some point. Dark eyes peered down ahead of her, taking in those that had infiltrated the citadel. They were quite the contradiction, one of them in flight gear and helmet in red and black, armed with a pair of blasters, the other clearly a sith in robes, a large unknown creature hovering close by her. The creature peaked Sevrina's curiosity the most. She would have guessed the woman to be an inquisitor from her dress, but she had never seen one with a pet like that.

"Sevrina where are you?" The inquisitor's comm link came to life with her brother's voice.

Sevrina kept watch even as she replied. She already knew what he was going to say. Varel never changed and his over-protective nature annoyed her. Sometimes she wondered if they were truly related at all. Her brother didn't have a shred of force ability in him after all.

"I've got them. Lock in on my signal and get here quickly." Sevrina reported.

"Why am I not surprised you did not stay put?" Varel growled at her.

Sevrina shook her head. He's never going to change, she thought. Well not unless I go and force choke him, that might get it through his head I'm not helpless. Shoving aside the dark thoughts, Sevrina watched and waited, knowing their forces were marshalled and coming. The only question now would be could they get here in time. The others were down there somewhere, and whatever their purpose it was clear the old ruins was where they had wanted to come.

Kayln Nidor could see the shuttles flying over the city, heading towards the oldest section. She knew there was no doubt they had located the intruders. It was a simple matter of altering her course to meet up with those gathering to go after whoever had infiltrated the citadel. As she throttled back the speeder, she took in the amount of manpower that was being brought to bear. She doubted there were more than a dozen troopers left in the city as a whole. Heavily armoured battle droids had been lined up, ready to be marched on their target.

"Looks like this has drawn the finest of us."

Kayln turned her red eyes to the speaker, taking in the red skinned zabrak coming up to her. Kasche L'Hnnar grinned and bowed his horned head to the other Overseer in greeting. Kayln returned the smile and nod back, noting the grey-blue armour the man wore, ready for a fight.

"It would appear so." The chiss answered back. "I shall look forward to seeing you all in action."

"Not going to be covering us with that deadly aim of yours?" Kasche asked of her, a puzzled look on his face.

"I may, if necessary and you leave them standing long enough for me to shoot!"

Kasche laughed even as he tossed an arm about the chiss woman, guiding and walking with her back towards the command center that had been hastily set up. Kayln kept the smile on her face and walked with the man, even as she glanced off towards the ruins, her mind once again turning to who might well be out there.

Rian Cen Nur had seen the massing force, following after the chiss. She had pulled up outside of the rally point, stealthily walking in unseen to observe. She still had a nagging bad feeling where the woman was concerned. Something still was not sitting right with her. The togruta watched as one of the warrior Overseers, Kasche welcomed Kayln to the gathering. Rian realized she was clenching her jaw and forced herself to relax. Seeing none about, the inquisitor let go of the force that shrouded her and then walked towards the group. It did not take long for anyone to notice her.

"There you are!" Sorn Kassal commented, the other sith warrior Overseer coming over to her from a group of troopers he had been giving orders to. "I thought you might miss all the fun."

"You have a strange sense of fun." Rian commented giving the man a stern look.

Sorn laughed and shrugged at the woman's comment. It was true he knew. The pure blooded sith glanced about then back to the woman, leaning in to talk in a low voice. Rian arched an eyebrow curiously and leaned in back at the man.

"Ok I'll admit it, I was looking forward to watching you kill a few intruders."

"Well you should be used to watching, as that is all you'll ever get to do." Rian answered back with a smirk as she straightened back up and regarded the man with a steady, unwavering gaze.

"Ah you wound me so." Sorn grinned and winked at Rian before looking about and then back to her. "So think they'll put up much of a fight?"

Rian Cen Nur glanced about at the gathered force they were marshalling to take on the intruders. Knowing they had most of the Overseers left on the planet leading the operation and going to be directly involved, she would have said they had whoever they were well outmatched. It should have been over relatively quickly. That was not accounting for their seemingly miraculous escape earlier, and not taking into account the strange actions and possible traitorous acts of Kayln Nidor. Tread carefully, she reminded herself, knowing she needed more than mere allegations in order to ensure there was no backlash on herself.

"We shall see Sorn, we shall see."


	40. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER THIRTY NINE**

**KORRIBAN**

Blackheart Darkstar paced back and forth near the doorway, his thoughts dwelling on recent events. Pumirra had gone off to talk to her master, and to prepare the forces being brought to bear in efforts to catch Loun and Raistlis. She had told him to trust her, which to some extent he did, but he also knew she was sith. Manipulations and treachery were like breathing air to the sith, a necessity if you wanted power and station in the ranks. Being aware of such, Blackheart knew enough to know he had to be very careful with the cathar, no matter their blossoming relationship.

The door hissed as it opened and he saw the woman enter the room. Sneaking quietly up behind her, Blackheart wrapped an arm about her shoulders, leaning in to nuzzle against the side of her neck. He had only a moment to register hands grabbing his arm before he was flung up and over her back to hit the floor hard at her feet. He registered the thrum of a lightsaber igniting and stared at the double blue blade that was pointing down at him.

"Pumirra, it's just me!" Blackheart called out, seeing his life flash before his eyes.

"Interesting."

The voice was similar but different, somehow colder to Blackheart. Looking up he realized his mistake, it was not Pumirra. The outfit was the same, just slightly different colouring, more black than red. All white fur gave her the same look as Pumirra but he now could see the hair was longer, tied back off the face, and the subtle beige and black facial markings were different. The eyes however, were identical, a soft rich light brown, luminous and deep if not holding a harder edge in the look cast him.

"I am not my sister, plaything." Pyrannus growled, holding the blade of the weapon hovering about his neck. "And you'd do very well to remember such."

"Sister!" Pumirra said as she reached the doorway, gaze glancing between her sibling and the zabrak on the floor.

It took only an instant for Pumirra to guess at what had happened. Blackheart had not noticed it was not her entering, and he had no reason to think her sister was going to do so. Pyrannus likely had reacted exactly as she would have expected. At least she didn't just outright kill him for touching her, Pumirra thought.

"I take it he is with you and I should not strike his head off his shoulders?" Pyrannus glanced over her shoulder at her sister.

"I know I'd appreciate it." Blackheart chimed in.

"Shut up!" Both cathar snapped at him at the same time before they looked at one another and laughed.

Pyrannus shut down her weapon, then turned and walked over to her sister, embracing her and giving her a quick light kiss in greeting. What her sister was doing with the zabrak, Pyrannus did not know. She could only hope her sister was not being foolish and weak. Of the two, Pyrannus knew she was the more hardened. Glancing back to the man as he rose back to his feet and dusted himself off, Pyrannus gave Pumirra a questioning glance.

"Blackheart Darkstar, this would be my sister, Pyrannus." Pumirra explained making quick introductions.

Blackheart looked between the two cathar, noting the similarities as well as the differences, though there were not that many. Pumirra caught his appraising glances and winked back at him with a sly little grin.

"Do not tell me you've taken in a stray?" Pyrannus gave her sister an annoyed look, then glanced back at Blackheart.

"Oh don't start, sister." Pumirra rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He is a guest, and well… he scratches itches so very well."

Pyrannus rolled her eyes and shook her head at her sister's words before looking once more back at the zabrak. He did look fit and strong, and Pumirra did seem quite taken with the man. If she wasn't, then he would have been down in a holding cell, she knew. Pumirra grinned at her and then winked and Pyrannus knew exactly what she was thinking. Not that it was that hard to know. They had always been fairly in sync with one another.

"Itches are made to be scratched, I suppose." Pyrannus said finally.

"Just remember, no breaking him." Pumirra reminded her sister, knowing her too well to not know how rough she could be.

"Pity." Pyrannus grinned before watching Blackheart shift nervously before them.

Pumirra laughed even as she moved and pressed against Blackheart's side, leaning in to lick up slowly along his neck. The zabrak felt himself stir at the contact, glancing to her before looking to his right as he felt and saw Pyrannus press in against him, her hand caressing over his chest before sliding low to cup and stroke his hardening length. The cathar purred at the feel of the man, fingers tracing the bulge of him even as it grew with her touch.

"Oh sister!" Pyrannus said, looking about the man to the other cathar. "Now I can see what you've been up to and why you've kept him close!"

Pumirra grinned and nodded to her sister, nuzzling and licking again at Blackheart's neck before moving about before him and slipping off the top of her armour, exposing her large breasts to him. Hands quickly shoved downwards, removing the leggings before she returned to him, pressing and rubbing her naked white furred form against him. Pyrannus watched before grinning and winking to her sister, slowly and teasingly drawing off the top of her own armour. Blackheart watched and took her in even as Pumirra rubbed and teased him. Pyrannus turned about, glancing over her shoulder with a wicked grin on her lips, bending over to slowly draw the leggings down giving the zabrak a full view of her rounded ass. Free of the clothing, she widened her stance and teased a hand back between her legs to stroke herself and show off, glancing over her shoulder to watch his reaction, take in his hungry feasting eyes.

"I'd say he likes you too, sister!" Pumirra purred before taking Blackheart's hand and guiding him over to the bed, letting her sister rise and follow after them.

"Let's hope he is up to the challenge then." Pyrannus said. "I'd hate for either of us to be disappointed or displeased."

* * *

**SPACE – THE FOUNDRY**

Reyal Bloodmoon heard the beep of the sensors even before his brother called out the contact. Looking out the viewport, he watched the small bright speck approach the asteroid field they were sitting just out of. Glancing to Raknac Bloodmoon, Reyal waited for the report on what was coming in. He had a gut feeling it was not the craft they were waiting for. Moments later his brother confirmed such.

"Small craft, likely single occupant." Raknac grumbled.

Raknac Bloodmoon was tall, broad shouldered and thick, with short buzzed black hair and eyes the same as the rest of the family. He was also about as ill-tempered as Dukzek, Reyal knew. Still the man with his heavy weapon specialty was more than handy in a fight. Reyal leaned back and looked out once more watching the small speck of light that was the ship. It made a straight run at the asteroid field to disappear within it. So far so good, Reyal knew. It looked like everyone that they were after was returning. Now they just needed the Mantis ship to return with all the rest of their targets before they could act.

"This is getting on my nerves." Raknac complained.

"Quite sure they'll show up soon." Reyal commented, settling in to relax more. "Just keep thinking of all the credits we're going to make on this job."

"Yes, a good sum." Kiren Bloodmoon stated as he leaned in the doorway of the cockpit.

Kiren was as tall as the rest of his family, but thin and muscular. His hair was ear length, falling over his face half the time, the same dark black colour as everyone else. His brown eyes were intense and alert, gaze sweeping over the cockpit and his two siblings. He had been wandering about, stretching his legs. With the wait growing longer, he had needed some sort of activity. There was only so much sitting around one could do before boredom took over.

"Just keep a sharp watch."

Reyal cast the oldest sibling and their leader a grin and nod while Raknac merely huffed and grunted an acknowledgement of the man and his words. Kiren chuckled, knowing they were all getting antsy. They needed a distraction or some action and soon. The longer the wait was, the more irritable his siblings were going to get. That meant sooner or later they would start fighting among themselves just out of necessity for something to do. They were simply hard wired that way it seemed.

"Just stay alert. We want to be ready to move right away." Kiren reminded then turned and headed back down the long corridor that connected the command to the rest of the ship.

Moving into the large gathering area, Kiren looked over those of his family who were present. Cevse sat silently off to one side, barely making a sound even as she worked at cleaning an assortment of weapons. About her in what he could only have ever described as organized chaotic mess were parts of blaster rifles and pistols. The purple haired woman glanced up, gave a quick nod of greeting, then returned to her work. The large frame of Dukzek was hunched over the dejarik table scowling at the holo pieces that remained on the board. Across from him was their sister, Sciowan. The woman had braided her hair to hang at her back in three long braids that hung down all the way to her waist.

"You can't win." Sciowan remarked with a grin, watching her brother struggle to come up with his next move.

"Says who?" Dukzek growled, eyes scanning over the board. "You're going down."

"Best to let him win." Kiren remarked as he moved up behind Sciowen and observed the game. Sciowen gave a frown of displeasure over her shoulder to the man.

"And why would I even think of doing that?" She asked.

"Because he's apt to throw a temper tantrum and destroy things if he loses." Kiren remarked and Dukzek gave a snort of derision at the answer.

Sciowen laughed lightly and then settled back in her seat shaking her head. She knew Kiren was right of course. Dukzek was not the most stable emotionally of all of them. He was the hot headed grunt who just wanted to fight. He'd lose, get frustrated, and likely upend the whole table in a tirade over how she somehow cheated him. It would not be the first time.

"Point conceded." Sciowen said quietly, with a bemused smile on her lips. "Then again it might be entertaining to watch."

* * *

**ZIOST**

The sensor readings flashed inside the Tionese helmet that Teffa Darkstar wore. The first probe had gone down the left corridor, following along until it hit a dead end at a sealed large blast door. Glancing over the readings Teffa had to wonder what was beyond the barrier, watching the readings register radiation and heat that could only be some sort of power generator. There was no going that way he knew. The other probe headed down the corridor to the right, floating along scanning over the walls and floors until it came to where the ceiling had caved in, a wall of rock blocking the way further. There was a small opening, just big enough for a person to squeeze through however and there was no indication of anything amiss.

"Guess we go right." Necrolis commented when his brother told him of the readings.

"I'm not going to fit." Teffa growled, looking over the scan of the small opening.

Necrolis frowned, knowing his brother was right. The bounty hunter in the heavy armour would have to stay behind unless they waited for him to strip down, shove the armour piece by piece through then waited again while he geared back up. Necrolis was getting an uneasy feeling once more especially not knowing what would await them and the thought of facing such without Teffa's firepower to support them. Glancing to Shadelis, then Doc, the pure blooded sith knew there was no helping such and motioned for the two of them to follow.

"Keep our backs covered." Necrolis said to Teffa.

"Don't I always?" The bounty hunter remarked.

* * *

Shadelis scrambled up the slight incline of debris, then laid flat and crawled through the small opening at the upper right corner of where the metal ceiling still held back the ground above. It was a tight fit, and for a moment the chiss thought she might get stuck partway through. Crawling forward, rifle in her hand and pointed ahead of her, Shadelis tried to get through as quick as she could. It was only a couple feet and she slid out the other side. Red eyes scanned the dark corridor ahead of her but she saw no movement.

Doc came next behind Shadelis, grumbling under his breath as he squeezed himself through the narrow passage to the corridor beyond. Sliding free and getting to his feet, the medic dusted himself off and looked back watching Necrolis follow after him. The sith may have been calling the shots, but Doc knew sooner or later those of the Republic would be at odds with the Imperials. It was only a matter of time. He couldn't help but have the thought he could wait till they were distracted then cause the narrow passage to collapse, effectively trapping them.

Necrolis crawled free of the passage then looked ahead, hand grabbing one lightsaber and igniting it, letting the minimal light dance against the metal walls. With a glance to the others he moved forward leading the way onward. Whatever this place is, it is massive, he thought. How had they never known it was here? He was not that surprised such a place had been built and existed. The sith and their schemes and power plays were quite normal.

"This place just seems so familiar somehow." Shadelis commented, casting a glance to her brother.

Necrolis nodded back, feeling much the same. He did not know why, could not recall ever being in this part of the city even when they had been students at the academy. And yet for some reason he seemed to recall the place. Even as they moved forward, Necrolis somehow knew there would be a door and beyond a main room ahead of them.

"Just stay alert." Necrolis finally said back.

A moment later all three of them came to a stop, staring at the large sealed blast doors before them. Off to the right the blinking blue light of the door controls drew their attention. Necrolis motioned with his head at Doc, who stepped over to the controls and hit the button to cycle the doors open. There was a low groan as the doors began to part before a large clunking sound echoed in the corridor loudly and they stuck in place partway through the cycle.

"Lovely." Doc remarked and shook his head. "I am not going first!"

Shadelis shook her head at the medic's words, not waiting for Necrolis to say anything. She moved up to the blast doors, peering into the dark beyond it and then grabbing the top edge of the bottom portion and hopping up to sit on it, a leg on either side, rifle panning slowly left and right. The former Imperial operative hopped down and as she did so internal motion sensors brought lights on, forcing the chiss to shield her eyes with her free hand.

"Interesting." She remarked even as Necrolis and Doc climbed up and over the section of door to join her.

The laboratory was large, two rows of long tables ran through the middle of the room while computer terminals and machines ran along the outside and back wall. At the back of the room they saw an open doorway lead into another chamber, through which they could see a holo terminal and another large computer. To their left and right on either side of the entry a pair of stasis tanks had been stationed. The two tanks on the left were empty, while on the right one of them was in use.

Doc's attention was fixated on the stasis tank in use. Walking over, he peered through the swirling blue energy that created the sealed tube holding the person inside. Dark eyes took in the older man floating suspended inside. He clearly had been there a while according to the timer and readings on the tank display.

"He's still alive." Doc commented, head cocking to one side as he studied the man within.

"Well this just got interesting, if not complicated." Shadelis remarked as she moved to stand next to the medic.

Doc tapped the controls and scrolled through the screens, making note of the readouts and condition of the man within. Whoever this was, they were alive but he could tell the duration of time within the stasis tank had been so long there was little chance when deactivated the person would live. If they were younger it might have been possible to survive, but not at the man's advanced age. Glancing to Necrolis, Doc looked to see what he wanted to do. Finding someone they might be able to talk to had not been expected at all.

"If we free him to question him?" Necrolis asked the medic.

"He won't have long. It's been a damn long time since he went into this. Odds are he will die quickly once freed. These things were not meant to keep people in them indefinitely."

Necrolis frowned at the news. Eyes scanned over the tank, noting the age and also what the man appeared to be wearing. White or light beige pants and tunic, over which he wore a long jacket that looked to mark him as a lab technician of some sort. Was the man inside Ordann, Necrolis thought? Was it worth the risk to see if they could glean any information? Necrolis paced before the tank, glancing at it as he mulled over the decision, aware of Doc and Shadelis watching him, their eyes following and studying him.

"Doc, open it."

"You know it is going to kill him, right?" Doc asked back at the sith, not sure the man fully comprehended what such would do.

"I want answers. Do it." Necrolis growled giving the man a hard look that warned he was in no mood for argument.

Doc muttered under his breath, not at all happy with knowing the man would die. Whoever it is in there, they're dead either way, he reminded himself. The only difference the medic knew, was in how the man passed away. If left as is, whoever the man was would simply pass on slow and peaceful, unaware of anything and without pain. Opening up the tank would revive the man to pain as his life drained from him. The sith might not have cared, and part of him didn't either, but he was still a medic and used to saving lives not taking them unless he had no choice.

"Doc." Necrolis stated when the man did not move at all.

"It's on your head, not mine." Doc growled and pressed the controls.

* * *

Bloodshade Darkstar sat behind cover, glancing over to see the smuggler, Tormen, was sitting stretched out and back to the large rock he had taken refuge behind. The inquisitor could not help but study the man, wondering how he might have turned out had he remained with the rest of them on Ziost. Abraxas' revelation they had all started out together as children had surprised them all, but she could only imagine the thoughts running through the smuggler's head. It was bad enough not to know who you were, where you came from, but to find out you had been abducted and carried away from where you would have been robbing you of your destiny just seemed to make it worse, she thought. Nothing but lies all around on both sides, Bloodshade thought.

Glancing up, Bloodshade watched Khem Val pacing back and forth. The deshade was restless, having to simply stand about and wait while the others were off exploring. The creature was not big on patience, she knew. Not that she was any happier just sitting around herself. She was about to tell the deshade to stop and sit when she saw him stop in his tracks. Muscles rippled even as Khem snarled, hands going to grab the large weapon off his back. Rising to a knee, Bloodshade peered over the mound of debris she was behind, looking at what had caught the creature's attention.

"Well so much for being bored." Bloodshade remarked before laughing a small strained laugh.

Tormen Darklight heard the snarl of the Imperial's creature and his head snapped up, instantly alert for danger. He saw the Inquisitor moving to a crouch and followed suit, already drawing his blasters in anticipation of a fight. Looking up over the rock he had taken shelter behind the smuggler groaned as his eyes scanned over the Imperial forces moving in on them. Hearing Bloodshade's comment the smuggler grinned and shook his head.

"I'd take boredom over suicide." Tormen quipped as he looked over the sheer amount of firepower being brought to bear on them.

A line of heavy assault droids marched in on four legs, the heavy cannon arms up and pointed at them. There were six of them, all TZ-27 Annihilation units, Tormen recognized. As if that was not bad enough, behind them he could see the arrayed trooper ranks, and at their head a pair of sith, their lightsabers ignited red making them stand out. I should be flattered they think they need all this to take me down, Tormen mused. Keeping his head down, Tormen tapped the comm link.

"Guys we've got company, and I think the shit is about to hit the proverbial fan. We're going to need some help here."

* * *

Kaylin Nidor had sat through the briefing, watching as Janas Terek assumed total control over the forces they had assembled. Working with Varel Thane, and also the sith Overseers, Kasche and Sorn, the plan was laid out. It was going to be as simple or messy as the intruders wanted it to be. If they refused to surrender, they were going to face the full fury of an onslaught. As Janas had put it simply, it was going to be a tank and spank.

The chiss had nodded her approval when asked on the plan, but otherwise had remained a silent observer to the proceedings. She had caught the subtle but directed glances coming from Rian Cen Nur. The woman was watching her, and Kaylin wondered what she was thinking. Could she suspect her of anything? So far she had done nothing to give away the thoughts she was having, the wondering of who the intruders were. She could not dwell on the Inquisitor Overseer, she knew. Whoever was hiding themselves in the ruins, they were about to get themselves killed. She had no doubt there was not going to be an easy surrender, no matter the size of the force brought to the field against them. That left her with only one choice left to make.

When the briefing concluded, she watched the others slip off to deal with their own preparations. They would expect her to find some high ground where she could effectively use her sniper rifle to benefit them. That gave her an opening she knew. Assuming you want to even go through with what you are thinking, she reminded herself.

"I just don't know." She muttered to herself quietly as she walked away from the main gathering area, heading for some of the taller ruins that remained about and would offer the view of where they had pinpointed the intruders to be.

She would be risking a lot, she knew. If it was Teffa down there, she did not want to watch as he died where he stood fighting. She knew she could not accept that outcome. On the other hand, she had no idea who the intruders were, and if he was one of them. If she took the chance and was wrong, she was gambling her career, but more importantly her life. Honour and logic would have dictated one course of action, but honour and her heart also argued against and for another. Stopping in her walking, the chiss looked ahead and then off to the side. Damn the man, she thought to herself even as she knew she had already made up her mind. Reaching down she pulled out the data pad and scrolled to the information she wanted. She had access to every schematic that had ever been made. She was sure she had located an access point to get her below ground level. It might allow her to get to wherever the intruders had gone.

"You better be there, Teffa." Kaylin muttered under her breath.


	41. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER FORTY**

**ZIOST**

Doc frowned as dark eyes watched the power wane and the stasis tube energy was cut. The figure held within lowered and slumped, Doc moving quickly to catch the man and gently laid him out on the ground. He cast an annoyed glance at the pure blooded sith who had made the call to pull the man from stasis, knowing full well it was a death sentence. He would have died anyways, Doc reminded himself, though it brought no peace to his thoughts or feelings on the matter. He had seen the ruthless uncaring nature of the sith firsthand too many times. They never cared about the sanctity of life, and Necrolis was no better than any of the rest of them he had run into.

"He's not going to last long, his vitals are weak." Doc muttered, nearly choking on the words.

Necrolis paid little mind to the feelings of the medic. The man was an annoyance, and had he not been in the company of Asha, he would have had no remorse in shoving the man off the first high drop he could find. Looking as the man's eyes fluttered as he began to stir and wake, Necrolis still felt a slight pang of remorse. Death was death, and had he not needed what information he could obtain from him, would have been quite happy enough to let him pass peacefully in stasis. Hard choices have to be made, he knew, and he had made enough of them to not let it weigh his conscience down.

"What? Where… who are…?" The man stammered, fighting to speak in a weak low voice as his eyes opened and he took in the three people about him.

"You would be doctor Ordann, no?" Shadelis asked, red eyes intent on the prone man.

"I am." Ordann answered, glancing at the chiss then to the pure blooded sith standing beside her. "You, it can't be… you… I know you."

"What is the darkstar legacy, what did you do for Mekhis?" Necrolis demanded, cold hard gaze never wavering off the man.

"Yes, it is you… Necrolis, I remember." Ordann said, even as his eyes glazed over and rolled slightly. A moment later he was able to look once again focused on Necrolis. "Yes… much to answer for… you here, I knew the day… the day would come."

"Answer me!" Necrolis snapped irritated at the man's ramblings. "What did you do for Mekhis? What did you do to us?"

Doc held up a hand at the sith, motioning for him to calm down and back off. Necrolis gave the man an annoyed glance but remained standing unmoving and unyielding. He wanted the information, needed it, and he was not about to let the man pass on without giving them something. Everyone was counting on finding answers and their lives and safety was at stake. Ordann frowned and made to move but could not, eyes pained as he focused on the sith once more and slowly and slightly nodded his head.

"Yes, answers… you deserve that… there…" Ordann mumbled, motioning slightly with his head, mostly his eyes, towards the rear room where Necrolis had seen the computer and holo terminal through the open doorway. "Mekhis… you were supposed to get me… what happened?"

Shadelis listened and watched the dying man. Try as she might, she could not seem to muster much anger towards him, despite all that she knew he had done. He had been instrumental to Lord Mekhis work, to whatever they had done to all of them. They had preyed on them all while they were nothing more than helpless infants. She knew he deserved to die just for that, but she simply could not find the anger to hate. Moving forward she dropped to a knee beside the man, taking his hand in hers patting it comfortingly.

"She is gone. She could not return to you here." Shadelis informed keeping her voice light and soft. "Let go and die now. It is all that is left to do."

"Always… always liked you… Shadelis…" Ordann mumbled even as his eyes closed.

Doc watched the man grow still, the final breath so low he barely heard it escape. Scowling, Doc turned and glared at the sith, then at the chiss woman. Laying the man down, Doc folded the arms and put the hands together on the man's chest in repose.

"This was not necessary at all." Doc growled.

"Spare me." Necrolis snipped back returning the glare with one of his own. "We are not saints, not a single one of us, yourself included. We have all killed for a purpose."

"You gained nothing from him, you could have let him die in stasis peacefully." Doc countered, hands clenching at his sides in anger.

Shadelis rolled her eyes in annoyance and stepped quickly between the two men. She had no love for the medic, and she knew if it came to blows the man stood utterly no chance against Necrolis, but they had more pressing matters. Her hand pressed to Necrolis' chest, Shadelis turned red eyes to the medic.

"Keep the room secure and have our backs. We can discuss the fine points of life preservation after we get out of here." Shadelis said, then turned to her brother. "You and I need to check that other room."

Before anyone could say anything further, the comm link came to life in their ears.

"It's Tormen topside. We got company and plenty of it. We're gonna need some help here."

Necrolis frowned and grit his teeth. That news was not good at all, and it appeared they were out of time. Glancing to Shadelis the chiss likewise was frowning and biting at her lower lip.

"Teffa." Necrolis said, clicking on his own comm link. "Better get up there and give them a hand. We need more time here."

"We'll do what we can. Better make it quick, Necrolis." Teffa answered, the bounty hunter already racing back towards the entry.

* * *

Janas Terek looked over the ruins ahead of them, the collapsed wall sticking out from the mound of rubble, the piles that gave ample cover for those they were seeking to capture. Glancing left and then right he could see the assembled troopers shifting nervously. It was always the same no matter the enemy at the start of every battle. It was that moment, waiting to see if you would end up fighting or not. It was that build-up of adrenaline inside that made you antsy.

Looking back at the area he thought he noticed movement, ever so slight as it was, perhaps a head peeking over the rubble pile to one side. Holding the voice amplifier up, the Overseer spoke, a part of him hoping whoever that was against them would be smarter than he anticipated and just surrender.

"Come out with your hands up. You know you can't win against this force. I promise you will be treated well in custody if you do so. You have thirty seconds to give us an answer."

Tormen Darklight peeked over the rubble and swore under his breath. He had been in enough tight spots before, but he could not remember a time when such a force was arrayed against him. Usually he had a trick up his sleeve, so semblance of an idea how to get himself out of a jam, but this time he was coming up with nothing. Hearing the voice boom out to surrender over the distance, the smuggler could not help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bloodshade asked over the comm link to him.

"I was just thinking that was awfully nice of him to count to thirty, but really he doesn't have enough fingers and toes to get that high."

Bloodshade laughed at that and shook her head. The man's wit never wavered, no matter the circumstances it seemed to her. She had cracked a smile often enough even when the talk or situation had been dire at his words. She found despite the fact he worked for the Republic, she rather liked the man. It was oddly comforting, and the knowledge they were in some way family made it easier to accept him.

"Well do you want to answer him or do I?" She asked the smuggler.

"I wanted to wait and see what happens after he hits twenty and he's sitting there with his boots off." Tormen quipped with a smirk on his face, bringing another laugh from the sith.

"Put him out of our misery, would you?" Bloodshade remarked back before taking a deep steadying breath and readying herself for what was coming.

Tormen slowly rose, peering over the top of the rubble pile, sliding his blasters up over the edge to take aim. He slowed his breathing, taking careful aim at the lead trooper who appeared to have been the one who called out to them. He guessed he was the one in charge. Strike the head, the rest might be thrown well off, the smuggler thought. He was about to pull the trigger when a black gloved hand fell over his blaster making him stop.

Teffa looked at Tormen and shook his armoured head negatively, stopping him from pulling the trigger. The bounty hunter knew the single shots he was going to get off would not do much damage overall and once the fight began, it was going to be necessary to do a lot of damage and fast. If they could bloody the Imperials enough, they might pull back if only for a little bit. They would need to be ready if they could make such happen, as it was likely to be the only opening they had to escape.

"Let me." Teffa stated, and the smuggler shrugged and nodded back, sliding back down behind the rubble pile.

"Your time is up. Come out now, or else." Janas Terek barked out, though he suspected there would be no surrender.

Teffa Darkstar answered the Overseer, and confirmed his thoughts about there being no surrender. Janas barely heard the ping that sounded like a stone hitting metal. Attention drawn by the sound, the trooper glanced to the front battle droids off to his right, eyes catching the small blinking light on the side of the far droid. He had little time to react, slamming his helmet on his head even as he yelled out a warning.

"Incoming! Attack! Attack!"

The exploding dart blew out the side plating of the droid, knocking it off balance to fall onto its side, metallic legs kicking about at air. Varel Thane heard the warning but had no time to move. The explosion blew out, shrapnel flying in all directions, the concussive force and flames hammering into him, sending him flying backwards to hit the ground. Air knocked from his lungs, Varel was left gasping, knowing at that proximity he should have been dead. I can't believe it, Varel thought, glancing about him.

The Overseer spotted the sith Inquisitor Rian Cen Nur close by, standing with arm outstretched. She had barely enough time to react, casting out the force to wrap about in a bubble shaped shield over the other Overseer. It had deflected the fire and shrapnel but did little to cut the knock back effect. Varel would be hurting, but at least he would be alive, she knew. The trooper nodded his armoured head to her in thanks and she grinned and nodded back as he scrambled back to his feet.

Rockets rained down on the front lines, hammering into the line of battle droids, tearing through them and sending shrapnel and flame into the front ranks of the Imperial forces. Teffa Darkstar lowered back down as he cut the power to his jetpack, sensors in his helmet indicating he had knocked down, disabled, or outright destroyed four of the battle droids. A handful of Imperial soldiers remained down with assorted injuries, some more fatal than others.

"Well I think that got their attention." Tormen remarked even as the Imperial forces opened fire in return, heavy and small arms fire exploding in red bolts all about them.

"I don't think they liked a little death from above." Teffa replied as dirt and fine stone rained down over them from explosions.

Bloodshade glanced through the hail of weapons fire and dirt at her brother and the smuggler, listening to their banter. Neither of them seemed to be all that worried over their situation by their words, and it made the woman grit her teeth. While they could always shoot back, she and her deshade could do nothing more than hunker down and weather the storm. The Imperial forces against them were well out of range of her lightning.

"If you two are done your comedy act, perhaps we can come up with a plan here other than getting shot to pieces?"

"Don't suppose you can conjure up an ion cannon?" Teffa remarked back sarcastically before he popped up and launched a volley of heat seeker and tracer missiles into the opposition.

Teffa knew they were in trouble. They were able to hit hard, but the size of the force against them was simply too big. They were staying well back and just pounding on them, chipping down all of their cover. Sooner or later they were going to become exposed and when that happened there was no getting away. Swearing under his breath, the bounty hunter hit the comm link.

"Necrolis, we have to pull back inside. We can't hold them off, there's just too many of them. Do you copy?"

There was no answer and Teffa swore even as he and Tormen returned fire at the Imperials. Ducking back down beside the smuggler, he looked about then at the overhanging wall above the entry. Slapping Tormen on the shoulder, the bounty hunter motioned with one hand towards the entrance to the underground facility. It's our only chance, Teffa knew.

"Get inside. We have to get out of here. When I open up on them you make a break for the entry."

"Teffa we can't leave you out there." Bloodshade stated in concern.

"I'm not staying out here. I'll be right behind you." He replied, knowing there was no way he was going to play the hero and be suicidal. "Get ready!"

Teffa slid to his right, spinning up to his feet and then launching a barrage of missiles towards the Imperial lines. Quickly on the heels of the rockets came sweeps of blaster fire. Tormen bolted for the door the minute Teffa moved, Bloodshade following suit with Khem Val on her heels. The sith cast a look back as she reached the doorway, watching the bounty hunter standing and blasting away amidst a hail of return fire coursing out of the smoke and dust that had risen up to obscure any view.

"Teffa!" Bloodshade cried out to her brother.

Teffa fired another volley of rockets then turned and ran for the entry. He was halfway there when a blast caught him in the back right shoulder blade, sending him off his feet forward. Hitting the ground, he ignored the pain, pushing himself to scramble, trying to get his feet under him. Another bolt glanced off the armour on his right thigh making him grunt in pain and annoyance. Staggering, he kept trying to drive forward, almost unaware of the hands that grabbed him and drew him onto his feet and forward. Glancing over, he noted Tormen had returned back out to help him.

"Damn fool!" Teffa growled at the smuggler.

"Nobody gets to kill you but me, dammit!" Tormen cracked wise even as they fell through the entryway.

Teffa rolled onto his back, raising his left arm and firing off a pair of mini rockets from his gauntlet. The rockets struck and exploded against the overhang, bringing the wall down in a shower of stone that sealed off the entry.

"This was a good plan." Bloodshade remarked. "Now we're trapped."

"Maybe, but we're alive." Teffa remarked back wincing as he felt the pain coursing through his shoulder.

* * *

Necrolis and Shadelis walked together across the lab and into the other room. The sith did not trust the medic, but had no choice in leaving him there to keep the laboratory secure. He had best have our backs, Necrolis thought. They were running out of time, he knew. His eyes glanced about the room taking in the computer terminal, work station, and holo terminal in the room, but nothing else. Shadelis made right for the computer terminal.

Shadelis stared at the screen, making a cursory inspection and finding the system still logged into. Working at it a moment she brought up the main core directory and files. Scanning down through them she noted the highlighted blinking file entitled Darkstar Project.

"I think I have something here." She called out over her shoulder to her brother.

Necrolis had left the computer to his sister, knowing her experience and background would give her a greater advantage to find something quickly. He had turned his attention to the work station, eyes scanning over a few data pads, papers with scribbled notes and what looked like equations though he knew not what for. He had half a mind to gather up the paperwork, try and carry as much out of the room as he could, even if he knew it was not practical. When he heard Shadelis, he quickly grabbed up the couple of data pads and returned to her side.

"Well let's see if we can get some answers." Necrolis stated as he noted the file in the directory.

Shadelis accessed the file, watching the screens flash to life, calling up numerous sub directories and files. One screen had a list of names, which included all of them. Another screen was filled with dates and various locations. She noted Ordann's name as well as a file on the doctor himself as well. Yet another screen seemed to hold assorted charts and graphs as well as medical files that she could not make any sense of at a glance.

"There, what is that?" Necrolis said as he noticed a file among those listing their names. The file was titled Mekhis Endgame.

"Here goes nothing." Shadelis commented as she clicked open the file.

Necrolis swore even as Shadelis banged her hands against the console in frustration. As soon as she clicked the file the lights went out, the screens going dark on the terminal. Necrolis frowned at the sudden power loss, wondering if there had been some sort of failsafe and if all the information was now lost to them. Before either of them could say anything the holo terminal in the room turned on, controls lighting up to blink at them in the dark. Moving over to it Necrolis noticed the hand scanner off to the side of the main controls. With nothing to lose, Necrolis put his hand on the scanner. A moment later the terminal flared to life in a pale blue glow, a hooded figure standing there hands clasped before her.

"Mekhis." Shadelis said, eyes taking in the holo display.

"So you have come, likely in search of answers. I truly expected no less, especially from you Necrolis." The visage of Mekhis said, and Necrolis guessed such came due to his palm print to activate the recording.

"If you are seeing this, then you have returned home. I hope such is done in triumph, but I suspect you are finding yourself with the manka cats howling at your door. Listen well as this recording will only play once, and then you will have a limited time to access information before the failsafe kicks in.

"This galaxy needs cleansing, it needs order. The Emperor is a fool, blind in his vision, mad in his folly for conquest. The Republic is a nuisance, equally deserving to be eradicated. You, my children, are the instrument of change. You were selected from birth, hand chosen by me to be the vessel s of my will and desire. Together the plan was to reshape the galaxy free of the Empire, Republic, Jedi and Sith."

"I wouldn't mind her getting to the point." Necrolis growled and Shadelis placed a calming hand on his arm.

"Each child was selected with care. Newborn babes gathered to be genetically, and chemically, altered according to my blueprint. Each one transformed into something far beyond comprehension of anyone, the Emperor himself even, for all his dark knowledge. Each one of you capable of facing and overcoming any obstacle they desire, a being of power beyond anyone's wildest dreams. It was no accident some were allowed to fall into Jedi hands. Placed within the ranks of both factions, you will be well placed to carry out your mission. This has all been part of my plan from the start."

Necrolis looked at Shadelis who stared back, neither of them knowing just what that meant. Shadelis had a sinking feeling that the more they learned the more they were not going to like what they found. She had gone through enough herself with people trying to screw with her head. Finding out she was a lab experiment made to reshape a galaxy was overwhelming at best. The chiss could tell Necrolis was equally uneasy.

"I hoped my children would be with me when our ascension happened, but if this is being played the odds are the Emperor, Dark Council, or both have uncovered my plans and moved to stop me. If such has happened they likely will attempt to destroy you, my children. Show no mercy, bring the very galaxy to its knees and destroy all those in the way.

You, my children, are my legacy, my gift to the galaxy. I will have my vengeance against those who oppose us through you. You are my will, my might. There is no stopping you, no stopping your destiny. This is what you were created for.

The computer will restart in a moment. You will have a small window of time to get what information you can. Carry on my work, my legacy. Do not let this end in anything but success. Your mother will be with you always, my children. Now go, and let fate take its course."

The siblings stood staring at the image until the holo terminal turned itself off. A moment later the power returned to the computer, however the lighting and other systems remained off. Shadelis said nothing, too stunned by everything she had heard, but knowing she had to act quickly. Her hands flew over the keys and touch screens, copying and downloading as many files as she could into storage devices she had brought.

"I've got a bad feeling about all this." Necrolis complained, glancing about and then returning his gaze to watch his sister work.

"You and me both." Shadelis replied.

* * *

Doc looked about, pacing the laboratory, trying to not keep looking to the dead man on the floor where they had left him. Shaking his head, Doc wondered what was wrong with people and the galaxy as a whole. People like Tormen made him sick, always out for a quick credit at the expense of good people. The sith and Empire were atrocious, but he also knew the Republic, for all its proclamations of freedom and prosperity, was no better in the end either. I just want to help people, he mused, I just want to save people and make a difference.

He barely noticed the lights had gone out, once again shaking his head as he stopped his pacing. Whatever had happened, the complex had lost power it seemed. Go figure, Doc thought, the guy would have died right here and now anyways. All because they had shown up and hit buttons, he knew. Damn them all, Doc thought then, wishing he was anywhere but there. Why the hell am I even here? He knew the answer to that question, it was because he had an affinity and hunger for redheads, and Asha Lightstar fit that bill to a tee.

The explosion from way off still reached his ears, and he felt the shake of it through the ground. Muttering a curse, Doc wondered if that was someone trying to kill them, or seal them in and bury them. Great, some asinine sith laboratory was going to be their tomb, Doc sourly thought. The medic began pacing again, hearing voices in the opposite room but not venturing over near enough to hear the conversation. In truth he could have cared less if both the sith and chiss died in there and never returned.

Lights appeared about him in the darkness as power returned, but the lights all stayed off. Looking about in the minimal light, the medic jumped as he heard the hiss of a door opening, though he did not recall one being in the room. His hand went to his blaster as he looked about trying to locate what had made the sound and where a door might be.

"Be at ease, I mean you no harm." A voice said, female though edged with strength Doc noted.

Looking towards where the voice came from, the medic squinted and peered barely able to make out the form of a hooded figure. His hand remained poised down at his hip, hovering above the blaster that rested there.

"Come with me. Escape while you can." The figure said to him. "You owe them nothing, you are not like them. Come with me and do something that will change the galaxy."

Doc grinned and arched an eyebrow at the figure and the words they said. Was he dreaming, he wondered? Perhaps they could read his thoughts he guessed and almost chuckled at the absurd notion. Whoever this was, they clearly knew the place, knew how to get in and get out again. If he stayed he would remain with the others, and trapped. It came down to no choice at all, the medic knew. A chance at life, even if it was a leap of faith into the unknown, or certain death remaining where he was was no real choice at all. Doc's hand moved away from the blaster as he strode over and into the doorway, following the unknown figure, the panel of wall sliding back in place and sealing shut behind them. Sorry Asha, Doc thought, it was fun and all but I can get laid anytime.


	42. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER FORTY ONE**

**THE FOUNDRY**

Mako heard the ping from the sensors, glancing over and then almost jumping out of her chair as she realized a ship was approaching and fast. It was a smaller craft, and seemed alone as far as she could tell. Hitting the Foundry intercom system, she sent out the warning before looking to get the weapons systems on line.

"Scramble, we have incoming!"

Mako was about to hit the button to activate the base weapons system when the comm crackled to life. Mako's eyes went wide and she yanked her hand back away, double checking to ensure she had not activated anything before hitting the comm button in response.

"This is Jaesa, don't be asinine and shoot at me."

"Jaesa? How'd you escape?" Mako questioned.

"Escape?" Jaesa's voice came back over the comm line. "Don't play fucking games. I'm tired, I'm pissed off, I had to endure Balmorra and an escape pod ride down there when those assholes didn't pick me up. I am seriously not in the mood."

Mako burst into laughter hearing such, having already heard from the others what had transpired. She knew enough about Necrolis' apprentice to know it was indeed her just from how she was talking, let alone the confirming details.

"You just land safe and get in here." Mako responded before flipping over to the internal system. "Jaesa Willsaam is on approach, stand down."

* * *

Jaesa Willsaam marched down the ramp out of the small starship and then was promptly greeted by both Vette and Mako. The sith shook her head as she was grabbed up in a group hug by both women, the twi'lek surprising her with the warmth she showed. There had been no love lost between them at all, especially since they had both vied for the affection of Necrolis when she had first become his apprentice. He had chosen her in the end though, and while that had annoyed Jaesa, she had come to accept such and acknowledge they were a good match. Still, she thought, if Vette wasn't so pure and virtuous they all could have had a lot of fun together.

Aela Darkstar stood and nodded with a smile to the younger sith once Vette had stopped trying to break the woman's ribs. Aela knew enough to be wary of the woman, she was all fury and passion, lacking restraint as had been evident in her actions during the rescue. That said, there was power there, and that had to be respected. She did not trust her, even though she knew her brother did. It was the sith way to betray, to step over one's master to further one's self getting ahead. Necrolis had best be careful with this one, Aela thought. Jaesa nodded back to the woman and passed quickly by, moving through all of them in turn as they greeted her return.

The Republic troopers that made up Havok Squad all smiled and nodded to her as she passed by them. Jaesa then came to the one person she had not looked forward to meeting once again. Asha Lightstar stood and looked at the sith, blue eyes locked on her. Jaesa felt the full weight of such, well aware that Kyl'thanis had died saving her. It was strange to have had such happen, a jedi saving a sith. Jaesa knew she owed the man an unpayable debt, and she hated being in anyone's debt. Jaesa stopped a couple steps from the jedi and gave a small smile and nod of her head, unsure what to say.

"I'm glad you made it." Asha said, voice soft and low, the hint of sadness held in her words.

"I did." Jaesa replied, "He fought well."

Asha gave a small sad smile knowing that such words coming from the sith were meant as a compliment. It was more than she had expected to hear coming from the woman. What had I expected, she wondered? Kyl'thanis had made his own choices, had known he would face death. He had done so at peace, accepting his destiny and was now one with the force. Despite such, Asha could feel the bitterness and anger rising again and fought to keep it in check.

"You would do well to nurture such." Jaesa leaned in close and dropped her voice as she spoke. Her talent, her gift, that had drawn such attention let her see into the heart of the jedi. She could see the darkness there just beneath the surface boiling away. "Revenge will not come easy, you will need that strength."

Asha gave the sith a hard look even as she frowned, sensing and knowing the truth of the woman's words. She did hunger and want such. The earlier conversation with Aela Darkstar came back to her then and the frown remained on the jedi's face even as Jaesa moved past her.

Pierce stood watching as Jaesa moved through those gathered. Relief washed through him seeing she was well and alright. He had made the hard call at the time, but it had not meant he had liked such. There's going to be hell to pay now, he knew. He could read the woman well enough to know she was pissed off. It was in the tenseness of her body, the look in those golden eyes. He watched as she moved up to him then grabbed him with the force, drawing him over and down even as a hand wrapped about to latch herself to the back of his neck, her mouth finding his in a hard deep kiss.

Pierce returned the kiss but when Jaesa pulled away he had not even managed to open his eyes before she struck. A palm strike connected with the trooper's jaw, his head snapping back with the amplified force of the blow as the sith used the force to hit harder than she normally would. Pierce barely registered the blow, let alone being lifted off his feet to fall hard onto his back on the deck plating. Wind knocked from his lungs with landing, Pierce fought to gasp down air, blinking to try and focus. Glancing up he watched as Jaesa walked over to him, then slid down to straddle over him, hands moving to his chest and holding him there.

"What was that for?" Pierce grumbled between gasps.

"That was for leaving my ass behind." Jaesa growled before leaning down to teasingly lick the tip of her tongue over his lips. "Now get your ass off the deck because you owe me a good hard fucking."

Pierce laughed hearing that and nodded, getting back to his feet. Following her towards the corridor to his shoulder and letting his hand find her ass. Jaesa growled with the slap and glanced back at him over her shoulder before grinning. Yes it was good to be back, she decided.

* * *

**ZIOST**

Valderas Lokhee paced before the large windows of his office, staring out at the landscape beyond. He was annoyed, waiting for an update on what was happening. It should have been over and done by now, the update made, and the prisoners on their way back. The fact he was still waiting he did not take as a good sign. They had best not fail me again, he thought angrily. Already his mind was wandering to darker thoughts of what he might do if they had.

The headmaster glanced with annoyance at his desk before looking back out the large window before him. He barely heard the chime of the holo call coming in. Turning and glancing over his shoulder, he shook his head and pressed the button to accept the call. Immediately he saw the holo figure of Janas Terek.

"Report." Valderas snapped.

"We have them trapped in some sort of underground complex." Janas quickly stated, seeing the headmaster was in a foul mood. "We are working on gaining access to where they have barricaded themselves in. We have them."

Valderas rubbed his chin as he thought on the update provided. He did not like the fact there was an unknown underground complex. How had that been unknown to him and just who's facility was it? There were questions that needed answers. Still, the update was better than he had anticipated he knew. Nodding to Janas, Valderas finally found his voice.

"I want them captured, I want to know what this place is they have gone to, and I want to know how they found it. I do not believe they are acting alone. Be mindful."

Janas Terek snapped a salute and nodded in understanding as the call was ended. The overseer took a long deep breath and then let it out slowly. He was happy that the call was out of the way with, and that the headmaster had accepted the report seemingly pleased with how things were. With Valderas Lokhee, Janas knew you could never be certain how he would take things.

"The headmaster made an interesting point." Kasche L'Hnnar commented, the zabrak tapping a finger to his chin in thought.

"I have a feeling they are indeed being aided from within." Rian Cen Nur added, the inquisitor overseer standing with hands on hips and shaking her head as she spoke. There was still no doubt in her mind there were too many coincidences to overlook a certain chiss being involved. I need proof, the togruta woman thought, knowing without such it was pointless to point the finger at the woman.

Janas looked between the two of them before nodding at their words. They were right, of course. Nobody should have escaped them in the first place, let alone been able to get all the way across to the ruins undetected either. The trooper frowned as he thought about those facts. It did not sit well at all with him to think someone would betray them all and assist the intruders. Who would do such, he wondered?

"Who could help them avoid us all this time?" Kasche said the question they were all thinking aloud.

Janas glanced at the sith warrior, then over to the togruta inquisitor, before shaking his head. He could think of only one person who just might be able to know enough to pull it off. It had to be someone who would know the place like the back of his hand, who would know where all of Kayln's security would cover and how to avoid being detected by it. Unless he was wrong and one of the other overseers were involved, that left only one person he could think of.

"Rian, Kasche, I think you need to go pay a visit to a certain groundskeeper."

* * *

Teffa Darkstar watched as Necrolis shifted and slid his way through the narrow opening in the rubble, offering out a gloved hand to help pull him through. Necrolis gave a nod of thanks to his brother, getting free of the rock and standing and dusting himself off. Behind him, Shadelis worked her way through and the bounty hunter aided his sister as well. Teffa looked back at the opening then back to both of his siblings as the medic failed to appear behind them.

"Don't tell me you deprived me of the joy of shooting that asshole?" Teffa questioned.

Necrolis shook his head negatively in answer before glancing back at the opening. Returning to the room they had found no trace of the medic. Doc had simply been there one moment, and was gone the next. He had the brief thought he might have already come through ahead of them, but it had turned out he had not. Unable to explain it, Necrolis knew there was nothing he could really do about it.

"Must have taken off somewhere." He guessed with a shrug.

"What a guy." Tormen stated shaking his head. The news of the medic running off should not have been a surprise to him, but he had given the man the benefit of the doubt based on the seeming closeness he had with Asha. What she saw in him was beyond Tormen's comprehension. The smuggler knew she would not be happy hearing of this.

"We're pretty much trapped here." Teffa reported to Necrolis, jerking a thumb over his shoulder back towards where the entrance was. "I had to seal us in before they overran us. We're either going to be left to rot in here, or they're going to come marching in and gun us down."

"This could have gone a whole lot better." Bloodshade commented and crossed her arms across her chest.

Necrolis rubbed at his eyes and frowned as he took in their predicament. There was little they could do other than to try and find a means of getting out. He did not relish exploring the facility given who had owned it, but there was no helping such. He could only hope Mekhis had not set too many traps they might trigger.

"Did we find anything? We lost comms there." Teffa asked breaking through Necrolis' thoughts.

"Managed to find some information. We copied the files from a computer to go over, not sure what all we got though." Necrolis glossed over, then cast a knowing glance at his sister.

Shadelis looked back at her brother and nodded in agreement. He was being very careful with what he revealed, at least until they could go over the information further. She did not blame him in the least. It was not good news at all. Having been experimented on, controlled through programming by Imperial Intelligence before, Shadelis was utterly displeased finding out Mekhis had been screwing with her since being nothing more than a helpless babe. She was quite sure the feeling would be mutual with all her siblings.

"We need to get back to the foundry." The chiss finally said, glancing about before looking between her two brothers.

"And that is going to be the trick." Teffa answered back. "This place is locked up tighter than a hutt's vault."

* * *

Kayln Nidor shimmied herself down the narrow pipe access she had used. The metal was crumbling and twice she felt her foot go through the side of it, but she had not fallen. Within a short distance of the bottom, she let herself drop down the rest of the way. She splashed down in shin high stagnant water, nose scrunching at the smell and wiping a hand at her face to get droplets off her skin. Her other hand went to her belt, bringing out the small breathing apparatus that would filter out the air she was breathing. Once she had dealt with being able to actually take a breath, the chiss clicked on the light she wore strapped to her wrist, illuminating the way ahead of her.

The sewer line was large enough to stand up in, for which Kayln was grateful. It allowed her to move quickly through the pipe. The sooner she was out of the mire and muck the better, she knew. The only thing making the trek bearable was the breathing apparatus keeping the smell from searing her nostrils. If this turns out to be pirates or thieves, I am going to be really pissed off, the chiss thought. Kayln crept along reaching a large metal grate that blocked her progress, with side pipes running off to each side. Checking her data pad, she quickly headed down the pipe to her left.

Kayln had gone only a few steps before the pipe sloped downwards unexpectedly and she lost her footing. It was all she could do to get a hand down, managing to keep her upper body and head out of the water. Could this get any worse, she questioned? The pipe levelled back out and she was able to get her feet back under her, knowing she would need to burn her outfit as soon as she could get out of it. I don't even think a shower is going to get rid of the stench, she mused.

Looking about and panning her light over the smooth rounded surface of the pipe, Kayln located the hatchway close to her. Through there she would come out within the complex, she knew. Anywhere would be a marked improvement from the sewer line, she thought as she pressed the code into the keypad and unlocked the hatch. I better be right about this, she thought, knowing she was risking quite a lot on a feeling and belief. If it turned out to be wrong, it would be a costly mistake. She knew what she was doing was not logical or calculated and planned, but for once she felt she had to break from the norm to do what she was doing.

* * *

There was no place to go. Most of the hallways leading off the main corridor of the complex ended in dead ends and locked sealed doors that could not be accessed. Necrolis Darkstar's brow was furrowed as he scowled returning back to meet up with the others, seeing none of them had any success. The only way they could go was through the large sealed doors that Teffa had confirmed was holding back high energy readings. Looking at each of them in turn, Necrolis glanced back towards the entry which was now sealed. They were indeed trapped like womp rats in a trash compactor.

"So what do we do now?" Bloodshade asked, arms crossed as she shifted her weight between feet, clearly agitated.

"Wait and prepare to fight." Teffa answered, glancing to Necrolis who could only shrug.

Necrolis stared at his feet. That was the thing about the ground, it was always there to study and look at when you really didn't have any notion of what to say or do. If they dug themselves out, they likely would find the force gathered against them waiting. If they stayed, they would either run out of breathable air or starve to death. There was the possibility of those same forces digging their way in, which meant a last stand fight to the death he doubted they could win, and if they happened to there was no doubt not all of them would be standing at the end.

"I don't know about all of you, but I'm for digging out and taking my chances." Tormen Darklight broke the sudden silence. "If I'm going to die, let me go down with blasters in hand fighting the good fight."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… I agree with Tormen." Teffa remarked and then chuckled.

"You do realize you have other options."

The sudden unfamiliar voice startled the group. Lightsabers flared to life in the hands of Necrolis and Bloodshade, while Tormen, Shadelis, and Teffa drew blasters and sought out their target. Khem Val grasped the large vibrosword off his back, the big deshade growling and muscles rippling as he prepared to fight. None of them had seen the door open off to their left and slightly behind them. Staring at it they watched the slender figure of the chiss step out of the dark, hands raised and showing she was unarmed.

"Is that any way to say hello?" Kayln Nidor remarked, her red eyes locking on the armoured figure of the bounty hunter she knew well.

Teffa cocked his head slightly to the side, staring in disbelief at the chiss' sudden appearance. I should have known she'd still be here, he thought. He had not seen Kayln in a long time, but he recognized her and remembered well the long forgotten days when he had been on Ziost. What she was doing here was another matter, one that left him wary. They were not kids anymore, and they were on opposite sides.

"Kayln. Been a long time." Teffa said, holstering his blasters and motioning for the others to stand down even as he stepped over towards the chiss.

"It's a new look for you, I like it." Kayln said, glancing up and down over the armoured form of the man she had known. "I see some things have never changed, you still cause trouble like no one else."

Teffa cast a glance over his shoulder as he heard both Shadelis and Necrolis snickering at the chiss' words. Arms crossing over his chest, Teffa returned his attention back to the woman. Kayln moved closer to him, reaching a hand up to press against the side of his helmet before dropping and tracing fingers over the hard scratched metal of his breastplate. He's being rather standoffish and careful, Kayln noted, though such was not unexpected.

"You don't seem happy to see me." Kayln said softly, looking up at him.

"Oh, just ecstatic." Teffa remarked and shrugged at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your dumb ass, what else?"

"Oh I like her!" Tormen quipped before Bloodshade elbowed him in the ribs to silence him.

Teffa reached up and unlocked the head armour, pulling it away. The zabrak stared down at the woman, studying her carefully. Could she really be there to help them? He was not so sure of that, and he had not seen her in a long time. They had not ended on the best of terms either, leading him to take little at face value. A woman scorned, he reminded himself.

"So you're telling me you're here to help just for old time's sake?"

Kayln Nidor laughed softly and shook her head, reaching a hand up to caress the side of Teffa's face, feeling the warm skin under her touch. Rising up on tip toes to him, she kissed him gently before locking her red eyes on his and staring intently at him, not missing the fact that he did not kiss her back. Yes, he was still the overly distrusting man she remembered. For all his wild side, his rebelliousness, he was still carrying about an insecurity that she never could figure out.

"Don't flatter yourself, Teffa." Kayln stated, "That said don't think I don't remember us, or that I don't still care about you."

"That was long ago, Kayln." Teffa sighed and shook his head looking at her. An awkwardness had taken hold in him at the feel of her touch, her lips against his. Yeah, Mako's going to hear about this and have my balls as earrings, he thought. "I'm far from those days. I'm married and quite happy. And honestly, you're on the other side so why should I trust you?"

Kayln did not miss how the man had slipped in the information about being married. She felt a pang of jealousy at the news, a twinge of anger that he had forgotten all about her and moved on. She knew it was a silly feeling and notion however. It was not like she had not had others in her bed or relationships herself. Foolish notions, she knew. The fact he had misgivings was only logical and right. She was, in fact, on the opposite side, or at least supposed to be.

"If I wanted you dead I could have brought forces in here." The chiss overseer pointed out. "I've risked a lot just getting myself in here."

Teffa looked at the chiss and then sighed and nodded at her words. Glancing back at Necrolis, the bounty hunter shrugged and stepped to the side allowing Kayln to speak with all of them. Necrolis nodded to her, giving her a small tight lipped smile in greeting. He was surprised to see the woman, but not unhappy about it. He had always liked her back when she had been with Teffa and about them. Bloodshade remained unmoving and mute, merely nodding her head to the chiss woman. Shadelis smiled wide and quickly moved to the other chiss, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"It's been so long." Shadelis commented. "You look well."

"I've done well enough for myself." Kayln replied, and winked to the woman. "I heard a lot of things about you, including you were dead."

"Oh, well you know how rumours go." Shadelis joked about the matter.

"How'd you get in?" Necrolis asked breaking up the reunion and banter between the women.

"The same way we are going to get out of here."

* * *

**KORRIBAN**

Loun carefully peered about the corner, eyes watching to see if the royal guards that stood unmoving in the hallway were readying to go through their changing of the guard. They had crept to the upper levels easy enough thanks to Abaron's help. Once there, it was simply a matter of staying out of sight and then waiting for their opportunity. Twice a day the guards would change. When they did there was a very small window where the hallway would be empty as the guards left and the new ones came on duty. It was that window she and Raistlis would wait for.

Just down the way was where Loun had concluded Blackheart would likely be. It was the chamber Darth Marr had given to the sith that served him, the one that had captured Blackheart and beaten Raistlis. Other than Marr's personal quarters, it was the only other logical place the young man could be, she had reasoned. She doubted Marr would keep the man in his own chambers. Then again none of this made much sense, Loun reminded herself.

"So?" Raistlis asked, trying to not pace. Antsy, it was all he could do to remain in place shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Patience." Loun commented without looking to the young sith.

"Patience my ass." Raistlis muttered in annoyance. "I'm tired of sitting around, this is getting on my nerves."

Loun could not help but smile at the comment. Oh to be young and full of passion, she thought. Raistlis reminded her greatly of Necrolis from when he had first arrived at the academy. Necrolis had been just as passionate and reckless, but he had been far more patient and stoic at least in appearance than Raistlis. Necrolis had carried himself better, seemingly far more in control. Loun smiled at the thought of the man, but knew not to dwell on those thoughts.

"Be quiet, Raistlis." Loun whispered as she kept watch, noting the guards were finally moving. "The wait is over, follow my lead."

The overseer waited until the last guard had reached the far end of the corridor and turned the corner, then sprinted from their hiding spot down to the door. Raistlis was right behind her, moving in sync with her. Fingers found and pressed the door controls, cycling it open, and Loun was thankful it had not been on a lock-out or a code. Why would it be, she reminded herself, this was the safest place in the academy!

"Wow, so this is how the powerful live." Raistlis commented as they entered, glancing about the elaborately furnished main room.

Loun ignored the remark, lightsaber in hand as she looked about, eyes finally locking on the young man they had come to rescue. Blackheart had heard the hiss of the door, sitting up on the couch, peering over the back of it to see both Loun and Raistlis. A surprised look came over his face at their sudden appearance. The zabrak's eyes glanced to the doorway leading to the bedroom even as the two cathar walked out into the main room. Blackheart could only groan, knowing what was going to happen.

Curses broke from both the cathars as well as Loun as they suddenly found themselves confronting one another. Pyrannus growled even as she gave her sister a hard stare, stepping to her left and putting some distance between the two of them. Pumirra shook her head even as she moved as well, flexing her hands and letting her claws slide out in anticipation of a fight. Neither of them were dressed, nor armed save for teeth and claws, and their natural abilities with the force.

"What are you doing here?" Blackheart questioned from where he sat.

"Umm… rescuing you?" Raistlis questioned back in answer, his gaze going to the two white furred cathar who were all but naked then returning to the other man.

"Foolish." Pyrannus commented, hand darting out as she called on the force, sending a shoving wave of power into the two intruders.

Loun's eyes were still wide as she took in Blackheart. She had not missed the fact he was bare chested as he sat up and looked at them, and the naked cathar left little to the imagination as to what had been going on. She could see the surprise on his face, heard his questioning, and inside she felt that sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. With the two cathar in the main room, likewise naked, she knew right then Blackheart was lost to them. She could not help but wonder just how easily the young man had fallen for their feminine wiles?

Her attention split, Loun barely registered the cathar using the force against them. The force shove caught her, tossing her back to slam against the wall. Air was driven from her lungs leaving her gasping, a searing burn in her chest. Despite the blow and pain, she managed to stay on her feet and hold on to her weapon.

Raistlis was equally caught off guard. The blow flung him back off to her right. Lifted from his feet, he slammed back into the wall unable to protect himself from the impact. Groaning and fighting to regain his breath, Raistlis dropped to one knee. Looking to Loun and then to Blackheart, the sith grit his teeth and scowled, knowing it was going to be a hard fight for them to win.

Loun thumbed on the lightsaber in her hand even as she moved forward at the pair of sith. I am not going to fall, she swore to herself. She knew she could not afford to lose, especially with Raistlis there. Blackheart might be lost, but she was not about to have Necrolis know she utterly had failed him. Rushing in, Loun never saw the attack coming or had any chance at all to defend against it.

Electricity crackled, filling the vision of all present with a blue-white blinding light. Loun found herself stopped in her tracks, felt the electricity coursing through her body. Every muscle felt on fire, spasming and locking her in place as the power rippled through every bit of nerve ending in her. Her lightsaber fell out of her grasp from her hand. Pain became the only thing she knew, until she realized that it had passed and she was laying on the carpeted floor of the room.

Blinking, Loun tried to look about, barely able to move her head. She could just see Raistlis behind and to her right. He was face down on the plush carpet, having suffered the same fate. The attack had been a broad blast of force electricity that had caught both of them. The young sith appeared unconscious, eyes closed though she could see he was breathing. Loun was barely able to focus enough to register voices, the sudden fog lifting enough to hear Blackheart as he spoke to her.

"You should not have come here." The sith remarked. "Now you will pay for your short-sightedness and stupidity."

Loun blinked and tried to move, managing to turn her head up enough to see the zabrak kneeling and looking down at her. Behind him stood one of the cathar, the one with the short black hair. Loun noted the way she pressed against Blackheart, her hand caressing over his shoulder, stroking over the red skin. All Loun could do was groan, feeling betrayed. He had sided with them. He was truly lost, she knew. Loun squeezed her eyes shut as she fought back the frustrated tears, knowing now Raistlis was in their grasp as well.

"Well done, my love." Pumirra said softly, teasingly letting her fingers dance up along the back of Blackheart's neck, enjoying the slight shudder she drew out of him from doing such.

"They are blind to what is really happening." Blackheart remarked. "It was weakness and sentiment that lead them astray. I do not wish them harm still, and I will hold you to your word they will live."

"My sister seemed to think you were stronger than that." Pyrannus commented as she scowled hearing the man speak. Was he as weak as his words had made him seem? It seemed to contradict what she had been told of him, let alone seen firsthand.

"We profit nothing from their deaths." Blackheart pointed out, glancing back to Pyrannus over a shoulder. "They might prove more useful alive to Lord Marr."

Pyrannus moved up behind Blackheart and leaned over and down, arms wrapping about his neck. Nuzzling into the side of his neck, the cathar gave a low deep purr that resonated and brought goose bumps to the man's skin. A smile came to Pyrannus' lips. She realized she need not have worried then about his strength. He was clever indeed, and he showed promise. She had enjoyed him, and she was sure her sister would keep him around a good while. At least until he served no purpose.

"Very good." She whispered in his ear. "You have done well. Our master will be most pleased."


	43. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER FORTY TWO**

**ZIOST**

Night had fallen on Ziost by the time the group had followed Kaylin Nidor through the sewer pipes and out of the underground complex. The climb back up the slope had taken longer than expected, fighting against the slick angled surface of the pipe as well as the flow of the water. Once past that obstacle the rest of the trek had been quickly made. Free of the stench of the sewer, back under the wide open dark sky of the planet, they all were breathing a lot easier.

"I'm going to need to find new gear." Tormen grumbled in complaint, knowing all too well he would likely never get the smell of the sewer off his armour.

"Send the cleaning bill to the headmaster." Teffa snarked as he looked about, scanning about them for any sign of a threat.

Kayln turned red eyes to the bounty hunter, glancing at the armoured figure before looking back to Necrolis. He had always been the head of the group, the one they all looked to for guidance and leadership. Some things never change, she thought with a small smile. They were out of the underground facility but not clear of danger, not by a long shot. Kayln knew she had just tossed away her career and was now one of them, for good or bad. Logic be damned she had just made a choice that would reshape her life.

"We're going to have a lot of trouble getting out of here." The chiss commented to Necrolis.

"You've risked much already." Necrolis said, studying the woman once more as he spoke. "I guess you'd best come with us. We will need to hurry before they figure out how we've gotten about the place."

"And just how have you accomplished that?" Kayln asked curiously.

Teffa made to ward off any answer any of the group would give, but Shadelis held up a hand and shook her head at him. Looking at the other chiss, she knew there was no reason to keep such a secret. Coming with them, she was going to figure it out and see firsthand as it was.

"No reason not to say anything." Shadelis said. "Kayln, we had help from Abraxas. There's a network of tunnels that run about the Citadel."

Kayln shook her head hearing such. She should have guessed that old man would have some way of getting about. She had wondered enough times at his sudden appearances where he had not been expected. He had always been friendly with the students as well, she knew. If he had been helping them all along, it was only a matter of time before someone looked at him. Abraxas Miransi was now as much a traitor as she. They would both pay a price if they were caught, and sooner or later they were going to be.

"We need to keep moving." Bloodshade interrupted, looking about even as behind her the large deshade paced restlessly.

"We get Ab, then get the hell out of here." Teffa growled.

* * *

Teffa lead the way through the tunnel system back to the old groundskeeper's place. They had not had any trouble getting back to the tunnel entry and getting it open, following Abraxas' instructions. Avoiding the forces that had been spread out searching for them, and for a way in to where they believed they were trapped, had been easy enough. The only thing the bounty hunter worried about was the strange disappearance of Doc.

Reaching the end, Teffa opened the door slowly and cautiously. Peering inside he could see the room was in shambles. Swearing under his breath, Teffa shoved the door open fully blasters in hand and panning about the room. Sensors filtered out the glare of small fires as the bounty hunter moved into the room. When he saw the figure tied to a chair, blood pooled about the base, Teffa holstered one blaster and ripped off his helmet.

"Ab!" Teffa cried, racing to the chair, glancing about looking for enemies. "Necrolis get in here!"

Necrolis pushed past the group entering and eyes locking on the figure bound to the chair, his brother kneeling beside the old man. He could hear the gasps and muttered curses from behind as the others moved into the room. Moving over, Necrolis frowned as he scanned over the old man, hand rising to check at his neck for a pulse. Necrolis did not find one.

Abraxas Mirsani had been stripped down then bound with barbed wire to the chair. There were clear signs of torture on him. He was missing fingers on one hand, nails on the other. Cuts were all about over his body, a large cauterized burn hole where his heart should be told Necrolis he had met his end at the tip of a lightsaber. It was clear from the damage done to the place they had searched it but found nothing of what they were after. Likely the entrance to the tunnels, Necrolis guessed.

"Bastards." Teffa growled, head lowered to avoid looking at the old man.

"Oh Ab, what did they do to you?" Shadelis whispered, hand going to her mouth. She had seen torture, seen death, but this was on a whole other level.

"They figured out he helped us." Kayln whispered even as she hugged the other chiss and looked away. She was not positive which of the other overseers likely had done such, but she could guess. Is this the fate that awaits me, Kayln wondered?

Teffa Darkstar gritted his teeth then pushed up to stand, his anger evident in the way he stood and moved. In the black and red tionese armour it gave him a predatory look. Bloodshade nodded to him, knowing what he was thinking already. Shadelis sighed while Kalyn shook her head, knowing there was likely no stopping the man. He had always been one to have a short fuse, and she could see that had not changed. Looking to Necrolis who also rose back to his feet, the bounty hunter cocked his head at his brother questioningly.

"Not here and not now." Necrolis stated, reading his brother's body language and knowing the argument that was coming.

"Are you serious? After what they did to Ab?" Teffa questioned angrily.

Necrolis grabbed the front of his brother's armour, pulling the man right into him so his nose pressed against Teffa's. The pure blood sith let the full weight of his hard stare drive into Teffa before he shoved him back and let him go.

"Don't be stupid. We're not going on a suicide mission." Necrolis stated coldly. "Revenge will come when and how we choose, and Ab will be avenged, but not here and not now."

Teffa growled, turning and stomping away leaving the group watching him before looking back to Necrolis. The sith sighed and shook his head. As angry as he was, Necrolis knew it was foolish to attempt to go after those responsible. They had lost all advantage, they were hunted, and they were outnumbered badly. Getting out of the Citadel was going to be hard enough. Looking back down at the lifeless form of Abraxas, Necrolis grit his teeth, knowing he would bide his time, let his anger build and feed him. Sooner or later, he would return and deal with those responsible.

Kayln moved in quick measured steps, following after Teffa. He had not gone far, merely to the doorway leading to the outside of Abraxas's little hideaway. The bounty hunter leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest, and she knew he was in the dark mood that always seemed to overcome him. Gently, the chiss tapped the shoulder armour, watching as the armoured head turned to glance back at her.

"You haven't changed, you know." Kayln remarked and flashed the bounty hunter a smile.

Teffa heard the chiss' words and shook his head. Taking a long deep breath, he let it out slowly. Of course she would come after him, he mused. His eyes met her red ones and again he sighed, letting go a deep breath. Kayln smiled softly, reaching fingers up to stroke down the side of a red cheek. She looked over him, studying the familiar face. He still had the red skin and black tattoo patterns, though his head horns were a bit larger and longer now than they had been. There were more lines about the eyes and mouth too. He had aged some since last she had seen him. Has it been that long, she wondered?

"Changed enough to get married and settle down." Teffa finally said.

"Perhaps." Kayln removed her hand as she spoke, not missing the fact that again he had brought up his marital status. "You are still you. She's got to have the patience of a jedi I think."

Teffa chuckled and shook his head. Damn the woman, she could always break his dark moods so easily. Stretching out his neck a moment, the zabrak glanced back towards the group before looking once more at the chiss. She was still beautiful, much the same as he remembered she had looked, though perhaps a bit more tired.

"I'm sorry we lost touch." Teffa said, suddenly aware of the silence between them.

"It was a long time ago." Kayln said, trying not to remember that last final day when he had left. "I'm glad you did well and are happy."

"Kayln…" Teffa said her name, giving her a knowing look that she was not fooling him at all.

"It's ok. Let's just leave it as is." Kayln said softly, reaching up to touch his cheek with her hand once more. "We need to get out of here."

"Yeah… I know." Teffa said back nodding his head slowly and then glancing back to the group once more. "Damn the man, but Necrolis is right as usual."

* * *

Rian Cen Nur blinked hard as she fought to clear her vision. She knew the blow was coming but it had not kept her head from snapping to the side, her vision from swimming. Swallowing she could taste the coppery tint of her own blood in her mouth. A split lip, she guessed as she felt the sting of the small injury. The togruta sith clenched her jaw, wiping at her bleeding mouth with the back of a hand as her eyes found the headmaster once more.

"Incompetence, sheer and utter incompetence!" Valderas Lokhee snarled, pacing before those gathered in his office.

Rian, Sorn Kassal, and Kasche L'Hnnar had come to update the headmaster on all they had learned. He had not been pleased at all with the report, let alone news from the ruins from Janas Terek. Having lost the intruders yet again, learning of the betrayal and death of Abraxas Mirsani, the headmaster had flown into a rage. When he demanded to know where Kayln Nidor was, Rian knew she should have kept her mouth shut. Instead she had commented the woman had disappeared, a convenient fact, and one she felt showed she was aiding the intruders. For her guessing, Valderas had backhanded her hard enough to draw her blood.

"I have no proof or reason to doubt Kayln." Valderas snarled, glaring at each of the sith overseers in his presence. "Save your petty squabbles for someone else. I want these intruders found, dead or alive I want them dealt with!"

"My lord, I think with all due respect, we must accept that with Abraxas' aid we may well have lost them already." Soren tempted fate by answering.

Valderas growled and gave the bold sith a hard glare. The man might well have been right, he knew, but that did not change the fact he was not pleased by such. There had been too many mistakes made. He was surrounded by incompetence and stupidity, he thought. The intruders may have gotten away, but he wanted to know why they had even come, and who they were. The thought it might have been Shadelis fuelled his dark mood and desire to know.

"Make sure, find them. I want to know who they are and what they are doing." Valderas snapped. "And tell that fool Janas to get his ass before me."

"As you wish, headmaster." Soren said, bowing to the man politely.

Rian Cen Nur heard the demand and cast a quick glance to Kasche who frowned and shook his head. It went unsaid between them, but both knew what was going to happen to the trooper who had been in command. Valderas was not one to cross, and he did not tolerate failure well. The fact they had escaped the trooper twice now was enough for them to know the overseer was a dead man walking. With Soren leading the two of them fell in behind and left the chambers of the headmaster as quickly as they could.

"I have a feeling this is far from over." Kasche said, still frowning.

"I have a feeling we are all going to pay for what has transpired." Rian stated and shrugged.

* * *

Varel Thane paced back and forth in the tent that had been set up as his private quarters. He would not be leaving the old ruins anytime soon, he knew. Crews were still working on digging out the entry to the underground where the intruders had sealed themselves in. It was slow going, and would take some time, but Varel doubted they would find them. They seemed too knowledgeable, too clever. There were too many questions about what had been happening, and he knew it all lead to trouble.

"Keep it up, you'll dig yourself a trench from your pacing." Sevrina Thane said softly and chuckled as she watched her brother.

"You're in enough trouble." Varel fired back giving her an annoyed glance. "Can't ever just do what you are told! I said to stay put."

"Yes and it would have made any difference." Sevrina rolled her eyes. "I am not some weak pathetic little thing, Varel. Or do I need to shock you within an inch of your life to prove such?"

Varel gave his sister another hard glare, one that bespoke of her not even trying such. In truth he envied her power, the fact she was force sensitive. He had not been so fortunate. He ended up working harder, pushing his own limits to become one of the best of the Imperial armed forces. Force users may not bother him as it did some, but he was still one of those people that preferred a good blaster at his side. It was a simple matter of something tangible, that he could see and know would be there.

"I don't like this. Any of it." Varel resumed his pacing, speaking his thoughts aloud. "We should get out of here while we can."

"Don't even say such, you don't know who might hear!" Sevrina snapped, rising and moving over to grab her brother by the shoulders. "You know very well you would be branded a deserter and traitor. You'd be hunted down and killed."

Varel sighed and nodded, knowing Sevrina was right. Be it by Imperial hand or bounty hunter, he would indeed be labelled such and hunted down and killed. He knew all too well the fate of deserters in the Empire. Even so, with all that had come to pass, he wondered if such was not worth the risk?

"Sister, I don't like what is going on." Varel remarked, glancing about the tent before sighing again loudly. "Killing Abraxas? Kayln who knows where? I have a very bad feeling about all this."

Sevrina sighed herself, knowing how her brother felt. She had no doubt Rian, Soren, and Kasche had enjoyed torturing the old groundskeeper for information. It was their nature, after all. Rian most of all she knew, especially given her lust for power and getting ahead in the order. The inquisitor was still thankful it had been Janas and not Varel summoned to the headmaster as it was. She doubted they would see the man again, at least alive. Sevrina knew her brother was right to be wary and feel so, she felt it herself in fact.

"We must be careful." Sevrina said, keeping her voice low and words just between them.

"We need to get out of here." Varel countered giving her a pointed look. "I can tell you right now, there's going to be a reckoning coming one way or another. I've been in enough battles to know when the tide is turning."

If such had come from anyone other than her brother, Sevrina knew she would have labelled them a coward and weakling. This was Varel, however. He had fought on Taris, Balmorra, had been part of the force that had sacked Coruscant even. He was battle tested and tough as they came. When he had a feeling like that, she had learned well enough to pay it mind. Still, what he was contemplating was folly. To give up everything and run because you were worried about what might happen?

"You worry too much." Sevrina finally said, giving the man a small smile. "We be patient, we wait for now, bide our time."

"For what?" Varel asked, feeling like he had missed something in their conversation.

"For whatever comes." Sevrina answered, smile not leaving her face. "We will be patient and ready, and use it to our best advantage."

* * *

Kayln Nidor had taken point for the group, leading them through the streets of the Citadel. Having set up the security in the various levels, she had been able to lead them through without being detected. At least so far, she mused. They were halfway through the various levels heading down to the bridge when she brought them to a stop. The street they were in had assorted buildings to their right, a sloping hill of ice and rock to their left beyond a small waist high stone wall. Ahead of them, Kayln could see the open courtyard area, and had already counted at least three probe droids floating through there. Someone's repositioning them, she knew.

"What now?" Necrolis leaned in to whisper to the chiss, looking ahead and noting why they had stopped.

"I don't know." Kayln said and frowned.

The chiss knew they needed to get through the courtyard to the far side. There would be a narrow winding walkway that ran down to the lower level. Once there it was a straight run to the bridge and out of the city itself. The trick was in getting there without setting off any alarms. The last thing they wanted was to have to fight their way out through impossible odds.

"There's no way to sneak everyone through there unseen." Kayln remarked.

Necrolis glanced at the chiss, then ahead, before looking back at the others as they crouched and put their backs to the low wall. Teffa peered up to him from the back of the group, having been bringing up the rear. The armoured head cocked to one side questioningly and then he shook it. Bloodshade just groaned and dropped her head. Shadelis gave both siblings a look, then turned her gaze to Necrolis arching an eyebrow as she watched him grin.

"Oh no." Shadelis muttered and Kayln glanced past the sith to her.

"What did I miss?" The chiss asked of her.

"Necrolis is grinning." Shadelis said shaking her head. "This is never good."

The plan was simple enough, though most thought it was insane. Over the wall and down the icy slope to the lower level, they would avoid being seen altogether. Nobody in their right mind would look for anyone there, Necrolis knew. Nobody was going to take that risk, let alone be that insane. Kayln was still staring at him, jaw slack in disbelief. Teffa was chuckling while Shadelis and Bloodshade were shaking their heads. Tormen was glancing between all of them, then peering over the wall and down, then repeating it again and again.

"You're fucking nuts." The smuggler muttered after looking at the slope yet again.

"You got a better idea?" Teffa asked.

"Yeah, not doing it and staying alive!" Tormen shot back, even as Bloodshade nodded her head in agreement.

"We have no other options." Necrolis said and then looked over the wall to the slope himself. It was a sharp angle, but there were rocks they could use and as long as they could find hand and foot holds in the ice they should be able to make it. At least he hoped so.

"Necrolis, you know I'll follow you anywhere, anytime, but this is madness." Bloodshade said softly.

Necrolis knew they did not have the time to remain there arguing over it. While he knew it was dangerous and relatively crazy, there really was no other option open to them. With a shake of his head, Necrolis grabbed one lightsaber, tossing it to Shadelis. Rising and hopping over the wall, he ignited his other saber, driving it into the ice and letting it slowly melt and slice through, using it to make his decent. After a short controlled slide down, he reached a small stand of rock just below. Looking up he could see the others peeking over and down at him.

"Debate is over, get a move on."

Shadelis looked at Kaylin then to the others and chuckled. With a grin she rose and ignited the lightsaber, then perched sitting on top of the wall as Kayln moved to join her. She heard Tormen muttering away and glanced over to the smuggler.

"What's the matter? Were you planning on living forever?" The chiss remarked.

Kayln moved right tight against Shadelis, arm going about her waist, the other her shoulder to grasp hands and hang onto the other chiss. Shadelis grinned and looked over her shoulder at the other woman and winked, even as they moved together over the wall, lightsaber carving into the ice and rock as Necrolis had done.

"Careful with those hands now." Shadelis teased Kayln. "Might think you are flirting and copping a feel."

"You get us down alive, I'll do anything you like to you." Kayln teased back with a laugh, causing Shadelis to blush and arch an eyebrow back at her.

"I won't tell Teffa." Shadelis remarked with a wink. "Would give him too many ideas!"

Bloodshade peered over the wall even as she grasped her own lightsaber. The inquisitor then looked towards Khem. The deshade was simply too big and heavy for her to try what Shadelis and Kayln had. She had no idea how to get the big creature down the slope other than to seek help. Her skull looking helmeted head turned to Teffa, staring at the bounty hunter.

"Can you?" She asked even as the bounty hunter glanced at the deshade and sighed.

Teffa was not sure he could make it at all, not with added weight, but he knew there were no other options. If the deshade attempted a descent with claws only, the odds were not good on him making it. Shaking his head, Teffa shrugged back at his sister before trying to calculate if he had enough energy left for his thrusters to carry them both all the way down. It was going to be close, he knew.

"This is not becoming." Khem growled as he looked between Bloodshade and the bounty hunter.

"Enough, Khem." Bloodshade snapped at him. "Just hang on and it will be over soon enough."

Teffa let the deshade move up behind him and grab hold. Giving a quick glance over his shoulder, the bounty hunter nodded seeing they were as ready as they were ever going to be. Hitting the controls on his left bracer, Teffa ignited his thrusters lifting them up and over the wall to descend along it. The added weight pulled at him. The damn creature is heavy, Teffa thought watching his power decrease quickly. At the rate it was going he would be hard pressed to get them all the way down. Almost to the rock the others were using to stop on, Teffa cut the power and let the two of them slide down the rest of the way, coming to a stop that made both grunt.

"That was rather fun." Zash-Khem remarked, the creature giving a tooth filled grin at the bounty hunter.

A moment later Bloodshade slid onto the rock outcropping with the rest of them. Glancing to Khem, she watched as he waved fingers at her and the sith shook her head. She should have known Zash would have emerged at some point. With Khem distracted and clearly not happy, it seemed she had regained a measure of control once more.

"Apprentice I do so love sharing your adventures." Zash-Khem growled out. "They are just so much fun!"

Tormen Darklight went over the wall last, pausing as he slid over to swear under his breath. Drawing a vibro knife out of his boot, the smuggler jammed it into the line carved out by one of the lightsabers. He descended almost too fast, realizing such and trying to jam his knife in deeper to slow down. As he plunged it in, Tormen was jarred as it caught, feeling the weapon yank out of his grasp. For a moment he felt weightless, as if he were simply hovering there on the slope. It did not last as he hit the ice and began sliding downwards, his speed steadily increasing. The smuggler stared and watched as the rock outcropping rushed up at him, and Tormen swore realizing he was going to likely die.

"Bloodshade, on my command." Necrolis snapped quickly.

Reaching out with the force, Necrolis shoved back against Tormen, beginning to slow the man's wild descent. Even as he slowed, Bloodshade focused and when her brother called her name, she reached out, grasping the smuggler with the force and yanking him down to land beside her. Tormen stood and looked about, hands patting himself down in stunned disbelief.

"I am so not hanging out with you all anymore!" Tormen cracked.

"Just think we only have to drop twice more to get down." Teffa said, watching as Tormen shook his head.

* * *

Janas Terek stood at attention, hands clasped behind his back. He had expected to be summoned by the headmaster, especially in light of having lost the intruders for a second time. There was no way to spin what was in a positive light. While they still might get them, assuming they had not escaped from the underground hiding place, he knew Valderas Lokhee was all about results. To the headmaster they had failed him, and miserably.

He had taken a shuttle back to the academy from the ruins, then been left to wait before getting an audience. He had not seen any of the other overseers, and could only guess they had either already been dealt with, or were not being held accountable. It did not matter to Janas either way. In the end he knew he would face what was coming, and all he could control was how he faced that fate.

He entered the chamber of the headmaster and stood waiting at attention, watching as the headmaster paced about the room. He said nothing, merely paced, his anger clearly evident in his body language. Janas fought back the urge to shift despite the uncomfortable atmosphere. He could literally feel the anger and unease in the room, it made his skin crawl.

"You up until today have served me diligently and with distinction, Janas." Valderas said, voice steady and even.

Janas watched the man pace before moving to stand before him, suddenly feeling tired. Even as the headmaster spoke he found himself thinking he could well just fall asleep right where he stood. The almost soothing voice of the man did not help at all. Blinking hard, Janas fought to focus himself on the headmaster and what he was saying.

"I understand the circumstances, I really do. I know you tried your best, didn't you?"

"As always, headmaster." Janas said, nodding in agreement. "It is my duty as well as pleasure to serve."

"And you serve me well, don't you Janas?" Valderas said, hands coming to rest on either of the man's shoulders.

"I serve you well." Janas said, feeling all the more tired and drained.

Valderas met the man's gaze with his own, holding it, staring intently at him. Janas blinked slowly, barely noting how close the headmaster was to him, or was he? Janas could no longer be certain. The only thought he had was to make sure he served the headmaster. Make sure you do your duty, and do it well. Valderas grinned even as the proboscices slid out from their cheek pouches along either side of his nose, tendrils waving slowly in the air as he leaned in closer. The anzati let his hands rise to grasp and hold the man's head in case he moved at all, proboscices rising and seeking entry into the man. Tendrils found and pressed into Janas Terek's nose, working upwards and into the head of the man.

Janas Terek shuddered barely registering he was being held in place. He registered nothing at all that was happening to him even as his eyes closed shut. Valderas held the shuddering form as he fed, feasting on the sea of memory, devouring the man's essence and all he was. He knew he could feed sufficiently and stop, leaving the man alive but his incompetence had cost him his possible prize, the feast he had hungered for since her departure. No, Valderas knew he was going to gorge himself on the soup, draining the man.

Gasping as he finally finished, caught up in the euphoria of his feeding, Valderas let his proboscices slide free from the man's nostrils, letting go of his lifeless body and letting it crumple to the floor. Valderas turned and walked back to the bank of windows in the room, looking out over the Citadel and sighed fitfully. He had not indulged in the man's fear or terror, but the meal had been satisfying enough to tide him over. He knew he would need to feed again soon though. Janas had not been attuned to the force at all and in comparison had been a rather bland meal. Still, it was better than being hungry. One day I will have her as I wanted, Valderas thought as he looked beyond his office. One day Shadelis would be his, not just her body, but her mind as well. That would be a feast to remember and revel in, every bit of terror, every bit a succulent force attuned drink of soup worthy of being eaten. All in time, Valderas reminded himself.


	44. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER FORTY THREE**

**ZIOST**

Kayln Nidor stood and looked about over the group that she had helped escape the city. They had managed to get down the slope without too much hassle, and once down it had been a quick run through to the bridge. She had been able to get close enough to reprogram the droid that was guarding it, which allowed them to flee without worry. They had reached their ship and now all that was left was to flee, at least for them.

"We owe you for the help." Necrolis said, nodding to the chiss woman.

"You all showing up made things interesting for a change." Kayln smiled back as she joked.

Shadelis moved forward taking the woman's hand and making to go for the ship, but pulled up when she felt Kayln not moving. The two chiss exchanged looks, Shadelis of confusion, and Kayln of a resigned decision she had reached. Arching an eyebrow Shadelis stepped back before the other woman.

"You're coming with us, right?"

Kayln swallowed hard then shook her head negatively. She had thought about what she had done, and knew if she took off there was no helping her situation. She would be deemed a traitor and hunted down throughout the galaxy. If she stayed, there was a chance she might be able to hide her involvement, or at the least mitigate her punishment. Fat chance there, she knew, but she was not about to dwell on if she would die or not.

"Kayln, you know you cannot stay." Necrolis argued but the chiss held up a hand to him.

"I made my choices, and I will continue to do so." Kayln said softly but firmly. "You need to go, I'll be alright."

Necrolis stared at the woman before finally nodding. Despite his misgivings he was not about to force the woman to get aboard the ship. Moving forward, Necrolis surprised her when he gave her a quick hug and then spun about and walked away without a word or second glance. Shadelis giggled before moving in and kissing Kayln hard on the mouth and then winking when she finally pulled away.

"Maybe one day… " Shadelis said, leaving it unsaid and hanging between them.

"One day." Kayln agreed and nodded with a smile. "You might just be biting off more than you can chew!"

The chiss looked past the other woman, seeing Bloodshade standing at the ramp into the ship with the smuggler and the large creature that followed her. Both of them waved to her and she returned the gesture. There was only one other person outside, and Kayln let her red eyes cast about seeking him. She jumped when he tapped her shoulder, looking behind her over her shoulder to see Teffa Darkstar standing and scowling at her.

Kayln looked at him and smiled, seeing he had removed the tionese helmet. Reaching up she brushed her fingertips over his furrowed brow and chuckled as he gave her that annoyed look she knew all too well. When he went to speak, she quickly placed her fingers against his lips to stop him. She knew he was going to argue with her, threaten to drag her kicking and screaming aboard the ship if she refused to just walk herself. She also knew it was pointless and would not change anything. It never had before, and never would. Kayln did not want to have a fight parting once again. Been there, done that, she reminded herself.

"You have to go, and I have to stay. I don't want to fight, Teffa."

Teffa continued to frown, but his eyes were far from the cold hard look that he had when angry or fighting. Instead, Kayln could see that same look that had always made her weak kneed and given her butterflies all those years ago. She had wanted to see that, and now she did. With a soft smile, Kayln leaned in, rising onto her tiptoes, and kissed the man gently before resting her hands against the breast plate of his armour and looking down. There it was, the ground, that comforting constant you could always just stare at. The thought made her smile slightly.

"Kayln, they're going to kill you if you stay." Teffa growled out softly.

"You don't think I'm that easy to get rid of, do you?" She remarked back, looking back up into his face. "I'll be fine. I just can't go, and you can't stay."

'Story of our lives." Teffa grumbled, shaking his head.

Kayln smiled softly and nodded, knowing the truth of the words he had spoken. She remembered all too well the arguments, the fights, leading up to him storming off in anger and leaving Ziost. It's the past she reminded herself, not wanting to dwell on the old memories of hurt and unhappiness. She could see however, Teffa was thinking about that day as well.

"Kayln…"

"Teffa, don't!" Kayln cut him off, shaking her head. "You have to go. You're married, life goes on. We're good though, you and I."

Teffa settled for grabbing the chiss woman up in his arms, hugging her tightly to him. Kayln laughed then smacked his armoured shoulder. He eased the embrace then let go as she patted his shoulder again and stepped back.

"Go on you big lug." Kayln said softly.

"If you need me…" Teffa went to say, leaving it hanging between them even as he pressed the small holo device into her hand.

Teffa did not give her the chance to say anything more, there was no need. She'd only try and hand the device back to him, he knew. He doubted she would use it, but if things got that dire he was not about to turn his back on her either. At the very least, every one of them owed their lives to her. She had stuck her neck out for them. No, she stuck her neck out for me, Teffa reminded himself. He did not look back until he had walked up the ramp to the ship and hit the button to cycle it up and closed.

Necrolis was standing there waiting and watching him, then followed the glance as Teffa looked out at the chiss. She waved just before the ramp closed, Teffa returning the gesture. The bounty hunter lowered his hand and then glanced at his brother, frowning at him.

"What?" Teffa demanded of the sith.

"Nothing at all, Teffa." Necrolis said back calmly. "There's nothing to say at all about any of it."

"Yeah." Teffa agreed before heading for the stairs leading up towards the cockpit. "Nothing at all."

* * *

**SPACE – THE STARWOLF**

Teffa Darkstar sat at the controls of his ship, every so often glancing at the read outs and sensors, watching for any sign of pursuit as the Starwolf broke orbit and fled Ziost. Traffic remained the quiet trickle into the system, and there were no ships altering course to intercept. It appeared they would be leaving as they had come, quietly and unnoticed. Teffa knew they could not have asked for anything more than that.

Looking over, the bounty hunter studied his co-pilot. The pale greyish white skinned ratattaki, Kaliyo, had joined him. She seemed competent enough, though something about her bothered Teffa. Perhaps it was her demeanour, or maybe just because he could not really get a read on her. Whatever it was, he was unsure he really trusted her. Since she seemed close with Shadelis, and given his sister's prior line of work, Teffa decided to just leave well enough alone and be mindful of the woman.

"So seems like there was some excitement back there." Kaliyo finally said, turning in her chair to look at the zabrak. Teffa cast her a quick glance before shrugging.

"Nothing we couldn't handle. How's everyone else?"

"Settled in for the ride." Kaliyo said, knowing Necrolis and Shadelis were working on going over the data they had obtained. Most of the others were resting and keeping to themselves. She believed the jawa was off tinkering as he seemed always to do in the ship's engine room.

"Good." Teffa remarked, leaning back in his chair and allowing himself to relax a bit.

Looking out the viewport as silence once again descended in the cockpit, Teffa let his thoughts wander to Kayln Nidor. She had given up a lot in helping them. He was still not happy at all with the fact she had stayed behind. I should have just stunned her and dragged her aboard, Teffa thought. He knew she was clever though, and she had to have some sort of plan. He could not help but worry about the woman. Shaking his head and sighing lightly, Teffa knew he needed to leave the thoughts well enough alone. What had been was a different life, and they had been very different people. Those days were long gone.

"We're clear across the boards." Kaliyo's voice brought his focus back to the present.

"Engaging hyperdrive." Teffa remarked back, watching as the stars streamed and outside turned into the white-blue swirling miasma that marked hyperspace travel. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Necrolis sat and stared at the computer terminal, eyes dancing over the screen as the information scrolled through. He watched intently, every so often opening and glancing over a particular file. As intent as he was, he still was all too aware of Shadelis Darkstar standing at the adjacent terminal going through files as well. The information they had managed to save from Darth Mekhis' system was large, almost too large to go through. Without a medic, and having little knowledge on the medical side, it made looking through the information all the tougher.

"I don't even know what half of this means." Shadelis finally complained, slapping her hands against the console in frustration.

"I can't make out a lot of it either, but what I can, I am not liking." Necrolis said back, casting a side glance to the chiss, knowing that if she was getting that frustrated it was not good.

They had already discovered that what had been done to them was beyond cloning. It was full genetic manipulation at the basest level, well beyond anything either of them had heard of or seen. Added into that was the programming of their minds. Shadelis was still chewing over that, Necrolis knew. If there was one thing that set her off these days, it was brainwashing or trying to control someone in that manner. Finding out they were who they were through something they could only comprehend as akin to such, it had not been a pleasant discovery. Necrolis had to wonder just how deep they had gone with such?

Most of the graphs and formulas made utterly no sense, and he tabbed through more as he returned his attention to his screen. Necrolis almost missed the underlined linked words amongst the large write up on some sort of serum used for something or other. Cycling the screen back up, Necrolis stared at the underlined bolded words.

Genetic Pool.

Reaching out he grabbed Shadelis' arm getting her attention. The chiss gave up her own searching to move against his side and peer down, arching an eyebrow as red eyes took in the words. Necrolis glanced at his sister who shrugged. Necrolis reached to tap the interface and open the link but hesitated, finger poised over the screen hovering there.

"Curiosity killed the manka cat." Necrolis muttered, glancing at Shadelis again.

"To know, or not to know…" Shadelis said in agreement, wondering herself which would be worse.

The former Cypher-Nine took and placed her hand atop her brother's, guiding it down to press the screen and activate the link. She gave the pure blooded sith a small smile and Necrolis nodded back in return. They had begun going through this together, it was only right they learned what they could the same way, no matter how grave or life changing the news might be that they found.

Necrolis looked over the information as it came up, scrolling through the file completely, then returning to the top of the file to again go back through it. A frown furrowed his brow and never left. His eyes locked onto one part of the file, reading it over and over before looking to Shadelis. The chiss was reading the same information, again and again going over it, trying to wrap her mind about what she was seeing. Chewing on her lower lip, Shadelis turned red eyes to her brother.

"This can't be… it just can't."

Necrolis growled and pounded a fist on the terminal before placing both hands on it and leaning into it, head falling and eyes closing. He choked back his anger and shook his head in disbelief. Everything was a lie. Finally he rose back up and then looked at Shadelis.

"This cannot be shown or let out. It is too volatile." Necrolis stated matter-of-factly.

"You can't mean to hide this?" Shadelis said in surprise. "We have to tell the others. They have to know."

"No."

"Necrolis, we can't hide this!" Shadelis argued.

"Shaddy, we can never speak of this. We can't let everyone know." Necrolis shook his head as he spoke, his gaze locking with his sister's. "This would shatter everything that is, the Empire, the Republic, the Sith, and Jedi. All of it. This has to be handled carefully."

Shadelis looked back at the screen, reading it once again and then taking a deep breath. Necrolis was right, she knew. Everything would change, there was no helping it. If someone wanted to destroy all that was in the galaxy, this could well be the fuse that got lit to accomplish such. For so long she had no answers as to her past and who she was, her parents, all of it. Now to find answers only to have to keep it a secret, knowing everyone else felt and had the same issues it was almost too much for her to bear. She wanted to punch something just out of frustration, or scream, or both. Shaking her head again, Shadelis looked to her brother once more, a thought coming to her.

"Do you think… Will this affect and change… her?"

Necrolis arched an eyebrow but knew exactly what his sister was asking. It was a fair question, one he could not answer at all. What they were uncovering, what had been done to them, was beyond his comprehension. He suspected it would be beyond most medical experts in either the Empire or Republic for that matter.

"I don't know if anything would be passed on." Necrolis finally said softly with a shrug. "Have you seen her? How is she?"

"I haven't seen her." Shadelis sighed, head dropping to avoid looking at Necrolis. "What would I say? I know she is well enough."

"How old is she now?" Necrolis asked.

"Old enough, she's not a kid anymore." Shadelis answered, shrugging herself and knowing it had been too long now to even try and address such.

Sighing, Shadelis glanced back at the screen one final time before looking at Necrolis. He looked back before collecting two datapads. Quickly he plugged both into the terminal and downloaded the file itself onto each, then cleared the information from the terminal. Pulling the original information storage unit, he held it out to her to take.

"Hang onto all of this. See to it that it is kept safe. This cannot get out." Necrolis stated firmly.

"I know." Shadelis said, taking it from him. "Rest assured it won't see the light of day."

Necrolis nodded at her words then held up the two datapads. Shadelis looked at them then to her brother. She could tell he had already decided on things, worked out some sort of plan. She felt comforted knowing he was taking care of things with this. She had learned to trust him long ago, and had no doubts about doing so now.

"What are you going to do?" Shadelis asked.

"I'm going to take care of things very, very carefully."

* * *

**ZIOST**

Kayln Nidor walked into the security office, eyes alert and watchful. She had not had any issue entering the city, nor making her way past the security measures that were still in place. That had surprised her a little. Fear was such a potent thing, she knew. It worked into one's thoughts, sowed doubt where none should be. At best she knew she might be questioned, but without evidence it was going to be nothing more than speculation and baseless accusations. That she knew she could easily deflect and handle.

Entering her workplace, the chiss noticed immediately the presence of the other overseers. Sevrina Thane and her brother, Varel, were standing off to one side, Kasche and Rian Cen Nur hovering over the terminal with the monitors. At her entrance it was Rian that confronted her. Kayln smiled knowing it would be her that would be the voice against her.

"So there you are, traitor!" Rian snarled, hand igniting her lightsaber.

Kayln arched an eyebrow and looked at the woman, unslinging her rifle and holding it at her hip making sure to keep the barrel pointed downwards, but easily brought to bear if need be. Rian was a hothead and foolish, the chiss thought. She did not miss the bruising to her cheek and the cut on her lip. Someone got a little too careless with her words, Kayln mused.

"Nice to see you, and everyone else, as well." Kayln answered the woman, nodding to the others before looking back at Rian. "I see you have something to say?"

Rian growled and made to charge the chiss, but Kasche grabbed her arm holding her tightly and keeping her from attacking the woman. Rian glared hard at the sith warrior, turning her saber off even as she yanked her arm free forcibly. The togruta glared at Kayln, eyes burning hard at the other woman. Sevrina moved over to Kayln, waving a hand dismissively at the other inquisitor.

"Where did you go?" Sevrina asked of the chiss. "You disappeared and well, everyone is jumping at shadows now."

"What has happened?" Kayln feigned ignorance and asked.

"Abraxas Miransi betrayed us." Varel tossed out before the others cast hard glances and he shut up once more.

"It is true." Sevrina said, studying the chiss to note her reaction. "Abraxas was a traitor. He aided the intruders and he has now paid for such."

Kayln arched an eyebrow at the inquisitor and then nodded at her words. "I am assuming by such, you mean he is dead?"

"Very." Kasche tossed out, arms crossing over his chest.

Kayln nodded and smiled at such. As forced as it was, there was a bit of genuine relief as well. By his comments and demeanour, Kayln could tell Kasche and Rian were likely the ones that had tortured and killed Abraxas. She made note of that in order to pass it along when she could to Teffa. She knew he and Necrolis would indeed avenge the groundskeeper.

"Well then it is well settled." Kayln remarked. "At least I hope he answered how they circumvented my security."

"Indeed." Sevrina said, then looked pointedly at Kayln. "So where have you been?"

"I was trying to see if I could find where the intruders had gone, or might come out after they buried themselves in the ruins. I thought I had found an access, but it was just the old sewer lines."

Rian muttered something under her breath, likely a curse or accusation she was lying. Kayln shook her head and rolled her eyes for effect. Sevrina rolled her eyes as well, back to Rian so she could not see the gesture. Kayln shouldered her weapon and stood arms crossed watching the others.

"Enough, Rian!" Sevrina said without looking at the togruta. "She smells like the sewer, and quite frankly you are jumping at shadows."

"Really? You aren't buying her lies, are you?" Rian growled back, only to have Kasche put a hand on her shoulder and give her a knowing look. Rian cast the zabrak an annoyed glance before falling silent.

"The headmaster is going to want to hear from you." Sevrina said finally, not answering Rian and letting her outburst end then and there.

"I will of course speak with him at his leisure." Kayln smiled lightly and nodded to the woman. "Now if you all will excuse me, I need a shower and to find some clothing that don't reek of a rancors ass."

Sevrina Thane watched the chiss woman leave. Despite the nod and smile she gave her at her departing, the woman was just not sure if she truly trusted Kayln. Her explanation was fine, and the smell of her confirmed such. There was just something in her eyes, something behind that smile that made Sevrina wonder if there was not more that the chiss had not said. Had she known Abraxas had sided with the intruders? Had she? Rian swore the chiss was to blame for many things, labelling the woman a traitor, but Sevrina knew there was no proof, and Rian had a temper and her own agenda too. Something to watch, she finally decided, knowing it was all she could do.


	45. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER FORTY FOUR**

**SPACE - THE STARWOLF**

Teffa Darkstar had left Blizz at the controls of the ship. In hyperspace, barring any drastic problems, he felt certain they would have no issues. Blizz was good at following instructions, and Teffa had been rather explicit in going over the jawa was not to dismantle the controls or press any of the shiny flashing buttons. Despite that, Teffa lingered close to the small flight of stairs that lead back to the cockpit of the ship, but was still close enough as they gathered to hear the conversation.

Cramming in about the small table, they had gathered, Necrolis and Shadelis remaining standing, with the Chiss leaning on the end of the bench seating next to Kaliyo. Looking over their faces one at a time, Necrolis could see they were all waiting expectantly for him to say something. He knew there would be more questions than answers, and in truth he still felt overwhelmed and lost in what they had discovered himself.

"We managed to retrieve Darth Mekhis's files. To be honest most of this was well over our heads. Without someone in the medical field we could only grasp the very basics of things." Necrolis explained, beginning to pace a bit back and forth as he spoke.

"What we do know is we were genetically created, altered and programmed on a cellular level as well as our heads."

"What are you saying?" Bloodshade questioned. "Are we clones? Who was the original then?"

"We are not clones." Shadelis said shaking her head. "We were literally created."

"Great, I'm someone's lab experiment?" Tormen cracked, though grew quiet when Necrolis nodded affirmatively to him.

Necrolis stopped pacing and glanced about at each of them in turn, watching as they digested the news. There was no other way to put it to them, no way to sugar coat the news. He was not thrilled with it all himself, and knew they would all have to come to terms with it in their own way.

"We are Mekhis' experiment. That is simply how we came into being, it isn't who we are." Necrolis stated.

"So if we're all from genetic material in a fucking petri dish, just who's genetic material was it?" Teffa asked, looking at Necrolis then Shadelis.

"That we do not know." Necrolis answered with a shrug.

Teffa watched the others accept the news. He studied Necrolis, who as ever remained as calm and impassive as ever. Shadelis ducked her head when he looked at her however, and it made him look again at his brother. Was he hiding something from them, and if so what was it? Part of him wanted to demand to see the file, but Teffa was not sure if it was really worth the confrontation or not.

"All we know at this point is what I've said, but for me, nobody controls who I am save me." Shadelis said, breaking the silence.

"This is just great." Tormen shook his head. "I'm the galaxies equivalent of a sith home do it yourself kit."

The smuggler's words brought a few light laughs from the group even as they all simply sat and stared at one another. None of them knew what more there was to say. Shadelis' words rang true for each of them, that they were more than a mere experiment. They were who they were, through their own choices and experiences. No matter what, nothing could take that away from them.

"So what do we do now?" Bloodshade asked, looking directly at Necrolis.

"At this point we have to make some decisions." Necrolis said, thinking on his sister's question even as he answered. "We could try and find Mekhis, try and get more information and answers. That said we still have the problem of us being the dirty little secret everyone wants silenced."

"Let's just get back to the foundry and the rest of the group. We can decide such after they hear this." Teffa growled out before turning and heading back to the cockpit, knowing there was nothing more to hear or be said.

Bloodshade nodded to her brother and sister before rising and heading back to her quarters where she had left Khem Val. Shadelis slid onto the bench seating next to Kaliyo, leaning into the ratattaki woman and giving her a soft small smile. Necrolis followed after Bloodshade heading back down to his own quarters without another word, the pure blooded sith quiet and withdrawn. Tormen watched them all from where he sat, still trying to digest the news. The smuggler was unsure what to make of it all.

Tormen had always believed that while he had been an orphan, and even with the news technically still was one, he had thought his parents would be out there somewhere. There had always been that slight chance he might learn who they were, where he had come from. I didn't expect to hear my parents were some fucking idiot in a lab coat with a dish and an eyedropper, he thought sourly. The urge to just shoot something gnawed at him, and he knew it was more just for a stress release than anything else. He was surprised when he felt Kira nudge into him, her hand placed atop his on the table. Dark brown eyes turned to take in the auburn haired jedi that sat beside him.

Kira Carsen looked at the smuggler and gave him a small smile as their eyes met. She could see the news had shocked the man, and she understood why all too well. While she was still mad at the man, she was also sympathetic. Don't let your guard down, she reminded herself even as she caressed fingertips over the back of his hand. She noted the surprised look on his face at her touch, and it made her want to laugh.

"You going to be okay?" Kira finally asked the smuggler.

Tormen arched an eyebrow at the woman, half expecting her to suddenly start arguing with him. Glancing to her hand he wondered if it was going to try and connect with his face. He was surprised to hear her question, the tone nothing but inquiring and caring. It was the same Kira he knew and remembered, and truth be told rather liked. It was far removed from the combative woman who for some reason was pissed off with him.

"Guess so, just not quite sure what to make of it all." Tormen finally answered.

Kira smiled softly at that and then leaned in and kissed the man gently and quickly. What the hell are you doing, she questioned of herself? Shaking off her doubts, Kira gave the stunned smuggler a wink and then rose to her feet, fingers trailing in a lingering touch on his hand before she turned and headed down the stairs to her quarters. Tormen swallowed hard as he caught her blue eyes looking at him just as she disappeared from sight down the stairs.

"What the fuck was that?" Tormen muttered still stunned from the sudden quick passing kiss.

"I'd say you were just offered a stress release." Shadelis said as she tried in vain to stifle a giggle. "Go already you stupid nerf herder!"

Tormen glanced at the chiss and ratattaki women before shaking his head and rising to head after Kira. He had reached the top of the stairs when Kaliyo called out, making him pause.

"Unless this is just her equivalent of a mercy fucking." The pale skinned ratattaki stated with a smirk before Shadelis elbowed her lightly in the side. "What?"

"Tormen, go!" Shadelis said and the smuggler just laughed and winked back at the chiss before disappearing below.

"Look out!" Kaliyo called out after the man. "It's a trap!"

Kaliyo burst out laughing then and Shadelis could not help but do the same, shaking her head at her companion. The ratattaki looked at Shadelis and grinned and shrugged. Tormen at least was a good sport, and far from creepy and stalkerish like Doc had been.

"I need a drink." Shadelis finally commented.

"I need a cold shower." Kaliyo shot back before winking at the woman, making Shadelis blush.

"Kaliyo!"

* * *

Tormen Darklight stared at the durasteel door to the quarters belonging to Kira Carsen. He made to knock but then paused, hesitating in if he should do so or not. He had not forgotten their last conversation in that very room. He still had not sorted out what the problem had actually been, or why Kiran had been so angry with him. Sure, he admitted to himself, he was not the easiest person to live with at times, but he could honestly not recall doing anything untoward to the woman. Not that I haven't thought about doing all sorts of things to her, Tormen thought with a grin. Shaking those thoughts away and taking a deep breath, the smuggler knocked on the door. Into the rancor's pit, he mused.

"Come in, Tormen." Kira's voice called out even as he pressed the button and cycled the door open and entered.

Tormen heard the door close and then leaned back against it, brown eyes scanning about the room. Kira came out of the small bathroom doorway, having changed into white loungewear that barely covered much of anything. Tormen let his gaze slide over her slowly, taking in the soft rounded curves of her breasts, the narrowing of her waist and flare of her hips, down over shapely toned legs. Taking a slow deep breath, Tormen forced his gaze upwards to meet hers catching the smile and small laugh she gave.

"Kira… I…" Tormen stammered, at a loss for words.

Kira giggled again seeing the man thrown right off. He was always so casual and smooth, always having a smart assed quip. She had managed to disarm him however, and she rather liked that fact. Serves him right, she thought, knowing he had done such to her often enough before. Moving slowly over to him, Kira placed both hands on his chest and then turned blue eyes up to him once more.

"Just shut up before you say something stupid and accept things as they are." Kira murmured softly to him.

"Umm…" Tormen mumbled before managing to get out, "What happened to being pissed with me?"

Kira sighed and lightly smacked a hand against his chest. Of course the man had to bring that up. Only Tormen would do that, she knew. A woman practically tosses herself at him, and he worries about the why and past arguments. It made Kira wonder if he actually liked her at all or not.

"Tormen, shut up." Kira said, shaking her head. "I don't even want to think about you and Asha right now."

Tormen looked at the woman questioningly, hands going to move her back a step by her shoulders so he could look at her better. What she had said confused him all the more. At a loss, he knew they needed to talk and straighten out whatever was going on. Clearly, she's got some idea that was way off, Tormen thought.

"What in a hutt's name are you talking about? Me and Asha?"

Kira shrugged out of Tormen's hands and looked at him hard, biting her lower lip even as she fought to fight back tears. Was he actually going to deny things, she wondered? Did he think she was that naive and stupid? Fighting back an angry response, Kira struggled to speak calmly, not actually wanting to fight at all with him.

"Tormen, don't play stupid. I know you and Asha slept together on Nar Shadda. Don't even deny it." Kira dropped her gaze and turned her back to the man. It made it easier to say if she didn't have to look at him.

"Wait.. slept with Asha… deny what?" Tormen remained leaning against the wall, stunned by Kira's words.

"Just stop." Kira whispered, shaking her head again. "Why did you have to go questioning. I don't want to fight."

"Kira, what are you talking about?" Tormen stated. "I never slept with Asha. Sure we kissed but I think I'd remember sleeping with her."

Kira whirled quickly then, unable to keep her anger at bay any longer. He had actually denied it. She knew she should not be surprised by that, but it hurt all the same he would even make that effort. Poking a finger hard into his chest she glared through her tears at him.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" She snapped bitterly. "You hit on me all night, but I was tired. I woke up though and you two were quite cozy in bed together! Don't deny you two went at it like a pair of feral womp rats!"

Everything suddenly clicked for Tormen as he heard such. Nar Shadda had been a while ago, but it had not been unmemorable at all. They had completed a mission together, had needed some downtime to unwind. They had gone to the Slippery Slope cantina in the lower promenade that night. He knew all too well they had all consumed a good amount of alcohol, and Tormen still recalled the good sized hangover he had the following morning. He also recalled how close he and Kira had gotten that night, flirting and groping at each other. Tormen also remembered Asha giving him a rather harsh warning in regards to her younger charge.

"You really think Asha and I slept together?" Tormen asked and laughed. "You could have asked her and she'd tell you the same as I am now, nothing happened!"

"I can't ask her that!" Kira complained back shaking her head. "She's like my sister. I can't have her knowing I was mad you two slept together."

Tormen rolled his eyes then finally reached the point he was tired of arguing. Kira was going to have to listen one way or another. Grabbing her head in his hands gently, Tormen leaned right in, locking his eyes to hers. When he spoke he kept his voice firm but calm, pronunciating each word slowly and pointedly.

"We… did… not… sleep… together!"

Shaking his head, Tormen let her go only a moment, suddenly scooping her up and tossing her onto the bed. Moving quickly while she was shocked by it all, he grabbed her hands and pinned her down, staring down at her intently before leaning in and kissing her deeply. Kira squirmed and fought against his hold before feeling the kiss. For a moment she kissed him back but being pinned took over quickly once again. Memories rushed to the fore of her consciousness, dark and harsh, and she cried out.

"Let go! Let go now!"

Tormen pulled back and stared down at Kira, then slid off her confused entirely. Scratching his head he watched her as she gulped for air and stared at him with wide eyes. She was almost terrified he realized. Moving back to the bed, Tormen sat at the edge, taking her hand in his holding it lightly.

"Kira, it's okay."

Kira closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at the man. Sitting up quickly she threw her arms around his neck, once again surprising him, just holding onto him tightly. Tormen wrapped an arm about her, feeling the warmth of her against him and frowning, unsure what else he could say or do. He had not known what to expect coming into the room, but this certainly had not been at all a thought.

"It's not you, just bad memories. I'm okay, give me a moment." Kira whispered softly, still breathing deep and slowly trying to calm herself as the moment passed.

"I got you, beautiful."

Kira gave a small laugh and smiled lightly hearing Tormen. There was the charmer she knew. While she could only guess how confused she had him, he was no longer thrown off and back to his normal self. It was almost a shame, she thought. She had rather enjoyed having him completely off balance.

"Let's not do that again." Kira half joked.

"I don't know, I rather liked being over top of you." Tormen answered back, watching as Kira pulled back and blushed.

"Tormen… "Kira said his name softly, still not sure she believed the man, but wanting to.

Tormen looked at her, could see the doubt still within her eyes. Shaking his head, he reached up to stroke her cheek lightly. In the end all he could do was try yet again to tell her the truth. In the end, he could only hope she would finally hear what he was saying and believe him.

"Kira, we never slept together. You passed out, and Asha literally threatened to cut my… cut My revan off… if I even thought about touching you. We crashed and shared the bed yes, but nothing happened at all." Tormen explained. "I mean yeah I have a thing for redheads clearly, and Asha's a head turner and not saying I wouldn't… aw fuck, you get the point!"

Kira watched the smuggler as he stammered through it all, giggling at the thought of Asha acting like her big sister and threatening to cut his manhood off. The sudden image of a holo revan statue standing tall only to be cut in half by a vengeful guardian jedi made her burst out into actual laughter. She knew the man was telling her the truth, even if it was hard to admit such. She had been so sure, so angry over it, only now to find out she had been foolish and out of line.

"Asha is going to kill me." Kira muttered and flopped back onto the bed, hand going over her eyes.

"Well… " Tormen commented, leaning over her and looking down at the woman. "Maybe we can work something out and not tell her."

Kira laughed and moved her hand away to look up at Tormen. Smiling she reached up and stroked his cheek before her fingers played in the facial hair on his chin.

'I'm sure I can think of a way to bribe you and keep you quiet."


	46. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER FORTY FIVE**

**THE FOUNDRY**

The Starwolf landed in the hanger, heat venting spewing the white clouds of heated air with a hiss. The ramp lowered and those that had gone to Ziost began to filter out of the ship and down the lowered ramp to meet those that waited impatiently to greet them.

Seeing Necrolis, Vette bounded forward, racing halfway up the ramp to launch herself into the man, wrapping her legs about him and holding onto him. Necrolis caught her and laughed before kissing the twi'lek soundly. Shaking his head, he gave her a mock annoyed look that just made Vette laugh.

"Hi there." Vette said, leaning in to kiss him once more.

"You'd think you missed me." Necrolis commented back as he continued walking down the ramp, carrying Vette along.

"You'll find out later." Vette purred in Necrolis' ear. The sith laughed, giving her ass a hard squeeze in response before settling her back on her feet, knowing there would indeed be time enough later for such. For now, Necrolis knew there was simply too much to attend to before he could allow himself to indulge in more pleasant distractions.

The pure blood sith looked about and locked his sights on Aela Darkstar and the man standing next to her. Malavai Quinn had seen better days, Necrolis knew, but he was alive and there. That was what mattered in the end. Quick steps brought Necrolis to the man, and stunning him, grabbed him in a tight embrace. Drawing back, Necrolis quickly slammed a fist into the man's jaw. Malavai Quinn felt the impact and fell onto his ass on the deck hard, dazed and confused look lifted to the sith.

"My Lord?"

Necrolis shook his head and reached down, grabbing the man's arm and yanking him back up to his feet. Arm resting on Quinn's shoulder, hand grasping the back of his head, Necrolis looked hard into the other man's dark eyes.

"It is good to have you back, Quinn." Necrolis said. "Now don't ever fucking do that again!"

"Yes, My Lord!" Malavai Quinn said with a smile.

Kira Carsen followed out of the ship, Tormen moving close behind her. Asha moved forward and grabbed the woman in a tight hug. While she knew Kira could take care of herself, there was the natural worrying when she knew where she had gone and all had been silent for so long. Looking at her, Asha arched one thin eyebrow as she noted the tired look on Kira's face. She could feel the tension emanating from her.

"You okay?"

"I'm good, don't get all motherly now." Kira laughed, knowing she was alright but she still had a lot on her mind.

Asha gave Kira a sharp look at that comment, knowing she was joking but it still rubbed her the wrong way. I am not that old for starters, Asha thought. Tapping Kira on the nose, the jedi then looked to the smuggler. She caught the wary look in his eyes and glanced back to Kira before looking back at Tormen again. Now just what is going on here, she wondered?

"Hey there, red." Tormen remarked and gave Asha a wink.

"Hey yourself." Asha replied, not missing Kira looking away. It didn't matter that she did so, Asha could still see the blush on the other woman's cheeks. "I think you and I might have to have a talk."

"Yeah… "Tormen answered back, rubbing a hand to the back of his neck.

"Where's Doc?" Asha asked, looking past the two at the others still coming out of the ship. She did not miss the uncomfortable looks on Kira and Tormen's faces at her question, and she felt a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"And that would be what we need to talk about." Kira commented with a shake of her head.

Kamthar Mantell stood with arms crossed over his chest, watching and taking in the reunion as the other group returned from Ziost. He took in the smiles and hugs, even among the sith, noting that despite the differences in sides, there were a lot of commonality. Seeing the smuggler and jedi, he himself smiled and breathed a little easier. When the bounty hunter came down the ramp marking the last of them, Kamthar knew they were one body short.

"Looks like someone didn't make it back." Alric growled out, voice kept low.

Kamthar nodded to the cathar soldier's words before casting the man a glance. He was surprised to see him. Since arriving and heading off with Elena, the cathar had been rather scarce about the Foundry. No one had said anything, nor would they, but it hadn't gone unnoticed either. Don't even think about it, Kamthar reminded himself.

"Wonder what happened?" Alric said, moving to stand beside the Havok Squad commander.

"Am sure we'll hear about it soon enough." Kamthar said with a shrug. "I'd expect we learn all about things soon enough."

"Good." Alric grumbled. "Maybe now we'll get some answers."

Mako watched as Blizz raced down the ramp and over to her, the little jawa grabbing her leg in a tight hug. Laughing, mako reached down and patted his head even as he chittered and bounced about, clearly happy to once more be back. Torian crouched down and held up his hand, which Blizz promptly let go of Mako's leg to race over and high five the mandalorian.

"Blizz glad to be back." The jawa stated merrily.

"Good to see you too little buddy." Torian replied before looking up to see Teffa making his way down the ramp, the last of them of course.

Mako raced over and Teffa laughed and leaned down as Mako tried to throw her arms about his neck and kiss him, working about the swollen baby bump. Teffa kissed her back before extending a hand to Torian as the young man joined them at the bottom of the ramp.

"Good to see you, kid." Teffa grinned at Torian.

"Likewise, old man!" Torian shot back, watching Teffa give a snort and then a hard look at him.

"How did it go?" Mako asked of him, reaching up to touch his face gently.

Teffa gave a small tight smile and shrugged, not quite sure how to answer that. They had found some information as they had hoped and wanted, but lost Doc, and still were no better than before if he was honest in his opinion. They had gotten very lucky as well. Had Kayln, and most importantly Abraxas, not helped them then none of them might have returned. The fact Abraxas was dead because of such still gnawed at him.

"We're here, and not quite so in the dark." Teffa answered his wife finally. "Guess it went well enough."

Mako smiled softly and nodded, though she knew how to read Teffa well enough to know he was glossing things over. It was there in the inflection and choice of his words, hidden in the look in his eyes. A great deal had happened on Ziost, and bad enough he did not want to talk openly about it. Mako knew to be patient. Alone, just the two of them, he likely would open up more when he was ready.

* * *

The Widowmaker moved slowly through the asteroid field, weaving a slow deliberate and careful path to the large secluded base. Reyal Bloodmoon sat in the pilot chair, hands deftly controlling the manoeuvring thrusters, bringing the craft down and along the curving underside of the asteroid base. Beside the youngest Bloodmoon, Sciowen manned the co-pilot chair, eyes on the sensors and working to keep their energy signature undetectable. Behind the two stood Kiren Bloodmoon, brown eyes watching the two siblings work, every so often glancing out at the base they would soon be entering.

Running a hand through the black hair that hung down partly into his eyes, Kiren took a deep calming breath. It was time, he knew. Identifying the Mantis class ship returning, he knew the whole group would likely now be present. It was time to ear their credits and bring Darth Marr his chosen targets. The sooner the better, Kiren thought, knowing he was not thrilled with answering to the Dark Council member. It may have been profitable to take the contract, but it was rife with peril if they upset their client.

"Steady as she goes, Reyal. Bring us in to dock." Kiren commented before turning and hitting the internal comm system of the ship. "Everyone gear up and stand by."

"I still don't like this." Sciowen Bloodmoon muttered under her breath, but Kiren heard her all the same.

"Just do your job, sister." Kiren commented. "I'll worry about the details."

"Too many variables, and we have no idea about internal defences." Sciowen answered back, casting a worried look over her shoulder before shaking her head. "I'll do my part, you know that, I just don't like it."

Kiren looked at his sister and frowned, knowing she was right. There were a lot of variables with the job that left them all ill at ease. This was far from a simple hit and drag them back type job. Each person they were up against were battle hardened and well known on both the Imperial and Republic sides. They would not go down without a fight. Worse, Sciowen was right in they knew nothing about the place they were infiltrating to confront them. At least we have the element of surprise, Kiren thought before reminding himself just how quickly that could change. Too late now to worry about that, he decided. It was time to do their job and get paid.

* * *

Necrolis had given them a bit of time to get out of their gear and settle before calling them all to the large meeting room. The table was still not fixed from before, but the chairs still worked as most settled in them, a few like Havok Squad remaining standing about the room. Necrolis likewise stood, hands flat on the table as he glanced about taking each of them in. Still one short, he noted, knowing that was going to quickly become a topic. He could tell from the look on Asha's face she was not happy with Doc's absence.

"First I am glad most of us are here and present. Welcome back, Quinn." Necrolis said as the others grew silent and listened. "That said there's a few things to go over here, and I already know Asha has a question."

The jedi turned blue eyes on the pure blooded sith. Asha arched an eyebrow though she knew it was not unexpected he would head off this part of the conversation at the start before it became a festering distraction. She had not had much of a chance to get more of the story out of Tormen. The smuggler had been very uncomfortable, and had not been right there either.

"What happened to Doc?"

There it was, the rancor in the room exposed for all to see Necrolis knew. He watched as Asha never took her gaze from him, while the rest cast looks to one another. Straightening up, Necrolis met Asha's gaze unwavering as he answered her.

"I do not know." He said to the point in response. "We were in an adjoining room. Doc was left to keep the main room secure. The others were in the corridor outside. When Shadelis and I came back into the room he was just gone."

"You sure he didn't just annoy you enough, you killed him?" Tanno Vik commented from the side and Necrolis glared at the man, even as comments began to fly back and forth between the factions in the group.

"Quiet!" Asha snapped, yelling out and glaring at everyone.

The jedi rose and then looked hard at everyone, knowing it had been unexpected such a call came from her. Turning her blue eyes back to the pure blood sith, Asha studied him a moment. Calm, impassive, not giving away much at all, that was always how Necrolis appeared. Still, Asha could detect no deception in his words, and she had the distinct feeling there was more to Doc's disappearance than any of them knew. Doc had his own issues, Asha knew all too well.

"Necrolis is speaking the truth, and I accept such." Asha finally commented, making sure to look at every one of the Republic aligned members in attendance. "We are not going to start drawing lines in this group now. We all remain threatened and we have to stick together!"

Silence fell at Asha's words, glances cast among those gathered to one another. Necrolis waited and watched himself. Asha Lightstar sat back down before looking to the sith at the head of the broken table and nodding to him. Necrolis returned the gesture before speaking once more.

"Now on to the main matter at hand." Necrolis began. "What we were able to uncover shows those of the Darkstar Legacy to be some sort of experiment. We were genetically created, not just altered. We still cannot comprehend what the great plan of Mekhis was, but we do know we were created to bring about the fall of both the Empire and Republic, the sith and the jedi."

"Created how exactly?" Aela asked, eyebrow arched in curiosity as well as a hint of confusion.

"I don't know the processes involved. A lot of the material remains way over my head." Necrolis answered and shrugged. "What we know is we aren't clones. Genetically it accounts for all of us being from different species. Seems we were not abandoned and given up as most of us thought."

"Great. We weren't cast offs, we're just lab rats." Kamthar remarked sarcastically.

"That is all well and good, but how do we solve the current problem of staying alive because of all this?" Tormen Darklight tossed out, glancing about at the others.

"We do the only thing we can do." Teffa growled, leaning forward and rising to stand. The bounty hunter looked to each of them in turn before looking directly at Necrolis. "We fight."

* * *

**KORRIBAN**

Darth Marr entered the chamber in the bowels of the academy, head turning to take in the whole room and everything in it. The masked figure stood in the doorway, noting the low lighting that barely lit the room. The room was colder than he expected it to be, though he knew standard tactics for interrogations was to alternate the heat and cold to torment the person held within. The room was small, but devoid of any furniture leaving ample room. Marr knew few would have ventured down so low a level, and as such few knew such a place even existed.

Eyes peered through the visor of the mask that covered Marr's visage. The hooded, armoured sith was never seen otherwise. Looking to the center of the room he watched as the chained and hanging prisoner shifted, chains clinking the only sound save for the occasional groan or sob that broke from the prisoner. Beside the prisoner a handful of the Empire's troopers were also present. With a wave of his hand, Marr dismissed them and sent them running to get out of the room. Marr had expected as much, though in truth was surprised to find it had not gone worse for the former overseer of the academy. Loun had made her choices and chosen her side, and Marr had no sympathy or mercy. She was fortunate Blackheart had ensured her life would not be taken, Marr thought, though had the young sith not served a greater purpose he knew he would not have held to that at all.

Loun had been stripped of any trappings of her old life as a sith and overseer. Gone was her lightsaber, her overseer robes stripped from her and burned. She had been tortured for information, the signs of such marking her nude form. The red skin of the pure blooded sith had been cut and burned, leaving her bloodied. Strung up and hung like a broken toy, Loun had been left to the mercies of those who took what they wanted from her body. Marr had no doubts how many had come, some returning often since she had been hung so. He could see the signs of their use of her, knowing she had endured the pain of such physically and mentally.

Walking slowly about her, Marr let his gaze roam over her form, studying and taking in every mark on her. He watched as she twitched and shifted in the chains that bound and hung her spread open and on display. He could sense the fear flowing off her, the tinge of anger that laced it. Nodding as he moved, Marr circled once again fully before stopping to stand at her head, looking down at her. Reaching out a hand he grabbed the woman's black hair and drew her head up to stare at her.

"And so here you are, Loun. Broken, battered, a weak whimpering shell of someone who was to train our future in being sith. Pathetic." Marr snarled low and deep. "You cannot even muster enough anger to fuel your hate and even make a feeble attempt at fighting."

Marr let go of his grasp on Loun's hair, watching her head fall even as he wiped his hand on his robes as if it would clean it from having touched the woman. Once again Marr moved, pacing back and forth before her.

"You failed, at keeping Me from My goal, at protecting both Blackheart and Raistlis, failed at even being a sith."

"What… what do you… want?" Loun growled out haltingly, with effort raising her head to be able to glare hard at the man.

"To see such a pathetic fallen sight and revel in the crushing of you. I am glad you were spared death, this is so much more the punishment and enjoyable to see." Marr remarked before leaning down, putting his hooded and masked face before the woman.

"There is one thing you have not answered and I would know." Marr remarked. "Why did you go through such trouble to protect Raistlis? Who is he to you?"

Loun's eyes lit with fire at hearing the question, Marr noted. The tug and shift within the chains sharper, harder than it had been even if it was still futile. Bringing up the young sith had riled her, brought her anger and hate to bear. He had wondered what reaction he might have gotten when the subject was broached.

"Interesting." Marr muttered, rising and looking down at the woman. "Who is Raistlis?"

"No one… I thought… thought you meant them… meant them harm." Loun managed to force out, eyes closing tight trying to keep her thoughts clear and find a measure of calm.

"Spare me the lies." Marr cuffed the back of the woman's head with one hand and stood back up. "I will have the truth of this, and if I do not like what I hear I will kill him."

"No!" Loun cried out, suddenly finding the energy within to thrash in her bindings sending the chains rattling loudly even as she ignored the pain in her body and tried to break free to get at Marr.

Marr watched with a bemused smile hidden behind his mask. Slowly, seeing her responses, he was beginning to have a clearer picture of just what the answer to his question was. He could read her fear, her anger, even if she refused to verbally say anything. He already knew Blackheart had been sent to Korriban as a safe haven by his adoptive sponsor mother, Bloodshade. Loun however, had run right to Raistlis and then also rescued Blackheart. She had run and protected Raistlis. There was the telltale sign.

"He is yours isn't he, Loun?" Marr leaned back down as he asked the question, grabbing the woman's hair to stare into her eyes. "Tell me now, I do not need to cause him harm. He does not need to share your fate."

"You lie." Loun hissed, knowing such was true of all sith, but Marr was just too dangerous to ever trust.

"Sometimes, though now is not one of those times, woman." Marr stated as he looked at her, mask covered face hovering before hers. "My goal as ever is the protection of the Empire. If he is no threat, I have no need to act against him."

Loun grit her teeth and growled as she felt the burn in her scalp where he had hold of her hair. She was done, she knew. She could only hope for the release of death, but she knew that was not going to come at all. At least not until she could make it happen. Slavery was her destination. It was all they could do with her really, she knew. Every fibre of her being told her not to believe Marr at all, but she knew she would grasp at every straw and chance possible if it would save and spare Raistlis from any similar fate. She could not let anything happen to him. The truth was something that at least for now might keep him valuable to Marr, and as such alive.

"He is my son."

"I suspected such." Marr admitted and let the woman go, rising to his feet and then heading for the door to the room. Reaching such, he paused, glancing back at the woman. "And that makes him the son of someone very important indeed."

Loun groaned and sobbed as she realized she had done all she could. She was at the end of having any use at all. All she could do now was trust that Raistlis had grown well enough to protect himself from the mad games that would be played about him. Forgive me, she thought, head dropping and going limp in her shackles once more.


	47. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER FORTY SIX**

**THE FOUNDRY**

The airlock of the Widowmaker was crowded as the bounty hunters packed in shoulder to shoulder, armed and geared up. Tight quarters made for a warm environment and clanks of armour hitting other armour seemed to fill the close quarters as they all shifted in the rising warmth. Reyal Bloodmoon glanced upwards in annoyance at the red telltale lights that were on either side of the exterior hatch. Until they lit up green, the seal had not been made. Connecting to the asteroid's exterior entry, they needed to ensure they had a solid pressurized seal. If not, it would mean a quick and ugly end for all of them.

Reyal ran over such a scenario in his mind, knowing there was little else to keep himself occupied with. If they were suddenly sucked out into space he knew they would be facing ebullism, hypoxia, hypocapnia, decompression sickness, extreme temperature variations and cellular mutation and destruction. Reyal took a long deep breath and pushed the thoughts away. The long and short of it was in about nine seconds exposed to such he was a dead man. The klaxon sounding grabbed Reyal's attention, and the lights on either side of the hatch flipped from red to green indicating a sound and pressurized seal between the asteroid and ship. It was time to go hunting.

Kiren Bloodmoon lead the way, opening the hatch and climbing through to then slice open the asteroid's outer hatch. When no alarm sounded at the hatch's opening, Kiren said a small prayer of thanks and scurried through. In the bowels of the asteroid he knew they had the advantage of surprise, but only for so long as they kept it.

Kiren watched the others of his family climb up, crouching with blaster rifle drawn and covering them. He had already made sure they all knew the plan going in. They would divide into three teams, work the levels and capture their targets as quietly as they could. Given the sheer numbers they were up against, capturing them quickly and quietly was the order of the day. He knew the moment fighting started and rang out, there was going to be chaos. At that point it's kill or be killed, Kiren knew.

Reyal and Cevse paired off and headed for the upper levels, moving quietly together. Kiren knew the younger siblings were just more in tune with each other, could anticipate each other and worked best together. Raknac and Dukzek were paired together as well. The two well muscled behemoths of the family normally would have been split up, their strength used to balance out the groups but Kiren knew if it came to a fight with those they hunted, having them together barrelling in would prove handy. It was a gamble but one he was willing to take. That left his oldest sister Sciowen with him of course.

"Move it, and keep it quiet." Kiren said quietly over the comm channel. "Seek and capture, try not to engage. The moment we lose the element of surprise the tougher this is going to get."

"I'd prefer a straight up fight." Dukzek growled back.

"Yeah screw this sneaking around." Raknac chimed in and hearing such made Kiren groan. Those two would cause him no end of trouble, he suspected.

"Do your jobs." Kiren answered back silencing the conversation.

* * *

Kamthar Mantell lay on the bunk in his quarters and frowned as he stared a hole into the ceiling above him. Annoyed all the mirialan trooper could do was try and take a deep breath to calm himself. Shaking his head, Kamthar pushed up to a sitting position even as another round of steady banging against the wall between his room and next door began, broken by the intermittent moaning and crying he knew came from Elara Dorne. The more growling cries would of course be Aric Jorgan.

Rising, Kamthar paced across the floor, unable to drown out the sound and having had enough of listening to such. There's only so much I can stomach or take, Kamthar thought, knowing it had been going on forever it seemed. Stopping to stare at his reflection in a mirror on the wall, Kamthar scowled back at himself. What bothers you more, that they're being that loud, or that it is Aric in there and not you with her, Kamthar questioned silently?

Letting out his frustration, Kamthar threw a fist into the mirror hard enough to shatter it. Long streaks of cracking radiated from where his fist made contact breaking and distorting his image. Growling more at himself than in anger, the trooper looked down at his bare fist, noting the broken skin on his knuckles and small bits of glass that had broken the skin and stuck. Carefully removing the pieces, Kamthar shook his head and sighed.

She could have been yours, he thought. Elara Dorne had flirted with him enough times to make her interest quite clear. It was not that he didn't feel the same, but he was her commander, the leader of the squad. His duty, his responsibility forbade such a romance. Even if he had managed to convince their superiors to leave them together on the team, there was perception to deal with from the rest of the squad. And then there was all the paperwork to go along with such a request. The thought of her being shipped off to another group where she might well have already died outweighed his feelings. Eyes moving back to the broken mirror and reflection in it, Kamthar could only come to one conclusion.

"You're a fucking idiot."

Unable to remain in his room, hearing and knowing what was going on next door, Kamthar headed out deciding to just walk about the large base. He did not think he was going to be fit company if he caught up with anyone else, but anything would beat the present. Hitting the door, the trooper moved out into the hallway. As the door closed behind him, Kamthar paused. Turning he glanced down the hallway which remained poorly lit and darker than he would have liked. Something had moved there in the darkness, he was sure of it.

Kiren Bloodmoon stepped lightly and quietly as he made his way forward, Sciowen close on his heels. The hallways were wide and also poorly lit, all of which worked to their advantage as they crept through the massive asteroid base. It was almost too big, he thought, knowing that it was almost impossible to defend unless you housed a small army inside it. They had yet to encounter anyone, having taken stairs and passageways upwards. They had passed and circumvented a couple of droids but otherwise the place was deathly quiet. It made him nervous.

Coming around a curve in the hallway, Kiren brought them up quickly, pressing himself flat against the wall and watching intently. Ahead of them he could see a figure emerging into the hallway. When the figure stopped and looked back down the hall towards him, Kiren swore under his breath. All he could do was remain perfectly still and hope it was dark enough that he blended in and was not noticed. Beside him, Sciowen hissed low as she followed suit, waiting to see if they had been discovered or not.

"Are we made?" Sciowen whispered, not daring to move to peer around Kiren.

"I don't think so but he's not moving either." Kiren hissed back quietly.

"What do we do?" Sciowen asked, knowing they simply could not stand there forever.

Kamthar Mantell frowned and squinted, trying to see past the darkness down the hall. The fine small hairs on the back of his neck were rising, and he knew enough to trust his instincts. A lifetime of dodging enemies and their attempts to kill him had made certain he listened to his gut, and his gut was telling him he was in danger right then and there. Slowly Kamthar let his hand lower to his hip where he had his blaster holstered. Better to react and have it be nothing, than not react and wind up dead, the mirialan thought.

Before he could get his blaster drawn the hallway lit up with red blaster fire. Kamthar swore aloud, as he realized he was under attack and had been right. A lifetime of training made him turn sideways in an effort to minimize himself as a target. As quick as he moved, a pair of shots still caught him. The first tore into his left shoulder leaving his arm numb and hanging, the second clipping into his right thigh and dropping him to the floor. Gritting his teeth, Kamthar fought to push and scrabble his way towards the wall, letting loose with his blaster returning fire.

Kamthar still could not really make out his attackers but he could tell there were at least two of them down the hallway. He heard running from the opposite direction and his head whipped around to see Yuun and Tanno Vik racing towards him, both men opening fire. Yuun threw a grenade then a smoke bomb down the hall. The first explosion shook through the base, the second letting go a choking cloud that would blind their attackers, though it left them just as blind. Tanno Vik moved over to kneel beside Kamthar, glancing at his wounds and trying to assess how badly their commander was hurt.

"Who'd you go and piss off now?" Tanno cracked even as he let loose a handful of shots.

"It's not pretty this time." Kamthar groaned trying not to move too much. "That's going to leave a mark."

"Scars." Tanno noted, " Chicks dig 'em!"

Both of them laughed but it was cut off quickly as Kamthar noted the sound of a door opening. He knew who's door as well. Head quickly turning, the mirialan barked out loudly over the sound of blaster fire to Elara and Aric.

"Stay right there!"

A moment later a fuzzy head popped out low against the ground to peer out of the open doorway. Kamthar had to suppress a laugh at seeing such. Aric looked and noted his injuries then glanced back at the smoke filled corridor illuminated by blaster shots that streaked through the cloudy haze. So much for a safe place to finally get a breather, the cathar thought.

"You guys better get in here." Aric growled, gaze returning to Kamthar.

"Do it, get inside." Kamthar barked the order, pushing himself from the wall and letting Tanno grab him by the belt to help him move.

* * *

Teffa Darkstar moved up behind his wife, arms wrapping about her and hand moving to rub over the swollen belly she was showing. Mako smiled and leaned back into him, casting a quick glance over a shoulder before looking back over the control panel before her. Alone in the control center of the Foundry Mako had been doing as she normally did, going through the different systems and means of collecting information. Teffa joining her just made it all the better. Alone time had been scarce for a while given the circumstances they found themselves in. Quiet moments, she knew, needed to be grasped and treasured when they came along.

"It's kicking up a storm." Teffa noted feeling such through Mako's belly.

"Yeah, she's active today."

"She?" Teffa asked with a grin.

"Oh it's going to be a girl, and she is not taking after her father that's for sure!" Mako stated pointedly, but could not keep the smile off her face.

Teffa was about to make a remark back to her but he noticed the blinking red light on the control panel. Cocking his head to the side questioningly he nodded towards the little light. Mako turned her attention back to the control panel and frowned even as she leaned forward and began going through screens, scanning over them.

"I think we have a problem here."

"What else is new?" Teffa questioned back, getting an uneasy feeling. "What have you got?"

"I don't know." Mako frowned even as she kept scrolling through information. "It looks like some hatches and blast doors have been activated and opened, but we're not getting any alarms. Teffa it's in the bottom of the foundry where none of us are."

Teffa's brow furrowed as he scowled. He was not thrilled with the information he was hearing. He doubted any of them had wandered off. There was no real reason to go exploring that far into the depths of the place. Considering that, Teffa could only believe it to be one of two possibilities to explain what was happening. Either they truly were not alone on the asteroid base as they had thought and someone was wandering about, or the more unsettling possibility was that they had company.

"I don't like this one bit." Teffa growled, turning to head towards their quarters to get his armour and weapons. Reaching the doorway he turned to look back once more at his wife. "Sound the alarm Mako."

* * *

Asha Lightstar swore as the zap from the training unit caught her shoulder making it sting and tingle. She was distracted, she knew. Normally she had three of the small spheres floating about, and she had not been stung by a single one. The fact she was using but a single unit and taking a hit, she was not at all happy with herself. She heard the slight chuckle and gritted her teeth at the sound.

Aela Darkstar leaned against the nearby wall watching the tall redhead as she got in some practice. They had not talked since the ship, but it did not take much at all to see the jedi was still mulling over recent events. Aela could literally feel the tension and buried rage within the other woman. Sooner or later, she knew Asha was going to have to make a choice and deal with such. It was something Aela was interested in seeing happen.

"Something amusing you?" Asha growled out the words, even as she parried the three shot attack from the sphere, then watched it float low and to her right.

"You're distracted." Aela commented and shrugged. "It happens."

Asha clicked off her lightsaber, leaving the practice unit to hover waiting to be shut down or continue. Blue eyes locked on the sith in a hard stare of annoyance. She was about to say something to the other woman but they were interrupted as Necrolis Darkstar wandered into the room. Asha gave the man a hard look before turning her weapon back on and resuming her practice.

Necrolis walked in noting the tension in the air, the staring between the two women, and then Asha's hard glance his way. Arching an eyebrow curiously, he moved over to stand near his sister, joining her in watching Asha practice. Whatever he had just interrupted, it likely had been good timing, he guessed. There were enough problems without letting the tensions and frustrations turn them against each other. Necrolis had already noticed how things were changing, tolerances wearing thin along with nerves. Something had to give, and soon, he thought.

"So what is going on?" Necrolis asked quietly, casting a sideways glance to Aela.

"Just having some girl talk, nothing to worry about." Aela smiled at him, but Necrolis was far from reassured.

Necrolis gave his sister a meaningful look and Aela just grinned back and shrugged before going quiet again. His gaze swung back to the jedi, watching the woman intently. He had already been brought up to speed by Vette on what had transpired. Adding to that with their return and Doc going missing, he knew Asha would have a lot on her mind. He could feel the turmoil within her, it practically radiated from her. Of course having Aela poking at her, and he guessed likely encouraging her to give in to such, was not going to be helping at all. Necrolis was about to say something more to Aela about leaving the jedi alone when he noticed two figures appearing as the far doorway to the large room cycled open.

Reyal Bloodmoon stood in the now open doorway and froze. The room was large and spacious, as well as being well lit, unlike the darker hallways and rooms they had previously come across. Cevse likewise came to a stop beside him. They had not seen anyone as they had made their way up levels and through the asteroid base. It was almost to the point of their believing the place to be deserted and their targets having fled without their knowledge. They had heard nothing when they had cycled open the heavy doors to the room ahead.

"Oh crap." Reyal muttered even as he brought his assault rifle up, eyes quickly scanning over the three figures in the room and assessing them. Only one had a weapon drawn, the lightsaber marking her as a force user, and he let his weapon begin tracking towards her. Beside him, Cevse moved silently, twin blasters drawn even as she moved to his left, crouching against the bulkhead of the doorway.

Reyal opened fire, squeezing down on the trigger and letting go a steady paced stream of shots towards the woman with the lightsaber. Cevse likewise opened fire, strafing the far wall where a red skinned pure blooded sith and another woman had been standing. So much for the element of surprise, Reyal thought.

Asha Lightstar dismissed the training probe, turning as she heard the door and Necrolis's hiss of surprise. Seeing the two figures there, both drawing weapons, she set herself and as the shots came at her, she deftly turned them aside with the blade of her lightsaber. Not waiting for the others to act, Asha rushed forward, blade sweeping away the shots as she closed the distance. Halfway to the two figures, Asha tossed her saber out from her in a spinning arc that sent the armoured figure diving into the room onto his stomach to avoid being hit. Calling on the force, Asha leapt forward twisting herself mid leap even as she snagged her returning weapon. Landing on her feet behind the attacker, Asha reached out with the force and lifted and tossed the armoured figure like a ragdoll, sending him crashing through a stand of storage crates.

Necrolis ducked as blaster bolts tore into the wall above and behind him. Leaping forward he rolled and came up into a crouch with red lightsabers drawn. Even as the female attacker trained the shots towards him, Necrolis moved forward in a slow steady march, swatting each blast away with his lightsabers.

Aela Darkstar had ducked and rushed in the opposite direction from her brother, watching as the female attacker shooting at them focused solely on Necrolis. Able to move freely, Aela drew both of her own weapons and then called on the force to aid in her leap towards her attacker. The female was clearly startled as Aela landed before her, trying to swing about with her blasters to attack. Aela swept the blade of her weapon across, slicing off both barrels of the woman's weapons.

Before Aela could do anything more, or the woman could react, Asha Lightstar shot her hand out grabbing the woman with the force. Lifting and throwing her across the room from the doorway, Asha sent her crashing into the wall close to where she had shoved the other male attacker. The woman hit with enough force the imprint of her body dented into the wall. Slumping to the ground, the woman could barely move, even as she pulled off the cracked and dented helmet that had hid her face.

"Well now." Aela commented, casting a glance at Necrolis even as she shut off her lightsabers. "This is unexpected."

Necrolis cast his sister an annoyed glance, knowing full well his sister had been nurturing the darker nature of the woman. While he was not surprised at all, he was taken aback that Asha had taken the opportunity to lash out with such fury. He had suspected she had such within her, but doubted he would have ever seen such given her sense of control and adherence to the jedi code.

"Be silent." Necrolis hissed and Aela gave him an annoyed glance back.

Asha Lightstar looked at the woman as she ripped off the helmet. Knowing she posed little threat, she turned her attention to the prone form of the male attacker still where he had fallen on his back amidst the crates. Moving to stand over the man, Asha pointed the lightsaber down at him, blue eyes narrowing in a hard stare. Once again they had been attacked, once again their lives put on the line by an enemy who remained out of their grasp to deal with. Their minions sent on their behalf did not care about their lives. It was all about the job, the credits, the glory. So why should I be any different, she thought? Asha drew the lightsaber up poised to deliver a killing blow she knew the man was helpless to defend against. And then staring at him, Asha hesitated.

"Do it!" Aela called out, grey eyes watching the jedi. "They'd just as soon have killed us!"

Asha heard the woman, knew the truth in her words. If it had been Aela poised so, she knew there would be no hesitation at all. The blow would be struck and quickly after the woman would also fall. Such was the sith way. Asha thought on that a moment, remaining still even as she stared down at the armoured figure at her feet. The sith way she knew was not supposed to be her way, revenge was not something she should seek. Controlling yourself, the base dark nature of your being, adhering to the jedi code, that was supposed to be her way. Yet even as she thought that she knew something was different. Following the code would mean Kyl'thanis had died and his killer would never face any justice, just another casualty in a war she could see no end to. Were the sith so wrong, she wondered? They had passion, misguided at times as it might be, they loved and had relationships. Frowning, Asha remained unmoving, weapon poised to strike. Her blue eyes glanced over to the female attacker.

The woman said nothing, watching her, arm and hand outstretched to the fallen figure at her feet. Asha could see the worry and pain in her eyes. She knew what was coming, she could see death hovering and waiting to embrace the man. Who was he to her, Asha wondered, a friend, lover, family? The woman's black eyes looked to her, locking with hers and holding her gaze, the expression on her face questioning, almost pleading.

Asha Lightstar stood still a moment longer before turning her weapon off and stepping back from the prone figure at her feet. The woman sobbed, even as she pulled herself over to him, grabbing and holding him. Asha did not miss the fact she placed her body between them, shielding him as best she could even though the effort would be futile if she wanted to strike.

"You can't be serious?" Aela remarked as she watched. "You know they'll be back trying to kill us again, right?"

Necrolis put his hand out, and Aela frowned but grew quiet even as Necrolis walked over to the jedi. Standing beside her, Necrolis looked down on the two figures. The woman was very young, with short purple hair that set her apart. She had made little noise and said nothing at all. The other figure in his armour was more of a mystery, though in truth Necrolis could have cared less. He was sick of being attacked and hunted.

"You alright?" The pure blooded sith questioned.

"I'm fine." Asha said, casting a quick glance to the man. "He wouldn't have wanted me to do that."

Necrolis nodded in understanding at Asha's words. He was not surprised, and in truth where most would have seen weakness, he knew it to be strength of her character. She could control her emotions, channel them. She still had them and could acknowledge them, draw power and strength from them, but they would not rule her. Glancing once again at her, Necrolis studied the woman who was for all intents and purposes his sister. She's flipside of the same credit, he thought. Very much like him, merely jedi instead of sith.

"You did fine." Necrolis said and had to fight away a smile as Asha gave him a confused and unsure look at his words. "Escort them back to the airlock with Aela and make sure they leave."

"Where are you going?" Asha asked, seeing him move to leave.

"It's time we put an end to this." Necrolis answered back without looking.

Necrolis walked past Aela, leaving his sisters alone to deal with the two battered prisoners. Just how they had gotten onto the asteroid undetected bothered and nagged at him. As he reached the doorway the internal alarm sounded. Necrolis groaned and shook his head. Better late than never, he thought.


	48. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN**

**THE FOUNDRY**

Dukzek and Raknac Bloodmoon walked openly down the hallway within the asteroid base. There was no attempt at stealth, and in fact both had been hoping all along to run into those they sought. Neither was happy about sneaking about. You don't get to be the best by skulking about in shadows, Dukzek thought sourly. No, he knew the way to prove himself was to go toe to toe and come out on top. If he couldn't do that then he knew it was time to quit the job. The big brawler knew his large brother felt much the same.

They had not seen a single person despite wandering level by level working their way upwards. More surprising was that they had not heard anything from Kiren or Reyal. Rounding a corner, Raknac brought them to a sudden stop, tabbing his comm.

"Status report?" The man questioned but did not get an answer.

Waiting a few seconds, Raknac tried again only to find the same answer was nothing but the slight crackle of static and silence. Casting a look to Dukzek, Raknac shook his head. Something was definitely wrong, he knew. It was almost like they were being jammed, but if that was the case then why had an alarm not sounded to signal their presence?

"Interference?" Dukzek questioned, uneasy and unsure himself.

"Maybe." Raknac admitted, though his gut was telling him otherwise. "I don't like it."

The two brothers moved forward once more, only to come to a stop as a door cycled open with a hiss. Both drew their weapons, Dukzek his vibroswords and Raknac his heavy assault cannon. It took both a moment to realize they were not alone, having to look down to find the little jawa that hurried out the door and almost right into them. For a moment all three stared at one another in surprise.

"This place has sand rats!" Dukzek complained.

Raknac lifted up his weapon and instead lashed out at the jawa. His kick connected even as the little creature tried to turn and run, lifting it off its feet to fly back and strike the door frame. I'm not wasting ammo on a little sand rat, Raknac thought. He hated Tatooine, let alone the annoying little creatures that seemed to infest the place. At least sand people made for some sport.

Blizz raced out of the room, excited at having tinkered with the Foundry droids more and believing he had made them faster and more durable. He wanted to show them to Teffa. After all if the boss was happy, then Blizz knew he had done a good thing. Rushing out the door the little jawa stopped in his tracks in confusion seeing two large armoured and armed men. His first thought was trouble, followed by the notion to run and sound the alarm to warn everyone. As he made to rush off, he was kicked by one of the strangers. It hurt, but hitting the door frame hurt all the more. Moaning and looking up at the two men, Blizz couldn't help but think his tinkering days were done.

"Bah, shoot the rodent." Dukzek growled out to his brother.

"You shouldn't have done that."

The voice startled both men, drawing their attention to the dark area that lead off in a side corridor from the hallway they were in. Dukzek rolled his shoulders and flexed, vibroswords hefted up, even as Raknac beside him turned and swung the assault cannon towards the new threat. Lightning flared to life, illuminating the area and peeling back the cover of darkness, revealing the red robed sith with the metal skull-like helmet. Behind her a large rippling muscled creature with a mouth full of teeth snarled and lunged forward at the brothers.

Dukzek groaned and found himself locked in place as the lightning struck him, every fibre of his being suddenly on fire and burning. Pain seared through him, and he could do nothing more than twitch and thrash in spasms.

Raknac snarled as he glanced to his brother, seeing him in trouble. Even as the large creature charged at him, the bounty hunter pressed down on the trigger opening up with the large weapon. He tried to bring the weapon upwards, striking the creature but only minimally as he was set upon. Raknac had only a moment to register he was in fact in trouble, outmatched and outmuscled.

"No mercy, Khem. Suck the marrow from their bones and feast!" Bloodshade cried out, infuriated at having witnessed Blizz being mistreated so. "Nobody kicks my jawa!"

Khem Val stormed towards the intruders, knowing his Mistress was enraged. While Khem could have cared less for the jawa, Bloodshade seemed enamoured of the little fellow. As such, Khem rushed in, eager for a fight. The deshade felt the burning sting sear into his thigh, up his hip and side as the man fired his weapon, but it did not slow him down. Grabbing the man, Khem took hold of his arm, his other clawed hand grasping the man about the neck lifting and driving him back into the wall of the corridor. With a grunt, Khem pulled on the man's arm ripping it from its socket and tearing flesh to pull the arm completely away.

Raknac screamed even as the assault cannon hit the floor, eyes wide in terror as his arm was wrenched from his body and cast aside. Before he could even register the loss of his limb, the giant deshade leaned in, the maw full of teeth tearing into and ripping and rending the flesh of his neck. Khem Val felt the arterial spray of blood flood his mouth, splash over his face as he shredded flesh worrying away at the man's neck. Raknac screamed but it was choked off as blood filled the man's mouth to spill out and run down his chin.

Dukzek felt searing pain and then nothing, for a moment having the sensation of just being almost out of his own body. It was the last thought and feeling he had. Bloodshade pressed harder, drawing further on the force, the lightning going from a pale blue to an almost purple as its intensity grew. Flesh charred and smoked even as the man's features melted away like heated wax. Bloodshade finally pulled back, the attack ending and watching as the lifeless charred form fell to the floor. She could smell the burnt flesh despite her helmet's filters, and she smiled.

"You alright, Blizz?" Bloodshade asked as she moved over to the little jawa who had picked himself up off the floor and was dusting himself off.

The jawa looked up at the sith and nodded his hooded head before turning and walking over to the body of Raknac which Khem Val had dropped to the floor. The deshade had moved away, returning to his all too familiar spot standing behind the smaller sith whom he served. Glancing at them, then down to the man, Blizz then kicked the head twice before clapping his hands.

"Blizz buddy kill stupid man!" Blizz chirped. "Blizz happy. Blizz loves scary lady!"

* * *

Teffa Darkstar moved through the hallways, making his way towards the sounds of battle. Beside and following with the bounty hunter were Torian and Scourge, both having heard the explosions and blaster fire and come running. As they turned the bend in the corridor, the alarm sounded to warn of intruders and Teffa almost laughed. Better late than never, he thought.

The bounty hunter looked ahead and could see very little in the smoke filled corridor, save for the illuminated streaks of blaster fire as it flew about. Shoot enough you might get lucky and hit something, Teffa thought as he watched. Hitting his comm, the bounty hunter could only hope the others had turned their own comm devices on.

"Would you jokers stop shooting before you accidently hit me on the other side. You can't see shit anyways."

After a moment, Teffa could breath a sigh of relief as he heard their answer. "We're under attack here!"

"Well no shit!" Teffa fired back. "Just quit shooting and let me handle this."

Teffa looked to both Scourge and Torian, both of whom had weapons in hand and were ready for a fight. Looking back, he noted he could hear the odd blaster shot but nothing was coming towards them at least. With the threat of an errant shot hitting him accidently done, Teffa motioned for both Scourge and Torian to wait and began walking towards the middle.

"This is Teffa Darkstar. Whoever you are, you're good as dead so put up the blasters now. This is your only warning."

"The Great Hunt Champion?" A voice questioned back. "Sorry to say how do I know if we surrender we aren't as good as dead anyways?"

"One and the same, and you have my word." Teffa answered, hoping whoever they were that they had a shred of common sense to not decide to go out in a blaze of glory.

Teffa waited to see what the attackers would do. If they were bounty hunters, which would make sense given their question regarding his status and the Great Hunt, then there might be a chance. If they were mercenaries, then he was unsure what might happen. Good thing Mako isn't here, he thought, knowing she would have been ready to kill him herself for walking into danger like he was. Teffa had seen enough of his brethren die however, and if he could talk them into standing down and giving up the suicide job all the better. Sometimes you just have to try, he thought.

"Alright." Kiren Bloodmoon finally answered out of the smoke, setting his blaster on the ground and then sliding it back towards where he knew the bounty hunter would be. Looking to his sister he motioned for her to do the same.

Sciowen Bloodmoon gave her older brother a questioning glance but complied with what he wanted. Shoving her weapons away, she looked once more to him, eyebrow arched. Kiren shook his head negatively knowing how she felt and why she gave him that wondering look. In the end he was not about to die needlessly when there was a way out. He'd gladly die, it was a given with their line of work and the risks involved, but he had known this job was different. From the outset there were too many credits offered up, too many questions, and it had stunk like week old rancor droppings.

Rising up, and sure his sister would follow, Kiren moved slowly towards the bounty hunter making sure to keep his hands up and clearly visible. He would take no chances, knowing the Great Hunt Champion could more than likely take both of them out before he even blinked. The man's reputation was well known, and well earned.

Teffa watched the two figures emerge from the smoke, studying both a moment, noting they still had weapons on them but were making very sure to keep their hands well away from them. They knew the position they were in, and Teffa could tell the man was the leader and no fool. Good, he thought, this might get resolved before anyone paid with their lives.

"Who are you?" Teffa asked.

"Bloodmoon." Kiren answered, watching as the man nodded in recognition.

Teffa had heard the name, knowing it referred to a group of bounty hunters not just a single person. If he recalled correctly they were all related, but he was not certain of that. It didn't matter in the end anyway. All that mattered now was dealing with them.

"I know of you." Teffa said finally. "The question is what are we going to do with you? You took a bad job here."

"Damn well the last time I take a too good to be true payday from a sith that's for damn sure." Kiren muttered and scowled.

"Teffa." A voice cut over the comm channel to the bounty hunter.

"I'm here." Teffa remarked.

"It's Necrolis. We have two dead thanks to Bloodshade, and two captured and being taken to the airlock they came in through. Asha has them in hand. We should have two more intruders. What's your status?"

"We have them." Teffa replied. "Stand by."

Teffa looked back at the two Bloodmoon bounty hunters and shook his head. If they were family the news was not going to be good for them. Then again it also brought into sharp clarity the precariousness of their present situation. They were outnumbered, outgunned, and certainly would die if they chose to be stupid and persist in fighting.

"Looks like the rest of your crew is either captured, or dead." Teffa informed the two bounty hunters. "Two of them won't be joining you."

"Damn it all." Sciowen growled, unable to help but hope the younger siblings were not the ones that had fallen.

"What did you expect?" Teffa stated coldly to the woman. "Looks like we're prepared to let you walk away from this one, but I'd seriously suggest you make no sudden moves."

Kiren reached a hand out to place it on Sciowen's shoulder. Looking to his sister he shook his head at her, letting her know in no uncertain terms not to push anything. They had no ground to stand on. The mission was a wash, and all they could do now was in fact accept the gift of their lives that was being offered. Kiren knew they were getting very lucky indeed with that.

"We'll behave. You have my word Champion." Kiren stated then nodded to Teffa.

"Then you have mine." Teffa answered back. "You and yours will live to fight another day."

* * *

Kamthar Mantell winced as he felt probing fingers moving over his shoulder. Glancing up he studied the features of Elara Dorne. She smiled at him reassuringly even as she looked over the injuries. Kamthar already could see it in her eyes they were not good. Was that concern in those eyes, he wondered, unable to help himself. Turning his head, he intentionally shifted his gaze to the wall.

"You're not going to like this." Elara said softly.

"Like what?" Kamthar asked, her words making him look back at her again.

"These are pretty bad. I can't deal with both at the same time. I need help." Elara explained.

Not waiting for the man to respond to that statement, Elara hit her comm device. She knew Kamthar was going to be his usual stubborn pain in the ass, and given that she would just do as she always did which was to ignore him and get the job done.

" Quinn, do you copy?"

"I'm here." Malavai Quinn answered back. "What is it you need?"

"Kamthar took some bad hits here. I need a hand and I know you're capable." Elara explained.

"I copy." Quinn answered back. "On my way."

Looking over to the door she watched the three other members of Havok Squad milling about the door, none of them happy. They all gave the medic a look even as Kamthar vocalized their feelings on what she was doing.

"I don't trust that sith loving bastard." Kamthar growled.

"I don't much care. I'm doing my job so shut up or I'll stim your ass into submission." Elara finally growled out giving the mirialan a hard look. Glancing to the other three, Elara decided their presence was just another hindrance. "Stop hovering and go make a sweep of the halls. Lets just make sure we have all of them." Elara suggested.

"We're on it. Lets go." Aric growled after seeing Yuun nod in agreement with the medic.

Elara brushed fingers over Kamthar's arm, noting the goose bumps that rose on his green skin. She smiled softly seeing that, then looked at him. There was something in the way he looked, beyond the discomfort and pain. Something was bothering him she could see, noting the tense lines that were about his mouth and eyes and forehead.

"What were you doing out there? I thought you'd be resting?"

"Too noisy to do that." Kamthar grumbled before turning his head so he didn't have to look at her.

Elara arched an eyebrow at the tense response from the man before realization hit her and she blushed. He had heard her and Aric. Frowning, she looked at him and could tell all too clearly there was more there than he was going to let on. She barely could grasp how he could remotely be jealous, especially after he had been the one to put an end to even playful flirting between them.

"I'm sorry." Elara said softly. "It bothers you Aric and I were… well.."

Kamthar closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He knew he was in no shape to have such a discussion and didn't want to. He already regretted saying what he had, but what was done was done. Head turning back once more he looked at her. For a moment he recalled everything he had run over in his head time and time again of what he would say to her, what he wanted to say to her. It was almost like memorizing a speech. Even as he thought of it all, he knew he would never say a thing. All he had was the thought of what might have been, and he was not about to try and change that. He couldn't.

"It doesn't." Kamthar grunted and had to fight the urge to move and shrug. "It's none of my business, so long as it doesn't affect the team or either of you doing the job."

Elara frowned as she heard his words, watching as once again he avoided looking at her to stare at the wall. She was not fooled by his gruff offhanded remarks, she could see right through that ploy. For whatever reason, he was putting up walls and keeping distance between them. Even so, she could tell there was a part of him that hated such. For a moment she wondered if she should not have thought more about it before starting something with Aric. If she had pressed him more, would that have changed things?

"Kamthar…" Elara said his name softly.

"Drop it." Kamthar cut her off refusing to look at her, knowing if he did so he might give in and say things best left unsaid. "That's an order."

"Yes, sir!" Elara snapped back with a frown knowing there was no helping it. The man was just plain out and out stubborn and if he didn't want to talk he was not going to.

* * *

Necrolis Darkstar walked with intent and purpose through the Foundry, making straight for the command center. With things in hand, knowing the immediate danger was over the sole focus for him was now on ending things once and for all. He had been thinking on that problem for a long while. After their discovery on Ziost, things had fallen more into place. He knew what needed to be done. Too lost in thought, Necrolis rounded the corner and barely had time to duck as blaster bolts ripped through the space where his head had been.

Tormen Darklight stood before the entry to the command center, and swore aloud even as the blasters in his hands smoked from use. Seeing the red skinned pure blood sith looking at him, all Tormen could think of was the impending sensation of his throat being squeezed tight till his neck snapped.

"Oh shit." Tormen stammered. "Shit… Necrolis… shit… I umm… I didn't expect…"

Necrolis gave the smuggler a hard look before shaking his head and holding up a hand to stop the man from stuttering over his own words like a fool. Despite the initial moment of surprise and anger at being shot at, the truth was Necrolis was glad someone had thought to be there. Had any of the bounty hunters managed to get into the control center and gain control of the base systems, it could have been much worse than it had been.

"I am not mad you shot at me, in fact quite the opposite since you protected my sister-in-law and their unborn child." Necrolis said as he approached Tormen. Reaching him, Necrolis placed a hand on the man's shoulder then gave it a hard squeeze, digging in his fingers to make a point. "Next time however, don't miss!"

"Umm… sure thing." Tormen said despite wincing at the grip. Once Necrolis had let him go and gone inside, the smuggler gave a last look before walking away knowing the threat had passed. "Yeah, I'm just going to go change my shorts now."

Mako could hear the exchange just outside and had to stifle a laugh, smiling to the sith as he walked in. Necrolis as ever looked serious and intent, though this time Mako got a feeling off him there was something going on and it made her feel a bit uneasy. There was a sort of intensity in his gaze, in how he moved. Nothing she could pinpoint, but something there all the same since she had known him for a while.

"Mako I need a secure channel." Necrolis said calmly and pointedly. "I want you to set that up, then walk away. Say nothing to anyone, including Teffa."

Mako cocked her head to the side and looked at the man, wondering what he was up to. She could tell he knew very well what he was asking her to do, knowing what kind of position it was putting her in. She had never kept secrets from Teffa, and expected the same. Asking such of her was no small matter. It was something she knew that Necrolis likewise knew.

"You know I can't do that, Necrolis." Mako said finally. "Please don't ask me to do that."

"I have no choice." Necrolis said, remaining calm and impassive as ever. "You must do this. I know what I am asking, and I am telling you to do it. Not for me, or you, or Teffa."

Necrolis stepped right up to the smaller woman, hand moving to rest on her swollen belly. His eyes found hers and Mako sighed heavily knowing exactly what he was doing. Damn you, she thought, knowing she was being manipulated but also knowing Necrolis too well to know he would not be doing so lightly or without purpose.

"Necrolis…"

"You will do this, because my nephew must be protected." Necrolis said.

Mako looked up eyes watering as she fought back tears. He's going to do something stupid, she knew then. He had a plan, whatever crazy stupid plan it was, but it meant trouble and pain she was sure. Reaching a hand up she gently pressed it to his cheek and she watched as for a fleeting and rare moment, Necrolis actually smiled back at her. The sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach grew all the more. When Necrolis smiled, it really was never a good thing.

"You better know what you are doing." Mako said before turning and going to the control panel and setting things up. It took only a moment and without another word she marched herself to the door before pausing to look back at the sith.

"Do what you have to do." Mako said firmly, nodding to him. "End this, Necrolis."

" I plan to." Necrolis answered back before watching the woman close and lock the door leaving him alone.


	49. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT**

**KORRIBAN**

Darth Marr ended the incoming holocall and turned to pace back and forth across the thick plush carpet in his chambers. His eyes glanced to the holoterminal every so often as if to see the image of the previous caller and relive the call itself. He chewed over every bit of the conversation, studied every word spoken carefully, weighing them for their importance. He knew much hung in the balance from that call. Stopping in mid step he forced himself to move and sit in the chair behind his desk, fingers drumming a slow steady rhythm on the smooth surface.

Marr knew he had spent a lifetime in service to the Empire. He had fought and bled for it. Over all that time he had witnessed the plays for power, the betrayals and the schemes of mad men as they had played themselves out and people positioned themselves in the hierarchy that existed. At times they had been nothing more than a minor annoyance, but other times they worked to undermine all that he had fought and bled so vehemently for. It was then he felt the most anger and hatred at those individuals. It had become all too rare as of late anyone had grasped his attention and shown themselves capable of putting the Empire first.

The list of those who had made grabs for power was rather impressive; Vowrawn, Baras, Malgus and even Mekhis just to name a few. All of this happening with the Emperor withdrawn and silent from the affairs of the Empire, Marr knew. His hands were busy of course, as was his wrath, all in his name, but in the end it was not the same. It did not have the same weight as his presence would. The rumours of the jedi attack on him, the persistent and nagging whispers that the Emperor was actually dead did little to dissuade the dissidents from making their grab for the throne.

Thinking on all of that, weighing it with the information he had and the conversation he had just concluded, Marr was left with one nagging question. Was the Empire worth the life of one loyal and good sith?

Marr's brooding was interrupted by the bleep of the control for his chamber door. Pressing the control panel on the left side of his desk, Marr allowed entry, masked face looking towards the person. They had best have good reason for disturbing me, he thought.

Commander Ordin Pasz walked into the room, a royal guardsman flanking him on either side. The man's uniform was crisp and far too new for Marr's liking. He carried himself with pride, an admirable trait save for it appeared he was new to the position and thinking far too highly of himself for gaining his new station. Marr doubted the man would likely live long enough to enjoy the spoils.

"Speak, Commander. This had better be good."

"My Lord." Pasz stammered out before bowing deeply to him. It was clear all his posturing as a commander left the man in a hurry when faced with one who held real power.

"Spit it out, Commander." Marr snapped impatiently.

"The slavers are here for the prisoner, my lord." Pasz remarked. "You requested to be updated."

Marr nodded at the man's words and waved a hand dismissively at him. The fool thought to ingratiate himself clearly by walking into his chamber to update him when a simple call would have sufficed. A pitiful ploy by a grasping fool, Marr thought as he looked the man up and down slowly in assessment. The man at least showed Marr he was quick enough to know when to shut up and leave bowing and then hurrying out of the Dark Lord's sight. What has the Empire become, Marr thought as the man left?

Once again alone, Marr reached up and removed the cowl and then the helmet that hid his visage from everyone. The anonymity of such had served him quite well over the years. He had learned quickly the value of leaving people in the dark as to who he truly was. On more than one occasion he had been able to garb himself in Imperial uniforms and walk unnoticed amongst the rank and file. It was often the best way to gauge the temperament of the Imperial forces at any given time.

The news the man had brought was not unexpected at all. It was the end of a sorry mess. It was the end of an Overseer's fall from grace and station. Loun may have been a pure blooded sith, a talented force user once feared for her prowess and cunning. Those days however, were well in the past and gone. Branded a traitor, Loun had been stripped of her station and power, cast down to the level of a lowly slave, and now sold off to simply be rid of her. Blackheart had bargained her life, but it was a far crueller punishment the woman faced now than death would have been.

Thinking of the Overseer, Marr could not help but ponder what he had learned in their final moments. Their talk had confirmed suspicions he had, which changed how he would handle things. Another piece on the board and in the game for him to use when needed, as it were. Secrets were dangerous things, Marr knew. They were all well and good when not known, but the moment they were discovered they became a weakness, something that could be exploited and used against you. On one hand he understood the circumstances and could commend such a secret being so well kept, on the other Marr held a measure of distain that someone in the wrath's position would be so foolish.

Had the years moved so fast, Marr thought, though in truth when he looked at it 15 years of war and conflict was really not that long at all. Nor was it such a stretch to imagine Raistlis was the child of one of the Empire's most decorated and renown warriors. Marr had to wonder however, just why keep that secret, leave the boy right where he could be had while being so utterly unprotected? Had Necrolis erred critically in believing Loun could oversee and keep him safe? Had Loun even told the man of his offspring?

Marr grinned suddenly as he had the thought that perhaps indeed the Emperor's wrath did not know of his own offspring. What sweet torment would it bring to spring that bit of information at the most opportune time to the man. Would that be just enough to push Necrolis, renown for his calm and patience, over the edge into recklessness? Marr wondered on that before finally brushing aside his mind's idle ponderings and hitting his private comm channel control.

"Pyrannus, Pumirra, I have need of you." Marr stated before adding, "We are going to be planning a welcoming party."

* * *

Blackheart Darkstar paced back and forth, hands clasped at his back and agitated. He had been assured Loun was alive, but denied any chance to see her to verify such for himself. Had Marr kept his word? Blackheart would not dare to openly question or challenge the Dark Lord, but he could not help but wonder if he had not been played for a fool. No, he thought, Marr was not one to not keep his word. Nodding as he thought along those lines, Blackheart reminded himself Loun had been brandished a traitor and would be dealt with. The last thing Marr would want is her trying to influence or sway and confuse him.

Glancing to the holding cell he paced before, Blackheart knew there was truth there in that thought. Just look at poor Raistlis, locked away and held like a prisoner all because he held to what Loun had told him. He had refused to hear out Darth Marr or believe anything any of them had told him. As such he was left to occupy the small holding cell with barely enough room to sit within its four pinkish energy walls.

"I had hoped we could talk, that you would come to understand and see the truth of things." Blackheart spoke, stopping his pacing and turning to face the pure blood sith.

Raistlis sat cross legged and unmoving, head lowered and face hidden by his hair as it fell forward. The young sith said nothing in response, did not move at all. The only indication he had even heard a word Blackheart had just said was a loud snort of derision. Blackheart sighed and shook his head.

"We do not need to be enemies, we never did." Blackheart commented. "Marr is only acting in the best interests of the Empire, acting on behalf of the Emperor himself. Would you be branded a traitor like Loun?"

Blackheart watched and noted the clenching of hands into fists. A reaction at least, he thought, even if the man did not respond verbally at all to him. Moving to the front of the cell, Blackheart crouched down and looked at the other man, once more shaking his head.

"At least hear Marr out, I mean really listen to him." Blackheart said. "I don't want to see you played for a fool here, Raistlis. You would be a terrible loss to the Empire and our ranks for the battles ahead."

Sighing as the man refused to acknowledge him at all verbally, Blackheart stood and made to leave. As he reached the doorway to the holding area, Raistlis' voice brought him to a stop. He had not expected him to say anything, but when he did speak there was little doubt on which side they were on.

"You're dead."

Raistlis lifted his head, burning hated showing in the narrowed gaze he levelled at the other young sith. Blackheart shook his head before laughing. The zabrak faced Raistlis for a moment to answer him. He could see there would be nothing further to be gained by trying to reach out to the man. He had made the effort to reach out, now Raistlis' fate would rest squarely in the hands of the Dark Council member who had incarcerated him. Blackheart doubted Raistlis would see the light of day ever again.

"I'm not the one in a holding cell waiting to face my destiny and fate." Blackheart responded pointing out their different situations.

* * *

Tobrian Szen looked over the lot of flesh he had just purchased from the sith. Korriban was always a favourite stop, usually yielding a few sellable assets, and for those he took off their hands that were not worth anything he was indeed well compensated for their disposal. Airlocks were in fact handy things. Szen had been trading for some time, long enough those that handled the prisoner transfers with him knew him and his ship on sight. They had even given him the nickname of the peddler of skins. Szen had grown rather fond of that title in fact.

The dark reddish brown skinned devaronian reached up to rub his left horn as he paced through the holding cells, eyes perusing over his latest purchases and assessing them. Hand rubbing his lucky horn, the slaver paused before a cell to peer in at its occupant intently. It was very rare indeed he would have a pure blooded sith as potential profit.

"Now just what do we have here?" Tobrian remarked, looking harder over the female.

Sure there were the telltale signs of her incarceration, the cuts and bruises, but that was something Tobrian was quite used to. Wounds healed, bruises faded, and scars often were a selling point that intrigued buyers as to how a slave got them. A few of his buyers actually enjoyed marking their property with new scars even, he knew. Not that such rough treatment mattered to him. Once he had payment for them, they were no longer his problem. It was that simple.

The woman was older, but still attractive enough. She had a fuller curvy figure, ample sized breasts, and appeared to still have some semblance of spirit within her. The only real downside the slaver saw was that they had gone and shaved her head bald. Pity he mused, imaging long dark tresses that might have once been there. Still, Tobrian thought happily, the sith had not stripped and broken this one. The rare find was worth quite a lot indeed, he guessed, knowing she was assuredly not destined for an airlock.

"You will make me a very very rich slaver, my dear." Tobrian said with a wide grin.

Loun looked over her shoulder at the leering slaver. She knew his type, knew all too well who he was. She had seen the prisoners escorted away, especially the young and female ones. She had seen his ship countless times arriving and leaving from Korriban. Loun had never once had the thought she would one day find herself aboard the vessel.

She gave the slaver a hard glare as she watched him assessing her. She could not help but feel her skin literally crawling as he leered and enjoyed her nakedness. Her first thought was to force choke him. Kill him, get free, but then what? They would know she escaped. They would hunt her down and kill her all the same. She knew she would never be free of the Empire, they would keep coming until they had her dead corpse as proof she was taken care of. She almost burst out laughing at the sudden thought she could always run to the Republic. She could almost picture it, walking up to a jedi and smiling in his face. Hi there, I'm a pure blooded sith who hates your guts but I've been branded a traitor, so would you mind if I hang out here on Tython with you all?

Loun shoved aside the foolish thoughts and then shifted in her cell, turning to face the leering slaver, sitting back and letting her leg wrap under while the other was bent and angled out exposing her sex to his view along with the rest of her body. She choked back bile that threatened to rise as she saw him taking in the full sight of her. I have him, she knew right then and there.

"Oh yes, you are a rare treasure and delight." Tobrian remarked, feasting on the sight of her, hand falling to rub himself through his breeches. "Worth oh so many credits."

"Why sell me?" Loun whispered low and seductively, staring through hooded eyes at the devaronian.

"Indeed, but then I can have you and sell you all the same." Tobrian remarked, already knowing he would indeed sample his own merchandise with this one before he sent her off for profit. "There's little else you could offer me."

Loun grinned slowly and slyly, seeing the man position himself right where she had expected and wanted. He was fully in her hands now. Such a simple man, she could almost have felt pity for him, but the truth was he was merely a means to an end. One might note an ant on the ground before crushing it under your boot, it didn't mean you felt any remorse at all when it crunched as you stepped on it. Loun never took her eyes off the man, resting her arm on her knee before flicking her fingers up and out, hand turning slowly palm upwards as she reached out and grabbed the slaver with the force holding him and lifting him off the deck plating.

"What the…"Tobrian cried out, eyes going wide as he was lifted and levitated. His eyes flashed back to the naked pure blooded sith in the cage expecting he was about to die. Suddenly the woman let her hand fall and he was once more on the deck, breathing heavy and shaking his head. "A fucking sith, you're a fucking sith!"

"You are observant now, aren't you?" Loun purred and winked at the slaver before moving and rising, walking over to the front of her cage to look pointedly at the man.

"I've been set up." Tobrian blurted out, hand fumbling for the blaster at his hip. "You were sent to kill me. I've been double crossed!"

"You don't think that blaster is going to do any good, do you?" Loun questioned and then laughed soft and light. "Think, slaver. If I wanted you dead, a flick of my hand you would be. They indeed were screwing you, but I have no reason to. In fact we can help each other. You did, after all, ask what I could offer you."

Tobrian stopped trying to get his blaster and eyed the sith woman warily. She was speaking the truth, he knew. Had she really wanted him dead he would already be so. He had no means whatsoever to stop her, not with her being force sensitive, and he guessed powerful enough in her own right. Despite that, he knew enough and had dealt enough with the sith to know they would just as happily sell out their own mother if it got them what they wanted. This one was clearly up to something, there was a story here, but honestly he had no clue what it was.

"So I set you free… and?"

Loun smiled the coy playful smile and brushed her hands slowly and teasingly down over her body and winked at the slaver, knowing all too well he could not help himself. She watched as his gaze went slowly chasing after her hands and then back up. Licking his lips, the devaronian frowned and looked once more into her eyes.

"And then you and I can help one another in a number of ways."


End file.
